Best Friends
by JrBenson
Summary: FAMSLASH. Olivia and Kekoa have been the best of friends for over 20 years. Kekoa has been in love with Olivia for that long. Olivia loves Kekoa as a friend...right?
1. Secret Love

**Edited - I changed when Olivia and Kekoa met. Instead of their sophmore year, they met in their freshmen year. **

Ok - I'm crazy to start another story...but I am.

Here is a rough translation to what some of the names/words mean. They're Hawaiian - although I'm not. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. You can learn about how names are given in the Hawaiian culture. It's very interesting stuff. I hope I get it right. Correct me if I'm wrong or if you find any errors.

Kekoa (_keh koh' (w)ah) _- Hawaiian – "brave, courageous"

Makana - Hawaiian - (Gift)

Mana'olanakeiki (ma NA oh LA na KEH-EE kee): Hawaiian – "child of hope"

Ko'u-aloha — "My love"

Makamae (_mah-kah-mae_) – "Precious/Cherished"

Keiki: child

* * *

Secret Love

"Ok, that was the last one. I've gotta go. Kathy will kill me…" Elliot said as he drowned the last of his beer. Liv looked up at him with sad eyes but she had a smile on her face.

"Aw, come one El. I just broke up with Kurt. You're supposed to help me pick up the pieces of my broken heart." She said it in a way that had Elliot pausing for a moment. He didn't get a chance to reply when a welcomed stranger slid in next to Olivia.

"Well, if it isn't Rocky and Bullwinkle." The stranger gave a smile and a nod to Elliot who returned the gesture. She then turned to Olivia and winked. Liv chuckled and turned back to her beer.

"Hey Sparky! How's it hanging?" Elliot said a little too loudly. The room quieted for a split second then resumed its normal nosy chatter.

"You know what? You're an ass Stabler!" the stranger said as she laughed. She turned to Olivia and gave her a quick squeeze. "How are you doing?" She asked gently. Elliot had filled her in on what happened as she drove to the bar.

Olivia shrugged and took a swig of her beer. She waved over to the bartender who came strolling over. She looked at her friend and asked, "Want one?" The stranger nodded and she watched as the bartender went to get their drinks.

"Ok ladies, I've really got to go. Kath is pissed at me…" Elliot grabbed his coat and gave his partner's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He then gave his friend a slap on the back and a wink.

"Good luck," Elliot playfully said as he jerked his head in Olivia's direction. Both women laughed and watched him leave.

Liv turned back to the bar and took a long sip of her beer.

"How many have you had already?"

"Not enough…" Liv said roughly. She was about to take another sip when her friend placed a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Why don't you call it a day…" she suggested quietly.

"And why don't you stick with being an arrogant SWAT team leader or whatever the hell you call yourselves," Liv retorted roughly. She brushed off her friend's hand and placed the beer to her lips. Her friend sat quietly and took a swig of her beer.

Olivia closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Kekoa…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

Nodding, Kekoa remained quiet. They sat and watched the small TV set located by the bar. They had finished their beers and neither was anxious to go home.

"Come on…let's take a walk…" Kekoa had already slipped off of the stool and was holding out a hand to Olivia. She had no other choice but to take the offered hand. She slipped off her stool and grabbed her jacket and followed Keko out.

"PUT IT ON MY TAB!"Kekoa hollered to the big bartender. He nodded and continued to dole out drinks to his customers.

Outside, it had gotten a bit cool. Keko did up her jacket and climbed the short steps. She turned in time to see Olivia lose her footing on the top step. Quickly reaching out, Kekoa caught Olivia before she could do serious damage.

They both were out of breath and their faces were inches apart. Keko's hands held Olivia's waist and Liv's were on Kekoa's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Kekoa asked softly. Olivia nodded slowly then felt her self being gently placed on the ground.

They stood quietly; Kekoa still had her hands on Liv's waist. Olivia rested her head against Kekoa's chest.

"You ok?" Kekoa asked as she rested her chin on top of Olivia's head. She felt her nod then inhaled loudly. Olivia stepped back and Keko reluctantly let her go.

"Come on Makamae. Let's get you home…" Kekoa wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder as Liv slipped her own arm around her friend's waist.

"You know, after all these years of you calling me that, I still don't know what that means." Liv said as they walked.

_Uh-oh…_"Uh…I'm not sure…" Kekoa hesitated. Olivia raised her head and gave her a look.

"You're not sure? That makes me feel _so_ much better…" Liv said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, I heard my grandmother use it. She used to call me that so I'm not exactly sure what it means…" It wasn't the complete truth. Yes, her grandmother used to call her that when she was a kid, but she _did_ know its meaning.

"Ah…that explains it." They continued to walk in comfortable silence. They looked like the perfect gay couple but in reality, Olivia had a thing for the guys…preferably reporters. And Kekoa had a thing for…well, Olivia.

It was such an old cliché – straight girl has lesbian best friend. Lesbian friend falls madly in love with straight girl. Friendship is then blown to bits.

Kekoa, wasn't going to let that happen. There is no way in this millennium that Olivia was ever going to find out how she really feels about her. Their friendship means too much to let that happen. _Olivia_ means too much.

"You're quiet." Kekoa looks down at the upturned face of her friend and smiles. She enjoyed these quiet moments with Olivia. They were rare these days, both jobs taking a chunk out of that precious time.

"I could say the same about you…" she said gently. They were a few blocks away from Olivia's apartment. Liv felt a bit disappointed that they were nearing her place.

"So…who is this Kurt guy anyways?" Kekoa knew that Olivia was seeing some guy and from what Elliot had told her, he was of course, a reporter.

"Oh…uh…he was…just a guy…" Olivia said softly. Something about the way she had said it made Kekoa stop and look at Liv, concern etched on her face.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Olivia looked up into soft hazel eyes. She saw fury there and it warmed her to know that she didn't always have to be the protector, the strong one.

Reaching out, Olivia rested a soft hand against Kekoa's cheek. "No. He didn't. He was an absolute gentleman…" Liv smiled sadly. He _was_ perfect…but something was missing between the two of them. A spark…or whatever it is you feel for someone.

"And that's a problem because?" Kekoa playfully winced as Olivia swatted her arm.

Olivia shrugged. "Guess he wasn't the 'right one'…" _I doubt I'll find 'the one'_ Liv thought. Her line of work seemed to bring out all the creeps and freaks in New York and she didn't think there was a decent human being left out there. Except for the guys she worked with.

But there was always Kekoa. She and Olivia had met when the two were in their freshman year of high school. Since then the two have been inseparable. They knew each other inside and out without saying a word. They were a perfect fit…as _friends_.

"How can you know if the guy is the 'right one' if you don't give 'em half a chance? Seriously, how long have you two been dating? A week…a day?"

Olivia wasn't sure if she should say. Normally, Kekoa would have been the first person she would have told about Kurt. But this time around, she kept it quiet. Even from Elliot.

"Liv?" Kekoa was eyeing her suspiciously.

Sighing, Olivia new she had to face it one way or the other. She played with the collar of Keko's jacket. "A few months …" she said quietly.

Kekoa had grown quiet. She'd turned away and stared at nothing in particular. Olivia closed her eyes at the hurt she saw flash in Kekoa's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she heard Olivia say. Shaking her head Kekoa shrugged off the apology.

"It's ok…it's not like we're married or anything," she resumed walking and left Olivia to catch up.

"Kekoa…I'm sorry…please wait…" Olivia begged. Kekoa stopped but didn't turn round. Liv placed a gentle hand on Kekoa's arm and turned her around. She winced as she saw the sadness in her friends face.

"It's ok Liv…let's just go home, ok?" Kekoa said roughly. They shared everything with each other – the highs and lows of work, relationships and life in general. It was how they'd done things as teenagers.

But Kekoa understood that there'd be a time in their lives that Olivia won't want to share a part of her life with her anymore. It was selfish, Keko knew, but if she couldn't be with Olivia the way she truly wanted to be, then this was as close as she got. She didn't want it to end. Or change.

Olivia didn't have a choice; she followed silently as they made their way to Liv's apartment. They were quiet as they walked, each in there own world.

"I didn't feel right about Kurt and me," Olivia blurted out. It was there all along but Liv didn't want to see it. She'd push it out of her mind until it couldn't be ignored anymore.

Startled by her admission, Kekoa stopped and stared at Liv. She patiently waited for her friend to elaborate.

Sighing, Olivia threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know why. He was perfect…he wasn't like the others…" Olivia closed her eyes. She was getting a headache.

"So what was the problem?" Kekoa wanted to understand Liv.

"It felt wrong…I'd get this feeling as if I were cheating."

"Cheating? On who? He wasn't married, was he?" Kekoa was more confused then ever.

Running a hand through her long hair, Liv tried desperately to find the right words to say.

"He wasn't married. I checked..."

"And?"

"Honestly, I don't know why. All I know is that whenever I was with him and when we made…" Olivia paused. She knew it made Keko squeamish when she spoke about her sex life.

Rolling her eyes, she motioned for Olivia to continue. "Moving along, _please_…"

Smiling briefly, Olivia took a breath. "I just felt like I was…the other woman. I don't know how to explain it…"

Nodding, Keko understood…a bit. "Are you sure he wasn't married? Another girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, Olivia knew Kurt wasn't like that.

"Then maybe you're right. He wasn't the one you're supposed to be with." Kekoa offered a lame excuse.

Olivia knew what she was doing and smiled. "Thanks. Sorta makes me feel a little better…"

"Maybe next time, huh?" Keko smiled. She opened her arms for a hug. Olivia was happy to comply. Keko turned her head and kissed Liv on the cheek then stepped out of the embrace.

"Goodnight Makamae," Kekoa smiled as she watched Olivia open the door to her building. Olivia turned and smiled softly.

"Goodnight Kekoa." As she slipped inside she gave one more glance at her friend. Keko held a hand to her ear and mouthed '_call me'_. Liv nodded and headed up to her apartment.

Once in her apartment, Liv made sure everything was in place. It was an old habit that was hard to break. When she was done, she fell on the couch and picked up the phone.

Kekoa answered on the second ring.

"Getting sloppy Officer Makana…" Liv said with a smile.

"_That's Sergeant Makana to you, smartass!" _Kekoa said with a smile. After saying there good byes, Olivia shut the phone off and placed it on the coffee table.

She sat there thinking about why it hadn't worked out with any of the men she had dated in the past.

_You gotta stop dating reporters for a start._ Olivia smiled as Keko's words rang in her head. Good or bad, Kekoa was there to celebrate with her or lend a shoulder to cry on. She couldn't have made it through the toughest parts of her life with out her best friend.

When they first met, Olivia was wary of her beach loving friend. Kekoa was always relaxed…chilled. She had the loudest family on this planet. _Well that's what you get for mixing a Scottish woman with a Hawaiian man. You get pure chaos…_Liv thought with a smile. And they all were so very close and still are to this day.

Kekoa was the only person on this earth that knew what it was really like living with Serena Benson. Kekoa, just as her name implied, was a brave warrior standing up against Serena's drunken binges.

Although Olivia was embarrassed that Kekoa had to witness that first hand, she was also grateful for Kekoa's protective presence. There were times when Olivia would run away from home in the middle of the night after her mother's drunken tirades, to find solace in Kekoa's warm bed room.

She would climb up the huge tree right outside of Kekoa's room and her friend would quickly let her in. Kekoa would hold her all night as she slept keeping out the dangers that lurked everywhere. And every morning, Liv would quietly sneak back out so her friend wouldn't get into trouble.

She was sure, now that she thought about it, that Keko's parents knew. They trusted Kekoa enough to let her handle it though. They trusted their daughter enough to let her come to them if it got too much to handle.

After one particular night fighting with her mother, Olivia remembered shoving her mother away from her. Liv wanted to hurt her mother like she had hurt Olivia. She had been so frightened that she ran as fast as she could to Kekoa's. It was pouring rain that night but Olivia hadn't noticed.

She just needed to feel Kekoa's arms around her. As she climbed into the room, Kekoa gently wrapped her arms around her and held her shivering body close and let her cry. She didn't judge Liv for what she had done. She just held on to her and soothed away her fears.

Kekoa went to get dry cloths for Liv and quickly turned away as Olivia stripped down. Liv always found it cute and endearing, when Keko did the whole chivalry thing with her. Made her feel cherished in away no one could ever make her feel.

They had climbed into bed and cuddled through out the night. Olivia had been so exhausted both emotionally and physically that she didn't wake up in time to sneak out. Kekoa had woken up and quietly let her sleep in. She made her way quietly downstairs to have some breakfast and to take some up to Olivia.

When she got to the kitchen she found her parents standing there. And neither was too happy with there daughter. Her mother had been leaning against the kitchen counter drinking her orange juice while her dad was sitting at the table reading the Saturday morning paper.

"_Good morning Keiki, did you sleep well?" Her father asked without looking up from his paper. He was a big man but he was a gentle soul. Kekoa's parents always knew what was going on in their children's lives without having to pry. They were the kind of parents you'd want to have if things weren't going right._

_Kekoa fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. "Uh…yeah…"_

"_Did Olivia sleep well, Keiki?" Her mother asked. Kekoa swallowed hard and turned a bright red. _

"_Uh…I…um…"_

"_We've known she's been sneaking into your room lately…"_

"_Kinda figured you knew…" Kekoa said dejectedly._

"_So why haven't you told us, Keiki?" Her father asked a bit disappointed in his daughter. _

"_I made her promise not to…" All heads snapped around. Olivia was standing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing her damp clothing from last night. She was slightly shivering._

_Kekoa's mother quickly went to her. "Sweetie! You're soaking wet. Come now, let's get you into something dry and warm…" She ushered Olivia back upstairs to change. Kekoa's father sighed and folded up his paper. He glanced at his youngest daughter and motioned for her to sit down._

"_So…exactly how long has this been going on?" He asked gently. He and his wife knew of their daughter's preference and they were fine with it. But they were worried that she and Olivia were spending too much time together. _

_It wasn't that they didn't like Olivia; they treated her as if she were their own. They knew of their daughter's crush and were afraid that if Olivia found out or if their friendship ended, it would destroy Kekoa. _

_Kekoa lowered her head. She didn't want to say, she knew she should but she just didn't want to._

"_Kekoa…" her father said warningly. Sighing, Keko closed her eyes._

"_Almost a year…" she said quietly. Her father was silent. She hated when her father got quiet like that. "I'm sorry dad…"_

"_I'm disappointed in you Keko. Why didn't you just come to us? We would have taken her in regardless."_

_Kekoa just shrugged. In all honesty, she wasn't 100 percent certain her parents would have said yes._

"_I know dad. But I promised her I wouldn't say anything…" _

_Her father nodded. "We taught you to honor your promises. But not at the expense of yours or another's safety."_

"_I know…" Kekoa said weakly _

"_Kekoa, What if something happened to her on her way here? She's running out on the streets at night…"_

_Kekoa winced at the thought of something bad happening to Olivia. "I get it dad…I promise it won't happen again…"_

"_It better not. Your mother and I have been talking…"_

_Kekoa groaned. She didn't like the sound of that. Apparently neither did her father because he gave his youngest daughter a stern look. _

"_You mother and I have been talking and we've come to a decision. From this point on, if Olivia wants to stay here, then we pick her up from her place and driver here. No more sneaking in and out of this house. _

"_I never allowed it with you or your brother's and sisters and I will not allow it from Olivia. Is that clear young lady?"_

_Nodding, Kekoa listened intently to what her father was saying. _

"_I don't know the reasons she thinks she has to run away from home in the middle of the night or why she has to sneak in and out of here, but she has and always will be welcomed here." _

_Relief flooded Kekoa's entire body. "Go on…go tell Liv. Both of you come back down here and have breakfast." Kekoa jumped up and hugged her father tight. _

"_Love you daddy," she kissed the top of his head and took off for the stairs. He just laughed and shook his head in amusement. _

_Meanwhile, Kekoa's mother and Olivia were in Kekoa's room. _

"_Honey, can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Makana asked softly. She had always been fond of Olivia ever since her daughter brought her home 3 years ago. _

"_Uh…sure…" Liv said slowly. She knew what was coming._

"_I know that it's none of my business, but I do consider you one of my own. So to see you running in the middle of the night…it just terrifies me…"_

"_You want to know why I have to run, don't you."_

"_You don't have to answer, sweetie. I just want you to know that whatever it is, you can always come to us…for anything." She engulfed Olivia in a hug. Olivia shut her eyes tight to stop the tears that wanted to fall. _

"_I'm sorry for getting your daughter into trouble…this was the only safe place I could go to…" Liv said softly. Pulling back, Mrs. Makana examined Olivia closely. _

"_Are you in any kind of danger?" _

_Olivia hung her head in shame. "My…my mom drinks…a lot. She…she says things that hurt. And last night…we…we got in a fight…" tears fell of their own accord. Mrs. Makana held onto Olivia as she cried. _

"_It's alright sweetie. It's going to be alright…"_

"_I…I…pushed my mom against a wall…she was coming at me with a broken bottle…" Olivia cried harder. She never knew she could be so violent towards her mother. And it terrified her. Her mother told her so many times that she was like her father. Olivia hated the fact that she was being compared to a rapist; it crippled her when her mother spat those words out._

_Mrs. Makana closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine the kind of hell Olivia had to live with. She squeezed Olivia and spoke softly._

"_Olivia, you need to listen to me carefully. Ok?" She felt Olivia nod. "Although I don't agree with the course of action you took, I can understand why you felt the need to protect yourself._

"_Mr. Makana and I have decided that you should stay here with us. It's safer and you won't need to be running out at night…"_

"_I can't! Mrs. Makana, thank you, but I can't…" Olivia stammered. She would love nothing more then to stay here forever. But she knew the kind of hell her mother would put this family through._

"_Shhh…ok, sweetie. Ok. Then how about we pick you up every night and bring you here. But I don't want you out at night. No more sneaking in and out of here…"_

"_What about my mom?"_

"_Don't you worry about that, honey. We'll take care of that." _

"_MOM!" _

_Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Makana just shook her head. Olivia giggled._

"_Keiki, how many times do I have to tell you, no yelling!" _

_Kekoa was out of breath but smiling. Ignoring her mother, Kekoa looked at Olivia and smiled gently._

"_You can stay here at night if you want…"_

_Olivia looked from Mrs. Makana to Kekoa then smiled. "I know…"_

Olivia smiled at the memory. Although Mr. and Mrs. Makana put a spare bed in Kekoa's room, she would end up in bed with her friend. She always felt like she was safe and treasured when they'd snuggled up together.

She had never experienced a family like the Makana's. The love they had for one another over flowed. Liv was just thankful that she got a chance to share that.

But she couldn't help but feel sadness for the relationship she had with her own mother. After that night, it was different between them. Very distant and strained. The complete opposite of Mrs. Makana.

Kekoa had often tried to get the two on speaking terms at least, but her efforts would fall flat. She loved Kekoa for that. She was a good friend. That's why she can't stop thinking about her…she was felling nostalgic. _Yeah…that's right. That's all it is…_

Rubbing her eyes, Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "She's my friend…that's all it is…" Liv said unconvincingly. Sighing, she got up and made her way to her room. She went through her nightly routine then crawled into bed.

She shut her tired eyes and her mind went to Kekoa and how wonderful it felt to wake up with her arms wrapped around her. Liv smiled and sighed as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Promise

Thanks to VeraBell for catching my faux pas. That's what I get when I write two stories at the same time :-P Speaking of other stories, I'm going to start writing the other chapters for the other stories...

Here is the family tree for Kekoa.

**Siblings**:

Abegaila "My father's joy" 47 years old – 3 kids (oldest sister)

Kei (Keh ee) "Joyful" 45 years old - 2 kids (twin brother of Kaimana)

Kaimana (kah ee MAH nah) "Diamond" 45 years old – 1 kid (twin brother of Kei)

Kanae (kah nah EH) "Beautiful one" 42 years old - 2 kids (second eldest sister)

Malie (mah lee ee) "Tranquil/calm" 39 years old – 3 kids (twin sister of Malu)

Malu (Ma loo) "Protector/shelter" 39 years old – kids (twin brother of Malie)

**Children** (as seen in the chapter)**:**

Andrew: 18 years old – Abegaila's eldest son.

Lana: "Calm as still waters" – 7 years old – Kanae's daughter.

Side note: the nickname they call Kekoa is _keko_ which means monkey.

_**Don't own anything.**_

* * *

Promise

"HEY UGLY! WAKE UP!" the teasing voice bellowed. "COME ON! LET'S GO! TIME TO FEED THE CHICKENS!" Muffled laughter could be heard in the other room.

Kekoa groaned. She stretched under her covers and rubbed her eyes. "Chickens? We don't have chickens…" she mumbled not quite awake.

Her mother tiptoed into her room and smiled as she brushed away the hair from her daughter's face.

"Morning Keiki. Time to wake up sweetie…" she said softly. Kekoa opened one then the other eye and rubbed her tired face.

"Dude! Get up already! I'm freakin hungry!" Kekoa's older brother whined. Their mother turned sharply and gave him a stern look.

"Kei! That's enough of you. Out!" She pointed a finger to the next room. He stalked of mumbling to himself. Turning back to her youngest. she smiled brightly. "We'll meet you outside." She bent down and kissed her on her forehead then left Kekoa alone.

_I need to change those locks_, Kekoa thought with a smile. She stretched once more and threw the covers off of her. She got up and grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

It was their little family tradition to visit a sibling's home for breakfast on the weekends. They had started it when the eldest, Abegaila, had gotten married and moved out. Breakfasts were never the same in the Makana house since then. To help the younger kids get used to her not being there, Abegaila suggested they come over for breakfast on the weekends.

And thus started the tradition. As the family got bigger, they brought along their children, husbands and wives. It was loud and normally crazy but this is what their family loved. Everyone was involved from making the actually breakfast to setting up the table.

15 minutes later and freshly showered, Kekoa finally emerged from her room. She had a small apartment so it was fairly crowded. With 6 older married siblings plus 14 nephews and nieces plus spouses…it was a wonder the floor managed to hold them all.

"_Finally_…thought I was going to have to call a search party for you…"

Kekoa stuck out her tongue at her sister. "Careful…I can kick you out Malie…" her sister feigned hurt.

"Watch out baby sister. Don't go messing with me _Keko_," Mali teased as she danced around like a monkey.

"I'm not a monkey, stupid. It's _Kekoa_ …"

"_Girls_…" their father warned. Since Kekoa and Malie were the youngest of the group, they'd get on each other's nerves. Mali's brother twin brother, Malu, was the quiet out of the two. Kekoa and Lu were close. They often confided in each other. They were very much alike.

"Can we eat now?" said the eldest nephew, Andrew. He was very smart for an 18 year old. Well the family thought so...everyone laughed at how he was very much like his uncle Kei, always hungry.

"Sure thing keiki." Everyone began their appointed tasks. Kekoa and the nephew's and nieces all helped with clearing a spot for everyone to sit. They got out a small folding table for the children and chairs to go with it. The others went to the kitchen to prepare the big breakfast.

Malu wandered over to Kekoa threw an arm over his baby sister's shoulders. "How's it going kid?" He playfully ruffled Kekoa's hair. Kekoa elbowed him in the ribs then wrapped an arm around his waist.

She shrugged. "Same old, same old…"

"You sure about that?" He said with a slight smirk. Kekoa eyed him carefully.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, he just smiled at her. "Nothing. I saw Olivia the other day. I asked her if you two had the chance to hang out lately. Her smile was brighter then the sun…I'm telling you, she's got a thing for you…"

Kekoa rolled her eyes at him. Since she brought Olivia home to meet her family, they had teased Kekoa relentlessly. When Olivia decided to spend nights in Kekoa's room, this led to more teasing. Everyone in the family thought these two friends would someday end up together.

"God Lord! Malu! There is no way on this green earth that she has a 'thing' for me…"

"How do you know that, little sis? Have you ever asked her?" Although Malu had teased her with the rest of the family, he was always aware of how much Kekoa could take. He also knew how deeply his sister felt for her friend. She had confessed to him how she felt when they were about to go off to the police academy together.

_Kekoa had dragged her older brother into the spare room of their house._

"_What the hell is the matter with you?" Malu rubbed his upper arm. His sister had been acting strange lately. _

"_Shhh! Keep quiet…"_

"_Shit! Did you do something illegal? I swear…if you did, I'll kill you!" _

"_No! Damn it! Would you keep it down?" Kekoa covered his mouth before he could reply. He just looked annoyed._

"_Ok…if I take my hand off, will you just be quiet?" She waited until he nodded. Kekoa stepped back and took a breath._

"_I know that if I ask the rest of them, they'll just do it more. Please…just back off on the teasing…"_

_Malu looked at his sister as if she had gone insane. "Dude, you know we're just goofing around. Teasing is what we do best, man!" _

"_That's not what I meant. Just back off on teasing me and Liv. Please?" She begged her older brother. _

'_She's serious.' Malu thought. He had never seen his kid sister like this before. "Why?" he asked softly._

_She poked her head out of the room and looked down the hall. Kekoa looked nervous. Then it hit him. His eyes grew wide._

"_Oh. My. God…you like her don't you?" He whispered. Kekoa turned red and looked away._

"_I don't like her…" she said softly. She shut her eyes to stop her tears from falling._

"_Then…what do you…oh! OH!" Malu finally got it. "You're in love with her!" His eyes were even wider then before. He was grinning like an idiot._

"_Shhhh! Not so loud!" Kekoa began to pace. She was so nervous._

"_Well have you told her?" Malu followed his sister with his eyes. 'This is great!' he thought. _

_Spinning on her heel, she stared at her brother. "Are you nuts? Of course not! I can't tell her?" Was her brother insane? _

_Malu just looked genuinely surprised. "Why not? You guys are perfect for each other…"_

"_Seriously, did mom and dad drop you as a child?" Malu picked up a pillow and threw it at her._

"_I'm serious. Why haven't you told her? She has a right to know…"_

"_That's easy for you to say, bro. You're straight…you can walk up to any girl and say, 'hey sweetheart, lets go out' and know one will think anything of it. I on the other hand can't do that…"_

_He knew the difficulties of what that was like. His sister was gay after all. But that didn't mean it had to stop her from living just like the rest of us._

"_Kekoa, she's no ordinary girl. This is Olivia for crying out loud. You two have been joined at the hip since you brought her here. The family is crazy about her…you're insane about her. I don't see the problem…"_

"_You don't see…oh my God! There is a HUGE problem. She's straight! As in, she dates guys only! That kind of straight! That would be a slight problem, don't you think?" Kekoa's voice had risen slightly. _

_Holding up his hands in surrender, Malu reached out and took his sister in his arms. "I got it, sis. I got it. Yeah, that would be a problem." He never really knew how much his baby sister felt for Olivia. He knew about her crush, but this was different now. _

_Kekoa cried as Malu held her. He just held her as she cried. As her tears finally stopped, Malu leaned back slightly to look at his sister. _

"_I still think you should tell her…" he said gently. He watched as Kekoa shook her head._

"_No…no way. If I tell her and she walks away…I can't loose my best friend Malu…I just can't…I'll die if I loose her…" Kekoa shut her eyes at the thought of watching Olivia leaving her. She couldn't bare it. _

_Malu gathered his sister in his arms again and held her tight. "It's gonna be alright…"_

"_Promise you won't say a word to no one…promise me, Lu…you can't tell Liv or anyone else…please…" Kekoa begged. It hurt to see his sister like this but he knew Kekoa was right._

_If Kekoa did tell Liv, and she turned away, it would ultimately kill her. That was a chance he didn't want to take with his sister. Nodding he promised her. _

"_I promise, Kekoa. No one will ever no…I promise. It's going to be alright…I promise…"_

"Hey now…can't hurt your big brother for trying, can you?" They smiled and Malu gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze. "Ok…I gotta get back. Lynn is going to have my hide if I'm not in the kitchen…"

As if on cue, Malu's wife poked her head out. "There you are! He's out here slaking!" Lynn called out to the group in the kitchen. A chorus of 'Malu' could be heard followed by laughter.

Shaking his head, he shrugged and leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek. He winked at her as he headed for the kitchen. "Think about it, ok?"

Laughing, Kekoa shook her head. "Not gonna happen, bro!" _No way… Olivia is straight. And she always will be…_Kekoa thought sadly. Kekoa felt a tugging at her hand. She looked down and saw that it was 7 year old Lana.

Smiling, Kekoa swooped the young girl into her arms. "Hello there Miss Lana. How are you today?" The young girl giggled and shrugged. Kekoa laughed at how cute she was and cuddled her.

"Kekoa have you seen…ah…there you are young lady. Mama's been looking all over for you…" Kanae said as Kekoa handed her niece off to her mom. "Sweetie, go find your brother and tell him to wash his hands…" Nodding, Lana took off for her brother.

"And use soap!" Kanae yelled after her. Laughing, Kekoa and Kanae watched as the two children went to the bathroom.

"10 dollars say, they miss the soap and sink altogether…"

"Oh ye of little faith. They'll get the soap…this time…" the two were quiet then laughed out loud.

"So…anyone we should know about?" Kanae was unlike the others. She mainly kept to herself a lot, probably because she was the middle child. She wasn't old enough to hang out with Abegaila and she was too young to hang out with Malie or herself.

She spent most of her time with her nose in a book. She was the only one in the family to graduate top of every class. No one was surprised when she had become an author of several novels and children's books.

Smiling at her oldest sister, Kekoa gently bumped her shoulder with Kanae's. "I don't know. Have anyone in mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Kanae just smirked. "Not that I know of. You did have this weird smile on your face when you were sleeping though…" she laughed as Kekoa's mouth fell open.

"I'm kidding!" Kekoa tossed a stuffed animal at her sister which made Kanae laugh harder.

"You are mean, you know that!" Kekoa laughed.

"Girls! It's time to set the tables up!" Their mother stated then went back into the kitchen. Rolling their eyes, the two sisters began to set the tables up. They caught up on work and personal life as they went. These two didn't get to see each other a whole lot during the week.

"You know…it would be so much easier if you just bought a bigger place…" said Kaimana as he placed the first dish on the table. He wasn't as bad as his twin, Kei, although left to his own devises, something would be blown up.

"Kai, you can either pay for a nicer and bigger place. Or you can park your rear end over there…" Kekoa said playfully. Out of all the other siblings, Kai was Kekoa's favourite. He was able to make her laugh with out being stupid.

Kekoa reached over and hugged him. Kai picked her up in his embrace and squeezed. "Long time no see Keko," he said as he let his sister go. He and Kei had gone into business together opening their own special effects – make up Production Company. _Believe It or Not FX_ had become popular for the easy to use FX. They were also called onto many studio lots to help with the effects.

Kei and Kaimana were the entertainer's in the family. Never a dull moment between these two brothers. They had kept the family in stitches with some of the wildest things they had done. They almost gave their mother a heart attack one Halloween with the creepy make up they had.

"Move! Coming through!" Kei bellowed. He had oven mitts on and was carrying a plate filled with beacon and sausages. Once placed on the table, Kekoa reached out to take a piece of beacon but her hand was slapped away.

"Hey! No cook, no eat!" Kei said with a smirk on his face. Everyone laughed and soon the tables were filled with food and loud chatter. Of course, no one could resist a chance at teasing Kekoa for her small living space. Mali and Kekoa threw playful insults at each other.

It ended with Kekoa and Mali getting dish duty while the others packed up the tables and chairs. The children sat around the TV and watched cartoons.

Life couldn't get better in the Makana family.

* * *

"Where are we having breakfast next week?" Kei asked. Everyone threw whatever they could find at him.

"Kei, at the rate that you're going, you'll give Santa Clause a run for his money…" his wife, Melissa, said with a smile. He just made a face at her which everyone laughed at.

"Keiki how is Olivia? You haven't spoken much about her?" Mr. Makana asked softly. A chorus of 'Awwww' was heard. The only person that hadn't said a thing was Malu who just gave her an apologetic smile.

"That's enough!" their mother said sternly. In reality, the family wondered where she was since she normally had breakfast with them.

Kekoa shrugged. "Dunno Pops. Guess she got a call…" she looked away. Kekoa was sure Olivia was sleeping through her hangover. She wisely kept that piece of information to herself. Her parents didn't like it when their kids drank, and Olivia was considered to be family.

Mr and Ms. Makana looked at each other but kept quiet. As they listened to the endless chatter from their children and grandchildren, they kept a close eye on their youngest daughter. They knew she went on dates and had girlfriends, but they never lasted long enough for the family to meet. Olivia was the only lasting relationship Kekoa had.

They had watched through the years as Olivia and Kekoa grew closer to each other. They wondered if Olivia would ever see how their daughter felt for her. They often wondered if Olivia had ever felt the same. It was obvious to anyone that saw the two together that there was something deeper there.

But one thing was certain. They wished nothing but happiness for both of them. Regardless of what happened in the end.

* * *

The constant ringing of a cell phone was the only thing that could be heard. Olivia groaned as she reached out to grab it before it fell off of her night stand.

Without looking to see who it was Liv flipped it open. "Captain, I can't come in…"

"_I told you, it's Sergeant…"_ said the playful voice.

Eyes snapping open, Olivia looked at her calendar next to the alarm clock. "Shit! I'm so sorry I missed breakfast…"

Kekoa chuckled on the other end. It sent shivers down Olivia's body whenever Kekoa did that. Olivia ran a hand through her hair and sat up.

"_It's alright Makamae. You're safe…I just told dad that you must have been called out or something…"_

Sighing in relief, Olivia threw the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me you at least saved some food for me?"

"_Are you kidding? Kei couldn't stop himself…he ate me out of my own home!"_

"Asshole! I'm still coming over to raid your fridge," Olivia said as she went into the washroom.

"_If you insist. __Don't you have a fridge? You can cook, right"_

"Yeah, I do…but what would be the fun in that? Ok…I'll just wash up and be there in about 30 minutes…"

"_You got it boss! Beacon and eggs good with you?"_

"Yeah. Sure."

"_Great…because that's all I have left…"_

Olivia laughed. They said there goodbyes and Liv stepped into the shower. She had the wildest dream of Kekoa and herself. It was strange dreaming of Kekoa like that but if felt so…normal.

She had dreamt that she and Kekoa were out having a good time as always. Then somehow they were dancing close with loud music around them. Olivia's breath caught as she realized that Keoka's head was lowering…then their lips touched. It was the hottest kiss Olivia had ever received in her life. And it was only in a dream!

Shaking her head, Olivia wasn't sure why she was having these dreams about her best friend. Yeah, Kekoa was beautiful...stunning. She had an almost tanned complexion with hazel-green eyes. A testament to her mixed heritage.

She wished the guys she dated were like Kekoa. She had everything she looked for in a guy – she was the type you'd want to bring home to mom but she had a certain sex appeal about her. You could almost call Kekoa gentlemanly. She was every woman's version of a 'dream man'.

_Yeah…keep telling yourself that, Olivia…that's why you've been dreaming of her for so long…_

Sighing, Olivia stepped out of the shower and dried off. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while. _For god sakes! She's my best friend! I'm not attracted to her…I'm straight! ...I'm straight! …_

Olivia, frustrated with her thoughts, threw her towel into the hamper with a little more force then was warranted. She tried to get herself ready with out thinking of her friend, which was impossible.

_You're not gay! She's your best friend…you've been close for mor__e then 20 years. That's why you've been thinking about her. That's all!_

"Damn it!" Olivia threw her comb down. She leaned against the bathroom sink and hung her head in frustration. She took several calming breaths before she resumed getting ready. She got dressed with more concentration then normal.

Finally succeeding in getting ready with no problems, she grabbed her jacket and car keys. They didn't live far from one another, one of the perks of living in New York City, so the drive only lasted 15 minutes.

Slowing the car down, Olivia was able to find a parking spot close enough to Kekoa's building. Taking a deep breath, Olivia calmed her shot nerves. In 20 years of knowing Kekoa, she never felt this excited or aroused about seeing her friend. But then again she never had an untamed dream about her friend before.

Olivia felt her pulse quicken with just the thought of that kiss. _Relax Olivia…deep breaths…there we go…_ quickly getting out of the car before she changed her mind, she walked the short distance to the building and went in.

The elevator ride was too brief and Olivia took a moment to steady herself before she knocked. The door flew open and everything Olivia prepared herself for went out the window.

Kekoa stood there with a silly grin on her face. "About time! Get in here!" she moved to the side and Olivia's arm brushed against Kekoa's belt and she shivered. She didn't have time to dwell on it when Kekoa was holding out her arms wide for a hug.

_God she smells good…_Liv thought as she felt herself being squeezed tight. _Stop it! Don't even go there!_ Olivia's mind screamed.

Stepping away from her friend, Kekoa held her at arms length. "You ok?"

"Uh..yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Liv asked nervously. _Am I that transparent? _

"Hangover's can be a bitch. You're not gonna throw up or anything?" Kekoa said with a hint of a smile on her face. Relief flooded Olivia.

"Oh…" Olivia laughed nervously. "No. Don't you worry. I did all my puking at home. I'm all puked out," she said as she gave Kekoa kiss to the cheek. _Big mistake Olivia!_ Her arms automatically went around Kekoa. She inhaled the husky scent and unconsciously kissed Kekoa's neck.

Clearing her throat, Kekoa pulled back abruptly. Her face red, she murmured something about checking the beacon and awkwardly stumbled to the kitchen. _Whoa…what was that about?_ Kekoa thought as she steadied herself on the counter.

Slightly shaking, Olivia made her way to the couch. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes, Olivia berated herself.

Kekoa's hands were shaking as she made the eggs and beacon. She was lucky that she didn't drop the plates as she took them outside to the living room.

"Here you go…" Kekoa awkwardly placed the plate on the coffee table and sat a few inches away from Liv. The other woman smiled nervously and thanked Kekoa shyly. They ate in silence.

"So…" Olivia tried for some conversation but failed to think of any topic. Kekoa had the same problem.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Kekoa asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Yeah…" Liv answered quickly. They reached for the remote at the same time nearly bumping their heads. Kekoa sheepishly smiled and handed the remote to Olivia. As she was passing it over to her, their fingers brushed.

The jolt of electricity that shot through them made both women jump back abruptly. They dropped the remote and just stared at each, their heartbeats speeding up. Swallowing nervously, Kekoa quickly picked up the remote and left it on the coffee table and got up and brought their empty dishes to the kitchen.

_What the hell is going on? _Kekoa thought.

Meanwhile, Olivia had to get up and move. All this pent up energy was getting to her. She stopped by the window and stared outside trying to figure out why she was acting the way she was.

Finding no reasonable answer or one she was willing to admit to yet, she ran a hand through her hair.

_Maybe I should just go?_

"Please don't…" Olivia spun on her heel. Kekoa was standing in the door way of the living room. Liv didn't realize she had spoken out loud. "I know that was a bit…awkward. Please don't go because of that…" Kekoa gently pleaded.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay." Olivia said softly. The look that fell upon Kekoa's face nearly brought Olivia to her knees.

"Oh…ok…" she said softly. Disappointed and hurt, Kekoa nodded. She looked away knowing Olivia would see tears in her eyes. Kekoa took a breath and faced her friend. "I guess movie and a dinner are out of the question then?" she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Smiling sadly, Olivia nodded. "I'll just grab my jacket…" Liv reached out and took her jacket from the back of the couch and headed for the door. Kekoa moved aside to let her pass and followed.

Olivia opened and slipped on her jacket as she stepped into the hallway.

"Could you give me a call when you get home?" Kekoa asked tenderly as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Olivia avoided her gaze as she nodded. "Yeah…sure…" she turned away with out looking back. Kekoa watched as Liv waited for the elevator then disappeared from sight. Kekoa stared at the spot where Olivia had stood.

_She won't call…_Kekoa thought sadly. She wasn't sure what happened but whatever it was, it made Olivia run out of here fast. All Kekoa knew was that it somehow involved her, and she wasn't sure what hurt more – watching Olivia run away or knowing that Olivia was running away from her.

Kekoa closed the door quietly. She looked around her small apartment and realized how lonely she was. She headed for her bedroom and grabbed her gear and car keys and headed out.

Kekoa drove down to the training facility that SWAT uses. Her mind kept going back and forth to Olivia. Kekoa knew it involved her, but to what extent? Sighing, Kekoa shook her head. She wasn't going to get the answers anytime soon.

She just hoped that Olivia was alright.

"Whoa! Boss! What are you doing here?" Asked the young officer.

"Hey Pup! I'm just gonna catch up on some training I need to get done. Maybe work out a bit. You keeping out of trouble?"

The young man nodded. "You know I am. I think Captain Rosco is over at the range…"

"Thanks Pup…" Kekoa hefted her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave but stopped.

"You think you can find another nickname for me Sarg? I mean, I've been in the unit for a year now…"

Laughing, Kekoa looked the young officer over and thought for a moment. Smirking, Kekoa scratched her chin. "Ok, ok…let's see…ah, here we go. 'Spider' sound good to you?"

"Spider? Why Spider?"

"Well, it was that or Blondie…" Kekoa laughed at the expression the young officer gave her. "Get outta here before I change my mind!" She watched as the officer walked quickly out of the building.

Shaking her head, she smiled. Kekoa couldn't remember being that young when she started SWAT. She headed for the locker rooms when she head her name called out.

"Sergeant! What the hell are you doing here?" Kekoa turned to see Captain Rosco heading towards her.

"I figured I could catch up on some well needed training, sir…"

"Bullshit. You're never here on a weekend unless you need to be. What is it?" Kekoa and Captain Rosco continued to the locker room. Kekoa shrugged.

They stopped in front of the locker rooms. Captain Rosco sighed. He knew something wasn't right with Kekoa. "Tell you what? Get suited up, and I'll meet you over at the shooting range."

Nodding, Kekoa watched as Captain Rosco left and headed down to the small arms shooting range. Letting out a breath, Kekoa went in and got changed.

_So much for wanting to be alone_…

* * *

"You missed…again…." Captain Rosco pointed out. Clenching her teeth, Kekoa grunted in frustration. Captain Eddie Rosco had known Kekoa since she first entered SWAT which was 8 years ago. They had become good friends over the years.

"You know, the only way to remedy a bad shot, is to tell me what's bugging you…" Eddie said as he was leaning against the wall. He knew something was up the second he saw Kekoa here on a weekend. Normally she avoided the place like a plague.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she put the gun on safety and holstered to her side. She turned around to face Eddie and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Woman trouble?"

Kekoa studied Rosco. Wincing up at the sun, Kekoa nodded. "How'd you guess?"

Eddie shrugged. "I know how much you're crazy about your family, so I know it wasn't that. Wanna talk about it?"

Kekoa leaned against the small table. "She confuses me…" she said softly. It was true; Olivia has been playing havoc with her head for over 20 years. And now with this afternoon's awkward moment, it didn't help matters at all.

Eddie chuckled. "That's what their supposed to do. That's how they keep us in line…" he said as he moved so he was now beside Kekoa.

"Yeah…but this is different…"

"Define 'different'"

Kekoa hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure how much to tell the Captain. "Well…I've known her for over 20 years…" Kekoa said slowly. She wasn't sure if Eddie knew Olivia.

Inhaling, Eddie nodded. "Wow…20 years, huh? And you're still sane?" He laughed as Kekoa nudged him with her shoulder.

"I don't know any more. She's great…"

"But…"

"She's straight." She said. _And there lies the problem…_

Eddie quietly processed this. "Let me guess…you've been madly in love with her for 20 years?"

"That pretty much sums it up…" Kekoa said miserably.

Running a hand through his thinning hair, Eddie let out a breath. "Why couldn't you have a normal problem, huh? Like 'my dog ran away' kind of thing. Christ, you sure can pick 'em…"

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically.

"I take it she doesn't know how you feel?" Shaking her head, Kekoa looked even more miserable. "Well…there's the problem. Just tell her…"

"No way! Did I mention, she's _straight_…" _why does everyone always forget that part?_ Kekoa thought.

Laughing to himself, Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Then be prepared for a very long confusing life…"

"Eddie, I just can't, ok? She's my best friend…I just can't drop our friendship because of how I feel…" Kekoa was getting more frustrated and confused by the second.

"All the more reason to tell her…"

"Easy for you to say…" she said grumpily. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"And that's why I've been married to the same woman for the last thirty years," he said gently. Smiling, Eddie patted Kekoa's back. "Get out of here…go on. I'll see you here Monday morning…"

Nodding, Kekoa packed up her gear and went to the change room. Eddie watched her go. _Good luck buddy…_

* * *

Olivia marched through the FBI halls looking for that particular room. Many of the agents looked at her oddly, but she didn't care.

_There you are…_Liv knocked softly. She waited patiently for the door to open.

"Olivia! Come in…"

"Thank you for seeing me like this…"

Shaking his head, he smiled gently and motioned for her to sit down. "What can I do for you?"

She bit her lip. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea…_

"Olivia?" He asked gently. Olivia stared at him. They'd worked together for years and somehow she knew…he never mentioned a wife or a girlfriend. But somehow her gut just knew…

He sat patiently. When Olivia called him earlier, she sounded frustrated, confused. He immediately cancelled any other appointments and blocked out his time for her. He had a feeling it was something big.

"George…can I ask you something?" The doctor noticed she was fidgety. Not a good sign.

He smiled and nodded. "Ask me anything."

Taking a deep breath Olivia cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be rude but…how did you…I mean…" she stopped, frustration slowly winning out.

"Take your time Olivia," George said softly. Nodding, Olivia swallowed her nervousness.

She took a moment to steady herself.

"George, when did you first realize you were gay?"

Slightly taken aback, the doctor stared at Olivia.

_Didn't see that one coming!_

* * *


	3. Confusion part 1

I don't own anything.

Ipolani (ee poh LAH nee) - Heavenly sweetheart

* * *

Confusion

Part 1

George Huang had profiled the most notorious serial killers of the 21st century. He's interviewed countless pedophiles. He was trained to observe the minds of individuals that have no soul or humanity in them. He saw it all and nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

That was until Olivia walked into his office. He sat there hiding his surprise at her question.

"May I ask why?" He said gently. He knew why she had asked but he wanted Olivia to say it, to admit it to herself.

Liv looked down at her hands and sighed. She looked back up and silently pleaded with her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure, myself."

George was quiet for a moment. He remembered what it was like for him when he first realized that he may be gay. He smiled gently at Olivia who seemed to relax…a bit.

"I was about fifteen when I started to question myself…then when I was sixteen; I had my very first crush on the boy next door." He smiled warmly at the memory. He didn't dare say a word to anyone, not even his best friend. He was so terrified that his parents would find out and disown him.

"What happened?"

Shrugging, George smiled sadly, "nothing. He moved away in the summer. I moved on to better things, so to speak."

Nodding, Olivia sat there thinking. "But how _did_ you know you were gay?"

He considered his answer slowly. "What's this really about Olivia?" he asked softly. Liv sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I…I don't know anymore. I'm just so confused…"

Nodding in understanding, George smiled gently at her. "That's understandable, Olivia. This is very new to you..."

"You can say that again…"

Smiling, George was quiet for a moment. "As a cop, you deal with black and white and sometimes grey. For the most part, you know exactly where you're going in an investigation…"

Olivia nodded. "This is a whole different color all together. I'm not sure where I am anymore…"

George smiled at that. "Think of it as another form of an investigation. Look at all the facts, look at the evidence…"

"But George, you know that that doesn't always work…" Liv said a bit skeptically.

Nodding, he merely continued, "That's why you need to dig deeper until you find the answer."

"What if I don't know where to start?"

George sat back in his chair and folded his fingers together. "Ok…when did you start questioning yourself?"

Olivia thought back as she remembered the first time her heart begun to race with the sight of her friend.

"It was couple of years ago. A friend of mine was having this annual SWAT vs. Firemen event. I saw…her…and my palms got sweaty. I didn't know what was happening…"

Images from that day filled her mind.

_A smiling and sweaty Kekoa ran over to Olivia. She picked her friend up and twirled her around. Olivia gave a cry as she was spun around. She held on for dear life. _

_By the time Liv was gently put down, the two were laughing. _

"_That was awesome! I totally kicked his ass!" Kekoa was out of breath but she had the biggest grin. She had just beaten one of the firemen in a tough obstacle course which saw Kekoa climbing, running, jumping, and dragging a fellow SWAT officer to the finish line. _

"_Congratulations! That was unbelievable!" Liv said as she cupped Kekoa's face. _

"_Thanks for coming…it mean's a lot…" Kekoa said shyly. Seeing her best friend at the finish line was the best prize Kekoa had ever received. _

"_Sweetie, there is no way I was ever going to miss this!" Olivia tugged at Kekoa's arms and wrapped her arms around her. Olivia inhaled and the smell of sweat mixed with Kekoa's husky cologne was making her feel something entirely beyond friendship._

_Snapping her eyes opened, Olivia pulled back slighty._

"_Liv what's wrong?" Her friend didn't look very well._

_Laughing it off, Olivia just scrunched up her nose. "You stink. That's what's wrong…"_

_Kekoa knew there was something more but she let it slide for now. Instead, she opened her arms out and went after Liv who had taken off running. _

"_Come here! I want another hug!" The two laughed as Kekoa caught up with Liv. Turning around, Olivia wrapped her arms around Kekoa's waist and rested her head against her chest. _

_Kekoa didn't know what just happened but she wasn't about to complain…_

"Olivia?" George asked softly. He patiently waited.

Sighing, Liv nodded. "At first I wasn't sure what was going on. The feeling would come and go…so I didn't think anything of it…"

"What would you do when you'd get these…'feelings'?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know…I guess I'd give off this vibe that I was looking because I'd end up with a boyfriend that I'd end up braking it off with…"

"And why would you break it off with them?" George knew that they were getting close to the reason.

Olivia was quiet. She stared at George for what seemed like forever. "Because…" she whispered roughly.

"Because what Olivia?" George said softly. _Come on Liv…you're so close…_

Olivia inhaled deeply. "They never measured up…" Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst out of her.

"Never measured up to whom?" George asked. He watched as Olivia went through her emotions; saw the confusion in her eyes.

"…to her…they never measured up to _her_…" Liv choked out. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she said it. "They were never her…no matter where I looked. They were never going to be what she has always meant to me…"

Olivia took a deep breath as if she had been holding it in for so long. She grasped the arm rests as if she were on a rollercoaster. George smiled softly as he stood up and sat next to her.

"You did well, Olivia…" he said gently. Although she didn't fully come out and say it, he was proud of her for taking the first step. He laid his hand on hers and squeezed in silent support.

A tear fell from her eyes as she looked at her friend. "What happens now?"

Shrugging, George contemplated this. "That's up to you…" he said quietly. "I'd like to see you again, though…"

Olivia nodded. "That be a good idea, Doc." She sniffed a little and George reached over to his desk and grabbed the box of tissue and handed it over to her.

"George, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to the squad…yet. I still need to figure all this out first…"

"You have my word, Olivia…"

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Doctor…we're going to need your expertise…oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy…" said the FBI agent.

George looked at Olivia who just nodded. "I'll be alright…"

Giving her hand another squeeze, he looked up at the agent. "I'll be right there." Nodding, the young agent left them alone.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" George asked gently. Smiling, Olivia nodded.

"Yeah…I'll call you if I need anything…"

"You do that. Come on…I'll walk you out…"

"Thanks George…for everything…" Liv said as they walked out of the office. He smiled at her.

* * *

Kekoa jogged the short distance to the little grocery store near her apartment. She walked in and was surprised that the gentle owner wasn't in his usual place behind the register.

Kekoa picked up what she needed and headed for the cashier. She must have had a curious look because the cashier smiled at her.

"You must be one of the regulars…"

"Um…excuse me?" Kekoa was lost. _Regulars?_ The woman smiled again.

"Yeah…my grandfather is the owner…"

A light went off in Kekoa's head. "Got it. Where is Manny anyways?"

This time the woman woman's smile faltered. "He's in the hospital…"

Nearly dropping her bag, Kekoa's eyes widened. "What! What happened? Is he alright?"

Holding up her hand, the woman smiled shyly. "He's alright. He had a bit of a fall at home and won't be able to get on his feet for awhile. So I volunteered to help him…"

Relief poured through Kekoa. "That's good to hear…I mean that he's ok…" Kekoa babbled. The woman smiled and Kekoa blushed.

The woman held her hand out. "Chelsea Kincaid…" Kekoa shook it, still taken aback.

"Uh…I'm Kekoa…" she stuttered. _What is happening to me?_ The woman laughed softly. _She has a really nice laugh…_

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kekoa…come here often?" Chelsea said with a twinkle in her eye. Kekoa smiled brightly, flashing her dimpled cheeks.

"Yeah…almost everyday…" Kekoa closed her eyes as she realized how lame that sounded. _Oh...Wow…that's really smooth, moron…_

Chelsea laughed softly. "I guess I'll be seeing you a lot then…"

Swallowing nervously, Kekoa just nodded. "Uh…yeah…um…thanks…" she mumbled and quickly walked out. _See…this is why I'm still single! _She quickly walked home and tossed her groceries into the fridge.

_Was she flirting with me?_ _She was! Oh boy…_It hit Kekoa like a tone of bricks. Smiling, she sauntered over to the sofa and flipped the TV on.

_Yeah…I'm the man…er…woman…whatever…_

* * *

Olivia walked around Central Park trying to clear her head. She had no idea where to even begin figuring out what the next step would be.

It was all too much that her head was spinning. She sat on a bench and just watched as other park goers walked about.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the shadow that was cast over her.

"You look awfully pensive for a weekend…"

Olivia's head snapped around to see Malu standing there. Smiling brightly she got up and tightly hugged him.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Liv asked gently. She was always fond of Malu, particularly because he always knew when to draw the line when everyone started teasing Kekoa.

Malu motioned Liv to sit back down. He shrugged. "Just out with the kids. Lynn got called into work a bit earlier." Lynn was a nurse at Mount Sinai.

Nodding, Olivia stared back out at the playing field where she saw Malu's 3 children running around. She smiled as she watched them chase after each other.

"How's Lynn?"

Malu watched Olivia watching his kids. He hated keeping secrets, especially from Liv. He respected her and what she did for a living. She was also a good friend to his sister.

"She's good…we missed you at breakfast…" He stated slowly. He knew that his sister had covered for her this morning which only meant one thing. Liv had been drinking.

Olivia looked uncomfortable. Smiling gently Malu waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell dad…"

Smiling Olivia thanked him. They sat quietly and watched Ben, Morgan and Ipolani run after one another.

"God…their getting so big. I remember when they were just in diapers." Olivia said wistfully.

Nodding Malu smiled. "Yeah. I went to bed one night and woke up and gone were the little cute babies. Now they can't stop moving!" He playfully teased and Olivia laughed.

"So…have you had breakfast?"

Inhaling, Olivia nodded but didn't say a word not knowing what to say. Malu picked up on it and eyed Olivia.

"Something happened?" Again, Liv just nodded. "Should I kick my sister's ass?" Olivia's head snapped around to stare at Malu. He just patiently sat there waiting for Olivia to give him something.

Swallowing, Olivia shook her head. "No…she didn't do anything…" she said quietly. _It's me…_she thought.

"Daddy! Look what Lani found!" Ben ran beside his sister, Lani. Morgan was close behind.

Both adults laughed and saw what Lani had in her hand. The young girl held a frog gently in both hands trying not to let it slip. She was covered in dirt and mud but she was smiling brightly.

Lani resembled her aunt Kekoa the most out of everyone in the family and was very close to her. She was also very much like Kekoa – quiet and every inch the tomboy.

"Look Livie! I caught him when he was jumping!" The little girl proudly said. Olivia laughed at how precious she was. She held out her hands so Lani could pass the creature to her.

"Uh…Lani, be careful. Don't get mud over Olivia, sweetie…" Malu said cautiously. He gently took her muddy hands and led her to the seat beside him, away from Liv.

"That's ok Lu. Why don't you sit here Lani…?" Olivia scooted over and Lani bounced off her seat and moved to sit next to Olivia. Morgan and Ben sat at each ends of the bench watching the frog closely.

"Daddy, can we keep him?" Lani asked as she held her hands out so not to get Olivia's jeans dirty.

"Yeah Daddy! Can we?" The twins asked. Sighing, Malu knew he was going to be in trouble. He heard Olivia laughing quietly.

"Well…"

"Ask mom…" all three children said at the same time. They new the drill but every now and then, they'd try to sneak something past there dad. Olivia laughed out loud.

"Tell you what guys? I'll keep him while you guys ask your mom. That sound like a fair deal to you?" The three kids thought about this.

Lani spoke first. "Ok…but can I visit him daddy?" Four sets of eyes turned in his direction. _Oh boy…_

He looked at his kids and couldn't say no. Malu nodded, "Ok. _But_ we'll have to discuss this with mom, ok?" A chorus of 'yes daddy' was the reply.

"Alright you three, go grab your stuff. We'll head back home…" Ben, Morgan and Lani ran back and grabbed their toys.

"Thanks for that but you don't have to keep it…" Malu said quietly making sure the kids were far enough not to hear him. He was about to take the frog away from Liv when she turned him away.

"No way. I made them a promise besides your parents taught me to keep the promises I make, so I'm going to take care of this little guy. Right buddy?"

As if on cue, the little frog croaked. Malu eyed Olivia warily. "You sure, Liv?" Seeing her nod, Malu sighed.

"Alright…but we'll have to get him cleaned up before you take him. We'll have to stop by the pet store and get him a proper home…"

"Thanks…"

The kids were back and skidded to a halt. "We're ready daddy!"

Forgetting her problems for now, Olivia got up and all five of them made their way to a water fountain and cleaned up the frog. Then they all headed for Malu's van then off they were to the pet store.

Lani sat next to Olivia watching the frog. Liv held it gently as Lani patted it's head. "What are you going to call him, sweetie?" She asked softly. Lani scratched her chin and thought for a moment.

"Kermit…" Lani said after a moment. Smiling at her, Olivia kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds like a fine name."

Lani smiled brightly and flashed Olivia her dimples. _So much like Kekoa…_

* * *

"_Hey ugly! Kai and I have a proposition for you..."_

Sighing, Kekoa rolled her eyes. Since they were kids, her two older brothers had many 'propositions' for her. Most of them got her into trouble.

"If it's anything illegal the answer is no…"

"_Now hear us out Stinky. Kai and I are experimenting with a few ideas and we need a model to try them out on…"_

"And you automatically called me?"

"_Oh come on, Keko! You know we'd never really hurt you or anything. At least I wouldn't…not sure about Kai though…"_

Kekoa laughed at that. "Fine…what do you want me to do?"

"_See, this is why we love you so! Next weekend after breakfast…after mom and dad are gone, we're just gonna need your face and arms…"_

Kekoa heard the smile in Kei's voice. She shook her head as she spoke. "Just my head and arms…I feel so safe now…"

"_Very funny Stinky. Anyways, we're thinking of making more of those facial wounds. So first we have to see how they look…you know test run it…"_

"Now I know my place in this family…I'm a guinea pig…" she said jokingly.

"_Now Kekoa that wasn't nice. If we wanted a guinea pig we would have just as mom and dad…"_

"Thanks…" Kekoa said sarcastically. Kei laughed.

"_Thanks again sis. We'll see you next week. Say hi to Olivia for me…"_

"Uh…yeah…sure. See you next week." They hung up and Kekoa sighed. She hadn't heard from Olivia the whole day. It felt so odd not to – they talked pretty much all the time.

She wondered if she should head down to the market to see Chelsea. She seemed nice enough. _Nah…she's probably busy…_

Instead she just fell onto her sofa and grabbed a controller and switched the TV setting to play her PS3. Her mind bounced from Chelsea to Olivia from time to time.

Growing frustrated, Kekoa tossed the controller into the bin and shut of the machine and just sat there. Without Olivia, her life pretty boring. She didn't go out much, in part because of her job but most of the time she just wasn't interested. The only times she did go out, she was with Olivia…or rather; Olivia would drag her out of the apartment.

Yup, her life was a great big ball of fun.

_Maybe I should just go down to the market. If she's interested, great. If not, I'll have another friend…it's not like I'm cheating on Liv or anything._

But Kekoa felt nauseated at that thought. _Oh…what the hell! I'll just stay here…God…I miss Liv…_

Rubbing her tired eyes Kekoa stretched out on the sofa and just laid there. She almost fell asleep when her phone rang.

Picking it up on the fourth ring, Kekoa answered sleepily. "If this is another proposition…"

"_Uh…wrong brother sis…"_

Kekoa opened her eyes fully and blinked away her sleep. "Oh…sorry…" she heard Lu laughing on the other line.

"_No worries…you busy?"_

"That depends…" Kekoa asked warily.

She heard her brother chuckle. He also heard her nephew and nieces in the background.

"_I was just wondering if we can make a pit stop at your place. We went to the pet store…"_

"Cool! What you get?"

"_Girls…settle down back there! Sorry…"_

"Just come on over…"

"_Thanks!" _Malu said, clearly relieved.

Less then ten minutes later, Ben, Morgan and Lani were crowded around the tank watching the frog in Kekoa's apartment.

"She caught it all by herself?" Kekoa asked proudly. _She's defiantly my niece._

Malu nodded. "I swear, I think she was you in a past life. She was all muddy and she didn't even notice…"

Kekoa smiled. She looked up at Olivia who seemed to be avoiding her since she came. Malu noticed as well but was wise not to say anything.

"I remember when you were 9, you gave mom a heart attack…"

Smiling at the memory, Kekoa just nodded. "Yeah...I had no idea mom was afraid of snakes…"

"Snake?" This was the first time since she had arrived that Olivia said anything. Grateful that she was actually speaking, Kekoa smiled and nodded.

"It was just a garden snake. Harmless…"

"Not to mom. She almost passed out. Dad grounded you for a month…" Malu said with a huge smile. Kekoa elbowed him and Olivia laughed.

"You just enjoyed me getting grounded."

"Yeah…I did."

Rolling her eyes, Kekoa went to the kitchen and got some snacks for the kids. "Ok, you three. Have a seat on the sofa…Lani, don't worry, I doubt he'll be going anywhere…come on now…"

She coaxed the young girl to the sofa, who was still glancing over every so often. Kekoa turned on the TV then turned back to Liv and Malu.

"If you want, you can leave them here with me. I could use the company…"

"Thanks. That be a good idea…Liv, did you need a ride back?" Malu and Kekoa stared at her.

"Um…if you don't mind, I'd like to hang out here for a bit…" she said a bit awkwardly. Malu looked from his sister to Liv then back again. He had a strange feeling that something was a bit off between the two.

He noticed that Liv was avoiding Kekoa. And that his sister was looking uncomfortable with Olivia so near. "You sure?" He didn't want to leave neither woman alone with each other.

Smiling at Malu, Olivia gave him a hug. "Thanks for the ride…I'll be ok." Still looking unsure, Malu nodded.

"Ok. Give me a call if you need anything." He turned and gave his sister a hug. "Behave yourselves…"

"Yes, daddy…" all three children said.

"I wasn't talking about you guys. I was talking about your aunt…" Lu teased. Kekoa playfully shoved him to the door with Olivia and the children laughing. Waving goodbye, Malu left.

Closing the door then heading for the living room, Kekoa nearly ran into Olivia who had been coming to her.

"Whoa! Sorry…" Kekoa steadied Olivia. They stood there, frozen, Kekoa's hands still on her hips. Realizing she held on longer then necessary, Kekoa abruptly let Liv go. "Sorry…" she mumbled as she turned away.

Kekoa went towards the sofa with Olivia following close behind her. "Hey Lani…I've got a change of cloths. Why don't you get out those and get into something a bit more cleaner?"

Lani nodded and Kekoa held out her hand. "On second thought, you hop into the bath tub and wash up, that way your mom doesn't get to upset…"

"Ok…" the little girl hopped along and went into the bathroom. Kekoa got out a towel and the clean cloths and placed them on the counter.

"We'll see you in a bit. If you need any help, you give me a shout."

Kekoa wandered out to the living room and quietly watched as Olivia, Ben and Morgan were snuggled together watching a kid's movie. _She's amazing with kids…_Kekoa thought.

She smiled as she imagined Olivia with her own kids one day. Kekoa had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Kekoa wished she were different…born different…life would be so easy if she were just _different_.

_But this is who you are…and Liv is who she is…that will never change…_

Kekoa felt a tug on her hand and she noticed that Lani was all finished. Crouching down, Kekoa smiled lovingly and wrapped up the little girl in her arms. Lani giggled as she was carried into the room to get changed.

_I have everything I need…so stop complaining…_Kekoa berated herself.

As she and Lani went back, Olivia turned and stared at the two. She felt her heart swell by what she saw. Lani had her arms wrapped tightly around Kekoa's neck. Olivia wished she could figure this all out but she had no clue how to do it.

All these feelings were new…and they scared her. She watched as Kekoa set Lani down and turned her around to comb her hair gently. She heard the two talking and giggling and it filled Olivia's heart with a feeling she didn't quite understand.

"Livie?" Ben patted her knee. Looking down at the boy, she smiled.

"Yes sweetie?" Olivia reached out and played with his hair.

"I'm hungry…" he said innocently. Olivia glanced at Morgan who had fallen asleep. Turning to Ben, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Ok, big boy. Let's see what Keko has in her fridge…" The two were careful not to disturb Morgan as the got up and made their way into the kitchen.

It felt weird rummaging through someone else's fridge but it felt normal at the same time. They found some left over pizza. Olivia warmed it up in the microwave and handed a slice to Ben.

"Careful honey…it's still pretty hot…" Nodding, Ben carefully held his plate and went to the living room. Kekoa was coming out just as Olivia was coming from the kitchen. Lani and Ben were oblivious to the discomfort the adults were feeling.

Olivia and Kekoa stood there facing each other.

"So…how's your day going?" Kekoa asked when it was apparent that normal conversation wasn't going to work.

"Good. You?" Olivia shoved her hands into her pockets and looked everywhere but at Kekoa.

"Same. I did some groceries…Hey; did you know Manny is in the hospital?"

Olivia's eyes snapped up to Kekoa's. "What? When? Why? Is he ok?" Smiling slightly, Kekoa held her hand up to stop the flow of questions.

"He's good. Had a bit of a fall. His granddaughter is taking over until he's better…" Olivia looked relived to hear that Manny was fine.

"Chelsea is her name…" Kekoa said out of the blue. Olivia just stared blankly at her friend. "That's Manny's granddaughter…kinda cute if you ask me…"

Olivia had to fight to keep her knees from buckling. She felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach.

"You…you…do?" Olivia tried to hide the hurt by shrugging it off. Kekoa didn't notice a thing.

Kekoa just nodded. "Yeah. A little young, but still cute. Collage maybe…"

Olivia was a tiny bit relived. "Guess there's no chance for you to date her then?"

Kekoa was startled by that. "I didn't say that…"

Olivia was nervous again. "But you're a lot older…that's going to be weird…"

Kekoa narrowed her eyes as she stared at Olivia. "I'm 38 years old. I'm not exactly a grandmother, Liv…"

Swallowing, Olivia knew she should just stop now, but the idea of Kekoa dating this…_girl_ was making her panicky. "But she's got to be at least in her early 20's. That's more then a 10 year difference…"

Kekoa was getting annoyed at this. Placing her hands on her hips, she just stared intently at Liv. "And your point is?"

_Stop Liv! Stop while you still have your dignity still intact…_

Taking a breath, Olivia did her best to calm herself. "Look, I just don't want you to get into any kind of trouble. You just met her…you don't know a thing about this girl…"

"What's this really about?" Kekoa whispered fiercely. She didn't want the kids to hear them arguing.

_Great, Liv…you've done it now…_

"You know what? Forget I said a thing…" She was about to turn around when Kekoa grabbed her arm. She felt herself being dragged into the room. Kekoa closed the door slight so they could hear the kids just in case but giving Liv and herself enough privacy.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Kekoa said trying to keep her voice down.

"Nothing! Just drop it! If you want to date her, go ahead…" Liv said just as quietly.

"Thanks for giving me permission! Not that it's any of your business who I date…"

Olivia knew she was acting like a fool, but the idea of Kekoa with someone other then her was making her jealous.

Closing her eyes, Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry…" she said softly. Kekoa instantly felt guilty.

"It's ok…look, I just said she was cute. I didn't say I was gonna actually date her. I'm not going to marry her or anything…" Kekoa took Liv into her arms.

Sighing and feeling like a complete idiot, Olivia just nodded. She wrapped her arms around Keko and the two stood there completely content.

"I'm sorry…" Liv whispered again. She could feel the tears ready to fall. Keko gave her a comforting squeeze.

Olivia pulled back but didn't step out of the embrace. Sniffing, Olivia looked away. Kekoa looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"You're crying…" Kekoa reached up with a gentle hand to wipe a tear that had fallen. "I'm not mad at you…a little confused but not mad…" she said gently.

Sniffing again, Olivia's hands went up to Keko's shoulders. She fiddled with the collar of Keko's shirt.

"It's not that..." Liv said softly.

"Then what is it?"

Olivia chose her words carefully. "I guess…I'm a little scared that I'm gonna lose you…." It wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

Of all the things that she could have said, Kekoa was not ready for that one. "What? Why would you lose me?"

Shrugging, Olivia buried her face in the crook of Keko's neck. "Sweetheart, you think I'm going to leave you if I date?" she felt Olivia nod.

Kekoa didn't know what to say to that. Keko cupped Olivia's face and stared gently into her eyes.

"Honey, there is no way you're ever gonna lose me. If the woman I'm with doesn't get what you and I have, then they're not worth my time. For 23 years you've been the only constant thing in my life – not including my family. There's no way in hell I'm about to give you up. Ok? You, me…that's all I need…"

Kekoa gently kissed Liv's forehead then wrapped her in her arms again. "Besides, I'm too old for any young thang to take an interest in me." Kekoa teased.

Olivia laughed quietly. "Yeah, you're right. You've got too many hanging parts on you…" Kekoa laughed.

"So we're ok?" Keko asked softly. She felt Olivia nod. "Good. Now, I finally caught on to your little plan…"

Olivia raised her head and stared at Keko. "You not going to take care of that frog, are you?" Seeing the small smile on Olivia's face gave her the answer.

"Malu's a smart guy. He knows you can't even take care of a plant, let alone a frog…" Olivia and Kekoa laughed out loud.

"I'm busted aren't I?" Kekoa just smiled. The two were quiet for a moment.

"Thank you…" Liv said softly. Winking, Kekoa just took her hand and led her back out into the living room.

The three kids had fallen asleep. Kekoa and Liv looked at each other and smiled. "Bedroom," they said at the same time.

Olivia picked up Lani while Kekoa managed to get Ben and Morgan. The two gently laid the three onto Kekoa's bed and tucked them in. They stood to the side and just watched them sleep. Olivia wrapped her arm around Kekoa's waist as Keko draped an arm over Liv's shoulders.

Olivia tried to hide her yawn but kekoa just shook her head and smiled. Motioning for Liv to follow her, Kekoa made her way to the recliner that was in the corner of the room. Olivia lightly pushed Kekoa into it and climbed on top.

Keko laughed but just held Olivia as she settled in her arms. Liv reached down and pulled on the lever. Kekoa tenderly kissed the top of Olivia's head then settled more comfortably in the recliner.

They five slept peacefully.


	4. Confusion part 2

Sorry for the wait. I had a bit too much work to catch up on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the Makana family.

* * *

Confusion part 2

It was late when Malu and his wife, Lynn finally made it to Kekoa's place. They had knocked but when they got no answer, Malu pulled out the spare key from his pocket and let themselves into the darkened apartment.

They noticed that the TV was still on and that a plate of pizza sat on the coffee table. Malu and Lynn looked at each other and smiled, "Ben…" they both said at the same time. They quietly tidied up then tip toed to Keko's room.

Lynn was the first to see the sleeping forms. She covered her mouth as she watched her kids sleep. But what made her smile brightly was the sight of Keko and Olivia curled up on the recliner in each other's arms.

"Well…_hello_ there…," Malu said quietly as he noticed his sister and Liv. Lynn elbowed her husband and pressed her fingers to her lips. She gave him a stern look.

"_You_ stop that…" she whispered fiercely. She had a deep suspicion that there was something more between the two women. She was wise not to air out her thoughts with the rest of the family knowing that Kekoa would never hear the end of it.

Malu just winced and rubbed his bruised stomach. He held up his hands in surrender then quickly kissed Lynn on the cheek. She rolled her eyes at him and motioned for Malu to follow her to the living room.

They collapsed onto the couch and settled back and relaxed. Lynn sighed.

"What?" Malu asked curiously. He gathered his wife up into his arms and smiled gently. He knew his wife well - the two met while they were at summer camp when they were eight years old. They started out as friends then as time passed, their friendship grew into something more. 30 years and 3 kids later, they were still utterly in love with each other.

Lynn contemplated whether or not to tell her husband about her suspicions. "Lynn?" Malu asked tenderly. Taking a breath, Lynn decided tell him.

"Well…," she begun slowly. "Haven't you ever noticed the two of them when they're together?" Malu wasn't sure what to say. He didn't realize that Lynn had noticed it too.

"Now don't you dare think about lying to me Malu. You'd have to dead not to see it…"

Malu tried desperately to figure out a way to tell her. But he had promised his baby sister all those years ago that he wouldn't say a word.

"Look, sweetheart…it's complicated…" he stammered. How the heck was he supposed to be honest with the woman he loved when he gave his word to his sister?

Knowing her husband must have given his word, Lynn knew it was time to let it go…for now. Resting a hand on his chest, she leaned over and kissed his check. "I understand. I won't say a word to the others. Just…just be careful. Ok?" She looked up worriedly at her husband.

Malu smiled in relief. He kissed the tip of Lynn's nose and she giggled. "Knew I kept you around for something!" Lynn playfully swatted Malu. They kissed each other softly until they heard tiny little feet pad out of the bedroom.

They broke apart to see little Ipolani rub her sleepy eyes, her hair all a mess. The two adults smiled tenderly to see their youngest make her way to them.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" Lynn asked as she gently picked up her daughter. She nodded tiredly and snuggled in her mother's arms. Lani smiled contentedly as she felt her mother caress her back.

Malu kissed the back of his daughters head and wrapped an arm around his wife and watched the two together. He couldn't have imagined that his life would turn out this way. He only wished his baby sister would be one day as lucky as he was.

"Mommy…daddy says we can keep Kermit…" the little girl stated sleepily. _Uh oh…_Malu thought as Lynn raised a fine eyebrow his way. Smiling sheepishly, he pointed in the direction of the tank.

"I love you honey…" Malu said weakly. Lynn just gave him 'the look'. He was in big trouble when they got home….

40 minutes later, the other two children made there way quietly out of Keko's room. They dragged themselves to the couch and planted themselves in between their parents.

"Is your aunt awake yet?" Malu asked Ben. He just shook his head and rested his head against his dad's arm. Smiling, Malu maneuvered his arm so he could wrap it around both Ben and Morgan. "We have to get going soon so don't get to comfortable," he said gently.

* * *

It was dark out when Kekoa began to stir. She was having one of her dreams again about Olivia. Only this time, it felt _so_ real. Keko felt a body covering hers and wrapped her arms around their waist just as the body snuggled closer to Keko. Unknown arms wrapped around Kekoa as well. She sighed and Keko felt the warm breath against her neck. Kekoa shivered.

Keko dreamt that she was holding Olivia in her arms as Liv slowly awoke. She'd smile up at her and gently kiss Kekoa awake. Kekoa sighed contentedly. Instinctively, Keko turned her head slightly towards the unknown body.

Kekoa felt soft lips brush against hers tenderly and felt the other woman sigh. _God…this feels so real…_she thought. Inhaling, Kekoa finally opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times at what she saw.

_Olivia? What the hell…_Kekoa couldn't finish her thought as she felt Olivia press her lips against her own. She had to close her eyes as the feeling of Olivia's lips against hers was too much to handle and she moaned raggedly. _It's Olivia! Jesus Christ! Stop! STOP!_ Keko's mind frantically screamed.

Kekoa's eyes snapped open and her hands went to Olivia's arms which were around her neck. Keko broke off the kiss and desperately tried to reason with Liv as she was trying to find Kekoa's lips again.

"Liv! …wake up swee-…" again Kekoa couldn't finish as Olivia's lips finally found hers again. Kekoa whimpered as she felt Liv's tongue against her lips. Kekoa knew if she tried to open her mouth to say something, Liv would slip her tongue in.

Pulling away again, Kekoa took a hold of Olivia's face in her hands and broke the kiss. "Olivia! Open your eyes! Olivia, please wake up!" Kekoa begged raggedly. She slightly shook her and that seemed to work.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and Kekoa could see the smokiness of their kiss still in her eyes. "Liv…" Kekoa croaked. That seemed to snap Olivia's attention into place. Liv was now fully awake and realization was now washing over.

They were both breathing hard and Kekoa had Olivia at arms length with her hands on her shoulders. Keko's heart was beating so fast she was getting dizzy from it. Olivia held onto Kekoa's forearms for dear life.

"What…what happened?" Olivia asked breathlessly. Kekoa didn't get to answer when Malu decided to pick that moment to walk in on them.

"Hey…you guys awa -…," Malu stood frozen. Olivia and Kekoa looked like a deer caught in headlights. Their current position didn't help the matter at all. Olivia was straddling Kekoa who had her hands on her shoulders. Nope, it didn't look good at all.

Malu, wide eyed, swallowed and quickly turned on his heel and left. "Mal! Malu…wait!" Kekoa and Liv both scrambled to get up off of the recliner. Kekoa sat up quickly causing the recliner to shift into the sitting position abruptly. This jerked Kekoa forward, making Olivia slip off of Kekoa's lap.

Keko quickly pulled Olivia up and was brought face to face with her chest. Olivia had to steady herself and grabbed the only thing she could – Keko's head. They both heard Lynn's voice.

"What in the world is the matter with you Malu…for crying out loud…," Lynn froze in the door way with Malu right behind her.

_Oh for the love of God! _Kekoa thought. She twisted her head around just in time to see Lynn and Malu scramble out of there.

"Wait! It's not what you think…ow!" Kekoa and Olivia had managed to get off the recliner in one fluid motion only to have Kekoa hit her tow on her dresser. Olivia turned around and grabbed Kekoa as she hopped out of the room.

"Lynn! Lu! Wait! Please!" Olivia begged as she dragged Kekoa out of the room. They saw Lynn and Malu exchange uncomfortable glances at each other. The children were looking wildly from their parents to Kekoa and Olivia.

Holding up her hands, Kekoa pleaded for Malu and Lynn to believe them. "Malu…it's really not what you think it is…I swear!"

"Nothing happened…" Olivia stated from behind Kekoa. Keko whipped her head around and stared at Liv. Hurt and disappointment flashed within her. Turning back to her brother, Kekoa spoke slowly.

"Yeah…nothing happened." Her brother caught the flash of pain in his sister's eyes and nodded slightly. Kekoa looked down at her hands and realized she had been shaking. She clenched her hands to her sides and willed herself to stop trembling.

"We…uh…we better get going Lynn. See you two at Kai's place for breakfast next week…," Malu said as he grabbed Lynn's hand. Knowing she had no other choice, Lynn let herself get pulled out of Kekoa's apartment.

Then the two women were left alone. Olivia was at odds with herself, looking every where but at Keko who was just as confused as she was. Kekoa rubbed the back of her neck in frustration.

"So…" she said awkwardly. Olivia shuffled her feet and finally met Keko's eyes.

"I better get going too…" Liv said quickly. She needed to get the hell out of there before she made bigger fool out of herself. Keko saw what she was trying to do.

Kekoa's lips thinned and she scowled. _If you want to run…fine…_she thought childishly. "I'll drive you…" She grabbed her jacket and keys and went to the door. Olivia spun around with her hands on her hips.

"I'll walk home," she demanded.

"It's 10:30 at night! You crazy?" She bellowed. The stood a couple of feet apart just glaring at each other. Olivia just crossed her arms over her chest as they stared each other down. Whatever happened just a few hours ago was long forgotten. Frustration and confusion was slowly wearing these two friends down.

Clenching her keys in her hand, Kekoa stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her and headed for her car. Olivia just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the migraine that was slowly creeping through her.

Tiredly, Olivia opened the door and quietly shut and locked it. She mentally prepared herself - she knew that Kekoa would be waiting for her by the car.

Olivia sighed. She was more confused then ever.

* * *

Kekoa paced by her car waiting for Olivia to emerge from her building.

"She want's to walk at this time of night? Christ! She's crazier then I gave her credit for…" Keko mumbled as she walked up and down the side walk. She made the mistake of licking her dry lips and nearly missed a step. Keko could still taste Olivia on her lips.

_God…she tastes so good…_"Stop it!" she whispered to herself. Shoving her hands in her hair, Keko continued to mumble and curse as she paced up and down the street.

"She's driving _me_ crazy…bloody woman! …" Kekoa didn't realize that Olivia was slowly making her way over to her and Liv smiled softly as she heard Keko's voice.

On the way down from Keko's apartment, Olivia had enough time to cool down and she now realized how childish she was being.

Olivia stopped behind Keko just as she was turning around. Keko froze as the two stood quietly facing each other. Olivia's smile faded as she saw the tired expression on her friends face. She wanted to apologize but pride stopped her.

Keko shook her head and opened the passenger door for Olivia. Liv climbed in silently and waited for Keko. She climbed in and started the car. They both were quiet on the way to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia knew what she had said to Malu was upsetting Keko - she kept her eyes on the road and her arms were tight as sailors knot as she drove, her jaw clenched and unclenched itself over and over. _Scratch that…she's furious_…Liv hadn't seen Keko like this in years.

The last time Olivia saw her friend like this was back in high school_._

_Nadia, one of the many 'privileged', had made the mistake of harassing her in gym class about her mother and her drinking problem. By the end of that period the high school grape vine trickled down to Kekoa. She stormed out of her class and went straight to the change rooms where Olivia and the girl were in. _

_Kekoa kicked open the door scaring majority of the people in there and made her way to Olivia and Nadia. Everyone there backed away quickly when they saw the look in Kekoa's eyes. No one ever dared mess with any of Kekoa's friends. Especially Olivia._

_Nadia rolled her eyes as she saw Keko coming her way. "Oh look…it's your girlfriend…" she said loudly with a smirk. Everyone in school knew that Kekoa was gay and that she and Olivia were close._

"_Shut up. She's not my girlfriend…" Olivia said defending her self._

"_You wouldn't know the difference if it hit you in the face. Apologize…" Kekoa spat as she stood over Nadia. Rolling her eyes again, Nadia got up and dropped her towel and began to change as if she didn't notice Kekoa. She was a good 2 inches taller then Keko._

_Jaw clenched and eyes narrowing into slits, Kekoa took a step towards Nadia. Eyes widening, Olivia realized that if she didn't stop her, Kekoa would be in hot water. Olivia shoved on her shirt and jeans and jammed on her shoes forgetting her socks and quickly jumped in between the two of them._

"_Let's just get out of here, ok?" Liv begged. Keeping her eyes still on Nadia, Kekoa just nodded silently. Slightly relived, Olivia gently nudged Kekoa back._

"_I have a fabulous idea. Why don't you two find a little whole in the wall bar so she and her mom can have some real quality bonding time? You'd like that wouldn't you Olivia?" Nadia said with sarcastic sweetness as she brushed her hair. The girls that had bravely stayed in the change room all gasped quietly. _

_All the color faded from Olivia's face and she had to close her eyes in embarrassment. Kekoa watched as Olivia fought the urge to cry. Kekoa felt an uncontrollable surge of fierce anger deep within her. _

_Out of no where, Kekoa violently shoved Nadia up against the lockers causing a loud crash. Nadia, with eyes wide, dropped her brush and whimpered in fear._

"_How about I rip you apart and feed you to the sharks!" Kekoa bellowed. Olivia desperately tried to get Keko to let go. She wrapped an arm around Keko's waist and the other under Keko's arm and pulled._

"_KEKO! LET HER GO! PLEASE LET HER GO!" It wasn't that she was afraid of Keko's anger. Liv knew Keko would never hurt her. It was a fear __for__ her friend that made Olivia want to stop Keko from making a horrible mistake._

"_Not until she apologizes to you!" Keko grunted as Olivia wrapped an arm around her neck and yanked. Some of the girls in the change room helped Liv either push or pull at Keko. Finally stumbling back, Keko just grunted and breathed heavily. _

_Grabbing her neck and grasping for air, Nadia just sized up Keko. "FREAK!" Nadia screamed. Kekoa stepped forward and this time the girls were able to hold her back. Olivia moved between Nadia and Keko and rested a gentle hand on Keko's chest._

_Shaking her head, Olivia spoke quietly. "No Keko. Please, let's just get out of here…."_

"_Not until she apologizes," said stubbornly. Keko wasn't going to let that rich bitch disrespect Olivia or her mom, even though Ms. Benson was in a drunken state 95 percent of the time. _

"_Yeah! Listen to your girlfriend, you barbarian freak! My father is going to hear about this!" This aggravated Keko._

_Leaning closely so that Nadia could see nothing but Keko's anger, "you do that! I'll show you both what a barbarian really looks like!" She snarled. Olivia pushed Keko away from Nadia and forcefully ushered her friend out of the change room quickly._

_Turning around as soon as they were in the quiet hallway, Keko apologized for her caveman reaction. "Liv…I'm sorry. She had no right-…" Kekoa wasn't able to finish since Olivia threw her arms around her neck. _

"_Thank you," Liv said softly. Keko felt a tear run down her neck and knew that what Nadia said affected Olivia. Keko wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and gave her a squeeze._

_Keko shrugged. "No problem. My pleasure…" she pulled back to see Liv giggling. Just then they heard the muffled voice of Keko's English teacher behind a closed door._

"_What! She told me she was off to the washroom! Wait till I get my hands on that…that…"_

_Olivia grabbed Kekoa's hand dragged her down the hall. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The two ran down the hall as fast as they could, hand in hand. Olivia turned the corner and went straight to the stairs that led to the roof._

"_Olivia! We're gonna get in trouble!" She didn't care that she was skipping class but Keko didn't want to see Liv in any kind of trouble._

_Olivia ignored her as the took the stairs two at a time, still managing to hold onto each other's hands. Once up there, Liv threw the door open and dragged Keko with her. _

"_God…" she said breathlessly. Still not letting go, Olivia led Keko to their spot on the roof. It was secluded enough that no one could find them. Sliding to the ground and taking Keko with her, Olivia just laid back and placed her hands behind her head and stared at the sky. _

_Keko rested on her elbow staring at Olivia with a concerned look. Closing her eyes Olivia took in a deep breath. _

"_Fine…go back to class…" she said a bit dejectedly. She didn't want to be alone but she knew Kekoa's parents wouldn't be too happy with their daughter. Keko on the other hand didn't really care what happened to her. All she cared about was Olivia._

_Sighing, Keko just turned on her back and copied Olivia by placing her hands behind her head. The two teens laid there looking up at the sky. _

"_I'm gonna change the world…" Olivia said out of the blue. Kekoa craned her head around and simply stared. She knew that her friend could do anything she put her mind to. So this didn't surprise her one bit. _

"_Yeah…you're gonna kick ass…" Keko said with a grin. Olivia laughed and took a playful swing at her friend. The two laughed as they wrestled each other for a minute only to have Olivia straddle Keko and gently stare down at her. _

_Keko sighed contentedly and looked up at her friend. She would never get tired of just watching Olivia. She smiled and again, placed her hands behind her head._

"_I'm serious. When we graduate, I'm gonna do something with my life that not even Nadia De Luca can insult." Liv said seriously. In all honesty, Olivia already knew what she was going to do – join NYPD._

"_I know," Kekoa said sincerely. Although they had discussed possible careers, Keko knew that Olivia was going to go straight to the police academy. Although Keko herself wasn't as passionate about the force, she also wanted to join but SWAT was her love. All that action._

_Smiling gently at her, Olivia tenderly reached out and cupped Kekoa's cheek. They stayed that way for a minute or two. Kekoa was in heaven and she was sure that if she were to die right then and there, she'd go with no regrets. _

_Just then the doors to the roof ripped open. Startled, the two teens scrambled closer to each other and Keko placed a hand to her lips. Olivia held on to Keko for dear life._

'_Shit…we're in deep shit…' Liv thought. The area that they were in was closed off enough but it was only a matter of time before they were found. Keko peeked over the edge of the roof._

_Pulling out the keys to her car, she handed them over to Olivia. "My car is down there…just climb down and drive…"_

_Shaking her head furiously, Olivia shoved the keys back at Keko. Grabbing both of Olivia's hands, Keko gave the keys back. She reached up and held Olivia's face gently and softly, "Go on…I'll be ok. It's me they're looking for…just go. I can't get out of this if I'm worried about you…I'll be fine. I promise…"_

_Olivia didn't want to leave her to take the fall. The teacher and principle were closing in on them and if Liv didn't get out of there, they were both screwed. _

_Quickly grabbing Kekoa's face, Olivia planted a kiss on her lips. Keko was startled as she watched Liv carefully climb down the drain pipe and safely make it to her car. _

'_wow…' Keko thought with a dreamy smile. _

"_THERE SHE IS!" screamed a voice. Keko felt herself get jerked up by the collar. "You little punk. Thought you could get away?" Ms. Rowland demanded. She roughly dragged 17 year old Keko out of her hiding place. _

"_This is the only time you've ever found me!" Keko shot back defiantly. She hated her English teacher with a passion. She was like an adult version of Nadia...but uglier._

_Eyes widened. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" Ms. Rowland grabbed the front of Keko's shirt and roughed her up. The principle finally stepped up._

"_Anita…I think that's enough…" he stammered. The pudgy little principle was afraid of Ms. Rowland…hell, everyone was afraid of her._

"_Well, look who finally grew some balls!" Keko smirked. Mr. Whistler turned a deep shade of red. 'I'd be lucky if he just dropped dead…' Keko thought. Ms. Rowland didn't like that last comment and violently yanked Kekoa back by the collar._

"_Watch it! You're already in deep shit. The cops will be on their way…" _

"_Cops? What the hell for?" Keko demanded._

"_For assaulting Nadia De Luca, or have you forgotten?" Ms. Rowland said with a smug on her face. _

_Clearing his throat, Mr. Whistler straightened out his tie. "Anita…take her down to my office. We'll let the police handle it from there. Ms. Rowland huffed but did as she was told. Yanking Kekoa towards the door, Keko hand no choice but to follow. _

_All too soon, Keko was being shoved into a hard plastic chair outside the principles office. _

"_Sit there and shut your damn mouth. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Ms. Rowland stormed into the principles office. The secretary looked up briefly and snapped her gum then went back to her typing. _

_The door to the reception area opened quietly and Keko looked up in surprise. _

"_I thought I told you to get out of here?" She whispered desperately. Olivia shook her head._

"_I did. But I couldn't leave without getting you help…" Liv turned back at the officer that followed her in. Eyes widened in shock._

"_Abegaila! What are you doing here?" Keko's sister just gave her a stern look. _

"_I saw Olivia speeding like crazy in your car. What the hell happened now?" Abby placed her hands on her hips and glared between Olivia and her sister. Neither teen was able to reply when the door to the principle's office opened._

"_Ah…there you are. Officer, I'd like to press charges…" Looks like Ms. Rowland hand no idea the police officer was. _

_Abegaila's head slowly turned to look at her sister and glared. _

"_You are so dead when we get home…" She whispered as she followed Ms. Rowland and Mr. Whistler into the office._

_Swallowing nervously, Kekoa and Olivia sat outside quietly. Both wondering what was going to happen…_

Olivia blinked as the memory faded slowly away. She realized they were nearing her apartment.

"I never did thank you…" Liv said. It was true; she didn't get a chance to thank Kekoa for what she did that day. Although the charges were dropped Keko was grounded for 3 months for her stunt. Olivia didn't get away that easily either. She was grounded for a month and was given dish duty for the duration of the punishment.

Keko glanced over confused. Smiling gently, Olivia simply just said, "the roof." As if finally realizing, Keko just nodded and turned her attention at parking the car.

She missed those years of being wild and reckless but never crossing the line. She wondered where those years went.

Keko stopped the car and killed the ignition and sat there quietly. A million questions were hanging in the air between them. Unable to take it anymore, Olivia reached for the handle and was ready to open the car door.

"It was nothing?" Keko asked softly staring out the window. Olivia sighed and sat back and hung her head.

"It was nothing…" Keko repeated.

"What _did_ you want me to say?" Olivia pleaded. The more she tried to figure out the situation, the more she felt confused.

_She's right…what was she supposed to say? _Kekoa thought miserably. Sighing and rubbing her tired eyes, she shrugged, completely defeated. The sight made Olivia's heart break.

"Nothing. You're right. I'm sorry…" again, there was silence.

"You better get going." Olivia nodded and slowly got out. Before she shut the door, she poked her head in and smiled tenderly at her friend.

"Drive safe…"

Nodding, she watched carefully as Liv ran up to the entrance of her building. She turned back and waved then quickly disappeared from sight. Kekoa sat there for a moment. Sighing loudly, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

She needed to get the hell outta here. Get some fresh air. Sitting up straight, she jammed her key into the ignition and peeled out of her parking spot causing some heads to turn as she drove by. There was only one place she could go to, to find what she was looking for.

* * *

She leaned over the edge of the railing and let the cool wind hit her face. For as long as she could remember, she had always loved coming here. It gave her some sorta peace, if you will, watching the boats sail by. But her favorite time to come here was at night. Everything seemed more serene then. Funny thing was she was terrified of the water. Odd how the one thing can give you so much peace can also paralyze you with fear in an instant.

_Story of my life_, Keko thought sarcastically. Keko ran a hand through her hair and wondered how it had come to this? Everything was great when they were younger but as they got older, the frustrations of life began to weigh on them.

Sure they could blame work, but that was only part of it. Blame it on getting older too. But there was something that went deeper. Kekoa knew that being attracted to your _straight _best friend was one thing, but falling in love with them…that's a whole other thing.

Kekoa sat on the hood of her car and stared at the night sky, wondering if the answers were there. She wished things were how they were when they were young. They could talk about anything without feeling weird with each other.

Now a days they were losing their tempers more frequently and Keko wasn't sure why. All Kekoa wanted was for things to go back the way they were before.

She rubbed a hand over her tired face and looked at her watch. _11:45_…sighing, Keko straightened herself up and trudged to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. As she drove, she tried to figure out a way to get them back to how they used to be.

No matter what she came up with, the end was always the same. She unlocked her door and quietly stepped inside. She tiredly made her way to the couch and fell onto it. There was no way she could go back into her room. Not after…_that kiss…._

Shaking her head, sleep was creeping up and slowly taking control. Her last thought before she passed out completely was one that broke her heart…

_Just let her go…._

* * *

_11:45 pm_ flashed on the clock. Olivia sighed and rolled over again. A hand went to her lips and gently outlined where Kekoa's were just a few hours ago.

She was at a loss. She enjoyed that kiss…_admit it Benson. You loved every micro second of that kiss. Hell, you want to do it again! And soon! You can't stop thinking about it!_

"Damn it!" Olivia sat up and grabbed her pillow and punched it. She sat there for what seemed an eternity. _Just admit it Benson…millions of people do it every day…_

_You're gay…_Olivia's mind stated. Shaking her head, she got up and stumbled into the bathroom and ran cold water. She splashed some on her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _You're gay…_

_You're gay…_

_You're gay…_

_You're gay Olivia…_

She stared hard at herself, willing herself to say those two words. Instead, tears welled up and slid down her check. She looked away disgusted with herself. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she wondered if she'd ever be able to say those words.

_George…I need to talk to George…_

Hopefully he'd have the answers. She hoped he did.

* * *

Monday morning came to damn fast. Olivia hit the snooze button a little too hard. Grunting, she staggered into the bathroom and got herself ready for work.

Keko didn't have a good night either. She had fallen asleep on the couch in a sitting position which didn't help her back. Her mind also kept replaying that damn kiss over and over.

Their day wasn't going to get any better either.

"Benson! Stabler! Head over to St. Mary's hospital. 12 year old was just brought in with multiple contusions… "

_Christ…it's not even 10 am yet and we're already fighting the monsters…_Olivia thought miserably. Elliot's eyes followed his partner closely. He watched as she marched out of the squad room and all he could do was follow.

_Something's not right…_

Mean while, a crabby Sergeant Makana walked into the training centre and tossed her duffle bag onto her desk.

"Something on your mind?" said a voice behind her. Spinning around, Kekoa saw that it was just Captain Rosco. He was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pocket with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Keko asked grumpily. She turned back to check the messages that were on her desk then tossed them back. She heard the Captain laugh quietly behind her.

"What? What the hell is so damn funny?"

Captain Rosco was saved from replying when the bells went off. Sighing, Keko's plans for a quiet Monday were ruined. Grabbing her gear, Keko and the Captain quickly made their way to the truck as the desk clerk handed them the info they needed.

"Come on…looks like the natives are getting restless…" Captain took a look at the sheet then began barking order's to his team as they quickly got their gear and headed for the truck.

"Ok children! We got a barricaded suspect, and possible hostages. We don't know how many are in there. I'm gonna need two sniper elements…"

"I'll take that Captain…" Keko volunteered as they buckled in.

Shaking his head the Captain had other plans. "No can do. I need you as my element leader on this one. Matthews, Bosh you two will be my sniper elements. Denton you're scout. Spider, I need you as rear containment. Lancelot and Spike, your assault elements…"

As he dished out the orders, Captain Rosco glanced at his friend with concern. Keko was awfully quiet.

"We'll be using less lethal weapons. No real ammo people. I'll be the negotiator for this one." Everyone nodded and got ready for the drop off.

"One other thing ladies, Team 2 will be assisting us as well…" a loud chorus of moans and groans could be heard in the truck. Holding up his hand, he smiled. "I know, I know. But we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah right! We better Ninja's then those pansies!" Spike joked from the back. Ninja's, as the unit so fondly called it, was the nickname they used for the first entry team.

"We'll see…" the Captain said still concerned about his top Element leader. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Kekoa's shoulder. She looked up and smiled softly.

_Lord, watch over us…_Captain silently prayed. They were nearing the building. Everyone had their game faces on. They were now entering unknown hell. Thoughts of Olivia would have to wait.

* * *


	5. Awareness

Hello, hello, hello! Sorry for the wait. I was writing this in peices - work had me in knots the last few months. This is a bit longer so I hope you guys like it.

This chapter we're introducing Kim Greylek. If you've been watching the show, you'll already know who she is. Anyways, enjoy. I'll be working on the next chapter for _All I Want_ so keep your eyes open!

I own nothing.

* * *

Awareness 

"BOOYA!!" Everyone just groaned.

The SWAT team were packing up or cleaning their equipment. Some sat by their lockers and joked around while some sat alone and reflected on the day's events. Kekoa sat and watched her team.

"Dude do you have to do that all the time?" Lance asked as he threw his shirt at Spike. Every one laughed as the two playfully threw insults at each other.

"Hell ya! I'm alive and in one piece. That's all I care about!" Spike said with a grin. They were heading out, ready to hit the bar.

"Yo, Boss? You comin?" Spike asked. Snapped out of her internal musings, Kekoa shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Nah…you guys go ahead." Shrugging, Spike sauntered out with the rest of them. Alone, Kekoa sighed and buried her head in her hands.

It was a tough call. A mother had just lost her 5 year old daughter to cancer and her 7 month old was diagnosed with the same form of cancer. Her insurance wasn't going to cover the cost of the treatment. In other words, the doctors weren't able to help the little girl or her mother.

_I'd go crazy too if I were her…_Kekoa sadly thought. Kekoa couldn't shake the images that flooded her mind…

"_YOU'RE NOT A MOTHER ARE YOU?" Ms. Danto screamed. She held her screaming baby close to her as she whipped around her gun. The SWAT members backed off slightly and a few hostages whimpered. _

_Holding up a hand in surrender, Keko pleaded gently. "No ma'am, I don't have the honour of being a mother…"_

"_Then how the hell can you help me? Do you have the money to help my daughter? Do you have a cure for this? DO YOU?" Ms. Danto screamed again. _

"_I wish I did. I wish I could make it just all go away. But Ms. Danto, you're daughter…" _

'_Maria' whispered Captain Rosco in her ear piece._

"…_your daughter Maria wouldn't have wanted you to do this. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to just give up…"_

"_YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY MARIA! SHE WAS AN ANGEL!"_

"_And that's why you can't do this Ms. Danto. Maria wouldn't want to see you so sad like this…" slowly inching her way forward, Keko prayed that the woman would see her inching closer. _

_Ms. Danto paused to think about this. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. A few of the patients in the room huddled closely together not knowing what Ms. Danto would do. _

"_Ms. Danto let me help you. Please…put the gun down. Your little one needs you right now…" Keko reached up slowly and reached for the gun. Instead Ms. Danto looked at Keko and whispered as she held out her baby._

"_Please take care of her…" shoving the baby into Kekoa's arms the quickly took several steps back. Keko wasn't fast enough as Ms. Danto placed the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. _

"_NOOOOOO!!" Kekoa heard herself scream. It was too late. The body of Ms. Danto fell to the floor with a horrifying thud._

_Shouts and screams could be heard. Keko just stood there hunched over the crying baby, her ears ringing. 'She shot herself…Jesus Christ, she shot herself…' Keko thought. She felt a pair of strong hands on her upper arms pulling her away._

"_Boss? Boss? Sarge, you alright?" Lance asked. Keko nodded but was lost in a haze. _

Sitting alone in the locker room, Keko rubbed a hand down her tired face. She doubted she'd ever shake the feeling of empty despair, not after today. Sighing as she got up, Kekoa shut her locker door and grabbed her duffle bag.

The centre was almost empty, with a few in the training room and others writing up reports. She wanted to call Olivia but her confusion over her friend stopped her. Kekoa needed a drink – alone.

Walking out of the building, Keko stared at the world around her. She wondered how she had gotten to this point in her life.

She drove down to the nearest lesbian bar and walked in. Signalling for the bartender, Kekoa placed her order and sat on the nearest stool. The bartender slid her drink over to her and left her alone.

She wondered how Olivia was doing. Then she berated herself for think of her. _Hasn't she caused you enough grief? _Kekoa sighed loudly rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sounds like you've had a rough day…" the voice said behind Kekoa. She looked up to see a young blond haired beauty. The stranger smiled softly.

"You could say that…nice suit by the way," Kekoa smiled. The woman laughed softly.

"I take it you're a regular here?" The woman asked as she slid into the empty stool beside Keko. Nodding, Kekoa quietly sipped her beer. The woman eyed her companion.

"You know, it would help if I knew your name…" she said with a small playful smile. Keko glanced at her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially this woman who seemed pretty adamant about talking to her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to talk to strangers? Besides, I don't talk to cheerleaders…" Kekoa said, hoping her bad mood would sway the young woman. Apparently it didn't.

"Well, if I knew your name, you wouldn't be a stranger." She said with a flirtatious smile completely ignoring Keko's last comment.

"I guess you're out of luck, sweetheart. Because, I don't make it a habit of speaking to people I don't know." Kekoa went back to drinking her beer. She hoped this would end the conversation.

The other woman wasn't giving up without a fight. Straightening her self up, the young woman held out her hand.

"Kim Greylek" she stood there waiting. Kekoa turned and really looked at her for the first time. _Well then…if she wants to play…_Keko thought as she glanced at the blond.

Swinging herself to face the woman, but not getting out of her seat, Kekoa grabbed her soft hand and shook it.

"Kekoa Makana." Kim smiled triumphantly and slid back into her seat.

She rested her elbows onto the counter and leaned closely into Keko and whispered, "I guess we're not strangers anymore…" she said with a smile as she stared into Keko's eyes.

Kekoa stared back, mesmerised. She smiled softly as she raised the beer to her mouth and spoke just as quietly, "I guess were not…"

* * *

"I've made a mistake…"

George sat listening to his friend. "Mistake?"

Nodding, Olivia crossed her legs and gripped the arm rests. All day, Elliot had been pestering her with questions. None of which Olivia could truthfully answer.

"Yeah…I've realized that I was wrong about how I felt…"

"Oh?" George, again, was surprised.

"17…" was all Olivia said. George must have looked a little confused so Olivia explained.

"We were about 17 years old when I first felt…_something_…" Olivia felt as though she was out of breath as if she had been running all night but she also felt a rush of energy…excitement.

"Ah…I see." George smiled gently. When he agreed to see Olivia this morning, he wasn't too sure what to expect.

"I…I don't know how I could have missed something like that…" Olivia continued. She had woken up that morning feeling as if she were nearing a dead end but as she kept replaying events through out their friendship, especially the locker room /roof incident; it had become so very obvious. She had always used their friendship as a barrier.

Olivia guessed it was because of her strained relationship with her mother, that she was never really able to connect with anyone. And if things got serious, she'd bail out.

"Olivia?" She snapped her head up and blushed. George had been asking her something and she hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry…what were you asking?" George smiled gently.

"I asked how you felt but I suppose, judging by the look on your face, it was something good." Olivia blushed but she smiled and nodded.

"It was the first time I kissed her…I don't even know why I did it. Impulse I guess…"

"You buried it away…"

Nodding Olivia sighed. "Yeah, until last night…" she closed her eyes. She still couldn't believe she had done it. But she didn't regret any of it.

"You kissed your friend again?"

Taking a breath Olivia nodded. "And it wasn't just an impulse kiss. It was one of those kisses that melted you from the inside out…"

"And now you're not exactly sure what's going on anymore," George said it like a statement rather then a question. Olivia nodded again.

"What do you think I should do?"

George thought for a moment then sighed. He leaned forward in his chair and smiled sadly.

"You know I can't answer that Liv. That's up to you…"

Sighing, Olivia knew that. Question was; did she want to do something about it.

"Olivia, you need to be able to live with the decicion you make…"

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes tightly, Olivia nodded. "I know, I know…" she dropped her hand and leaned forward to rest her forearms on her thighs.

Getting up, Olivia straightened her jacket. "Thanks George. I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Take a walk or something…"

He nodded and smiled gently. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll be here if you need me…"

Nodding, Olivia left the office. _Where do I start?_ She thought as she left the building. There was only one other person she could talk to about this.

_It's been awhile, but she'll be glad to see me…._ Olivia got in her car and drove off.

* * *

"A cheerleader from DC, eh?" Kekoa took a long swig of her beer. She heard the quiet laughter coming from Kim.

"Yeah…I…uh…I need a change…" Kekoa heard the discomfort in her voice but didn't say anything. She watched Kim play with the label on her beer bottle with a distant look on her face. Keko felt for the young woman. _I know how you feel…_

"You forgot to leave you're suit there?" Keko said in an attempt to get Kim smiling again. It worked since Kim looked up and gave her a bright grin.

"What…you don't like it? It's Armani…" Kim teased. Kekoa laughed and shook her head.

"A cheerleader in a...," Kekoa squinted a little as she took in Kim's suit, "...3 hundred dollar suit? Someone must have really deep pockets…"

Kim feigned hurt but quickly recovered. "Well, judging by those wrinkles, you don't look so hot yourself. And I don't mean the ones in your shirt, honey," Kim winked to take the sting out of her words.

Keko winced playfully and placed a hand over her heart. "Ouch. You've wounded me…" she said with a husky chuckle.

Looking at her watch, Kim sighed. "Care to walk me to my car? I've got an early start tomorrow…" she asked hopefully. Scratching her chin, Keko thought about it.

"I'll think about," then she picked up her beer and drank. Kim playfully swatted Keko in the ribs causing Kekoa to spill some of her beer. "Hey!"

Kim laughed, "Serves you right grandma!"

"Grandma!" Keko followed Kim out of the bar and held out her arm to the young woman.

Smiling, Kim slipped a hand around Keko's strong arm and the quietly made their way to Kim's car.

As they neared her car, Keko let out a low whistle. "Exactly how much do cheerleaders make now a days?" Kim smiled uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"My dad actually got it for me when I graduated law school…" Kim was turning a good shade of red. Even in the dark evening glow, Kekoa could easily see it.

"And how long ago was that?" Keko asked cheekily.

"Long enough. I don't kiss and tell, Miss Makana." Kim took out her keys and begun to unlock her door.

"Right. This coming from the woman that just spoke to a complete stranger…" Kekoa said with a playful smirk on her face. She shoved her hands into her jeans and waited patiently for Kim to get settled into the car.

Turning around after tossing in her leather attaché, Kim playfully crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Keko and whispered seductively, "tell you what. Friday night. Same time, same place…then maybe I'll let you in on a few of my secrets. Maybe you could share some of yours…" Kim stood with her lips inches away from Kekoa's.

As if in a trance, Keko nodded slowly. "Good. See you then," Kim whispered with a sexy smile. Kim turned on her heel and slipped into the driver's seat leaving Kekoa struggling to breath. She waved as she started the engine and Kekoa stood back and watched the her drive off.

_Holy crap…that was…wow…_Kekoa shook her head. Taking a gulp of breath, she walked to her car. She suddenly felt very tired. _Maybe I should call a cab…_she glanced at her watch and almost groaned out loud. _10:30…ah screw it…_Keko climbed in and started the car.

_Liv is close by. I'll crash there…_Keko started the car and carefully drove to her friends apartment. No matter how much the argued and no matter how crazy Olivia drove her, Keko could always depend on her.

_Pray she doesn't have a date tonight…_

* * *

"So you see my dilemma?" Olivia sipped on her warm tea. From the moment she knocked on the door, she was greeted with open arms.

Alex slowly sipped on her coffee and thought for a moment. She had her legs tucked in underneath her as the two women sat on the sofa.

"First of all, I wish you could have told me sooner - all those years of flirting with each other…" Alex sighed dreamily. Liv just shook her head and laughed. "And second…yes, I see where you're coming from. But Liv, maybe you should sit down and just tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Rejection for one…" Liv said miserably. Looking away, Olivia was utterly terrified of being rejected. She already knew what it felt like to receive it from her mother; she knew she wouldn't handle it well if Kekoa rejected her too.

"Olivia…we all go through that at some point in our lives…" Alex said gently. She knew very little about her friend's life and it saddened her. All these years of friendship and they never really spoke of their lives outside of work.

"Some more then others…" Liv said quietly. Alex wasn't sure what to say to that. They sat there in silence both lost in thought.

"What do I do, Alex? I feel so much for her…I don't want this to turn out to be just gratitude…"

"Gratitude for what? For over 20 years of friendship? For being there for you? For loving you, just for you? Olivia those are the best reasons to see where this will go. Don't hide from that. "

Sighing heavily, Olivia got up and walked over to the window and stared out. "But how do I know for sure? I don't want to lose her friendship...it's the one thing that's kept me sane all these years."

Getting up and making her way to Olivia and stood next to her. "All those years in witness protection got me so paranoid. I was so sure I was going to go nuts but thinking about you…Elliot, Don…it helped ease the pain. Even thinking about Munch's damn conspiracy theories helped. Olivia, I know exactly what it is you're going through.

"If I hadn't had you guys to think about, I would have lost my mind. Then when I got the chance to come back to testify…I was so elated. Even if it was for a short time and even if it would probably kill me, if not physically but emotionally, it was worth it. Just the chance to see you all again…it was enough for me. It had to be.

"That kind of friendship, that kind of love, it just doesn't go away, Olivia."

Olivia wanted to believe that so badly. But years with her mother taught her never to want or expect anything from anyone. Especially from the ones you loved. Alex knew that a denial was coming so she held up a hand to stop it.

"Olivia, anyone with half a brain can see she's feeling the same way about you." That took Liv by surprise. She snapped her head around and stared at Alex.

"I can see that you've completely missed that one…" she said with a ghost of a smile. Alex left Olivia there looking like a fish out of water and headed for the sofa.

"Alex…that's not funny…" Liv said slowly. Her heart just kicked up a notch and was now beating at an un-humanly beat. _She's kidding…right?_

Alex looked up and nearly laughed out loud at Olivia's expression. "Oh come on! Olivia, you're a detective for god sakes! Don't tell me you've never noticed?" Olivia moved to stand a few feet in front of her friend.

Shaking her head, Olivia threw her hands up. "Noticed what?"

_Oh lordy…_Alex thought. _She really has no idea. _Alex patted the seat beside her and moved to give Olivia room. Biting her lower lip, Alex wondered how she was going to say it. She fiddled wit her fingers as Olivia grew impatient.

"Would you just spill it? You drive me more nuts then Keko! Which is impossible to do!" Alex smiled at Olivia's use of her friend's family nickname. Olivia had once told her how Kekoa cringed at the nickname as a teen. But as they both grew, Kekoa had gotten used to it, especially since Liv had begun using it.

"You're a smart woman, Liv. I'm not going to spell it out for you. This is something you should discuss with Kekoa. She deserves that much from you…" Alex reached out and lovingly squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Ugh! You're worse then Keko!" Alex laughed as did Olivia then they grew serious.

"Are you sure this is what you really want? And I'm not talking about the relationship. Because there's no turning back…" Alex asked gently. Olivia understood what she meant.

Olivia was quiet. This was a decision she couldn't answer on an impulse. Alex understood Liv's silence.

"Olivia, the easiest way to get through this is to be honest with yourself. Regardless of your decision, you need to be honest. You deserve that much." Seeing her friend at a cross roads, Alex threw an arm around her and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Tell you what. One of these days, when we're both not busy, I'll take you out to this bar I go to…"

Groaning, Olivia covered her face. "_Alex_…"

"Now hear me out, Liv. You can see if you're comfortable enough with that many women around you. And don't worry; I'll be there with you…that's if I get picked up by some hot chic…" Alex finished with a smirk. Olivia just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Taking a breath Olivia nodded slowly. "I'll try. I won't promise anything, but I'll try…"

"Good girl! Now, I'll drive you home like the good lesbian friend that I am…" They laughed as they got up and got their jackets.

The drive was short considering Alex lived 40 minutes away. Alex got out and met Olivia on the other side of the car. She held her hands out and Liv was glad for the embrace. Stepping back, Alex smiled gently at her.

"Everything will be alright. No matter what, it'll be alright."

"Thanks…" Olivia dug in her pocket for her keys.

"And if it doesn't work out between you two, I'm here…" Alex said with a playful wink. Olivia laughed out loud.

"And _thank you_ for that. Goodnight Alex. I'll give you a call some time this week and let you know when I'll be free…"

"You do that detective…" Alex waited until Olivia was inside before she turned and got into her car and drove off.

_Good luck Liv…_she thought.

* * *

Olivia unlocked her door and reached for the light switch but froze when a voice out of no where made her reach for her gun.

"Where you've been?" The lamp in the living room clicked on flooding Olivia's apartment with warm light. Keko got up from the couch she'd been lying on. Olivia's heart stopped as she just stared at the object of her dreams rub her sleepy eyes. Kekoa's hair was standing up at all ends and Olivia found it utterly cute but so damn sexy.

Licking her dry lips, Olivia cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" She squeaked out. She moved farther into the apartment, dropping her keys onto the table. She took off her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch.

Kekoa was watching her intently. "I'm crashing here for the night. I answered your question now answer mine. Where've you been?" She scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Oh boy. Keko's in a grumpy mood which could only mean one thing…_

Olivia went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "You're drunk…" she said as she opened the bottle and handed it over to Keko, "drink." She ordered. Keko took it and took a sip then stared pointedly at Liv.

"Uh, I don't think so sweetheart. If you drank your beer the way you drink your water you wouldn't be in this mess…" Olivia placed a hand on her hip as she leaned against the kitchen counter and waited.

Growling, Kekoa saw that she wasn't going to get anything from Olivia until she drank up. She held up the bottle then guzzled the water down in seconds. Keko slammed it down on the counter and wiped off the remnants on the back of her hand.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Keko stood and glared at Liv. "Where've you been?" Olivia didn't know whether to laugh at how damn cute Keko was or smack her silly for being so damn stubborn.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia handed Keko a napkin then proceeded to head for the bedroom. Keko followed close behind. Realizing this, Olivia turned around and looked at her friend as if she had grown horns in her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liv demanded wearily.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm going to bed…right after you tell me where you were." Sighing, Olivia threw her hands up in frustration.

"I went to see Alex. There, you happy?"

"To be honest, no I'm not…," Keko said quietly. Olivia spun around and stared at her friend. Keko's back was facing Olivia as she peeled off her shirt and jeans leaving her in just a white tank top and boxers.

The site made Olivia's knees weak. Clearing her throat, Olivia swallowed the lump that had formed as she watched Keko undress. Then Kekoa turned around just then and caught Liv staring.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before…" she bent down to pick up her discard cloths and took them to the nearest chair.

Olivia was at a loss for any intelligent conversation so she just opted for, "nice boxers." Keko raised an eye brow then threw her shirt at her which Olivia caught with her face. Catching it before it fell, Liv folded the shirt and handed it back to Keko.

Olivia turned around and got ready for bed. Keko tried hard not to look but every once in a while she'd steal a peek now and then. Her heart raced as she watched Olivia take off her shirt and tossed it into the hamper. Her eyes widened as she realized that Olivia had started unbuttoning her pants.

_Jesus! Look away right now!!_ Quickly averting her eyes just as Olivia turned around; Keko busied herself with making up the bed. Kekoa's hands were shaking so much that she accidentally knocked over Olivia's alarm clock with a loud crash.

"Sor…sorry…," Kekoa stuttered and quickly picked it up. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_but it was too late. Olivia was already beside her climbing in then lifting the covers for Kekoa to slip under.

Gingerly getting into bed, trying to avoid touching Olivia's bare skin, Keko did her best to get comfortable. She vaguely heard Olivia's husky chuckle as she threw an arm around Kekoa's waist. Closing her eyes briefly, Keko had to remind herself to breath.

Olivia snuggled closer causing Liv's breast to inadvertanly rub against Keko's arm, not realizing the effect it was having on her. Olivia rested her head in the little crook between Keko's neck and shoulder, lovingly nuzzling the sensitive area.

Keko lay there, unmoving. "Honey, relax. You stiff as a board…" Olivia said softly. Her warm breath on Keko's neck nearly made her moan out loud.

"Sorry…rough day…" was all Kekoa could say. _Well technically, it i__s__ true…you did see a woman blow her brains out right in front of you…._

Olivia gently caressed Kekoa's arm and felt her relax. When her hand reached Keko's, Liv laced her fingers with hers and gave it a loving squeeze. "I heard about that. Did you want to talk about it?" Liv asked gently.

She knew, first hand, what it was like to witness someone shooting themselves in the head. She knew about the nightmares that followed, and the sleepless nights. But she had Kekoa to keep her a float when she thought she was going to drown from it all.

Keko took a breath. "What's there to talk about? She shot…" Keko's voice broke and Olivia snuggled closer. "She shot herself…she just…" shaking her head, Kekoa couldn't understand it and she closed her eyes.

Olivia just held on to her. It was all she could do knowing that Kekoa had to be the one to fight the nightmares that came. "Maybe you should talk to someone…" Olivia suggested not sure how her friend would react. She watched Kekoa stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be a lifetime.

Kekoa sighed then turned onto her side face Olivia. She wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. She looked so exhausted but she smiled gently. "I am. I'm talking to you," she said softly. Reaching out, Kekoa brushed the hair that fell over Olivia's eyes then lovingly tucked it behind her ear. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes at the wonderful sensations Keko's fingers were doing to her. Olivia smiled and rested a tender hand on Kekoa's cheek and laughed softly.

"I meant someone a little more trained then me…" Keko thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

"What's the point? It's not going to bring her back…" Olivia just stared at her with love and concern.

"But it'll help stop the nightmares from coming…" Olivia spoke quietly. She never wanted anything more then to erase the day's events from Kekoa's memory. She knew how the guilt would eat at her friend and how the nightmares would continue until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I should've tried harder, Liv. I should've tried…" tears were flowing from Kekoa's eyes. In hindsight, there was nothing she could have done. Kekoa hated crying in front of Olivia so she buried her face into the pillow as Olivia held her gently.

Olivia felt her own tears falling and placed a tender kiss on Keko's bare shoulder and spoke soothing words quietly, "It's alright baby…it's alright. I'm here…shhh…I'm right here…."

When the tears finally subsided, Keko lifted her head and gave Olivia a shy smile.

"Thanks…" she said a little embarrassed. Olivia just smiled wildly through her tears and kissed Kekoa's forehead.

"Don't mention it. Are you going to take a few days off?" Kekoa shook her head. "_Keko_…" Liv said warningly. Sighing, Keko just shrugged her shoulders.

"What am I going to do with a few days off? If I stay home, I'll keep thinking about it…there's really no point…"

"Then stay here…"

"And what exactly am I supposed to do here that I can't do at home?" Sighing in frustration, Olivia rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"God, you're stubborn. You know that Captain Rosco will just kick you out of the building and order you to stay home…"

"How do you know the Captain?" Kekoa asked out of the blue. Olivia just raised a delicate eyebrow.

"He's always at some of the functions they hold every year. You know the ones you never go to. "

"Oh…" was all Keko could say. She never knew Liv went to those things. Olivia rolled her eyes turned back onto her side facing Kekoa.

She slipped a hand into Keko's shaggy hair and smiled tenderly when she heard Keko's satisfied sigh. "Look, stay here for a day or two. Keep me company…," Liv asked quietly. Kekoa seemed to consider this. It was so hard to say no when Olivia was so close.

"Ok, Ok…I'll stay a few days. Just don't hog the covers," Keko said with a smirk. Olivia playfully swatted Keko's behind and laughed. She turned over with her back to Kekoa and got comfortable.

Olivia felt Kekoa slip both arms around her and she smiled, feeling giddy. Olivia always knew if Kekoa was going to be alright by the way Keko held her. When Keko had one arm around her waist, it meant it would take longer for her to get out of a rut. But when she slipped both arms around Olivia's waist, Liv knew everything was going to be just fine.

Olivia loved having both of Keko's arms around her, especially when she slept. It was so warm there and she snuggled closer. Keko drew Olivia to her and she heard Liv sigh and it made her smile.

Kissing Olivia's bare shoulder, Kekoa nuzzled her neck. "Goodnight Makame…," she said sleepily. Olivia placed her hands over Keko's which were resting on her stomach and she lovingly caressed them.

"Night, Kekoa…." Olivia was almost out of it when Kekoa asked right before she drifted off to sleep.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Smiling, Olivia threw a hand up, "Go to sleep!" She heard Kekoa's husky quiet laughter.

"Kay…"

The two drifted to sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

At some point during the night, they had switch positions. Olivia was now on her side facing Kekoa while Kekoa was on her stomach, her head resting on Liv's pillow her hair all over the place. She still had a possessive arm around Olivia's waist.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open at 4 am in the morning. The sight before her took her breath away. The moon light hit Kekoa's face at just the perfect angle to capture her beauty. Olivia reached out tentatively not wanting to wake her up.

Soft finger tips traced Kekoa's cheek bones then slowly moved down to her jaw line. They stopped at Keko's chin. Liv's fingers moved upwards to Keko's lips. Olivia lightly ran her thumb over Keko's bottom lip then moved to her upper lip then did it all over again.

Kekoa inhaled sharply causing Olivia to pull her hand back quickly just as Keko's eyes fluttered open. Keko licked her lips and gave Olivia a lopsided sleepy grin. Olivia had an uncontrollable urge to kiss Kekoa and almost reached out but instead, rested her hand on Keko's shoulder.

"Hey," Kekoa whispered drowsily. "You 'kay?" she asked struggling to keep her eyes opened. Olivia smiled softly and nodded. "'kay…go seep now…," Kekoa ordered drowsily as she feel back to sleep. Liv smiled tenderly as she watched Kekoa sleep.

Unfortunately, Olivia couldn't just fall back to sleep that easily. Her body was buzzing at the close proximity between the two of them. Liv tenderly placed a kiss on Kekoa's forehead, then her nose. She moved down to her lips and hovered there, afraid. Ever so gently, Olivia lightly placed a lingering kiss on Kekoa's lips.

Kekoa sighed and there was a ghost of a smile on her face. She nuzzled Olivia's chin and sighed contentedly as she got more comfortable on Olivia's pillow, but never once waking up.

'_Olivia, anyone with half a brain can see she's feeling the same way about you…'_Alex's words played in Olivia's head. _Could it be true? God…I wish you'd wake up again…_Liv thought miserably.

Eventually as the seconds ticked by, Olivia felt her eyes grow heavy. Slipping an arm under Kekoa's arms, Liv drew her even closer before causing Kekoa's thigh to slip in between Liv's legs. Olivia's breathing quickened as she felt the muscles flex in Kekoa's thigh. _Keep breathing, Liv…just keep breathing..._

It was obvious that Kekoa was beyond unconsciousness and was unaware of what she was doing. Olivia just concentrated on sleeping again, although that was harder then it looked but eventually, her eyes slid closed.

They two women held each other tightly as they slept. The outside world would have to wait another day.

* * *

6 am came way too quickly for Olivia. The alarm clock was blaring and she reached out and hit the snooze button a little too hard. She reached over for the warm body next to her but came up empty.

She dug her head from out under the pillow only to find that Kekoa wasn't there. She felt a pang of sadness for a moment but she felt herself being watched. She turned her head around and saw Kekoa leaning against the door frame fully dressed and held a mug to her mouth. She had that lopsided grin from last night as she spoke.

"Morning sleepy head…" Kekoa said huskily. Olivia pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled back.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me?" Liv asked a little disappointed that she didn't get to wake up in Kekoa's arms.

Kekoa had watched Olivia sleep for a few minutes before she had gotten up. She watched the play of emotions on Olivia's face and she wondered what they could mean. _It's not what you think loser. She straight, remember? _Still the thought of Liv missing her made Keko warm inside.

Smiling gently, she went further into the room. She held out the mug for Olivia as she carefully sat on the bed. Olivia quickly sat up and took the warm cup into her hands and took a sip.

Moaning, Olivia closed her eyes as the hot tea went through her. "Thank you. I needed that…" she said as she licked her lips. She opened her eyes to find Keko staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Uh…nothing…," Kekoa muttered, already blushing. Clearing her throat, Kekoa took the mug from Olivia and placed it on the night stand and got up. "Ok detective, it's time to hit the showers."

Groaning, Olivia flopped back to bed and threw an arm over her eyes. Kekoa got up and stood by the bed with her hands on her hips. "Detective, don't make me get all SWAT on your ass…" Olivia just threw the covers over her head.

"_Alright_…I gave you fair warning…" grabbing the edges of the blanket, Kekoa ripped it off an unsuspecting Olivia. Kekao laughed out loud and scooped Liv up in her arms.

Olivia shrieked with surprise. "KEKOA! You're back!" Olivia just wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and smiled. Keko just laughed.

"Sweetie, you're forgetting that I'm SWAT. Besides, you're too skinny. I've got to put some meat on those bones of yours…" she said teasingly as she carried Olivia to the bathroom.

"Did you just call me skinny?"

"Yes ma'am I did…Skinny…," Kekoa put her down and Olivia gave a playful swat to the arm. "Hey now…you behave. Or else you won't be getting any breakfast. Go on…get in that shower. You're starting to smell a little ripe…," Kekoa laughed and ducked quickly as Liv threw her face towel at her.

* * *

After breakfast they had made plans to meet up for lunch. Too bad the rest of Olivia's day didn't get any better.

She stood there, completely in shock after what ADA Greylek had just said about Casey. _Christ…I'd love deck her right now!_ Olivia thought. Stepping forward to give her a piece of her mind, Elliot stopped her. Liv glanced at him and he shook his head slightly.

_Damn it! Why does he get to hit everyone?_ Yanking her arm from Elliot, Olivia stalked back to her chair.

Kim just stared at her then stormed off. Elliot just stared at his partner, "You alright?" he asked softly.

"I was before she showed up…God! I can't stand her…" Liv exclaimed as she threw her pen down in frustration. Elliot just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Olivia demanded. He shrugged.

"I remember you said the same thing about Cabot and Novak…"

"Yeah…well they were different. Something about Greylek just…I don't know…something's not right…like she's hiding something…"

"We just need to give her some time…," Elliot said diplomatically.

Olivia eyed her partner a little suspiciously. "Since when did you get so…"

"Don't even say it…," he warned.

"…soft?" Elliot looked up and glared at Liv who just shrugged innocently.

"Write your damn report…," Elliot grumbled. Liv laughed and did as she was told. She was starting to feel a little better already.

* * *

It was nearing lunch time and Kekoa hadn't called and Liv was getting a little anxious.

"Need to be some place?" Elliot asked. He had been watching Olivia fiddle with various things on her desk. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Olivia looked up for the 100th time at her oversized watch that Kekoa bought for her one Christmas.

"Sorry. I was expecting Keko to call…," she explained a little disappointed. Elliot smiled softly at her then glanced at the door behind Olivia and smirked.

"Maybe that's because she's already here," he said with a bright smile. He nodded a hello to Kekoa as she sauntered in. "Sorry, buddy. I couldn't leave my partner hanging like that." Elliot stood and grabbed and shook Keko's hand.

Laughing quietly, Kekoa watched Olivia's eyes widen then turn bright as she smiled widely up at her. "No problem man," she said kindly. She turned to Liv and smiled tenderly. "Hey."

Unable to stop herself, Olivia smiled goofily. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?" She was pleasantly surprised to see her friend here.

Shrugging, Kekoa slid her hands into her jeans. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop in. But if you want me to go…," she said teasingly and turned to leave. Olivia quickly grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to her desk.

"Don't go. I'm glad you're here...," Liv said shyly.

Elliot cleared his throat and pretended to be working. Keko got the hint and held out her hand. "You ready?" Nodding eagerly, Olivia grabbed her jacket, which Kekoa took and held open for her.

"I'll be gone about an hour or so…," she instructed Elliot how just nodded.

"Alright! Let's get the hell outta here!" Olivia laughed feeling a little like a teenage girl again.

They walked hand in hand out of the building and headed for the restaurant. It was turning out to be a really good day…

* * *

"I wanted to hit her so badly!" Olivia sat there, recounting the day with their new ADA. Kekoa sat, listening all the while smiling uncontrollably. Olivia Benson, when pissed off, is a sight to see. But when she was flustered and frustrated…she was irresistibly adorable.

"What?" What are you smiling about?" Liv demanded. Couldn't Keko see that she was upset? Holding up a hand in surrender, Kekoa just laughed softly.

"I'm sorry…really I am…," she said and placed both hands over her chest but she just couldn't stop laughing. Olivia just glared.

"Then what the hell is so funny then?"

"You!" Kekoa couldn't fight it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"Me? What the hell for!" Olivia just didn't understand.

Wiping her eyes, Keko finally got herself under control…for now. Clearing her throat, she smiled warmly at Liv.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but I remember having a similar conversation about Alex and Casey…." Olivia huffed, but couldn't hide her smile.

"I don't know…something seems a bit off about her, is all…"

"Why not giver her a little more time. Some people are good at some things and others…not so much…"

"I guess you're right. Although her people skills need work…," the two laughed at that. "So…what are we doing Friday night?" Olivia asked innocently. They had a weekly ritual of just hanging out on Friday nights since they were in the academy. Sorta like a date night…except with out the 'date' part.

"Well…uh…"

"Oh give me a break…," Olivia muttered. At first, Kekoa thought it was her but Olivia had been looking past her to someone else.

"Detective, I spoke with a judge that owed me a favour. Thought I should let you know that you and Elliot can start you're search of Harrison's apartment…"

Kekoa recognized that voice. Obviously, Kim Greylek hadn't seen her. "Don't you have some pep rally to go to, Cheerleader?" Keko said with a smirk. Olivia and Kim both looked at her. Olivia had a look that was unreadable while Kim smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

"Kim, this is my friend…," Olivia started the introductions but was cut off by the pesky ADA.

"We've actually met…," she said to Olivia then turned and faced Keko, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

_What does it look like Blondie? _Olivia thought slightly agitated. She crossed her arms over her chest and silently kept her inner musings to herself. She was barely paying attention when she nearly missed the last bit of conversation.

"We still on for Friday?" Kim asked as she flirted shamelessly with Kekoa. _Why don't you just make out with her!_ That thought made Olivia nauseous and she had to quickly cover her mouth before she did something embarrassing.

Kekoa was watching Olivia with a worried look. "Umm…yeah…. How about I call you and let you know," she said slowly, never taking her eyes off of Liv. Kim barley noticed and took out her business card.

"Great. My cell number is on the back…can't wait to hear from you." Turning to Olivia, Kim nodded her goodbye and left.

Kekoa watched her go then turned around and looked at Olivia. "Are you alright?"

Ignoring the question, Olivia dived in with the obvious. "So what's happening on Friday?" she said as sweetly as she could. Sighing, Kekoa knew she was in deeper shit then she realized.

"Yeah…about that, Liv…"

"You don't have to explain. You have a date Friday night. Big deal…"

Closing her eyes, Kekoa was hoping to avoid trouble but she was wrong. "Olivia it's not a date…"

"Oh…that's why she was about to jump your bones just now? That's just her way of saying hello, right?" Olivia spat out sarcastically. She was trying hard not to be petty and jealous but it was so damn hard not to.

"What are you talking about Liv? It's just drinks. She's the one that invited me!" Kekoa got a bit defensive.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia sighed loudly. "Does she know that?" _I doubt it…she's too blond to know anything…_Liv thought.

Kekoa held her hands up. "Look, we are going out for drinks. That's all. If she thinks it's more then she'll be sadly mistaken. I just met her yesterday…," once the words were out, Kekoa regretted them instantly.

Olivia looked like she had been sucker punched in the gut. "You met her yesterday? And now you're going on a date?"

"Liv…it's not a _date_. It's just drinks…that's all…"

"It's fine. Let's just order, ok?" Olivia said softly. Inside, she was in shambles. _Well Alex, it looks like you're wrong…_

Kekoa sat there feeling guilty. Olivia was hiding her face behind the menu. She didn't know what to do.

"I'll cancel it. Friday's were our thing. I don't know why I even said yes…," Keko rambled on as she took out her cell and picked up the card. She flipped it open and begun dialling. Olivia looked up with wide eyes.

She reached out quickly and grabbed the phone before Kekoa could put it her ear. She slammed the phone shut and slammed it down onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Kekoa asked, slightly confused.

"Just forget it, alright? If you're gonna go, then just go. No biggie…," Olivia said. She forced a smile to her face that didn't reach her eyes. Keko knew other wise.

"Look, if you don't want me to go…"

"I said forget about it. Let's just order…I'm starving." Once again, Olivia picked up the menu and proceeded to look at it thoroughly. Keko was pretty sure Olivia had that menu memorized by now but she wasn't going to say anything. Obediently, Keko picked up her own menu and stared at the selection of food.

She wasn't hungry anymore, not when she knew Liv was upset with her. Kekoa wanted to fix it but she knew Olivia would chew her ass out if she tried. Sighing, Keko did nothing but order something she probably wasn't going to finish.

* * *

Olivia was quiet and barely spoke two words to her throughout their lunch. Even the drive back to the precinct was strained.

They stopped in front of the 1-6. Olivia was getting ready to get out of the car when Kekoa stopped her.

"I won't go if you don't want me to…," she said softly. Keko placed a gentle hand on Olivia's. Liv stared at her for a second and gave her a sad smile.

"I know. But I…I want you to," Liv said sadly. She leaned over and gave kekoa a soft kiss to her cheek. Kekoa almost cried when Olivia slipped her hand from hers and reached for the door.

"Be safe," Kekoa said quickly before Olivia shut the door. Liv bent down slightly and smiled gently at her.

"You too." And with that, Olivia was gone. Kekoa watched Olivia walking away from her and she felt herself shatter completely inside. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, Kekoa cleared her throat and started the engine.

Kekoa had never felt more useless and alone then she did that moment.

* * *


	6. Tonight

Sorry I'm late with this. I tried getting this done earlier but I had lost my usb with all my stories on it. So I had to start from scratch. This time I have a perfect, fool proof plane: Save it where ever I go. That way I always have a back up.

Ok, since this is an alternate universe, some episodes will be mentioned but they won't be in order in how they appear when you watch. I'll be jumping around from time to time.

I own nothing...except the Makana family.

* * *

Tonight

Friday came too soon for Kekoa. She sat there in the darkened booth nursing her drink and a growing migraine. _I'm getting to old for this, _Kekoa sighed and took a gulp of her beer. Kim had abandoned her long ago for the lure of the dance floor. _She's not that bad._

Keko looked at her phone again and sighed. She had called Olivia before she left hoping to hear her voice. Instead she got Liv's voice mail recording. Olivia was really pissed at her for tonight. Even Elliot was ticked off at her. Hell, Keko was pissed at herself for tonight.

Keko smiled and waved at Kim who glanced at her from the dance floor. _Please Liv; please call me..._Keko thought desperately as she watched Kim saunter back to their booth with a smile.

"You having a good time?" Kim said loudly as she slid next Keko. The music some how had gotten even louder then before which didn't help Kekoa's growing migraine. Nodding and holding up her beer, Keko smiled tiredly.

"Yeah! You're good dancer!" Kekoa said loudly over the music. Kim nodded and leaned back farther into her seat. They sat there in awkward silence. Just then the DJ decided it was time to play a slow song.

Kim sat up quickly and smiled brightly. "I love this song! Dance with me!" She jumped from her seat and tugged on Kekoa's arm. _Oh Lord help me!_ Keko thought as she was dragged onto the dance floor.

Keko stood awkwardly as Kim snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kekoa clumsily wrapped her arms around Kim's shoulder's feeling out of place. They swayed slowly as Keko looked around at the other couples dancing. Kim was completely oblivious to Keko's discomfort as she tighted her arms around her.

Keko sighed and gently placed her chin on top of Kim's head. She closed her eyes and dreamt that she was holding Olivia instead. Just as Keko was falling deeper into her dream, her phone rang, breaking the spell.

Jumping back, Keko quickly grabbed it before it could get to the third ring.

"Hello?"

"_Having a good time Sergeant Ass?"_ Keko nearly passed out with relief. Although Liv was still upset with her, at least she wasn't too pissed not to help her out.

"No Captain, I'm not busy…," Kekoa stuttered. Kim led them back to their seats as she picked up both their jackets.

"_Serves you right for ditching me,"_ sighing Keko closed her eyes. Scratch that, Liv was furious.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Keko cut Liv off before she could finish. "I'll be right over Captain."

"_Don't bother. Wouldn't want to ruin your 'date'."_ Liv spat sarcastically and hung up leaving Kekoa with nothing but a dial tone. Shutting her phone off, Keko smiled sheepishly at Kim. Gesturing to her cell, Kekoa shrugged.

"Duty calls," she said shyly. She took her coat from Kim and slipped it on. Kim just shrugged.

"That's alright. I'm surprised I haven't been paged for a warrant," she said with a teasing smile. Kekoa paid the bill and they both walked out quietly and stepped out into the cool night.

Kim led the way to her car. "I had fun tonight," she leaned back against her car and stared up at Kekoa.

_That makes one of us, _Kekoa thought. Not wanting to sound rude, Keko smiled and said politely, "me too. You ever consider changing careers? You really are a good dancer." She slipped her hands into her jeans.

Still clueless, Kim smiled brightly and reached out and placed a hand on Kekoa's chest. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kekoa cleared her throat.

"Well, uh, I better get going," she didn't get a chance to finish when Kim took that precise moment to slip her hand around Kekoa's neck and pulled her down for a very wet kiss. Kekoa's eyes were wide as saucers.

Caught of guard, Kekoa stumbled forward slightly. She had to balance herself by placing her hands against Kim's car. With her free hand, Kim tugged at Kekoa's waist. Kekoa placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

Both were breathing heavily with Kim smiling like a cat with her treat. Kekoa was desperately trying to regain some of her senses when she noticed Kim reach for her again. Holding up a hand, Kekoa shook her head.

"Ah, look honey, I really gotta go. You get home safe, alright?" Kim finally got the hint and nodded. Looking disappointed, she slipped into her car and waved goodbye as she drove off. Sighing with relief, Kekoa hailed for a cab.

As she climbed in, Keko wiped off her mouth and nearly gagged. _I've gotta give her credit. She's got balls. _She gave the driver her address and she stared out at the window. A smile formed on her face as an idea formulated in her head.

* * *

Olivia grabbed her pillow again and hit it with more force then was needed. _Damn it! Why can't I just fall asleep? _She tossed over again tried to get comfortable. Sighing heavily, Olivia shut her eyes and tried to find sleep.

But just as she closed her eyes, an image of Kekoa laughing and smiling with Kim would pop into her head and her jealousy would grow even more. Growling in frustration she stared at the ceiling and counted to ten. _I am calm, I am calm….damn it! I AM CALM! _

Throwing her hands up, Olivia sat up in bed and stared at nothing. She had the strongest urge to cry. She was upset, jealous and so damn confused that she took it out on Elliot that day. As wonderful as Elliot was, he was slowly getting on her nerves.

"_Really, Liv. I don't mind you bending my ear from time to time. God knows I need to return the favour," he said as he cleared off his desk for his lunch. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olivia just shook her head._

"_El, it's alright. I'm just not getting much sleep," she said tiredly. Elliot looked pointedly at her._

"_That's pretty obvious," he said with a smile to take the sting out of the words. _

"_Fuck off Elliot. Really, just fuck off," she spat and threw her pen down. She pushed herself off of her chair and stalked off to the coffee maker. Elliot was quiet, stunned by what just happened. _

_He watched her walk back to her desk with much more concentration then was needed. "Who is he?"_

_Liv's head snapped up completely clueless. "What?" _

"_Who is he, Liv? He's obviously tying your insides into knots. Come on, I haven't seen you like this in…well, never," Elliot said softly. _

"_Does every thing need to revolve around that? Just because I'm having a crappy day, it must be about my love life. Or lack there of," she stated angrily. She slammed her coffee mug onto her desk with such force that some of it spilled over._

_Holding up his hands in surrender, Elliot shook his head. "Look, I'm just glad that you have someone that's keeping you up at night. And I don't mean it like that," he added quickly when he saw fire shot out in his partner's eyes. _

"_I know you've had a tough year. With what happened to you undercover, I'm just really happy that you have someone now. That's all." Elliot finished with a shrug. It was true, he was damn happy that something good finally was happening to Olivia. Lord knows that she deserved every bit of happiness. _

_Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her partner. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. But Elliot, there's no one right now. Not in that way."_

_Elliot watched her and nodded. He knew when not to push the subject anymore. "Well, whom ever he is, he better know how damn lucky he is," he said quietly. He busied himself with his lunch but he didn't miss the look of gratitude that came from Olivia._

Olivia shook her head. "If you only knew Elliot," she whispered.

It was an extremely hard year for her. Going under was nothing new for her, but what happened in Sealview, changed her completely. The first few months after had left her so emotionally scared, she barely recognized herself.

Then the anger came. Her emotional scares became something she hated within herself. She had begun to question herself constantly, as a person and as a cop.

But slowly, she pulled though it all. Kekoa was with her through every up and down she experienced. She even went to therapy with Liv to find out how to better help her get through it.

Kekoa never once backed down when Olivia pushed. Instead, Keko stood in quiet support. She was Olivia's rock.

There were times she felt herself slipping – although those days were becoming very rare, Kekoa would be right there to hold her. Olivia knew she would never be the same person, but she was going to be whole again one day.

Inhaling deeply, Olivia sat quietly. She felt sleep slowly invade her. She was getting settled more comfortably into bed when she thought she heard the lock on her door being unlatched. Then she heard the door open then shut quietly.

Olivia's senses where on alert. Very quietly, she reached for her gun that was locked in her night stand. Slipping out off bed, she moved quietly to the door and quickly peeked into the living room. _Nothing. _

She glanced towards the kitchen. The light was turned on and she could here bags being unpacked. Then Liv heard humming. Shaking her head, Liv made her way to the kitchen and pointed her gun at the intruder's back.

"You know, you can really hurt someone with that," Keko said with out looking. She was opening a bag of tortilla chips and dumping them into a bowl.

Running a hand through her hair, Olivia put the gun down. Breathing heavily, she shoved Kekoa roughly.

"Hey!" salsa spilled every where. Kekoa quickly picked up a rag and cleaned up the mess.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing here? I could have shot you!" Liv snapped. Kekoa finally glanced at her friend. She noticed that although the gun wasn't pointed at her anymore, Olivia gripped it as if it were the only thing holding up right.

Keko looked directly into Liv's eyes," but you didn't," she said softly. She watched as Olivia rubbed her face with a shaky hand. Olivia leaned against the kitchen frame to steady herself.

"BUT I COULD HAVE!" Liv said loudly. _God, what if I really shot her? _Olivia thought fearfully. She covered her mouth with a quivering hand.

"It's ok, Liv. You didn't shoot me. You're getting better."

Keko spoke softly as she made her way slowly towards Olivia. When she was close enough, Keko reached out gently and covered Olivia's hand with her own.

She felt the gun slip easily out of Liv's trembling grip and Keko quickly put back on 'safe', all the while whispering comforting words. Kekoa placed the gun on the counter next to them and wrapped Olivia in her arms.

Olivia quickly held on and buried her face in the crook of Kekoa's neck. She inhaled deeply and was immediately calmed. She felt Kekoa's strong tender hands running along her back and she relaxed visibly. Liv snuggled even closer and Keko laughed softly.

"I take it you're alright now?" Keko whispered. Olivia nodded unwilling to give up the warm cocoon Keko created. Again, she felt Keko laugh softly. "I'm glad. Liv, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean too."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Liv whispered. Her hot breath was doing incredible things to Kekoa's senses. She felt her eyes drift shut, and she had to concentrate harder on what was being said.

"Keko?" Liv asked breathlessly. Clearing her throat, Keko stepped back slightly. She swore she heard Liv whimper. _Get real buddy. Liv ain't interested in you that way._

"I, uh, figured I could make up for ruining our Friday night," Kekoa said softly mesmerized by Olivia's deep brown eyes. Olivia was just as captivated by Keko's dark green eyes. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, not willing to break whatever spell that had befallen them.

Kekoa was well aware of how close they were. She knew that it was effecting Olivia too because her breathing had gotten shallow; her own breathing wasn't doing any better either.

Swallowing her anticipation, Kekoa rested her forehead against Olivia's and let out a breath. Being this close to Olivia was wearing down her defences.

"What is it?" Liv whispered as she lifted her head slightly and rubbed her nose against Keko's. She watched as her friend closed her eyes and sighed. Kekoa's hands held Olivia's upper arms and gently squeezed. They moved from Liv's shoulders then back down to lace their fingers together.

"I'm feeling things that I shouldn't. I know that I'm not supposed to, but I do and I don't know how to stop them," Keko whispered roughly. Olivia's head was spinning. _Oh God! Alex was right! _

Olivia's hands couldn't stay still. They roamed Kekoa's strong back and caressed her shoulders. She moved her face so that she could lovingly rub her cheek against Keko's. Liv smiled softly as she heard Keko moan quietly.

"Why would it be so wrong?" Liv asked breathlessly. She sighed as she felt Keko tighten her arms around her. She was willingly losing herself in those arms.

"Because, I just can't. You…you don't know how hard it is for me…," Keko muttered softly. She was slowly losing control of her senses as Liv's fingers found their way into her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and leaned into those wonderful fingers and sighed loudly.

"What is, sweetheart? Tell me," Olivia whispered clearly enjoying Keko's response to her. Olivia had always suspected this was what was missing from her life. This burning fire she felt whenever Kekoa was around.

"Kissing you. I want to kiss you," Kekoa said hoarsely as if the words were ripped from her. Olivia cried out weakly and cupped Kekoa's face in her hands. Their lips were a breath away from each other.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" As Olivia said it, Keko couldn't resist temptation. She lowered her head even closer and she felt Liv's hot breath against her lips.

Kekoa's eyes were transfixed on Olivia's lips as she spoke. "I don't know anymore," she whispered. Olivia took that as a sign and closed the distance.

The moment their lips met, it was as if all life stood still. Olivia's hand made its way to Kekoa's nape holding her there while the other pulled her closer. Kekoa was drowning in sensations. Everything she had ever fantasized about Olivia's lips and what it would be like to kiss her paled to what she was experiencing now.

A part of Olivia had always known it would be like this with Kekoa. It was all there; wild and tamed, weak and strong. And at the centre of it all was this burning fire that was ignited by all of it. A deep running passion that couldn't be contained.

Olivia grabbed a fist full of Kekoa's shirt and pulled her closer. Kekoa buried her hands in Olivia's beautiful hair and angled her head so she could kiss her deeply. When their tongues slid over each other, the both moaned out loud.

Olivia coaxed Kekoa into her mouth. Keko went eagerly and was rewarded enthusiastically. Olivia gently sucked on Keko's tongue until Kekoa groaned. Keko felt her legs getting weak and she moved them further into the kitchen.

She backed Olivia against the counter and kissed her deeply. Air was becoming an issue and Kekoa had to pull away. Keko heard Olivia whimper _no_ as she gently pulled away. They both were breathing hard as if they had been running for days.

"Oh God. What are we doing?" Keko's voice cracked as she noticed that one of Olivia's legs was wrapped around her thighs holding her captive. Olivia still had a fistful of Kekoa's shirt and she wasn't about to let go.

Kekoa tenderly untangled Olivia's leg from around her and wrapped her fingers around the hand that was clenching her shirt. Olivia shook her head violently.

"No."

"Olivia, we can't. You know we can't do this," Keko begged. _Why can't you see, Liv?_ Keko thought desperately.

"I wasn't complaining, Keko," Liv whispered. She watched as Kekoa closed her eyes, her face twisted in pain.

Shaking her head Kekoa just gently tugged at Olivia's hand. "This can't happen again. It just can't," she begged quietly.

Frustration and hurt broke free of its reins as Olivia yanked her hand away and shoved at Kekoa's chest.

Caught unaware, Kekoa stumbled back and swallowed at the sight of Olivia hurt and angry.

There was now some distance between them making it easier to think clearly.

Gesturing wildly between the two of them, Olivia's glared at her friend.

"_This?_ Exactly what was _this?"_ She demanded loudly. Olivia had never met anyone more stubborn then Kekoa. She also never met anyone who could make her heart race with just a smile.

Kekoa knew she had a put a stop to this. As much as she wanted a repeat of that kiss and more, she had to put an end to it now. For both their sakes, she had to try.

"I don't know! But I know it can't happen again!"

"Oh so that's it? You come here in the middle of the night, expecting what? What the hell were you expecting from me? Since your date was so damn lousy, you thought you'd get it from me!?"

It was a low blow Olivia knew. But once the words were out, she wished she had never said them. Kekoa paled considerably and was quiet as she stood there.

"Keko, I'm sorry. I didn't -," Olivia quickly started but was cut off by Kekoa's soft voice.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Kekoa's body language gave nothing away but when Olivia looked up into her eyes, she saw the hurt, the anguish caused by her careless words.

She immediately felt ashamed. She had to look away from those eyes. Kekoa watched as her best friend turn away. Her heart sank. _She really believes that,_ she thought sadly.

Not wanting to draw this out any longer, Kekoa straightened herself up and squared her shoulders. If she was going to leave, she was going to do it with her head held high. Swallowing her pain, she sniffed as she made a move to leave.

"Um, I, uh, I'd better go," she turned to go when Olivia grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. God, I didn't mean that. Please stay. Please," Olivia gently pulled Kekoa back. She wanted to wrap her arms around Keko but held back, not wanting to frighten her.

"I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I'll try. For you, I'll try." Kekoa just nodded silently. _That's a start at least, _Liv thought. She gestured to the couch, "Let's go watch that movie."

Olivia gently tugged at Kekoa's hand and led them to the couch. They sat quietly on either ends of the couch. "What movie did you bring?"

Sniffing, Kekoa cleared her throat. "Uh, _Bambi_ and the _Great Mouse Detective_."

Olivia smiled at her friend's choice of movies, "_The Great Mouse Detective? _Are you trying to say something Sergeant?"

"That depends," Kekoa said teasingly.

"On what?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"On what kind of cheese you like," Kekoa said light – heartedly as she ducked a flying cushion.

Both women laughed feeling a little more relaxed. They settled more comfortably into the couch as Keko quickly popped in the DVD and sat back. They were quiet for a moment as the watched the previews when Kekoa remembered the chips in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," she got up and headed for the kitchen. When she disappeared, Olivia inhaled and sighed deeply. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and almost groaned. She could still taste Kekoa there. _Dear God, please help me find the strength to get through this,_ Liv begged silently.

She didn't have time to dwell on anything else when Kekoa fell beside her. They smiled softly at each other knowing that something had shifted between them. They sat back and watched the movie quietly and after a moment, Olivia reached out and rested her hand on top of Kekoa's.

She felt her friend tense then relaxed as Keko turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Olivia's.

Yes, things had shifted. Nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

Morning was creeping quietly through the blinds. Olivia was sleeping on top of a warm firm body. She inhaled deeply and smiled, eyes still closed. She rubbed her cheek against Kekoa's strong chest and sighed.

Kekoa moaned as Olivia stretched herself over her body. _Sweet Mary! This was heaven._ Keko's arms went around Olivia's waist then ran along her sides as she slowly opened her eyes.

Liv smiled softly down at her friend and was rewarded with a lopsided grin.

"How long have you been awake?" Kekoa asked sleepily. Her hair was a mess but Olivia had never seen anything so sexy in her life. She wanted to kiss her slowly but she had remembered the other night and the promise she had made.

Instead, Liv kissed the tip of Keko's nose and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Not long. I just got up a couple of minutes before you did. It's about 8:45," Liv replied. She lowered her head and rubbed her nose with Keko's and smiled gently.

Keko laid there unmoving. She was taking in her fill of Olivia's weight on top of her. Olivia noticed that Keko had gotten quiet and stared into her green eyes which had gotten darker.

Olivia swallowed. _Oh God…please kiss me again, _Liv thought. But they stared at each other for what seemed like a life time. Unable to take it any longer, Olivia sighed disappointedly and pushed herself up away from Kekoa and straddled her.

Kekoa looked a bit disappointed at the loss of Olivia but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"So, where do we have to be this morning?" Liv asked out of the blue. She reached out and begun to play with the buttons on Kekoa's shirt.

The slight touches of Liv's fingers occasionally brushing against Keko's stomach and abdomen was creating havoc for Kekoa's brain. Not to mention, it was doing _other_ things else where.

Liv watched as Keko swallowed nervously and took several deep breaths as she continued to gently caress her stomach. She wanted to do much more but Kekoa's hand stopped Liv from doing anything more.

"You, uh, you better get ready. We both can't be late for breakfast," Kekoa stuttered. She was having difficulty concentrating. Sighing, Olivia got the hint and slid off of Kekoa, but not without purposely bearing her weight against Kekoa as she got up.

Kekoa gasped as she felt Liv grinded herself against her. She swore she heard her chuckle but wasn't sure since the loud thumping of her heart was getting in the way. When she heard the bathroom door click shut, Kekoa slowly sat up.

She covered her face in her trembling hands and sighed heavily. She had no idea what was going on between them anymore. She was absolutely attracted to Olivia, _hell!_ She was in love with the woman. She was doing perfectly fine before now. But what the heck was going on with Olivia?

Not wanting to know the answer to that one, Keko ran her hands through her hair and pushed herself up. She quickly cleared away the mess from last night and took out the DVD.

She went into Liv's room and rummaged through her closet for her own cloths. Figuring out what she was going to wear; Kekoa undressed herself down to her boxers and bra and tossed her cloths into a pile.

She was so busy that she didn't hear the shower shut off or hear Olivia coming into the bedroom.

Liv stood there in her towel wrapped around her soaking body. She clutched it as if it were armour. Right before her eyes stood a half naked Kekoa in nothing but boxers and her bra and looking beautiful.

Liv had to swallow a few times as she watched Kekoa reach into the closet. The action pulled and bunched the muscles in her back making Olivia's mouth water. She was fascinated by it and she had to hold onto her towel even tighter.

She had seen Kekoa in partial nakedness before when they were young, but _this _was different.

Not wanting to embarrass her friend, Olivia quietly cleared her throat. Kekoa, startled, spun on her heel with a yelp and tumbled backwards into the closet. Olivia's eyes widened and she was at Kekoa's side immediately.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Olivia reached out with both hands and helped clear off the clothing that had fallen on Kekoa when she fell. Keko nodded, embarrassed at herself.

Olivia held her hands out as she saw Kekoa struggled to get up and out of the closet. Keko didn't notice anything different about Liv until she looked up to apologize. In her haste to help her friend, Olivia had forgotten about her towel and she was now completely wet and naked.

With another yelp, Kekoa's hand slipped from Olivia's and she fell back into the closet. Olivia nearly laughed out loud at the silliness of it all when she noticed Kekoa had turned bright red and was looking everywhere but at her.

"Um, it's ok. You, uh, you should maybe dry off," Kekoa croaked. She felt like and awkward teenager again. _Dear Lord! Please cover up! Please!_ Her heart was pounding so fast and loud, she was surprised Olivia couldn't hear it.

Olivia slowly looked down at herself and realized she no longer had a towel wrapped around her. She felt her cheeks turn bright red, but as she looked back at Kekoa who was more embarrassed then she was, a shy smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry," Liv said shyly. She reached for her towel and wrapped herself up and stood back. Kekoa struggled to get up but she managed to do it, eventually.

Kekoa smiled triumphantly and Olivia couldn't help but laugh with her. As they both realized how under dressed they were, they became self conscious. Olivia wrapped her arms around herself; Kekoa stood awkwardly and crossed her arms over her chest then her mid section then back up to her chest.

"Um, I'll just, uh, I'll get dressed on that side and you can get dressed here," Liv said shyly. Kekoa nodded quickly but stumbled back into the wall next to the closet as Olivia leaned in close to reach for her outfit. Their bare arms brushed and the shock that went threw them startled the two women.

"I better get dressed now," Kekoa squeaked. Olivia nodded and went to her side of the room and got herself dried off and begun to dress. Kekoa searched the floor for the top she had picked out before and quickly shoved it over her head.

She wasn't taking any chances with Olivia. Now all she had to do was find a pair of clean jeans.

"Bottom drawer," Olivia said as she indicated the location with a finger. Kekoa's head snapped around as she glared at Liv. Her friend just shrugged, "What? You were looking for your jeans."

"Liv! You're not supposed to look this way!" Kekoa whined. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen anything that I haven't seen before," she shot back. And she made it a point to feast her eyes on Kekoa's well sculpted legs before meeting brown green eyes. Kekoa blushed.

"Yeah, well…," Keko mumbled defeated. She opened the drawer and yanked on her jeans. She heard Liv chuckle behind her and Kekoa stuck out her tongue at her.

"Aren't we mature," Liv said cheekily. She was now done dressing up and was putting on her earrings. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Kekoa was mimicking her. Liv playfully shoved Kekoa into the bathroom.

Both did their hair in record time. Kekoa was the fastest since she just ran a hand through it.

"Haven't you heard of a comb before?" Olivia was running a comb through her thick locks as she said it. Feeling playful, Kekoa quickly grabbed the comb out of Olivia's hand and ran it through her hair then handed it back to her.

Olivia stood with hands on her hips. She turned and took out her blush as if nothing had happened. Kekoa was on alert now, waiting for something to happen but Olivia just applied her make up instead.

As the minutes passed, Kekoa relaxed. Just then she was shoved onto the toilet as Olivia straddled her laughing out loud. She had a blush brush in one hand and eye shadow in the other.

Kekoa held Liv's wrists as Olivia tried to apply the make up. They were laughed as they playfully wrestled each other.

"I'm sorry! I swear! I won't do that again!" Kekoa cried out. Olivia laughed as she surrendered and tossed the make up onto the counter next to them. The laughter died and they held each other quietly.

"I want to kiss you again," Olivia stated softly. She lovingly played with the ends of Kekoa's hair. She heard her friend sigh but she never let go of Liv's waist. Olivia took that as a good sign.

"You know that's not a good idea, Liv," came the sad reply. Olivia knew Kekoa was right but she had to try. She had been craving to feel those soft lips on hers again.

"Just one kiss. I promise that's all I want." _For now,_ Liv thought. She waited patently as they sat there in silence. She didn't want to push Keko but she was hoping for something. But if Keko said no, then she'd have to live with that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kekoa lifted her head and kissed Liv gently on the lips. She was leaving the rest up to Olivia. Liv buried her hands into Keko's hair and raked her nails over her scalp. She did it again when she heard Keko moan in pleasure.

Liv felt Keko open up slightly and she quickly slipped her tongue inside. She felt her stomach do summersaults as their tongues brushed each other. This time Kekoa drew her tongue into her mouth and sucked gently. Olivia whimpered at the rough texture of Keko's tongue sliding over hers and she felt her hips move against Keko's.

Kekoa's hands helped Liv find the perfect rhythm and nearly passed out at the pressure of Liv's hips against hers. They heard someone groaning but they weren't sure who it came from and neither cared.

Keko kept one hand at Liv's waist as the other arm cradled Olivia's back. And just like last night, the one thing that stopped them was lack of air. They broke apart with a moan and both were breathing heavily.

Liv still had her hands in Keko's hair while Keko's hands were wrapped tight around Liv's back and waist. Keko had buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and was breathing hard. Neither woman spoke for several minutes.

"We better go."

Keko nodded silently, her head still buried in Liv's neck. Olivia waited patiently for Keko's breathing to slow then tenderly lifted her chin.

"We need to talk about this."

Keko sighed, closed her eyes and nodded. "I know," was all she said. Olivia lovingly brushed a strand of hair that fell over Keko's forehead then kissed the spot. She sighed deeply and slipped off of Kekoa and held her hand out.

"Come on, they'll send a search party out for us if we don't get out of here," Liv said teasingly. Keko re-adjusted Olivia's cloths as Liv did the same to her. They helped the other wipe off smudged make up and Liv reapplied her lipstick.

They left Liv's apartment hand in hand but neither of them spoke until Kekoa started the car.

"So which one are we going to?"

"Kanae's place. Her husband just remodelled the kitchen. Of course, _everybody _wants to go see it," Kekoa said with a loving smile. Olivia laughed. She knew Kanae's husband, Noah, was a stickler for home renovations so this wasn't knew to her.

"So in other words, be prepared for some serious feeding time?" Olivia asked teasingly. Kekoa threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, you can definitely count on that," Keko smiled warmly at Liv. As they drove, the talked about everything and nothing. They both relaxed visibly and Olivia, not fighting the urge to touch Keko as she drove, rested a hand on Keko's thigh. She sat back as she felt the muscles flexed as Keko stepped on the gas or stepped on the brake.

Although they had to talk about last night and this morning, this was the first time they both felt this comfortable together since they were teens. Liv couldn't be happier.

Keko's mind was racing. She knew they were going to talk about those kisses – that was inevitable. But she wasn't sure how she was going to handle what Liv had to say. But despite all that, she hasn't felt this content since they were teens.

Something big was going to happen. Neither women didn't know what, but it was something that would change them forever.

* * *


	7. This is Me

Just incase it get's confusing...

**Parents:**

Helen and Alekanekelo "Alec" (_A leh KA neh KEH loh: _Defending men) Makana

**Siblings**:

Abegaila "My father's joy" – 47 years old – 3 kids (oldest sister)

Kei (Keh ee) "Dignified" 45 years old - 2 kids (twin brother of Kaimana)

Kaimana (kah ee MAH nah) "Divine power of the sea" – 45 years old – 1 kid (twin brother of Kei)

Kanae (kah nah EH) "Beautiful one" – 42 years old - 2 kids (second eldest sister)

Malie (mah lee ee) "Tranquil/calm" 40 years old – 3 kids (twin sister of Malu)

Malu (Ma loo) "Protector/shelter" 40 years old – 3 kids (twin brother of Malie)

**Children:**

Abegaila:

Andrew - 18 years old.

Miliani (_me lee on nee_: gentle caress) - 15 years old.

Kalani _(kah-LAH-nee: _free; chieftain) - 10 years old.

Kei:

Akela (_a ke la:_ noble) and Hana (happiness, flower, work) – 12 year old twin girls.

Kaimana:

Carlin - 13 years old

Kanae:

Lana _(Calm as still waters)_ - 7 years old

Jonathan – 5 1/5 years old

Malie:

Isabella/Bizzy – 14 years old

Samantha – 11 years old

Matthew – 8 years old

Malu:

Ben/Benjamin & Morgan – 9 year old twins

Ipolani (_ee poh LAH nee_: Heavenly sweetheart) – 5 years old.

_**Pono** (righteous)_

**************

This is Me

No one ever said that the Makana's were a quiet bunch. You just get two in a room and you'll have yourself a party - that's what the running joke was. And in true Makana fashion, it was a loud family party.

The funny part was that it was just weekend breakfast. But this family loved to celebrate regardless of what the occasion was. It wasn't just a way of life for the Makana's but for the Hawaiian culture in general. Today was no different.

Kekoa and Liv were the last to arrive. They entered the house with squeals of delight by Keko's nephew and nieces and tons of hugs and kisses from her brother's and sisters. Everyone was crowding around them speaking all at once, taking their coats and guiding them down farther into the house. Olivia laughed at all the attention and Kekoa just grunted in frustration but still had a silly grin on her face.

Without knowing it, Keko reached down and laced her fingers with Olivia's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Those closest to the pair saw it and smiled softly but didn't say a word. They all moved from the entry way to the remodelled kitchen.

Everyone was impressed with the improvements that Noah made to the large kitchen. Kekoa in particular, loved the little island that was in the centre of the room. Noah's eyes little up like a Christmas tree when Kekoa showed deep admiration in the details that seemed to go unnoticed by the others.

Olivia watched from the other end of the room and smiled softly. Kekoa was absolutely engrossed in all the details of every cupboard and counter. Noah was rattling off the various things that he had added and Kekoa nodded in fascination. She caressed a hand over the marble counter top and Olivia had to bite her tongue from moaning out loud.

"Liv?"

At the sound of her name, Kekoa's head snapped around and caught Olivia staring. Instantly, Liv felt herself blush and just like that a different kind of heat grew inside her. Clearing her throat, Liv glanced at the two women that she had been having a conversation with.

Abby and Kanae watched with amusement as Liv squirmed under their curious stares. Kanae felt bad and reached out and wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"She has that effect on people," Kanae said with a playful smile. Abby threaded her arm around Olivia's and chuckled quietly as she led the two women into the family room.

"Sorry. We can't help tease the two of you. You guys are just so damn cute together," Abby said gently. Olivia wasn't sure what to say.

"Really, why doesn't she just ask you out already?" Kanae said teasingly, completely unaware that her comments made Olivia stiffen. Abby picked up on Liv's discomfort and quickly gave her sister a stern look.

"_Ana_," Abby said warningly. Kanae just shrugged her shoulders and gave Liv a finally squeeze and took her leave. Olivia wasn't sure what just happened but she was grateful for Abby's protectiveness.

"Are you happy?" Abby held Liv gently at arms length as she studied her. Olivia got the feeling that there was more to the question then what was being asked.

Inhaling deeply Liv nodded slowly. "Yes. I will be. I hope," she said slowly. Abby seemed to consider this. After a moment, Abby smiled brightly and gave Liv a big hug.

"Good. That's all we've ever wanted for you," Abby said as she pulled away. Olivia looked a little confused and Abby smiled gently at her. Abby motioned for Liv to follow her into the family room.

"CAN YOU TWO GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE?" Malie hollered as she saw Noah and Kekoa slowly making their way into the family room.

"Malie!" chided their mother. Malie just threw her hands in the air and sighed loudly. Helen just gave her second youngest child a stern look.

Kekoa and Noah blushed as they realized they were holding everyone up. "Sorry," Keko mumbled as she stood shyly beside Liv. She reached down and held onto Liv's hand as Abby gave everyone something to do for the morning.

"Women and children stay out here and set the tables up. You _manly_ men get to do the cooking," Abby held her hand up as a series of groans echoed through out the room. "Don't start! Just do it!" Abby teased.

Everyone rolled there eyes at Abby's bossy nature as they all got up and ambled over to their assigned task.

"Where do you think you're going?" Abby asked as she arched an eye brow. Keko looked a little puzzled.

"I'm gonna set up the tables and stuff," she said as she pointed to where Olivia was sliding out a folding table with the help of Hana and Akela, Kei's precious little girls . Abby shook her head and pointed to the kitchen.

"The cooking duties include you. Now get your frumpy rump in there," Abby ordered with a playful swat to her sister's shoulder. Still a little confused, Keko stood there scratching her head.

"Kai! Get your sister!" Kai came bursting through the kitchen door. Before Keko had time to react, Kai grabbed her from behind and lifted her up, carrying her into the kitchen. Keko squealed in surprise as everyone laughed.

Kai gently tossed his sister to the side and chuckled as she playfully swung at him. Their father cleared his throat and looked pointedly at them.

"The faster we get this done, the quicker we can eat. Get a move on you two." He said gently. Kekoa and Kai got busy with cutting up the potatoes. The conversation between her brothers and brother in law's flowed. They spoke about everything under the sun.

"So little sis, has Olivia made an honest woman out of you yet or are you going to let her become an old maid?" Kei smirked. Kekoa nearly sliced her finger as she looked up in embarrassment. Malu, who was standing next to Kei, shoved his elbow hard into his older brother's chest.

"Ow! Dude! What the hell was that for?" Kei shoved Lu a little too hard causing Malu stumbling back wards.

Kai grabbed his sister's hand and examined it closely making sure nothing was cut.

"I'm ok, Kai. Stop. I'm ok, I said," Keko stuttered as she pulled her hand away.

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"BOYS!" The room had gotten quiet as both their parents stood glaring at them. Lynn, Olivia and Stacey, Kei's wife, stood behind Ms. Makana. They weren't too happy either.

Embarrassed, Keko excused herself brushing past Olivia. She didn't hear Olivia calling her name as she went. Keko went straight to the nearest room she could find – the bathroom. She rested her hands on the edges of the sink and stared at her reflection.

She felt tears prickle the backs of her eye lids and she shut them tight.

"Keko?"

Her eyes snapped open as she heard Liv's soft voice on the other side. Swallowing, Keko cleared her throat and took a breath before opening the door. She plastered a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So...the party still going on?" Keko asked trying to make the mood light. She heard the hushed voices and quickly glanced down the hall. Keko watched as her father crossed his arms over his big chest and frown. Their mother threw her hands up in the air in frustration as Kei shrugged and Malu hung his head; their wives giving them an exasperated look.

"Can I come in?"

Kekoa locked eyes with Liv and stood back quietly. Liv sat on the edge of the tub as she waited for Keko to do the same. Keko opted to sit on the toilet and rested her forearms on her thighs as she sighed and hung her head. They sat in silence, Olivia giving Keko her space and time to work things out in her head.

After a moment Olivia reached out and rested a gentle hand on top of Keko's and gave it a loving squeeze. Liv leaned forward and tucked her head, as much as she could, into Kekoa's neck and softly kissed her.

Turning slightly, Keko kissed the side of Olivia's head then nuzzled the spot with her nose. She inhaled Olivia's shampoo and smiled. _Peach...I like it._

"How much did you hear?" Keko asked tiredly. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain Kei's comments and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Since the first time Kekoa brought Olivia home, Kei had been the biggest hassle about the two of them. He took every opportunity to tease his baby sister relentlessly about Olivia.

For awhile Kekoa took as much as she could but soon it had gotten too much. Although he meant them as a joke, his words never failed to hurt Keko.

"Enough," Liv whispered. She had moved her head so it rested on Kekoa's hunched shoulders. Her hands wrapped themselves around Keko and were gently caressing her back and arms. Keko closed her eyes as she felt Olivia kiss her jaw line softly.

"I'm sorry," Keko blurted out. She felt the tears returning and she turned away so Olivia wouldn't see them falling. Liv stopped what she was doing then gently cupped Keko's chin and waited patiently for Keko to turn around.

Liv brushed her thumb across Keko's cheek and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. She tasted tears and kissed her again, this time letting her lips linger over Keko's.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," Liv whispered against Keko's lips. Keko nodded and licked her lips leaning in for another kiss which Olivia was happy to give. This time it was longer then before.

When it ended, Liv held Keko's face in her hands and looked deeply into Keko's eyes. "We'll talk about it when we get home, ok?" Keko sighed and nodded. Olivia kissed the tip of her nose then wrapped her arms around Keko's neck. The sat like that for a moment until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Keko?"

Keko sat up and glanced at Liv. Her lips had thinned as she heard the voice on the other side of the door. Smiling, Keko quickly kissed Liv on the lips and gave her hands a squeeze. Liv didn't look happy but inhaled deeply and gestured for Keko to get the door.

Getting up, Keko squared her shoulders and opened up the door. Kei stepped in but almost left when he saw the look Olivia had given him. Swallowing, he hung his head as he stood awkwardly in between his sister and Liv.

"Uh…I just wanted to apologize for what I said," Kei murmured quietly. Keko slid her hands into her pockets and bit her lip. She met Olivia's gaze and jerked her head ever so slightly. Liv nearly curled her lip into a snarl but refrained from doing so when she saw the pleading look in Keko's eyes.

Clearing her throat, Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Kei as if she were staring down a suspect.

"If you were my brother, I would have hit you for that," Liv said softly. Keko's head snapped up as she stared wide eyed at Olivia. Inhaling, Olivia quickly added, "but you're not. Kekoa means the world to me and she's your sister. As much as I don't want to do it, apology accepted."

Kei finally looked up and nodded silently, grateful for another chance. But was quickly humbled by Olivia's words.

"Don't you dare think I'm doing this for you," Liv said as she brushed past him and hugged Keko. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I tried." Liv felt Keko nodded. Keko returned the quick hug and kissed her neck before letting her go.

Turning to leave, she gave Kei a warning. "Don't make her cry." With that she slipped out of the cramped washroom and shut the door softly.

The siblings were left alone. Keko still had her hands in her pocket but she was now leaning against the wall by the sink; she was staring sadly at her older brother. Kei held his hands out to the sides and shrugged.

"What can I say, Pono? I'm sorry. You know me, I stick my foot in my mouth whenever I open it," he said lamely. Keko was silent; she just didn't know what to say to him anymore.

Kei pleaded with his sister to understand. "_Dude_, you know I never meant any disrespect towards Olivia. _Never_. She's like a sister, man! I know how much she means to you!"

Keko's jaw clenched and unclenched. She had to look away for a moment before she could say anything. She took a breath to calm herself before turning back.

"Then why do you say stuff like that? You embarrass me in front of people all the time! You constantly make jokes about it! Ever since Olivia and I met," Keko had tears streaming down her face. The years of torment from Kei finally reached its breaking point.

Kei shrugged his big shoulders clumsily. He had tears in his eyes as well as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know I love you, Pono. And I'm so very sorry that I keep hurting you-,"

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Keko demanded. She loved her brother very much but sometimes it was hard to be around him when he'd start teasing her.

"You know me, Pono; I'm not like Kai. I'm not the smart one, ya know? I mean, I wish I were but I'm not," Kei shrugged helplessly as his voice cracked. He sat on the edge of the tub looking miserable. Keko sighed and sat down next to him.

"Just stop with the comments and the teasing, ok? We're not kids anymore and the stuff you say…they seriously hurt, man. I can only take so much, you know?"

Sniffing, Kei nodded quietly. "I really am sorry, Pono," Kei said softly. Nodding, Keko just threw an arm over her brother's shoulders.

"I know. You can be an idiot sometimes but you're still a good brother. Just practice on the teasing," Kekoa gave him a quick kiss on the temple. Kei gave his sister a shy smile and nodded.

"You know, she really likes you," Kei said as he got up. Keko stared at him wondering if what ever they had just spoken about went right through him. _He's actually serious_.

"Dude, I said no more teasing," Keko laughed nervously. She stood next to Kei fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Pono, I'm being genuine here. She's different when she's around you," Kei said truthfully. Keko blushed and shook her head.

"Dude, let's get outta here before you start putting flowers in you hair," Keko said embarrassed.

Kei laid a gentle hand on Kekoa's shoulders. Keko turned back and was caught off guard as Kei engulfed her in a bear hug. Keko returned the gesture and the two finally pulled back after a moment.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find a nice peace offering for Liv," Keko said as she opened up the door.

"Chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" Kei suggested as he followed his sister out. He quickly froze as he noticed Olivia waiting just outside the washroom door.

"Double the chips and we'll call the whole thing off," Liv said as she wrapped a possessive arm around Keko's waist. Kei watched her and blushed as he realized Olivia was staring back at him as if daring him to say something.

Kei smiled brightly and nodded. "Deal!"

For now, all was calm between the three of them. They headed back towards the living room and all eyes were on them.

Keko went over to their mother and gave her quick kiss to the cheek. Helen held her daughter at arms length and studied her for a moment. She nodded as if she finally found what she was looking for and gave Keko a hug.

Helen then turned to Olivia and held out her hand. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you fed. You're looking to thin." Olivia smacked a hand to her forehead as she was dragged away into the kitchen.

Laughter was heard all around. The lively chatter started up once again as everyone got ready for breakfast.

**********************

It was later that evening as the two women sat in comfortable silence on the sofa. Olivia rested her head on Keko's strong shoulder while Keko gently caressed Liv's knee. They were giving each other the space they needed before they spoke about that kiss this morning.

Olivia snuggled closer as Keko's hand moved up ward from her knee. Liv raised her head slightly and kissed Kekoa just behind her ear and smiled as she found a particularly sensitive spot and was rewarded with a low moan from Keko.

Keko was having a difficult time keeping her hormones under control with Olivia finding more sensitive places. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Olivia lightly nipped at her neck. Keko's eyes fluttered shut and just about missed the hand that was slowly sliding down her abdomen.

Eyes snapping open, Kekoa shot up almost falling over the coffee table. Breathing heavily, she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Clearing her throat, Keko tried to sound unaffected.

"_Okay_, that was a little, uh, much," Keko said as her voice cracked. Olivia was breathing deeply trying to calm her raging hormones. She dragged a hand through hair and clenched her head with both hands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Liv mumbled. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes. _This is going to be a lot harder then I thought_.

Nodding Kekoa slowly made her way to the other end of the couch.

"So, you, uh, wanted to talk?" Kekoa asked awkwardly. She wiped her palms over her jeans and swallowed nervously.

_Oh Hell. Where do I start?_ She thought.

"Liv?"

Olivia rested her eyes upon the woman that had invaded her dreams all through out their friendship. _There's no turning back after this._

Inhaling, Olivia quickly gathered her thoughts and sighed. She didn't notice how nervous she was until Keko laid a hand on her fidgeting hands. She looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Liv, if you're not ready yet, we don't have to do this now," Kekoa gently suggested. _This is what I adore about you,_ Liv thought with a smile. Shaking her head with a smile, Olivia squeezed Kekoa's fingers lovingly.

"I think we need to do this now," Liv said softly. Keko nodded then sat back but never letting go of Olivia's hands. Liv stared at their joined fingers and lightly caressed Keko's palm.

"God...I don't even know where to start," Liv blurted out nervously. Kekoa smiled lovingly and gave Liv's hand a squeeze.

"Start with where ever feels comfortable," Keko suggested softly. Olivia smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like?" She asked quietly. Liv waited patiently as she saw Keko inhale deeply.

Kekoa's heart was pounding. She felt Olivia lightly caress her hand with her own and she felt a little calmer. Swallowing nervously, Keko averted her eyes and looked at the photo's that were on top of the DVD player.

_Oh God! What do I say? What the hell do I say?_ Keko thought nervously.

Olivia reached out and tenderly touched her cheek. Kekoa glanced at her friend and couldn't look away.

"What do you mean?" Keko heard herself ask, mesmerized by the deep colour of Liv's eyes.

"Like you. Me. Us. What could have been if you and I had been together," Olivia whispered. Liv's fingers had slid down to lovingly cup Kekoa's chin. She traced her thumb along Kekoa's lower lip and she felt it tremble.

_Yes__! I've been fantasising about it since the moment I laid eyes on you, I've dreamt about you every single night, I've wanted you since forever, _Keko thought desperately.

Kekoa was quiet and Olivia could tell she was fighting it. "_Tell me_. Please tell me the truth. I need to know," Liv pleaded. She could feel tears starting to form as she waited for Kekoa to answer.

Kekoa clenched her jaw hard, fighting the words that wanted to spill out of her. She saw Olivia's eyes get watery and she felt her own tears coming. Kekoa couldn't deny Olivia anything when Liv looked at her, so she looked away again.

"_Please_ _Keko_. _Please!"_ Liv begged. Keko had to look away and she shut her eyes tight keeping her tears in but it was useless, they just fell on their own. Kekoa felt tender hands cup her face and gently turn her head.

"Kekoa," Liv whispered. Kekoa wasn't strong enough anymore. 23 years of holding it in was finally taking its toll on Kekoa.

"Why?" Keko asked; the word ripped from her. She gripped Olivia's wrists as if they were the only things keeping from running. Olivia rested her forehead against Keko's and she continued to caress Keko's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Because it's all I've been thinking about," Liv answered roughly. They were both breathing hard but neither cared or noticed. "I _need_ to know, Keko."

Kekoa's mind was spinning. _It's all she's been thinking about?!_ Her heart sped up as the implications hit her with such force that if she wasn't sitting down, she would have fallen.

Olivia on the other hand was growing impatient. She slid one hand to the back of Keko's neck while the other grabbed a fist full of Keko's shirt and forcefully pulled her forward and kissed her hard.

She buried her hand in Kekoa's hair to keep her in place as she slipped her tongue inside. Both women moaned as their tongues battled each other, Keko buried her hands in Liv's hair and tiled her head to give her better access.

The kiss was soon getting intense and Kekoa reluctantly pulled back. They were struggling for breath as Kekoa nodded vigorously.

"Every single waking moment," Keko said breathlessly. Liv still had a fistful of Keko's shirt and jerked her forward playfully.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Liv demanded, winded from that kiss. Keko shook the cobwebs from her head trying to grasp the situation.

"Why? You're straight! _And_ you're my best friend!"

Closing her eyes, Liv sighed. "I'm not completely sure about that," she mumbled quietly.

"What?" Keko's eyes were wide as saucers. "You're not sure about what?"

Liv let out a breath she had been holding in and finally let go of Keko's shirt. She stood and wandered the short distance to the window. She ran a tired hand through her hair then rested her forehead against the cool window.

"What aren't you sure about Liv?" Keko asked quietly. She quickly wiped away the left over tears from her cheeks and made her way to stand next to Liv. She simply watched as Olivia inhaled then lifted her head and straightened her shoulders.

"I'm not so sure how straight I am anymore," Liv said very softly. She continued to stare out the window.

"Whoa," was all that Kekoa could say. She stumbled back to the couch and sat back down. Olivia tore her gaze from the window and watched as Keko rubbed her hands over her face. She was very quiet.

Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. "Will you say something?" She moved to kneel down in front of her dazed friend and ran her hands up and down Keko's thighs. Keko fought for words but nothing could convey what she was feeling.

Olivia noticed that Kekoa's eyes had become slightly glassy and was quickly worried.

"Honey, are you alright? Baby?" She held Keko's face in both her hands and gently shook her. Keko smiled tenderly and covered Olivia's hands with her own.

"I'm ok. Just a little…dizzy," Keko said sheepishly. Liv sighed in relief. They stayed that way for a moment.

"Do you know what your saying Liv? Do you really understand what you're saying?" Kekoa asked as Liv sat next to her. Keko leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs. She glanced sideways and watched Olivia nod.

Kekoa looked away and shook her head slightly.

"I don't think you do," Kekoa said softly. This startled Olivia.

"What are you trying to say? That this is just a faze?" Olivia asked hurt at the suggestion that what she was feeling was nothing.

Feeling on edge, Kekoa stood and paced the floor like a caged animal. She ran both hands through her hair.

"That's not what I said Liv."

"Then what is it exactly are you trying to say? That I'm crazy for feeling this way? For what? Tell me Keko! Because I'm not sure what you want me to feel," Olivia demanded as she stood in front of Keko.

Shaking her head and holding up her hands, Keko pleaded with her friend.

"Liv, please. I don't want to fight with you." Kekoa cautiously wrapped her arms around Liv. She drew her close and held her tight.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't feel this way?" Liv felt exhausted as she wrapped her arms around Keko's waist. She rested her head against Keko's chest and she heard the strong beat of Keko's heart.

Sighing, Kekoa ran her hands up and down Olivia's back. "That's not what I meant. It's just…I just don't want this to be something you regret and have you hate me in the end," Kekoa explained quietly.

That had Olivia wondering what had happened to make Keko think that. Raising her head, Liv just stared curiously up at Keko. Looking down, Keko smiled sadly.

"I've had a couple of straight friends in your position. Like an idiot, I believed them, let them in and when things got to…_weird_, they turned and ran. One was married and she blamed me for her marriage falling apart. She said that I had ruined every relationship she had with her family."

Olivia could believe what she was hearing. She instinctively held on tighter as she spoke quietly.

"Do you honestly think I'd be anything like them? I would never do that to you. Especially you."

"I know. You're nothing like them. And that's what scares me, Liv. I don't want to ever hurt you."

Olivia finally understood. Reaching up and gently placing a hand against her cheek, Liv smiled up at Keko.

"I know sweetie. I'm just as scared as you are. But I know I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone other then you."

Kekoa and Liv stood there wrapped in each other's arms, innocently kissing the other. They both grew tired and Liv gently tugged at Keko.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Liv said as she led the way to her room. Kekoa hesitated at the entrance and Olivia smiled tenderly.

"It's alright sweetie. I just want to hold you tonight. Is that alright?"

Nodding, Kekoa let herself get pulled further into the room. Keko watched as Olivia undress herself. She looked away as Liv took a step forward, pressing herself flush against her.

Liv lifted the sweater that Keko wore but left the white t-shirt underneath on. She then reached for the buckle of her belt but stopped as she heard Keko inhale sharply.

"Liv?" Kekoa breathing was shallow but Olivia didn't miss the question in her eyes. She placed a chaste kiss on Keko's lips and gently rubbed her chest.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm just going to undo your belt. I'm just want to hold you tonight," Liv said softly. She slid Kekoa's belt out of every loop while whispering soothing words to her. Olivia led her to the bed and climbed in, holding the covers for Keko.

Kekoa crawled into waiting arms and was immediately warmed. She settled comfortably in Olivia's strong arms and brought her arms around Liv's waist. Liv slipped a thigh in between Kekoa's legs and moved upwards but quickly stopped as she heard her gasp.

"Too much?" Liv asked, worried.

Kekoa shook her head. Olivia smiled and gently slipped her leg back where it was. She caressed Kekoa's shoulder and back until she fell asleep. Olivia watched Kekoa a moment longer then gently kissed her temple and settled in for the night with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow was going to be a bran new day.


	8. Lazy Sunday

I own nothing in SVU world.

Sorry, this is a bit short. I have a cold and can't keep my eyes open long enough to finish this...

Lazy Sunday

Kekoa inhaled slowly. She snuggled closer to Olivia's warm body and ran a hand along Liv's stomach. Olivia moaned softly and wiggled closer, sighing as Keko's hand reached the valley between her breasts.

Keko was a wake enough to know that she should move her hand before she got into trouble. She was about pull away when Olivia gently grabbed her hand and firmly placed it on a breast. Liv sighed happily and got comfortable in Kekoa's arms once more.

Keko's eyes were wide as saucers and she held herself still. She tried to steady her breathing but she was having a difficult time remembering her own name let alone breathing. Olivia smiled to herself as she turned around and faced Keko and her smile grew bigger.

Olivia reached out and cupped Kekoa's check and gently leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Mmm…hi," Liv said softly as she rubbed her nose against Keko's. She was utterly amazed at how completely relaxed she was despite having an intense conversation the night before. _Must be the company I'm keeping_ Liv thought with sly smile.

Liv stretched out her long form then wrapped her arms around Keko's neck and leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. Olivia couldn't help but smile contentedly as she watched her friend.

"If I had known this was how it was going to be like, I would have done this sooner," Liv said as she ran her fingers through Kekoa's hair and smiled as Keko purred in satisfaction.

Kekoa closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of Liv's fingers running through her hair. Liv took this opportunity to lean in and gently kiss Kekoa awake. Pretty soon both women were clinging to each other as the kiss begun to heat up.

Liv snuck a hand in between them and found the hem of Kekoa's shirt and pulled it up. Her hand ran up and in between the valley of Keko's breasts, smiling in pleasure as she heard a low moan.

Her hand slid slowly down Keko's stomach towards the top of her jeans then slid lower. Kekoa groaned and grudgingly broke the kiss placing a hand on top of Liv's.

"Slow down, sweetheart. Liv, slow down," Keko begged. Sighing loudly, Olivia nodded and rolled onto her back.

"We never did get around to talking about this part," she said softly. Liv turned her head and tenderly stared at Kekoa. Her hair was a mess but Olivia thought that Keko looked utterly sexy.

Giving Olivia a lopsided grin, Keko rolled onto her side, propped her head with one hand and reached out with the other and placing it on Liv's stomach; caressing her.

"I'm sorry," Kekoa said softly. Olivia gave her a confused look and reached out and buried her fingers in Keko's hair.

"For what sweetheart?"

Kekoa didn't answer. Olivia noticed Keko's eyes had gone a darker shade and were transfixed on her bare breasts. Smiling, Olivia guided Kekoa's hand up to her breast and cupped it. Biting her lower lip, Olivia's smile grew bigger as she watched Keko as she licked her lips hungrily.

"_Kek__oa," _Liv said seductively. Keko closed her eyes and fell onto her back but never letting go of Olivia's breast. Chuckling, Olivia rolled on top of her and placed her forearms on either side of her head, trapping her.

Leaning down, Liv kissed her gently all the while whispering Keko's name. Groaning, Keko's hands went to Olivia's waist and squeezed.

"Do I have your attention now?" Olivia whispered. She was smiling sexily down at Keko, who nodded slowly. "Good. Think we can finish up this discussion?" Olivia rubbed her nose against Keko's then placed a kiss on her upper lip.

Nodding again, Keko's eyes fluttered open as Liv sat up, straddling Keko waist. Olivia sat and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking Kekoa's view and arched an eye brow.

"Could we...uh...eat first?" Keko asked innocently, her gaze still fixed on Olivia's chest. Liv laughed at how cute Kekoa was. Climbing off of her, Olivia stood next to the bed and held out her hand for Keko.

"Is this bribery?" Liv asked playfully wrapping her arms around Keko's waist.

"It'll be extortion soon if you don't put something on," Keko grumbled as she watched Liv grab a shirt from Keko's side of the closet and pull it on. Olivia threw her head back and laughed.

Grabbing the loops in her jeans, Liv jerked Keko forward. "Come on, let's go feed you."

They giggled all the way to the kitchen and as they prepared their breakfast. They ate off of one plate as they fed each other and laughed at nothing in particular while kissing in between bites.

When they finally got around to washing the dishes, it became apparent that neither was willing to being the adult. Kekoa 'accidentally' sprayed too much water around and it hit Olivia squarely on the chest. Keko was unable to hide her grin as she tried to apologize.

Liv took it upon herself to return the gesture in kind. She grabbed a small pot from the sink and 'accidently' spilled its contents all over Keko.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Olivia said doing her best impression of Betty Boop. This resulted in a water fight ending in a heap of laughter. They were both soaked and the clean up took longer then usual. They bounded back into the bedroom to get changed both throwing flirtatious looks and remarks back and forth.

Falling onto the couch Keko held her arms out and Olivia immediately climbed on top. Getting comfortable, both women were quiet for a moment. Kekoa kissed the top of Liv's head and groaned.

"Can you behave for just a second?" Keko moaned as she felt Olivia's thigh slip in between her legs.

Giggling, Olivia bit her lip and innocently shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kekoa just squinted and growled and held Olivia tighter. "Ok, ok...I'll behave...for now."

"_Thanks_. I feel _so_ much better now. Ow! What was that for?" Keko rubbed her side where Liv playfully pinched her. Rolling her eyes, Olivia looked up waited for Kekoa to start.

Sighing, Keko smiled gently down at Liv as she played with the ends of Olivia's hair.

"So…how do you wanna do this?" She asked quietly. Smiling, Liv lifted herself up and quickly placed a kiss on Keko's _nose_ then settled to the side.

"Well…first you say something. Then I give a reply to your something. This goes back and forth until we can reach some sort of agreement," Liv said as she smiled sweetly.

"Spaz! Hey! I'm serious!" Kekoa laughed as Liv stuck her tongue out. Sighing, Keko just shook her head.

"I'm serious, Liv. Where do we go from here? Where did _you_ want to go with this?" Kekoa asked softly. This was new for Kekoa despite having been in two serious relationships.

Olivia was quite for a moment. She had never been in this kind of position before although she had been in numerous relationships. _Depends on what your definition is of 'relationship' _Liv though sourly.

"Despite the obvious, this is all so new for me. I'm not exactly sure where it is we need to be," Liv said slowly.

"Do you want to try? I mean you and me? Is this something you want?" Keko asked, swallowing her nervousness. Sure Liv came out to her…well, sorta. And sure, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but that really didn't mean Liv wanted what Kekoa wanted.

Olivia could sense the tension and moved to the side so Kekoa could cradle her more. Taking a breath, Liv placed a soft hand over Kekoa's heart and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes. I want this. I want _you_. I want us to be an actual _us_," Liv said with conviction. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it all. She leaned forward and kissed Keko gently then settled back down.

They were quiet lost in their thoughts. Keko's hand lightly caressed Olivia's spine, occasionally giving her a squeeze. Liv played with the hem of Keko's shirt, periodically nuzzling Keko's neck.

"I'm scared."

Liv lifted her head and stared down at the beautiful face that she dreamed about every single night since they were teens. She saw genuine fear in Keko's beautiful eyes.

"Of what?" Olivia asked softly. She cupped Kekoa's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"You're my best friend," Kekoa said quietly. Olivia tensed and had begun to pull away. She didn't like where this was going. Kekoa quickly held on tight, not wanting to let Olivia slip away from her.

"No wait…that's not what I meant. Please, come back. Let me hold you. _Please_," Keko begged. She couldn't say what she needed to say without Olivia next to her.

"Then what did you mean?" Liv asked as she settled back down. She rested her head under Kekoa's chin and she heard Keko's strong heartbeat. Keko wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her tight.

"I'm scared because you have been my best friend since we were teens…kids really. You know me better then anyone. I thought that I'd be safe because I knew nothing would happen between us; that we'd always, _always_ be best friends."

"Nothing's changed."

"Yes it has! If nothing's changed, then why are we here talking about this?" Keko felt tears blur her vision. She sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen. Olivia raised her had and stared down at her, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"What are you trying to say?" Liv asked feeling despair seep into her.

"I don't want to have a girlfriend only to lose my best friend. I don't know if I can do that."

"But you won't. I could never ask that of you! I'd be losing just as much as you! You _are_ my best friend too!"

"But that's just it! If we cross that line and something goes terribly wrong, then we won't have each other anymore. That part of us will cease to exist."

Shaking her head violently, Olivia wasn't going to give up easily. "No. I won't accept that. We have been through too much to just let our friendship fall apart that way. No, I'm never going to believe that. Never."

Kekoa covered her eyes as more tears fell. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to our friendship," Keko stated, her voice cracking.

Olivia sighed. When she had admitted to her feelings for Keko, she didn't factor in this part of the equation. She just thought their relationship would have flowed into the next stage naturally.

"I don't want to lose you either. But don't you think we'd be doing a bigger injustice if we didn't explore this part of our relationship?" Liv asked sensibly. She wanted Keko, badly. They had the friendship but Olivia wanted more now.

Kekoa's tears had dried and her eyes were slightly swollen. She sniffed and nodded slowly. Olivia smiled softly at her.

"I'm still scared."

"I know. So am I. But I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else." Leaning down, Olivia pressed her lips against Keko's. The two kissed softly for minutes but to them, it felt like forever.

"Slowly then?"

Keko nodded. She inhaled deeply and settled further into the couch and held on to Liv.

"We need to make some rules," Keko suggested innocently. Olivia chuckled.

"We haven't had any ground rules since we were in high school," Liv laughed softly causing Keko to smile gently at her.

"I know. But I think it necessary seeing that you haven't moved your…uh…thigh." Keko smirked as she gave Olivia a knowing look.

Raising an eye brow, Olivia smiled slyly. "Oh, _now_ she wants me to move it. Well then, in that case...," Liv watched carefully as she moved her thigh upwards. Closing her eyes, Keko bit her lower lip and groaned as she lifted her hips slightly.

"Ok…ok, no more. Please, no more!" Begged Keko. She grabbed a silky thigh as it moved again. Liv laughed at the amount of effort it took for Kekoa to catch her breath.

"See…that's why we need rules!" Keko panted as Olivia smiled smugly.

"Fine. What are they?" Olivia asked as she moved to straddle Keko.

"Nothing below the neck."

"What! That is so not fair!" Olivia's eyes widened in shock.

"I know! But it's the only way we're gonna keep our sanity!"

"So sex tonight is a no go, huh?" Liv teased. The look on Keko's face made Liv burst out laughing.

"Fine! Nothing below the belt! That's as far as I'm going!" Keko pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Awwww…I'm sorry. Come here," Liv cooed. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"So what are the other rules?" Liv asked as she was slid her body over Keko's causing the other woman to moan softly. Momentarily brain-dead, Keko looked up at Liv, dazed.

"Huh?"

Chuckling, Olivia shook her head. "Never mind." Again, they were both quiet.

Another dilemma hung above them.

"What are you going to tell the others?" Keko asked gently.

Olivia sighed. _I'll have to cross that bridge when I get there._

"I don't know. Nothing yet. I want get comfortable in my own skin first." Kekoa nodded. She knew that Liv would deal with it as it came.

"I'm here if you need me." Keko offered her support as always. Smiling, Olivia nodded against Keko's chest.

"Thanks." The two laid there until they fell asleep. When they awoke it had gotten dark.

Lifting her head, Olivia could make out the time on the DVD machine.

"Baby, let's get more comfortable in bed," Liv suggested tiredly. Rubbing her eyes, Keko grunted as Olivia sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Twenty to ten. Let's get to bed," Liv said as she got up to pull Keko up with her. Shaking her head, Keko pulled Olivia to her.

"I'd love to, but I need to get home." Olivia was now wide awake.

"You're not gonna stay?"

"You know I want to. But my gear is at my place," Kekoa explained as she rested her forehead against Liv's. Nodding, Olivia ran her hands up and down Keko's chest.

"Oh." Olivia looked disappointed. Kekoa smiled gently and lifted her chin with a finger.

"If I leave now, I can make it back before you notice I'm even gone." Keko suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm being clingy."

Shaking her head, Keko leaned down and silenced her. Lifting her head she winked at her friend.

"No you're not. I'll be back soon, ok?" Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Good. Now give me a kiss," Kekoa playfully demanded. Grabbing a handful of her shirt, Olivia pulled her down for a long steamy kiss that left Kekoa trembling.

"That good enough for ya?" Liv asked with a smug grin.

"Oh God, yeah." Kekoa replied, slightly dazed. Olivia laughed as she walked Keko to the elevator. With one more parting kiss, the two separated.

Leaning back against the wall, Olivia sighed.

"Wow."

Shaking her head, Liv wandered back to her apartment and anxiously waited for Kekoa to return.

_What the hell am I going to tell the others?_ Olivia chewed her bottom lip as she sat by the window. She sat there trying to figure out a plan on how to tell Elliot.

The end result always ended the same.


	9. Just Another Day at the Office

I own nothing.

Just another Day at the Office

Monday morning brought a smile to Olivia's face. Normally she hated Mondays but this time around she couldn't wait for morning. She had awoken with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tight.

Liv smiled at the memory of Kekoa kissing and lightly nibbling the back of her neck and how their hands wandered and explored each other for endless minutes.

The two women hurriedly got ready, both anxious and excited about their day. They stood at the front door inside Liv's apartment, kissing the other goodbye, causing them both to be 10 minutes late for work.

Tuesday and Wednesday were no different. Although Olivia was having a hard time dealing with the _'nothing – below – the – waist'_ rule, she was having a delightful time pushing those boundaries just to see how far Kekoa could take it.

Their evenings would consist of lounging about on the couch in front of the TV talking about their day. And their nightly ritual was definitely..._dream worthy_, Olivia thought with a sly smile.

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

Olivia blinked quickly and shook her head. Elliot had a smirk on his face as he sat back in his chair.

"I _was_ right. Somebody did have a good weekend," Elliot placed his hands behind his head and leaned farther into his chair as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia tossed a crumpled piece of paper at him.

"You're disgusting, Elliot. Nothing happened. I just spent a nice Saturday with my best friends' family."

"_Right. _That's why you've been coming in late _and_ you've been smiling like you've been doing _something_ that can only be left to the imagination for the past 3 days. So who is he?"

Olivia just gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh come on! Liv, who is he?" Elliot leaned forward wanting all the gory details. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Now I know where Dickie get's it from. Good Lord, Elliot, there's nothing to talk about!"

"Do tell, Liv. Who is this dashing knight that's swept our beloved detective off her feet?" Munch ambled over and gave her a playful smile. Olivia just raised a delicate eyebrow and stared at John. _If you only knew..._

"No."

"YES! I knew it! There is someone!" Elliot whooped in triumph. "You owe me 30 dollars," he said turning to Fin. The quiet detective rolled his eyes at him. Olivia's mouth fell wide as she stared at her partner.

"Man, she ain't said nothing yet. No name, no money." He gave a small nod at Liv signalling his loyalty to her then went back to his paper work. Olivia felt a little relief when Fin refused to be baited into this game.

Elliot just shrugged in defeat. Munch went back to his desk and sat down slowly. He pulled out his paper work when he heard Olivia say, "30 dollars. That's it?" John smiled.

"I had a 50 but Elliot was too cheap," John said with a grin on his face. They all chuckled then went back to the never ending pile of paper work.

For some reason the creeps of the city decided to take a break for awhile, leaving SVU in a lull. Not that these detectives were complaining. They had enough paper work to last a few millenniums.

Olivia's mind wandered back to Kekoa again. She smiled as she felt a surge of energy flow through her. They hadn't seen each other while they were at work all week, not even for lunch, their work taking much of their precious time. Although, Keko would occasionally call just to say hello making Olivia blush and smile generously.

The guys would tease her relentlessly as she hung up the phone each time. _No wonder Keko never says anything to her family_, Liv thought with a chuckle.

Three and a half hours had passed when they heard the familiar click of expensive heel's coming down the hall. John was the first to look up and tilted his head to the side.

"The wicked witch is coming," he said with a smirk. All three detectives looked in the general direction where Kim Greylek emerged, stiff as usual. Not even Kim could dampen Olivia's happy mood.

"What we do now?" Elliot asked tiredly. He sat back and stretched his arms out wide, rolling his head back to work out the kinks in his neck.

Kim inhaled deeply and gave him a grim smile. She shook her head, "Judge Ridenour is throwing out the evidence found in Mason Stone's back yard. Says it's circumstantial."

Elliot's face fell and had begun to turn a deep shade of red. "Circumstantial? How the hell can he call it _circumstantial_? It was in plain view!"

Mason Stone, a quiet, unassuming book keeper, lured 15 young boys, over the course of 9 months, to his house with comic books and video games, tortured and sexually assaulted them, murdering them in the end. This particular case took its toll on everybody including their ADA.

"It was outside your scope on the search warrant! Whatever was found in Mason's backyard is out. I'm sorry-"

"Bullshit!" Elliot shot out of his chair and threw his pen down on his desk.

"Elliot," Olivia stood up quickly and held up a hand to ward off his attack on Kim. Cragen, seeing the commotion outside, opened his office door and made his way over.

"What's the verdict?" Captain Cragen asked softly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kim relayed the message that she had just shared with the other detectives. Cragen's face spoke volumes as he spoke.

"Is there anything we can do to fix this Kim?"

Nodding, Kim gripped the handle of her attaché case.

"Ridenour isn't without compassion," she said sarcastically. "He's giving us 72 hours to find more. I suppose something about our suspect ticked him off enough to give us another chance at nailing his ass."

Everyone was quiet as they let everything sink in. "Is there anything in Stone's interview I can hang him with?" Kim suggested. Elliot picked up his note pad and tossed it to Kim.

"Knock yourself out." He grabbed his jacket and brushed passed all of them. Olivia was about to follow him out when Cragen stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Let 'em go. You need to help Kim with this. Go over Stone's testimony and find _anything_ we can use. Elliot will come back when he's cooled down."

Olivia nodded, not liking the idea of leaving her partner like that but seeing no other choice. _There goes my day_, Liv thought sourly. She led Kim upstairs to the balcony while Fin and Munch dug around Mason Stone's history.

Four hours later of pouring over every last bit of gruesome detail, Kim threw down her pen and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fin and Munch had finally hit pay dirt with similar assaults in other states that Mason Stone had lived in prior to his move to the Big Apple. Most were in small rural areas where the chances of an attack being reported were slim.

_She does look beat, _Liv thought. Looking down at her watch, Liv was surprised to see that it was almost 6 o'clock. Taking pity on the young ADA, Olivia gave Kim a tired smile, "it's late. Why don't you go home and get some rest. We've got enough here already."

Kim looked up, surprised. "You sure?" At Olivia's nod, Kim relented. "Alright. I've got to get started on my reports anyways." Kim smiled in appreciation and begun to pack up her notes while Olivia packed up the paper work for the Stone trial.

Both women didn't speak as they straightened up their work and climbed down the stairs. It was fairly empty in the squad room as they made their way to Olivia's desk. They said their goodbyes as Kim turned and left Olivia alone.

Letting out a relieved breath, Olivia dialed Keko's cell number and left a massage wondering where her _girlfriend_ was.

************************************

Kim had her head down in the hallway nearly falling asleep, not watching where she was going. She heard the elevator door's open but was to far away to catch it. She nearly missed who had just stepped off the elevator.

Kim watched as Keko had her cell to her ear, smiling at whoever it was on the other end. She felt a small shot of pain stab at her but she quickly shook it off. When Kim saw that Keko had finally hung up, she made her way over to her.

Keko obviously hadn't seen her yet, since she still had a huge smile on her face. When she had gotten near enough, Kim cleared her throat.

Blinking, Kekoa finally noticed Kim there. _Oh damn!_ Keko forgot all about Kim.

"Uh...Kim! Hi!" She said awkwardly. She felt heat creep along her neck and up into her cheeks. The young blonde picked up on her nervousness and smiled.

"Hey yourself. Where've you been stranger?"

_Having the best week of my life, that's where I've been!_ Thought Kekoa, smirking internally.

"Ummm...well, I, uh, I had plans, -"

"I tried calling your cell, but I didn't get an answer," Kim stated, not waiting for Kekoa to finish.

"Oh! Yeah...well, I had trouble with it and I just got the problem fixed yesterday," Kekoa said lamely feeling herself turn a deeper shade of crimson.

Not being put off, Kim went in for the kill. "Why didn't you call me back, then? I was hoping we could go out again sometime."

_Oh boy!_ Keko felt sweat down her neck and nervously wiped at it. Swallowing, Keko frantically thought of an answer.

"Uh, can I call you back on that? I, uh, have, ummm..., I have stuff, uh...," Keko stuttered like an idiot. She clumsily sidestepped Kim's advances and now had her back to the squad room's doors.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kim asked. She still wasn't going to let up. Before Keko could answer they heard a commanding voice behind Kekoa making them both jump.

"Sergeant."

Kekoa briefly closed and swallowed. She turned slowly and saw that Olivia had her hands on her hips and the expression on her face was intense. _Now I really stepped in it,_ Kekoa thought with a sigh.

"Hey," Keko said softly. Even from a distance she could see Olivia clench her jaw, her hands on her hips were flexing themselves. Keko took a step towards her detective but was stopped by a hand on her back.

"Give me a call some time."

Keko turned back to Kim and gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. Kim stepped forward and gave Keko a peck on the cheek. She didn't miss the flash of rage in Olivia's eyes and quickly backed off.

She said her goodbyes and quickly made her way to the elevators. _What the hell just happened there?_ Kim thought as she hit the close button.

Kekoa watched as Kim disappeared then turned back to Olivia. She was about to apologize but stopped when Liv held up her hand and marched back into the squad room. Keko had no other choice but to follow her in.

"Liv, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know she was-"

She was abruptly cut off by the feel of Olivia's lips crushing hers. Liv didn't want to hear it so instead of getting upset, she pulled Keko's head down and gave her a bruising kiss which ended just as quickly as it started, resulting in Keko stumbling backwards in surprise.

With out saying a word Liv grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room and towards the elevator, not caring if Keko was following her or not. Keko, still shaken by that kiss managed to catch up to Olivia's receding back without tripping over her feet.

Together they waited for the elevator in silence. The ride to the ground floor was tense, Olivia keeping her eyes straight ahead while Kekoa glanced at her girlfriend every so often. Once inside Keko's car, Olivia continued with the silent treatment.

"Would say something?" Kekoa begged. For whatever reason, since they were young, if she ever had the miss fortune of having Olivia Benson pissed at her, she hated the silent treatment the most.

Kekoa would have much preferred a screaming Benson rather then the silent one.

Slamming the car door, Olivia buckled herself in and continued to stare at everything but Kekoa.

"Liv? We should really talk about-"

"I am not having this conversation with you." Olivia stated as rested her head against the window. Kekoa blinked back tears as she turned the key and started the car.

It was going to be _very_ long drive back home.

************************************

Olivia stormed into her apartment, tossing her keys on the side table then ripping her jacket off as she marched off into her room. Kekoa quietly shut the front door and carefully took off her jacket.

She let Olivia stomp around a few more minutes until she had enough. Taking as much of a breath as she could, despite the pain shooting through her side, she confronted Liv just as the other woman was ripping open the bathroom door.

"I said I wasn't having this conversation with you," Olivia grounded out as she threw on one of Kekoa's favorite t-shirts.

"Fine! Then you can listen to what I have to say!" Kekoa shot back. Unconsciously, Keko placed a hand on her bruised side and waited for Olivia to put up a fight. Liv quickly glanced at her throwing her a concerned expression.

Not wanting to discuss what happened at work, Kekoa jumped in with her explanation.

"Olivia, you have nothing to be upset about!" Liv's eyes widened, her concern for Keko vanishing, irritation quickly taking its place.

"I don't? _Really_?" Olivia's voice rising slightly. Kekoa raised her hands gently, not wanting to upset Liv further.

"You're reading way too much into this, Liv. I don't feel anything for her," Kekoa asked calmly. She was having difficulty breathing, feeling sweat dampen her forehead.

"Well then. I guess that makes it alright for her to suck face with my _girlfriend!_"

Keko sighed. _On second thought, the quiet Benson isn't so bad after all,_ Keko thought. Taking a small step forward, Keko reached out and held Olivia's hands loosely, relived that Liv didn't pull away.

"She's a sweet _kid_. But I don't want her, Olivia. There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous. None at all," Kekoa said softly. She took a chance and lightly tugged at Olivia's hands, pulling her forward.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Keko and gave her a squeeze not knowing that Kekoa was injured. Kekoa had to shut her eyes tight and clench her teeth hard from crying out in pain. She just concentrated on the woman in her arms and forced her breathing to be normal.

"What was that?" Despite the pain, Keko couldn't help but smile. Olivia had buried her face in Kekoa chest.

"I said I was sorry." Olivia lifted her head and nuzzled Kekoa's neck. Leaning down, Keko kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Olivia, the only woman I want is you. You're more then enough for me. Trust me. You don't ever have to be jealous of anyone."

"I'm sorry. It's just when I saw her kiss you...I wanted to tell her to shove off. You're _mine_ and she was kissing _my_ woman. God! I'm obsessive, I'm sorry." Olivia pulled away slightly but didn't loosen her hold on Keko.

Smiling, Kekoa kissed her gently. "It's absolutely alright. It's kinda cute, if you ask me." Keko laughed at the look Olivia gave her but winced slightly as the pain in her side intensified. Keko wasn't fast enough at hiding it and Olivia was quickly at her side.

"What happened?" Liv ran her hands up and down Keko's body making sure there were no broken bones. Stilling her hands, Keko brought them up to her lips and kissed them.

"No worries, sweetie. Just a little too much excitement at work. I'm getting too old for this job," smiled Kekoa, hoping that would put off Olivia. The other woman stood back and watched her carefully, knowing that Keko was lying.

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Kekoa smiled brightly. "Why don't you wait for me in the living room? I'm just going to take a shower." Keko was moving slowly to the closet, fully aware of Olivia's eyes on her.

"Go on. I won't take long. We can order in if you want? You're choice?"

Signing in defeat, Olivia nodded. "If you're not out in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in here to get you."

Keko gave Olivia a playful salute then waited for her to leave before sliding to the ground wincing in pain as she went. She crawled to the bathroom and shut the door and struggled to her feet.

Pulling up her shirt, Kekoa had to bite her lower lip from making a sound. She studied the dark bruise where her ribs were.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"_You alright in there?" _

Taking deep breaths, Keko just closed her eyes. "Yeah. I thought you said fifteen minutes?"

"_It's been ten minutes already. I'm giving you 5 more minutes, and then I'm coming in."_

"NO!" Panic begun to surface.

"_What's going on Keko? Please let me in_," Liv begged.

"I'm fine! Just, just give me a second to get showered and I'll be out. I promise."

Kekoa listened intently until she heard Olivia sigh.

"_Fine! But I'm serious. If you're not out in 5, I'm coming in to get you."_

Keko let out a breath. She turned on the shower and slowly undressed, careful not to aggravate her ribs. Stepping into the hot shower she let the water fall over her. She rinsed herself off as best as she could then stepped out of the shower. She gingerly dried herself and slowly got dressed.

Taking a breath Keko opened the bathroom door and let out a yelp of surprise. Olivia had stood and waited by the bathroom door; worried.

"Are you alright?" Olivia gently demanded. Concern was written all over her beautiful face that Kekoa couldn't help but reach out and softly caress her cheek. Olivia held on to Keko's wrist and kissed Keko's palm.

"I'm fine now," Keko said softly. She knew that that wouldn't satisfy Olivia but it was the truth.

"Are you hurt?" Olivia reached out and wrapped her arms loosely around Keko's shoulders. Her fingers played with the ends of Keko's hair.

Kekoa sighed and looked away.

"Don't lie to me."

Looking back up, Kekoa nodded. Olivia's eyes widened and she stepped back to examine her, moving her hands along Keko's body.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kekoa said softly, hissing as Olivia hit a tender spot. Olivia quickly pushed up Kekoa's shirt and gasped out loud.

"Not as bad! Kekoa! You've got the state of Texas imprinted on your ribs!" Olivia couldn't believe that Kekoa could walk around with this size of a bruise on her.

"It's just a bruise…," Kekoa grunted as Liv gently lay a hand on her ribs.

"Come here." Olivia took hold of Kekoa's hand and led her to the bed. She helped Kekoa into a comfortable sitting position and examined the ugly bruise more closely.

"Did you go to the hospital?"

Kekoa nodded, unable to talk; the pain growing.

"Doctor said nothing was broken," Keko said weakly. Olivia looked up worried. She stared intently at Kekoa.

"Can you breathe?"

"Yeah…a little uncomfortable, though."

"Ok. I want you to lay back."

Olivia helped Kekoa lay back and had to hold back her tears as she watched Keko wince and groan in pain. As Kekoa settled in, Olivia stood back and rubbed Keko's chest.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get the ice pack to help with the swelling." Kekoa nodded and waited patiently for Liv to return.

In the kitchen, Olivia's hands were shaking as she filled the pack with ice. Kekoa had her fair share of injuries and fights through out their relationship but Keko usually left without a scratch on her but she had never seen her like this.

It was a nasty bruise which covered a good portion of Kekoa's side. It must have taken numerous hits, with various objects to get that kind of a bruise. Olivia shook her head at the thought of someone doing that to Kekoa.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia was able to still her shaking hands as she re-entered her bedroom.

Keko lifted her head and smiled sheepishly at Liv. It took all of her will power, but Olivia managed not to cry.

Olivia carefully sat next to Keko and set aside the ice pack. Olivia pushed up Keko's shirt until it was tucked under her arm pits and she re-examined the bruise. Gently taking the ice pack, Olivia positioned it over a portion of the contusion.

Kekoa placed a hand over Olivia's and tugged at her until Liv carefully scrambled to her uninjured side and settled into Kekoa's arms.

"You gonna tell me how that happened?" Liv asked when it was obvious Keko wasn't going to volunteer with details.

Sighing, Keko placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead and cleared her throat. She lightly caressed Olivia's arm as she explained what had happened earlier that day.

"My team was assigned this bodyguard detail. It was supposed to be easy. Spider and myself, you remember Spider?"

How could Olivia forget? Jose 'Spider' Sanchez had the fastest rappel time in D Platoon, or so Kekoa says, earning him the nickname 'Spider'. He was also the ladies man. He would often flirt with her during those Christmas functions she'd go to, but she was smart enough not to mention it to Keko. Although Keko was a well respected Sergeant, she was forever Olivia's protector and champion.

"Don't remind me," Liv mumbled cautiously causing Keko's brows to crease.

"What? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Olivia gave Keko a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing. Keep going."

"You sure?" Liv nodded and Kekoa continued with her explanation. "Well Spider and I were supposed to stick to this rich-do-gooder couple. Apparently they've been getting death threats from this wacko group. They called themselves 'the Saviors' – seriously, they could have picked a better name then that.

"Anyways, Mr. & Mrs. Richie Rich were supposed to get an award or something. Long story short, there was an explosion in the kitchen area and I went to go check it out. Big mistake. I was only gone for about two minutes and the wife was gone. No one knew what happened to her."

"No one saw her?" Olivia asked skeptically.

Kekoa shook her head. "The place was in hysterics, obviously. But I thought Spider would take her - he was assigned the husband. But they were both by the podium at the time, which was about thirty five feet away from our table. So I had to scramble to look for her while Spider took the husband to a safe place. I looked up and down, flipped hotel rooms over, but nothing. I thought I was screwed."

"You're not going to be in any kind of trouble?" Olivia was worried. She knew how much Kekoa loved SWAT.

Kekoa smiled brightly and shook her head again. "No sweetheart. I eventually found her but the guy that kidnapped her took off. The wife showed pointed me in the direction he took off in and I went after him."

"Wait a sec! You went after him with no back up?"

"Hold your horses Makame. I'm getting to it. I radioed that I was going to go after him and that I'd need assistance. I took off and followed him into the stairwell. I had to do something to stop him from disappearing so I tackled him. We go tumbling down a flight of stairs-"

"Ok. That's it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Olivia was about to get up but Kekoa was to fast for her. In a split second, Kekoa had her arms wrapped gently around Liv's waist and back down on the bed.

"Honey! Careful! You'll hit my bruise!" Kekoa gently held onto a struggling Olivia. After a minute more, Olivia seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit," Olivia explained. She was still jumpy when someone unexpectedly grabbed her from behind.

Kekoa kissed her softly. "No sweetheart, you don't ever have to explain. I'm sorry I frightened you. I'll stop now."

"You know, for an injured woman, you were pretty fast a moment ago."

Kekoa laughed softly, causing her to wince slightly. "I'd do anything not to lose you." Leaning in, Keko delicately kissed Olivia. They lay there quietly, utterly content with being with each other.

After a long moment, Kekoa quietly spoke. "I'd never been so terrified in my life until Cragen told me you'd gone undercover in a prison."

Olivia lay still. This was the first time Kekoa had spoken about that time. Keko had been so focused on Olivia's recovery that Liv had forgotten about what it was doing to her friend. And she had never once thought to ask Keko how she dealt with it.

Olivia rested her head against Kekoa's heart. She reached out and laced her fingers with Keko's as she continued to listen.

"Every single night that you were in there, I'd feel so sick. I mean I was physically sick. I didn't want to go to work, I'd lost so much weight, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't eat. I thought I was going crazy.

"Just thinking about you in there made me so crazy. Then when you were…when you were almost…," Keko's voice cracked and she felt bile rising to her throat at that thought. She closed her eyes tight and breathed deeply. Olivia held on to her as much as she could without hurting her. She felt Kekoa's arms around her, holding her tight.

"I lost it. I'd never felt that kind anger in my life. I was scared of it. I spent so many days at the gym just pounding the punching bag. Each time I hit it, I'd get more enraged, like I was about to lose my mind completely. Like this beast wanted to rip itself out of me.

"I couldn't function right. I'd gotten into so many arguments at work that Captain Rosco suspended me for a bit. I was getting into more fights with my brothers that my parents didn't know what to do anymore."

Kekoa had tears in her eyes as did Olivia. Not once did Kekoa ever say a word to her.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Olivia asked softly.

"How could I? You had so much that you were dealing with already. I wasn't going to shove this on you. The only thing that mattered to me was you. It never once crossed my mind about telling you how I felt; all I knew was that I was slowly loosing you. I couldn't let that happen."

Olivia was so grateful for her best friend's undying support but she felt ashamed for neglecting Kekoa during that time. She didn't know if she could ever make it up to Kekoa.

Olivia was quiet as she got up and left the room. Kekoa let her go; knowing Liv needed a minute alone. Kekoa stared at the ceiling replaying every moment of that hellish time. She never wanted to experience that ever again.

Wiping away the remaining tears, Kekoa struggled to sit up and slowly stood. She carefully made her way to where Liv was standing. Olivia was standing in front of the window; her arms wrapped tight around her with tear tracks on her cheeks.

Standing next to her, Kekoa tenderly wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. She kept her arms loose incase Olivia felt the need to run away but never leaving her side. Kekoa stood by, the minutes slowly ticking away, until Olivia turned in her arms and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Kekoa held her tight as she heard Olivia sniff. She kissed the top of her head as her hands soothed away the remnants of the lingering pain Olivia had been holding on to. No words were spoken as they stood like that well off into the night. After 23 years of friendship, words were never needed.

Olivia finally lifted her head. She rested her forehead against Keko's as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her waist. They laced their fingers together as Kekoa led them back to the room.

Tonight, as they slowly undressed each other, was all about comfort. They climbed into bed and held each other gently. The pain, the shame and the guilt finally washing away, leaving them with nothing but each other.

Their slow and steady heart beats lulled them to sleep. Their nightmares no longer hanging over them. If only for tonight, they finally found the peace that had been eluding them for so long.

* * *


	10. Just Relax

I'm here! Sorry this took longer then expected to post. It may feel a little rushed, but I'm pressed for time. Hopfully this chapter was worth the wait. I don't anything in Wolfe land. The only thing I own is my imagination and the Makana family. Any mistakes are my own.

**Ku`u Lei - **_My beloved_

Just Relax

"How do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your Honor."

The sigh of relief echoed through the room. Kim exhaled as she heard the gravel hit the hard oak.

"The defendant will remain in custody until sentencing. Court is adjourned." With the last bang of his gravel the court room begun to empty.

Olivia waited until everyone left the room. Slowly, she made her way over to Kim who was busy packing up her attaché.

"Good work counselor," Olivia said softly. She had promised Kekoa that morning that she wouldn't throttle the young attorney.

****************

"_Olivia, reel in those claws! I told you last night that there is nothing between us. You have to trust me," Keko pleaded as she sat in bed watching Olivia get ready for work. Although the swelling had gone down that night, her ribs were now protesting any movement. Work was defiantly out of the question._

_Olivia who had been pulling on one of Kekoa's sweaters over a white top stopped in mid motion and sighed loudly._

"_It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's her I don't trust. I don't like her. She was hanging all over you, for Christ sake!"_

"_Liv…can you stop that for a second? Come here," Kekoa, still naked from the night before, crawled across the bed and waited until Olivia was in front of her. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, Keko smiled playfully and wrapped Olivia up in her arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around Kekoa's waist as she looked up at her girlfriend. _

"_Just relax. O.K? Promise me you're not gonna go and rip her to shreds. Come on, say it." Kekoa gave Olivia a playful squeeze. "Come on sexy mama. Say it," Kekoa teased as she rubbed her nose against Olivia's._

_Olivia smirked and playfully nipped at the end of Keko's nose. She was rewarded with a laugh and quick squeeze. Kekoa just held her and waited._

_Rolling her eyes, Olivia gave in. _

"_Fine! I solemnly swear that I won't shred Kim to pieces. There! You happy?" _

"_Not quite," Keko said mischievously. Olivia didn't like the devilish look that Kekoa got but she wasn't fast enough. Kekoa quickly pulled Olivia to her before she could react and lowered her head. _

_Olivia moaned deeply as she felt Kekoa's tongue brush hers. As the minutes ticked by, Olivia gave a reluctant sigh and finally pulled away. Kekoa smirked as she watched Olivia try and gain her footing._

"_You are gonna get it when I get home!" Olivia said as she teasingly jabbed a finger at Keko's naked chest. Kekoa just laughed and winked at her._

*****************

Kim looked up in surprise.

Shrugging, Kim picked up her attaché and followed Olivia out the room.

"I'm just glad it went in our favor," the young woman said tiredly. Olivia opened the gate and waited as Kim dragged herself through it.

"It was a tough one. You can't beat yourself up for it," Liv said keeping her voice impartial. Kim nodded absentmindedly.

Pushing the heavy doors opened, Kim and Olivia walked down the hall quietly. Olivia glanced over at Kim from time to time, knowing there was something on the young woman's mind.

Deciding to be polite and ask, Olivia reached out and stopped Kim with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Is there something else bugging you?"

Kim chewed her lip as if deciding whether or not to ask Olivia. If last night was any indication, Kim would be smart to leave it alone. But then again, Kim was never one to back down.

Taking a breath, Kim prepared herself.

"Is there something between you and Kekoa?"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Kim. She knew this would come up eventually, but so soon? And although Kekoa and Olivia had agreed not to say a word to anyone yet, they never really got a chance to actually sit down and discuss the issue.

With her heart now lodged in her throat, Olivia desperately tired to think of something. Taking a breath to slow down her speeding heart and to give her time to stall a little longer, Olivia braced for impact.

Shrugging, Olivia tried to hide her disdain for the young ADA. "I don't see why that's any of your business. Why do you ask?" She must have not done a good job at hiding her contempt since Kim just raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, Olivia, I don't mean to be stepping on anyone's toes. If you two are involved-"

Kim was cut off by the death glare Olivia was giving her. The older woman was slowly losing her tight rein on her temper.

"Like I said, it's none of your _damn_ business," Olivia said very quietly. Kim was about to speak but was cut off once again.

"I'd suggest that you find someone else to fixate on," Olivia spat. She could feel her hands start to shake as she turned around to leave. She didn't get very far when Kim finally spoke.

"Is that a threat, detective?"

Olivia inhaled deeply before turning back. She took a step closer so no one else would hear.

"No _sweetheart._ This is your only warning. Stay the _hell_ away from her," Olivia growled then stalked off. Kim was left standing there, slightly shaken. Looking around, Kim noticed a few people glancing in her direction. Squaring her shoulders, Kim walked on; head held high.

*************

"_You sure you're alright?"_

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep calming breath. After her altercation with Kim in the courthouse, Olivia stumbled outside and called Alex.

"Yeah, I'm just having the day from hell," she replied shakily. She was walking back to the station rather then taking a cab or bus – it gave her the time to walk off her anger.

Olivia knew that Kim played tough, but damn it to hell! She hadn't realized how tough Kim really was. Olivia had to keep an eye on her.

"_Hello? Earth to Liv!"_

Snapped out of her musings, Olivia stuttered as she forced back to reality.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

She heard a chuckle on the other end and that slightly eased the tension.

"_I asked if you wanted to meet for lunch and talk."_

Stepping to the side as to not get run over by rushing pedestrians, Olivia sighed loudly.

"_That bad?"_

Olivia chuckled. Alex knew when it was time for a good laugh. "Yeah, you can say that."

"_All the more reason to talk. Come on, I'm paying."_

Olivia felt a tug of a smile on her lips. "In that case..."

Laughing, Alex knew she had Olivia.

****************

"Why would she ask you that?"

The two women agreed to meet a small café that was close enough to the station. They were sitting out side on the patio enjoying the beautiful sunlight.

Olivia slowly took a sip of her ice tea buying herself some time.

"Quit stalling Benson. Why'd she ask you that? Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Alex said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled. So many things had happened since she last time she spoke with the former ADA. Olivia was pretty sure that Alex would send out a parade in her honor if she wasn't careful.

"Look Alex, don't read too much into what I'm going to tell you," Olivia said slowly. She watched as Alex's eyes widened and nod.

"Kim and I were working late on this case the other night. Long story short, Kekoa dropped by just as Kim was leaving. Kim was...she was flirting with Keko -"

"And you burst into a jealous rage," Alex said as she finished Olivia's sentence. She smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Alex!" The blonde laughed at the expression on her friend's face.

Smiling widely, Alex folded her hands onto her lap and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I see you're not denying it. Is there any truth to it? And don't think of lying to me, Benson."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. Alex's smile widened.

"There _is_!" She gave a loud whoop and pumped her fists in the air.

"Can you please keep your voice down?" Olivia begged as she saw a few of the patrons stare at them. Liv grabbed Alex's arms and dragged them down.

"Details! I need details!" Alex pleaded like a child. Olivia laughed at how silly her friend was being.

Sitting back in her chair, Olivia sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

*********************

The moment she opened the door, Olivia was flooded with the wonderful scent of dinner. Throwing her keys onto the small table by the door, she headed for the closet to hang up her jacket.

Olivia stiffened then relaxed as she felt strong arms wrap around her. Tilting her head to the side, she moaned softly as Keko kissed her neck.

"This is nice," Olivia said softly. Turning in Keko's arms, Olivia wrapped her arms around Kekoa's neck and kissed her deeply. It was Keko's turn to moan as Olivia's tongue brushed against hers.

"Keep that up and dinner will be ruined," Keko whispered breathlessly as she pulled away. Olivia smiled as she gave Keko one more kiss then stepped away. Kekoa eyed Liv carefully, sensing something was wrong.

"How was court?" Keko followed Liv into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Olivia shrugged as she opened the pots on the stove and inhaled deeply.

"Smells good. What are you making?" Olivia sidestepped the question. She knew Kekoa would get her after dinner, but right now, she wanted nothing to disrupt the evening.

Keko was certain that Olivia was avoiding the question, but for now, she'd leave it alone. Shrugging, Kekoa motioned towards the oven.

"The halibut is baking in the oven. There's some mashed potato's, green beans over there. And I'm making that tomato sauce you like."

As Kekoa spoke, Olivia's mouth watered. She closed her eyes and moaned at the wonderful aroma's surrounding her. She smiled as she felt soft lips against hers.

"I didn't say you could stop," Olivia whispered as Keko pulled away. Kekoa chuckled but did as she was told.

"I can't refuse that request. Your wish is my command," Kekoa said softly as she lowered her head once more.

In a flash the kiss had intensified. Olivia had Kekoa pinned against the fridge as her hands explored as much of Kekoa as she could reach. Kekoa groaned as she felt Olivia move against her. She had a feeling that whatever happened today shook her detective to the core.

It took a while, but they finally heard the oven timer going off. Grudgingly, the two pulled away, breathing heavily. Slipping away from Olivia, Kekoa stumbled to the stove and turned off the timer.

Clearing her throat, Keko grinned sheepishly.

"Dinner's ready."

Nodding, Olivia pushed herself away from the fridge. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of their room.

"I'll go change," Olivia mumbled as she stumbled to the room. Once she was out of sight, Olivia leaned heavily against the wall, eyes wide and with a satisfied smile on her face. _Holy crap! That was amazing!_

Meanwhile, Kekoa watched as Olivia disappeared. Closing her eyes, she rested her hands and head against the cool fridge and let out a breath. _Oh my God! That was amazing._

Kekoa jerked up as she heard foot steps. She half turned and smiled as she saw Olivia. She was wearing one of Kekoa's old SWAT t - shirts and nothing else. She smiled as she noticed Olivia's breast emphasized the S and the T.

Kekoa's eyes lingered there for a moment then wandered upwards. Both women locked their eyes on each other, daring the other to look away. Swallowing, Kekoa was the first to look away.

"You, uh, you hungry?" Kekoa squeaked. Olivia lifted a delicate eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, smiling appreciatively. Realizing how that sounded, Kekoa blushed deeply as her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"I mean...I meant the food. Did you want some? Food, I mean," Kekoa stammered. Shutting her eyes, Kekoa shook her head and prayed the embarrassment and herself would just fade away.

Olivia laughed quietly. She had never seen Kekoa like this before. Lifting her head, Kekoa blushed even more.

"It's not funny," Keko mumbled miserably. Olivia went to her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling softly.

"I'd love too," Liv said gently. Her hand reached up and lovingly caressed Kekoa's cheek. Kekoa looked utterly smitten, which made Olivia smile brightly.

"Ok," Kekoa said shyly. Olivia reached up and kissed Keko fully on the lips. Moaning, Keko pulled away. Playfully nudging Olivia, Keko motioned for her to have a seat.

"Can you sit over there? You're driving me nuts!"

Olivia burst out laughing. She made a show of swaying her hips as she went to sit on the couch. She laughed harder as she heard Keko groaning.

"OLIVIA!"

Clearly enjoying this, Olivia threw a playful wink in Keko's direction. Kekoa just shook her head and plated up the food for the both of them.

*********************

"You do realize you have food on your own plate?"

Kekoa watched as Olivia scooped up more mashed potato's from her plate. They were seated on the couch semi facing each other. Olivia had her legs crossed Indian style, facing Keko with the plate placed on her lap, while Kekoa was lounged out, with her legs on the coffee table, her own plate nestled on her lap.

"It tastes better," Olivia said around a mouth full of potatoes. Keko stared at her.

"And how old are you again?" Kekoa covered up as Olivia playfully swatted her arm.

Olivia felt her tension slowly disappearing. Laughing with Kekoa had that effect on her. _Among other things_, Olivia thought naughtily.

"I'm pretty sure what the answer will be, but what are you smiling about?" Kekoa asked curiously. She watched as Olivia lost herself in her own thoughts. Judging by Olivia's smile, Keko was sure what those were.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Liv retorted teasingly. Kekoa gave her a smug smile as she settled further into the couch. Picking up her fork, Olivia scooped up some halibut and attempted to feed Keko.

"It's really good," Olivia stated as she held out her fork.

"I know that. I made it remember?"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone already ate all _my_ food," Keko said as she pointed to her empty plate.

"Oh for crying out loud! Have some of mine then!"

Kekoa eyed Olivia. _Well, she hasn't gone completely crazy...I think._ Olivia huffed.

"I'll make airplane noises for you, if that helps," Olivia teased. She started moving the fork around in the air making 'airplane' sound effects as she went.

"Olivia! I'm capable of feeding my – _mph!_" Kekoa was wide eyed as she was cut off by Olivia's airplane.

Olivia smiled triumphantly as she shoved the fork into Kekoa's mouth. Slowly, Kekoa pulled out the fork and stared pointedly at Olivia.

"Really? An airplane?" Olivia threw her head back and laughed. Kekoa shook her head but smiled and waited patiently as Olivia quieted. Without a word, Keko took their plates and placed them on the coffee table.

Olivia untangled herself and sighed. She knew what was coming. She sat back and waited for Kekoa to ask.

"So?"

Inhaling deeply, Olivia shrugged.

"I had a bad day."

Kekoa was quiet. She was still stretched out but she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was pretty obvious. What was so bad about it?" Kekoa asked gently. Olivia closed her eyes and ran a hand roughly through her hair.

"Did you lose that case?" Keko probed. Shaking her head, Olivia was silent. Keko just gazed silently at Olivia, waiting patiently.

Sighing loudly, Olivia reached out and gently squeezed Keko's arm.

"Please don't get upset," Olivia asked softly. Keko looked at her and nodded.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Olivia bit her lower lip, nervous.

"I told Alex."

Keko stared blankly at Liv.

"Told Alex what, sweetheart?"

Taking a breath, Olivia reached down and took hold of Kekoa's hand. "Us."

Olivia waited for Kekoa to soak it all in. She searched for any kind of reaction. Looking away, Kekoa processed what Olivia just said.

"Ok," Kekoa said slowly. She glanced back at Olivia who was chewing on her lower lip. Smiling, Keko gently held Olivia's chin between her fingers and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Was that what you were worried about?" Kekoa asked with a hint of a smile.

"So you're not upset?"

Kekoa smiled and shook her head. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I know we agreed not to tell anyone, yet. So I wasn't sure…," Olivia said shyly.

"Sweetheart, its fine. Actually, I'm kinda glad you can have someone one to talk to about this."

"What about you?" Olivia reached up and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over Keko's eyes. Smiling gently, Keko shrugged.

"Don't you worry about me."

"_Keko_," Olivia said warningly.

"Hey now, _Ku`u Lei_. I'm a big girl. I'm a warrior, you know," Kekoa grinned ruggedly. Sighing loudly, Olivia rested a hand on her girlfriend's chest.

"I'm serious, Kekoa." She stared intently at Keko. Sighing, Kekoa gave in.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to someone, ok? I'll share my inner most thoughts with them!"

Olivia pursed her lips together. "_Keko_, I know there are going to be times when we need to talk to someone other then ourselves. I want us to have someone to turn to. For advice, support…whatever we need. _I_ want you to take this seriously."

Kekoa finally saw for the first time how serious Olivia was. Covering Olivia's hand with her own, Keko nodded.

"I will. I swear. But it won't be any of my siblings. God only knows they're gonna give me a damn headache. And they can't keep the mouth shut long enough to listen," Kekoa said playfully.

"Thank you." Olivia leaned over and kissed Kekoa lovingly.

Grinning, Kekoa wiggled her eye brows. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"So, you had a bad day just because you told Alex?" Keko asked innocently. She knew there was more but she wasn't going to push.

"Well, there was a bigger reason for me to talk to Alex," Olivia said slowly. She heard Keko inhale sharply.

"Oh boy, this doesn't sound good. What happened?" Kekoa was looking a bit weary. She hated it when Olivia saved the worst for last.

"After court, I was walking out with Kim…."

Kekoa wasn't liking how this was going.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kekoa asked very slowly. Her smile had vanished, her good mood gone. In its place was cold stone. Olivia hated seeing the harder side of Kekoa. Olivia had seen it before. But never had it been directed at her.

"Kekoa, please, don't be upset," Olivia begged.

"Would you _just_ tell me?!" Kekoa's voice had risen.

Raising both hands up in surrender, Olivia spoke quietly as if to defuse Kekoa's anger.

"Kim and I, well, she had asked me if I…I mean if we were an item."

"Well?" Kekoa was done with being patient.

"I told her that it was none of her business. And I warned her that she had better back off."

Kekoa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You threatened her? DAMN IT! OLIVIA!" Kekoa pushed herself up and spun around to face Olivia.

"YOU THREATENED HER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Keko was breathing heavily. She threw her hands in the air and paced the room. She stopped in front of the window and rubbed her hands over her face.

Olivia stood, wanting to explain.

"I didn't threaten her! I told her to back off! That's all I did!"

Spinning on her heel, Kekoa just stared at her.

"Are you kidding me?! I know you, Liv! You don't 'warn' people, you _threaten_ them. You scare perps shitless so you can get a confession out of them!"

"Are you calling me a bully?" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Kekoa.

"If the shoe fits!" Kekoa shot back.

"FINE! I did threaten her! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I told her to back off! Yes, I told her to find someone else to obsess over!"

Kekoa was now standing toe to toe with Olivia. Slowly, Kekoa's temper faded.

"She isn't one of your perps, Olivia. She's apart of your team," Keko said tiredly. She ran a hand through her hair as she collapsed onto the couch.

Olivia's anger was vanishing quickly. She stumbled to the coffee table and sat down in front of Keko.

"I know, I know. When she asked about us, I got scared, I guess," Olivia said softly. Kekoa looked up and stared at Olivia.

"Scared? Of what?"

Shrugging, Olivia looked away.

"She's…she's not new to _this_. Me...I'm, I'm...damaged goods," Olivia babbled. She hung her head and let her tears fall.

Kekoa was quiet. She inhaled deeply and stared at Olivia's bowed head. Ever so slowly, she slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Olivia, settling in between her thighs. Kekoa laid a gentle hand on a thigh while the other went to Liv's chin and lifted her head.

"Never in my life, have I ever thought of you as damaged. That is the farthest thing on my mind when I think of you." Keko's hand slipped from her chin to cup Olivia's cheek then moved to cup the back of her neck. Olivia raised her hand and held on to Kekoa's arm as if it were her only life support.

"How can you not see it?" Olivia asked brokenly. "My mother was a drunk. My _father_ was a rapist. _I_ almost ended up like my mother. How can you not see it?" Her tears were breaking Kekoa.

"You really want to know what I see?" Olivia nodded. Kekoa, still kneeling between Olivia's thighs, gathered her up in her arms and held her close as she spoke.

"I see a brave woman that's been through some dark parts in her life. I see a strong woman who, despite what she sees everyday, still does her job. I see a woman with a strong heart, even though the things she sees crushes her, she still cares.

"That's what I see when I look at you. I don't see anything else. There is nothing on this earth that can change what I see. Absolutely _nothing_."

Reaching up, Keko kissed Olivia gently at first. Then kissed her more deeply the second time. Olivia's arms wrapped around Keko's shoulders while her legs locked themselves tightly around Keko. With a growl, Kekoa pulled away, breathing heavily.

"For 23 years I've wondered what the heck _you_ saw in me. Look at me, I'm not much to look at but here I'm with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on; who has the sharpest minds and can take me down with out even trying and she's with _me_. How'd I score that deal, huh?"

Kekoa gave Olivia the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

"You should be asking yourself, 'how the hell did I get stuck with _you_'."

Olivia was having a hard time remembering why she felt so damaged. Kekoa always had that way of getting her to believe. Holding her so close like this, Olivia wanted so much more. She wanted Kekoa.

"Make love to me."

Kekoa didn't dare move. She felt her heart pounding so loudly in her chest, she wondered if Olivia could hear it. Her fingers slid down to Olivia's waist and stayed there. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Kekoa took a deep breath.

"You have no idea how badly I want to," Kekoa whispered. She felt herself trembling as her hands couldn't keep still.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Olivia ran her fingers through Kekoa's hair, loving the reaction she was getting from her - Kekoa's head fell back, eyes closed; moaning softly. Olivia raked her fingers through Keko's hair again, this time eliciting a louder moan from her.

It was getting harder to breath. Kekoa's head fell forward, her eyes fluttering open. If she didn't get a handle on the situation, they'd both be naked and on the floor pretty soon.

Reaching up, Keko stilled Olivia's fingers. Bringing each hand to her lips, Keko kissed Olivia's palms before placing them on her chest.

"Trust me, I want to. I'm shaking so bad. But I don't think it's a good idea," Kekoa said on shaky breath. Her eyes fluttered shut again as Olivia's hands moved over her chest.

"_God_...you gotta stop that. _Please_," Keko begged. She grabbed Olivia's hands before they could go any farther.

"Why?"

Keko was dazed. She looked up and blinked a couple of times before the question sunk in.

"What we have is too special to ruin. Even for mind - blowing sex."

That made Olivia smile. "Mind blowing, huh?" Her fingers played with the ends of Keko's hair. Chuckling, Keko quickly kissed Olivia and nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm serious, Liv. I want this to be more then that. We'll know when the time is right. But in the mean time we can explore where the relationship will take us," Kekoa said sincerely.

Olivia's smile softened. She loved how Keko took care of her. Then her mischievous mind had an idea.

She stretched in a way that Kekoa couldn't miss its meaning. "So, you wouldn't mind if I did a little _exploring_ right now?"

Keko knew she was cornered. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Olivia's smile said it all. Untangling herself, Olivia stood and held her hand out. Kekoa scrambled to her feet and held onto Olivia's hand.

Olivia led the way to the bedroom, with a sexy smile on her face. Stopping next to the bed, she undressed Kekoa then lifted her own shirt off of her. Kekoa sat on the bed and watched Olivia with wide eyes.

"We'll do the dishes tomorrow," Olivia whispered. Kekoa nodded wordlessly and swallowed a moan as Olivia climbed on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Ready for a little exploration?" Olivia lowered her head and captured Kekoa's mouth. As the minutes ticked by and Olivia continued kissing Kekoa, Olivia's hands did a lot of _other_ exploring of their own. Kekoa groaned and moaned as Olivia continued exploring.

Kekoa was in for one heck of a surprise.

_Oh boy! Oh boy!_


	11. Funny Business

Sorry for the delay. I was really busy the last few months. I hope this is worth the wait.

I own nothing except the Makana's

This is a bit Mature. So if your not over 18, consider yourself warned.

_

* * *

__Aunt: __Makuahine_ - [mah koo-(w)ah hee' neh]

Funny Business

Olivia had woken up early and slipped out of bed and decided that since Keko had made dinner last night, she'd get started on the clean up. Once that was done, Olivia had made a cup of tea.

Almost an hour later, Kekoa still hadn't woken up. _I must have taken a lot out of her_, Olivia thought with a sly smile. Olivia bit her bottom lip as she replayed what they had done that night.

******

_Playfully climbing on top of Kekoa, Olivia straddled her best friend. She watched as Keko's breathing became shallow and smiled. Olivia loved having this much effect on her. Kekoa's eyes were wide as she reached up and cupped Olivia's breasts. They seemed to fit perfectly in her hands. _

_Olivia arched her back and purred. Her hips moved against __Keko's mound and she groaned out loud, her fingers unconsciously squeezed Olivia's full breasts. Kekoa watched through heavy eyes as Olivia threw her head back. It was a sight to see. Her hands wandered of their own accord, exploring all the places that she had dreamed of. _

_Olivia could feel herself getting moist and they had agreed to wait. She had to gain control or else she was going to break her promise. Grabbing Kekoa's wrists, Olivia stilled her hands, moving them so she had them pinned on either side of Keko's head. _

_Kekoa made a sound of protest as Olivia held her hands at bay. __Smiling down at her, Olivia leaned down and kissed her deeply eliciting a moan from the other woman. Olivia moved again drawing out a louder groan. Kekoa squirmed under her wanting more contact._

_Ripping her mouth from hers, Olivia smiled and shook her head. _

"_Easy sweetheart. Don't worry, I let you have your turn...eventually," Olivia instructed breathlessly. Leaning down again, Olivia nipped lovingly at Kekoa's chin then kissed her way along Keko's jaw line and down her neck. _

_Kekoa moaned as she tried t__o keep still. She was having a hard time remembering why she had the bright idea to wait. Sweat was now covering her as she fought the urge to beg Olivia for more._

_Olivia kissed her way down Keko's throat and down her chest. Removing one hand from Keko's wrist, Olivia snaked a hand between them, her fingers latching on to a hardened nipple. Olivia teasingly pinched and rolled it between her fingers, smiling as she heard Keko cry out. _

_She continued the wonderful torture until she felt Keko tremble beneath her. Smiling devilishly, Olivia removed her fingers, chuckling as she heard a soft whimper, only to replace her fingers with her lips. _

_A rough cry was ripped from Kekoa. She threw her head back as she felt fire shoot through her. She vaguely felt the other hand slide down her other arm and gently engulfed the other breast. Kekoa was positive she wouldn't survive Olivia's exploration. She felt Olivia's long fingers tease her already hardened nipple, crying out again as she felt it being encased in between hot lips. _

_Olivia lightly nipped at Keko's nipples then licked away the invisible pain. Without Olivia's hands to restrain her, Kekoa buried her hands in Olivia's thick hair holding her in place. Every so often, Keko would gasp in pleasure as Olivia found a sensitive spot. _

_It was become too much too fast. They had to slow down or they'd do something they'd both regret. Olivia wrenched her mouth away as Kekoa groaned at the loss of Olivia's lips on her breasts. Breathing heavily, Olivia rested a hand on Kekoa's chest and smiled. _

"_I know we agreed to wait but I'm not too sure how long I can last if we keep doing this. It's gotta be up to you," Olivia said breathlessly._

_Kekoa groaned and shoved her hands into her hair and slammed her eyes shut. Opening her eyes, Keko let her hands fall to her sides. Her breathing had slowed some what. _

"_Why? Why is it up to me?" Keko croaked miserably. Olivia smiled gently and leaned in and kissed Kekoa softly. Again, Keko moaned. "This is your entire fault," Keko mumbled in between kisses. Olivia laughed softly. _

_They kissed each other deeply once more. Their tongues brushed each other, their hands exploring new found places. Groaning, Olivia pulled herself away. Growling in frustration, Keko threw her hands up._

"_Now what!" Kekoa grumbled. Olivia just gave her a lopsided grin. _

_Leaning in very closely, Olivia spoke softly._

"_Let me please you." Kekoa's eyes widened and her breathing became shallow. _

"_Liv," Kekoa croaked as she shook her head slightly. Olivia smiled softly._

"_We won't go that far," she pleaded. "I know how to…there's a way I can give you…I can show you…," Olivia stuttered, her cheeks flaming red. Kekoa nodded wordlessly as she swallowed her eagerness. Olivia felt relief wash over her. _

_Giving Keko a small smile, Olivia placed her hands on Keko's shoulders __and pushed herself up slightly. She positioned herself so her right thigh was sandwiched snugly in between Kekoa's legs. She heard Kekoa inhale sharply and quickly looked up._

"_You ok?" Olivia asked nervously. Again, Kekoa nodded and gently held on to Olivia's waist as the other woman readjusted her thigh. Kekoa's eyes fluttered shut. This was more then what Kekoa could ever have fantasized about. _

"_Ready?" Olivia asked. She was beyond ready as she waited for Kekoa to answer. Keko nodded, her eyes still closed. Slowly at first, Olivia moved her thigh upwards a few times, testing to see how much Kekoa wanted. _

_Kekoa inhaled deeply at the first intimate contact. Her body gave a sudden jerk as Olivia's thigh continued to rub against her wet centre. Kekoa reached down with her hand and pressed her hand against Olivia's thigh in a silent plea._

_Looking down at the beautiful woman beneath her, Olivia continued to rock against Keko. Her eye lids were getting heavy with each stroke._

"_More?" She asked breathlessly and nearly came apart when she heard Keko's jagged reply._

"_Yes, please," kekoa begged. Olivia moaned and rested her forehead against Keko's as she pushed her thigh hard__er against Kekoa's warm centre. Olivia's arms trembled as she held herself above Keko. _

_With every thrust she made, Kekoa groaned in pleasure. Kekoa's breath hitched as Olivia hit a sensitive spot. The sound only made Olivia do it over and over again. She began to pick up the pace as Keko's hands slid down and clutched at Olivia's rear end. _

_Their breathing was rapid, sweat making their bodies sticky. Olivia watched Kekoa's eyes turn from light green to emerald and she knew Keko was close. Bracing her hands on either side of Keko's head, she grinded herself against the thigh that was between her legs. _

"_Mmmm…," Keko moaned as she felt Olivia's wetness slide over her. Olivia chose that moment to thrust harder and faster against Keko causing her to cry out Olivia's name._

_Kekoa knew that any second now, she'd have no choice but to let it all go. She tried to hold on but it was pointless when she heard Olivia cry out in a voice she had never heard from her before._

"_Kekoa, please honey. Please…," Olivia begged. Nodding, Kekoa grinded herself against Olivia's strong thigh. Seconds later she felt herself explode, her back arching in release. Crying out, Kekoa's strong fingers dug into Olivia's butt as she let herself go. _

_Looking up at Olivia, Kekoa saw her girlfriend had a sly grin on her face. Smiling herself, Kekoa relaxed her grip on Olivia's behind and gently soothed away the pain. _

_Olivia sat up and grinded herself harder against Kekoa's thigh, trying to find her own release. Kekoa gave Liv a cocky smile as she moved her thigh in time with Olivia's thrusts. All too soon Olivia threw her head back as she rode Kekoa's thigh like an experienced bull rider._

_Kekoa loved what she was seeing. Olivia's head pulled back, her hair falling over her face. She couldn't help herself; Kekoa had to touch those beautiful breasts. Cupping each one then squeezing gently, Kekoa was mesmerized._

_Olivia glanced down at Kekoa's hands then watched the pleasure on Keko's face as she rode her. It was too much and in flash, Olivia felt herself come undone. Arching her back, Olivia held on to Kekoa's wrists as she felt her own release come. _

_Olivia fell limply on top of Keko, breathing heavily. She was completely spent, her body growing heavy with each breath. Kekoa moaned as her hands gently caressed Olivia's back. _

_Lifting her head, Olivia kissed Keko softly. Sighing contentedly, Olivia broke the kiss and let her head fall back in the crook of Keko's neck._

"_Night," she said tiredly. She could feel the smile Kekoa had on her face._

"_Night," came the sleepy reply. _

_They fell asleep like that, both too tired to even move from their position on the bed. _

_******_

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She was utterly satisfied despite not actually having sex. Sighing, she pushed away from the counter and made her way to the living room where she flopped onto the couch.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and grabbed the cordless from its base. She quickly dialled. She smiled when she heard the other voice on the line.

"Hey! Do you think we can push breakfast back a bit? Maybe make it brunch?"

Olivia waited patiently then rolled her eyes as she heard teasing voices in the background.

"Great! Yeah, tell them to expect an ass kicking when we get there. Thanks. Bye." She hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch. She threw her hands up and lazily stretched.

She looked up at the clock again. _7:40 am...still too early. _Kekoa still hadn't emerged from the room. Olivia contemplated waking her up but decided against it. _She needs her sleep. _

Instead, Olivia turned on the television and muted the sound. She flipped through the channels, finally deciding to watch some retro cartoon show. She couldn't wait for Kekoa to wake up. _I'll give her 15 more minutes. Then I'll kiss her awake...maybe more. God! I'm horny!_ Olivia thought with a laugh.

*******

Kekoa inhaled deeply. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. Giving her head a shake, Keko blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus. She lifted her head as she took in her surroundings then glanced at her naked form.

She groaned softly and let her head fall back onto the bed. She tried moving but her limbs felt heavy. Grunting, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. _What the heck did she do to me?_ Kekoa thought with a rugged smile.

Stretching and hearing a few pops, Kekoa rolled her head to the side getting the kinks out of her neck. She got up slowly, her legs still feeling a little unsteady. She vaguely heard Olivia on the phone but she didn't hear what the conversation was. Keko quickly dressed and headed for the bathroom to wash up a bit.

She thought about what they did and blushed. Keko stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt a brief moment of anxiety. She wanted to be good for Olivia _when_ they did make love. And if last night was any indication, Olivia definitely knew her way around the human anatomy very well.

Kekoa rested her hands on the counter and bowed her head. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..._

******

Olivia heard the water run in her bathroom and quickly sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened out unseen wrinkles in her shirt. She anxiously waited for Kekoa to emerge from her, _their_ room.

Olivia tried not to seem too eager but when she heard Kekoa pad softly through the living room, she got up quickly and made her way to Keko, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"Hey," Olivia said softly. She reached up to play with Kekoa's thick locks. She smiled when Kekoa's eyes fluttered shut.

Keko swallowed her anxiety and just concentrated on the woman before her.

"Morning," Kekoa said with a playful grin tugging at her lips. Both seemed awkward yet extremely anxious. Keko had bit her bottom lip nervously as Olivia played with her hair.

"Did you, uh, sleep well?" Keko asked softly. Nodding, Olivia let her hand wander down Kekoa's arm and laced her fingers with her own.

"That's good. Um, did you already have a bite to eat?" Again, Olivia nodded silently. Her other hand rested softly on Kekoa's chest, her fingers lightly caressing it. Not sure what else to do, Keko remained silent avoiding Olivia's gaze.

Olivia sensed something was wrong when Kekoa would look at her. The hand that was resting on her chest slid upwards and cupped Kekoa's chin, forcing her to look at Olivia.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Nu-Nothing," Keko said unconvincingly. This only worried Olivia more.

"_Right_. That's why you can't look me in the eye. Tell me," Olivia begged softly. Kekoa reached up and took the hand that was holding her chin and kissed Olivia's palm.

"About last night...," Kekoa trailed off, not sure where to start. Olivia felt her heart fall out of her. She pulled away, not wanting to hear the rest of it.

"You regret it. I understand," she said heartbroken. She was about to turn away but Kekoa stopped her. Holding her gently, Kekoa shook her head.

"No. That's not what I was gonna say."

Olivia looked up through her lashes and saw that Kekoa was being honest with her. She slipped her arms around Kekoa's waist and waited.

"Then what?" Olivia heard Keko inhale sharply.

"I wanted to wait, Liv," Kekoa stated simply. Olivia looked at her friend and saw worry etched all over her face.

"I know. We agreed to wait. And we did."

"Then what did we do last night?" Kekoa's voice had gotten quiet as she spoke. Olivia blinked for a moment then broke out into a smile.

"We, uh, relieved some stress," she said playfully. Her smile widened as she saw kekoa blush.

"_Liv_," Keko said warningly.

"I'm serious. We were both stressed out." Kekoa wasn't completely convinced. "What's wrong?"

"Look, no one has...what I mean is, that's never...I'm not...I've never, you know?" Kekoa made a gesture with her head and Olivia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just assumed. You mean you're a –"

"WHAT! NO! Dear God no! Of course I've done it! I've done it! Lot's of times!" Olivia lifted a delicate eyebrow at that last bit of information.

"Ok, not _that_ many times. I mean, no one has ever done what you did to me last night. _I've_ never done anything like that."

Embarrassed at her lack of sexual expertise, Kekoa felt the tears come. She looked away quickly and hastily wiped at the tears that fell. Olivia felt her heart swell with pride. Her ego did summersaults.

Ever so gently, Olivia reached out and held the hand that would have wiped away the last trail of tears. She turned it over and brought Kekoa's palm up to her lips and placed a soft kiss there.

"So I'm your first, huh?" Olivia gave Kekoa a crooked smile. Kekoa blinked back the rest of her tears. Olivia never stopped surprising her and that just made Kekoa even more nervous.

"Liv, I don't want you to think I'm-" Keko was cut off by Olivia's lips on hers. Olivia pulled back and smiled gently.

"Keko, that's not important to me. And I don't care if you had more or less experience then Don Juan. We're not about that. _This_ relationship isn't about that."

Keko still looked uneasy. Olivia felt her heart break at the sight and reached out to cup Keko's face lovingly.

"Did you like what we did?" Olivia felt Keko nod slowly. Smiling softly, Olivia gently kissed Kekoa on the lips. "Did you like what you did to me?". Again, Keko nodded. Olivia kissed her deeply.

"Did you like what _I_ did to you?" Olivia asked softly. She felt Keko's arms slide around her waist and held her gently.

A low moan ripped from Kekoa's throat. "God, yes!" Kekoa said on a ragged sigh. Olivia felt her tremble as she spoke. Olivia smiled.

"That's what is more important to me. Nothing else matters," Olivia said as she slid her arms around Kekoa's neck. Keko stared intently into Olivia's eyes, still worried. Lowering her eyes, Kekoa swallowed her apprehension and spoke quietly.

"I just want to be good for you, Liv. I want to make it good for you," Kekoa said very softly. At first Olivia wasn't sure she heard right. Then the meaning of what Kekoa said finally sunk in.

"You will be, sweetheart. When we take that next step, we can show each other what we like. But for now...," Olivia said trailing off as she kissed soft lips. Kekoa moaned softly and opened up.

A thought occurred to Kekoa and she pulled away slightly.

"We have to go soon," she said disappointedly. Olivia's smiled brightly and shook her head.

"I called Kanae. I told her we can make it for brunch. We've got a couple of hours before we have to leave though."

"Oh," was all Kekoa said. Olivia laughed at how adorable Kekoa looked at that moment.

"What do you say we do something much more useful with our time? Maybe practice on our...uh...technique," Olivia said with a sexy grin.

"Ok," Kekoa smiled shyly. Olivia took hold of one of her hands and led her back into the room. Kekoa's breathing sped up as Olivia lifted her shirt over her head. Crooking a finger at Kekoa, Olivia smiled seductively.

"I believe I promised you a turn last night. Care to take me up on my offer, Sergeant?" Olivia said teasingly as she pulled Kekoa along with her as she climbed into bed.

Kekoa felt like a drunk, adolescent teen. She couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

_Practice makes perfect,_ was the last coherent thought Kekoa had.

******

Knocking on the door, Kekoa readjusted her shirt and smoothed out any wrinkles.

"You know, you can't blame me for that," Olivia said with a smirk. They had barley made it to Kanae's on time. Of course Olivia wanted to 'help' Kekoa get dressed which led to more fun activities.

While driving over to her sister's, Olivia couldn't keep her hands still. Kekoa had to bat away Olivia's wandering hands as she drove. They made it one piece but Olivia pulled Kekoa into the hottest kiss she had ever experienced. Next thing Kekoa knew she had a love bite from Olivia on her neck.

"Yeah right," Kekoa mumbled under her breath. Olivia was saved from replying when she heard the door being unlocked.

Kanae opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you two!" Then noticing her baby sisters blush and a particular red mark on her neck, Kanae raised an eyebrow and glanced at Olivia.

"Brunch? _Right_," Kanae said with a teasing grin. She looked back and forth from Olivia to Kekoa and laughed. Keko's hand quickly went to her neck to cover up while Olivia lowered her head in embarrassment.

This only made Kanae laugh harder. "Get in here you two!" She held her arms out and both women moved to hug Kanae. After pulling away from each other, Kanae ushered them into the house.

"We just started cooking. Liv make yourself at home. I've got to get this one into the kitchen," Kanae teased playfully.

The two sisters watched as Olivia made her way into the living room where the rest of the spouses were. When she disappeared, Kanae noticed Kekoa still looking at the empty hallway with a dreamy look. Unable to resist, Kanae jabbed Kekoa in the side. This won her a yelp.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Kanae asked playfully. She continued to poke her sister playfully. Kekoa did her best to dodge both her sister's hands and question.

"No there isn't! Hey! Come on! Knock it off!" She batted her sister's hands away as she started for the kitchen. Her sister laughed as she playfully chased Kekoa into the kitchen.

Once there, Kanae threw an arm around her baby sister's shoulders.

"You might want to use some _concealer_ next time," she whispered and gave her a wink. Kekoa felt her cheeks bust into flames. She tried to adjust the collar over her shirt but it was pointless. Kanae just laughed harder.

All at once Kekoa's brothers and sisters all gathered around and spoke all at once handing out pots and pans. She glanced over to Kanae who just smiled and winked at her. Keko knew her sister wouldn't say anything…yet.

_It's gonna be a long day..._

******

"Makuahine?"

"Yes little miss?"

"How's Kermit?" Lani came strolling by and climbed up into her aunt's lap. Kekoa blinked then began to sweet.

___The frog!_

"Um...," Kekoa looked frantically at Olivia who's eyes widened. "Um...well, he's, uh, doing good." _I think,_ Keko thought_._

"When can I see him? I sure do miss him," Lani said innocently. Olivia and Kekoa looked panicked. They had completely forgotten about the little critter.

"Um, well, you can always come by," Keko said nervously. Olivia cleared her throat as Malu looked pointedly at his baby sister and shook his head.

"Ok you little monster. Time to get going," Malu said as his three children moaned.

"You still have your homework to finish Ben. And your sister needs to get started on that project. Come on now." His three children trudged to the door, disappointment written all over their faces.

When the kids had gone to get their shoes, Malu turned to Keko and Olivia and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok, what did you do to that frog?"

"You don't even like him!" Keko said defensively.

"I don't. But my daughter does for some strange reason."

"Look, Mally, I don't want you to get all Hulk on me –"

"Oh God, what did you do?"

"Malu, it's not her fault. She's been staying at my place the last few weeks," Olivia said. Everyone got quiet. Malu didn't look surprised as the rest of the family stood flabbergast. That only made Olivia curious.

"It didn't occur to you to just check on the little guy every so often?" Malu said in his 'I'm disappointed in you' voice. Olivia was relived that he didn't sound angry.

"Look, I'm sorry. We'll go home right now and check up on him. I didn't mean to forget. It just slipped my mind," Keko said remorsefully. Malu studied both women for a moment then sighed.

"It's alright. I'll figure out what to say to her," Malu said softly. He hugged his sister then turned and winked at Olivia before he engulfed her into a bear hug.

"You make sure to keep her in line," Malu said to Olivia with a playful grin. Olivia, visibly relieved, nodded and gave Malu a playful salute.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Everyone laughed. Malu and Lynn said their goodbyes and wrangled their three kids into the van.

"So, you still haven't out grown your sleepovers, eh pono?" Malie said with a sly smile. That earned her a generous whack to the head by her sister Abegaila.

Everyone just shook their heads and continued their conversations. Olivia and Kekoa looked at each other and sighed.

*******

Olivia and Kekoa had rushed to Keko's place as soon as they could get away. What they found there almost made them gag. Kermit had indeed passed away. Kekoa was glad that she had left a few windows open. At least it didn't stink _that_ much.

They had a clean up marathon after discovering Kermit lying lifelessly in his tank. Kekoa was devastated that she had completely forgotten the little animal.

"It's not your fault, honey," Olivia said lovingly. She had tried her best to reassure her girlfriend but it was no use. Kekoa just shook her head in misery.

"I am such a terrible aunt," Keko said sadly. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"No you're not. Out of all of aunts and uncles Lani had, she trusted you with Kermit."

"And yet I still managed to let him die. I killed Kermit!" Kekoa said as she buried her had in Olivia's chest. Olivia sighed.

"Well then, you give me no choice then to take you back to my place for interrogation," Olivia said seductively. Kekoa slowly lifted her head and stared with eager eyes.

"You do?"

Nodding, Olivia slid her hands down to Kekoa's thighs and caressed them. She felt Kekoa tremble under her hands.

"As an officer of the law, I must uphold the law to the letter."

Kekoa's breathing became shallow, her eyes growing heavy with each caress. She leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.

"Do I get a phone call?" Keko asked breathlessly.

"That depends if, uh, I like what I hear," Olivia said with a sexy smile. Kekoa groaned and unable to resist any longer, kissed Olivia.

Both moaned and pulled away. They were breathing heavily.

"Let's go. I need to get a full confession out of you," Olivia ordered as she pulled Kekoa up with her.

They both stumbled out of Kekoa's apartment, hand in hand giggling like high school kids. Kekoa drove as quickly as she could with out getting into trouble. The made it to Olivia's place in record time. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, they took the stairs two at a time still hand in hand.

Kekoa jammed the key into the lock with shaking hands. Olivia was already slipping off Keko's jacket when Kekoa unlocked the door and kicked it open. Olivia pushed Kekoa inside and slammed the door shut and pulled Kekoa by the shirt into their room.

Olivia yanked Kekoa's shirt out of her jeans while Keko worked on Olivia's jeans. Manoeuvring them so they next to the bed, Kekoa gave Olivia a gentle shove. She climbed on top, straddling Olivia's hips, her hands resting on either side of Olivia's head. Both were panting as if they had run for miles.

"Think you've got the upper hand Makana?" Olivia said with a mischievous grin. Kekoa's brows creased as she gave Olivia a curious glance.

"God, you SWAT are slow." Then without warning Olivia knocked Keko's arms out from under her and quickly flipped Kekoa onto her back. This time Olivia was straddling Kekoa, holding her wrists down on either side of Kekoa's head.

Kekoa growled. Olivia gave her a smug grin.

"Now, about that confession." Kekoa moaned as Olivia stretched out her body over hers and kissed her deeply.

_This is one hell of an interrogation…_

******

Some time later Olivia collapsed onto Kekoa's limp form. Both were covered in sweat and breathing hard. After a moment, Olivia moved so she was half lying on her side and half lying on Kekoa.

"God, if this is just a warm up, I wonder what our love making will be like," Olivia said, her voice rough from crying out Kekoa's name moments before. She felt Keko shudder and she gave her a squeeze.

"What I wanna know is where the _hell_ did you learn how to do_ that_ with you leg?" Kekoa asked breathlessly. Olivia smiled.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Olivia said with a chuckle. Kekoa smiled suggestively which made Olivia laugh out loud.

"Well, if you must know, it was back in high school." Kekoa raised an eye brow.

"I was 18. Remember Randy McCullough?"

Kekoa just grunted. "Yeah, how can I forget. 'One Time Randy'. Pimple faced jock." Olivia lifted her head and gave Keko a look. "Just continue with your story."

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" Kekoa nodded. "Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you. Randy and I were on a date. He took me to 'Lovers Way' –"

"You went to 'Lovers Way'! With RANDY? You went there with 'One Time Randy'!" Kekoa was struggling to get into a sitting position.

Olivia gently pushed her back down. "Listen to me! We went there to just make out. Then he asked if I wanted to, _you know_, with him. I said no. Instead he showed me how to do that thing you like –"

Kekoa cut Olivia off.

"You're right. I don't want to hear this." Kekoa swiftly rolled Olivia over and was now on top of her. Keko leaned down and kissed Olivia until she felt Olivia's nails going down her back. Pulling back Keko's eyes burned into Olivia's.

"No more Randy," Kekoa demanded roughly and kissed Olivia again. Olivia normally didn't like the controlling type of guy, especially when it came to sex. But seeing the uncontrolled jealousy in Kekoa's eyes should have made Olivia afraid. Instead, it made her hungry for Kekoa.

She knew that telling Kekoa about Randy was a bit childish, but she wanted to see the reaction she would get. Olivia never expected to see this side of Kekoa. She doubted that Kekoa herself, knew this part of her existed. And Olivia _loved_ it.

All thoughts vanished as Olivia felt Kekoa roughly slipped a leg in between her legs. Olivia knew that soft and slow were over. Fast and hard was the order for the moment and Olivia had no objections.

_I'm gonna be sore in the morning,_ Olivia thought with a smile. She moaned as she felt Keko push roughly against her wetness. _Yeah, definitely sore…_


	12. Who's Boss?

SWAT members:

Capt. Eddie Rosco

Kekoa 'Boss' Makena

Sam 'Flash' Denton

Jose 'Spider' Sanchez

Tommy 'Lancelot' Spears

Jesse 'Spike' Torres

Rachel 'Wonder Woman' Wetzel (rookie)

Olivia is often called _'__mamacita'_ when she visits Kekoa at work. Rough (Spanish) translation: Little Mama

Olivia and Kekoa are roughly 38 years of age.

I'm moving this story along just a bit just to get to the better stuff in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Makana's the SWAT members and the story idea.

* * *

Who's Boss?

"Settle down now! I want you guys to call it a day," Captain Rosco bellowed to his team. They had come back from a sticky situation that nearly cost a team member's life. Everyone was still buzzed about it. Holding up his hands for them to quiet down, he shook his head as he heard a few protests.

"I'm serious. Go home to your families. Go on…get on outta here!"

Everyone sauntered to the locker rooms to get changed. Kekoa was about to head for her office when she heard the door to their building being opened.

"Hey Katie!" Kekoa's head snapped around. She smiled as she partially hid behind a column and watched Olivia interact with SWAT's young dispatch.

Katie Wellington smiled up at the detective.

"Hey Detective Benson. What brings you by?" Katie asked brightly. Olivia knew Katie when Olivia was just a rookie. She had helped Katie and her mom get through a tough situation. Katie's mom and Olivia hit it off and the two begun a friendship which lasted for years. Olivia had become a mentor of sorts to Katie.

Upon graduating high school, Katie had asked Olivia about the NYPD. Soon after, she started asking about joining SWAT. Olivia smiled and introduced Katie to Kekoa, and they both formed a fast friendship. When Kekoa heard that there was an opening for a new dispatch, Kekoa quickly recruited Katie and has been there since.

"You know, you can stop calling me Detective, Katie. I'm off duty." Olivia smiled at the young girl. Katie laughed; her cheeks red.

"Sorry. Force of habit," Katie said with a shrug. Olivia laughed as she nodded.

"Is Keko still around?" Katie's eyes sparkled upon hearing her friend's name. Katie had a bit of a hero-worship thing going with Kekoa, much to Kekoa's dismay.

"Boss? Yeah, I think she still is. She should be in her office. Did you want me to let her know you're here?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled at Kekoa's nickname. "You know one of these days; I'm going to find out why you all decided to call her that."

Katie laughed. "Sorry Olivia, I'm sworn to secrecy." Olivia snapped her finger playfully as she pointed to Keko's office. Katie nodded and watched as Olivia headed for the office.

Kekoa waited until Olivia was a foot into her office to make her move. She quickly slid up behind Olivia and slowly snaked a hand around Olivia's waist. Keko pulled Olivia into her as her other hand shut the door.

Olivia, startled, stiffened momentarily but relaxed when she heard the sexy voice of her girlfriend in her ear.

"This is a nice surprise." Kekoa said huskily as she nuzzled the spot behind Olivia's ear. Olivia moaned as she felt Keko's hands slide under her leather jacket and caress her stomach. Olivia placed her hands over Keko's but made no move to stop them.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by," Olivia said softly. She moaned as Kekoa's hands moved below her breasts. She heard a chuckle and turned, wrapping her arms around Keko's neck. They shared a kiss until air was needed.

"Mmm…not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Keko asked as she rested her forehead against Olivia's. Smiling, Olivia quickly placed a kiss on Keko's lips before stepping out of their embrace. She pulled Keko to a chair and sat in the one next to it.

"What? Can't I just come and visit my hot-as-lava girlfriend?" Kekoa took note of the tired look on Olivia's face. Kekoa remained quiet as she smiled softly and leaned forward to place her hands on Olivia's thighs.

Sighing, Olivia reached out to play with Kekoa's hair. "You know me too well," she said with a tired smile. Kekoa winked at her and brushed her lips with her own.

She was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yo! Boss! Are you still coming out for- oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back," Tommy said quickly, embarrassed. Holding up a hand, Kekoa shook her head.

"Hey, slow down Lance!" Keko chuckled as Tommy shyly poked his head in once more. He was the quieter one of the group. "Yeah, I'll come along. Mind if Liv joins us?"

Tommy glanced at Olivia and smiled. He always liked her for Keko; she had that nurturing thing about her. She also reminded him of his little sister.

"Yeah! Sure she can come!" And with that, Tommy shut the door gently. The two women laughed softly as they heard him yelling to the others that 'Mom' was coming.

"I know I should have asked before, but are you up for joining a bunch of baboons?" Keko asked quietly as she took hold of Liv's hands and caressed the backs with her thumb.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Maybe I'll find out why they gave you that damn nickname," she said with a smile. Kekoa threw her head back and laughed and gave her a wink. Pushing herself up, Kekoa reached down and playfully tugged at Olivia's hands until she stood.

"I bet you do, detective," Kekoa said huskily as she pulled Olivia in for a kiss. Reluctantly braking apart, Kekoa wrapped an arm around Liv's shoulders and they both stepped out of her office.

"Stick a round for a second. I've gotta get outta these duds," Keko gestured to her uniform. Olivia ran a hand up Keko's chest as she stepped closer.

"I kinda like you in this," she said sensuously. Kekoa smiled slyly forgetting that they were out in the open.

"Awwww man! Save that for later guys! I'm getting hungry!" Sam bellowed as laughter erupted. Olivia laughed as Keko playfully glared at her team. Kekoa teasingly threw an insult at the group as she waved them off.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch you in a bit."

"_Riiiiight!_" Everyone said at the same time. Again laughter was heard. Kekoa stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head but had a smile on her face. Olivia threw a wink in Keko's direction.

"I'll behave. I promise." A mixture of whistles, wolf calls and laughter was heard through out the building. Kekoa just stared at Olivia with a grin. The rest of the group continued laughing as they sauntered out of the building.

"Stop encouraging them!" Kekoa said as she turned and headed for the change room. She gave a yelp as Olivia's fingers found her ticklish spot. Olivia laughed, feeling a bit lighter then when she came in. She playfully chased Kekoa into the change rooms.

It took _much_ longer then usual to change from her uniform to civilian clothing but Kekoa and Olivia had silly grins on their faces when they finally emerged from the room.

"They're never gonna let me forget this, I hope you know that." Keko said as they climbed into the car. Olivia gave her a sexy smirk and a wink. Rolling her eyes but still smiling, Keko started the car.

_Nope...not gonna forget._

******

"_Please_, can you tell me?"

For the past 15 minutes, Olivia had been trying to convince the others to tell her why they gave Kekoa the nickname 'Boss'. Kekoa shook her head when one of the guys would speak up.

"_Come on_. Please?" Olivia turned and pouted. Kekoa didn't dare look at Olivia. The group just laughed harder.

"No." Keko could feel her cheeks burning as she felt Olivia snake a hand over her thigh.

Everyone continued to tease the couple for a few more minutes until Capt. Rosco decided to intervene.

Holding up a hand for silence, he stood up and hooked a thumb in the loop of his jeans. He smiled playfully at Olivia and held up his drink.

"Seeing as I'm the only mature one in this group, aside from Olivia." Eddie had to duck a few flying peanuts as they all booed him. He laughed as he continued.

"I feel that it is my obligation that I share this very important piece of information."

"_Ed_," Kekoa warned. Everyone sitting at the table was clearly enjoying themselves as they cheered on their captain. Olivia just leaned in closer as she wrapped her hands around Keko's arm and smiled brightly.

"I bet you didn't know that your beloved-"

"_Eddie_." Kekoa said as her captain smiled. She grabbed a hand full of beer nuts and tossed them at Jessie and Jose who were laughing uncontrollably.

"...enjoys singing, quite loudly might I add, to-"

"I think it's past your bed time, Liv," Kekoa said with a glance to her friend. She had such a beautiful smile on her face as she was listening to Eddie. Sighing, Keko knew it was a losing battle and threw an arm around Olivia's shoulders and sat back.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to listen!" Rachel said with a silly grin on her face. She was the newest team member and had yet to hear the tale of how her sergeant got the nickname.

"...Bruce Springsteen," Eddie finished with a salute to Keko before sitting down. Keko flipped him the bird and earned herself a playful smack to the arm from Olivia.

"You never told me that!"

"It was one time! Just once! I'm labelled for life!" Kekoa said as she threw her hands up. The group laughed at the expression on Olivia's face.

"Ok, what song was it? It was Youngstown, wasn't it?" Kekoa shook her head. She had a smile on her face. Olivia smiled brightly as she turned to the rest of them.

"She used to have a huge thing for that song back in collage. She'd be blaring that thing until one of the tenants pounded on the door."

The others laughed as Kekoa shook her head. "I did not have a _thing_ for that song. It was a good song that's all!" Olivia laughed as Keko huffed and crossed her arms playfully.

"Ok, if it wasn't that. Then what was it?" Olivia thought for a moment. "Wait...it wasn't 'I'm a Rocker'?" Olivia's eyes widened as she watched Kekoa turn deep red. Olivia had to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"It is! Oh my God!" She was laughing uncontrollably. Everyone one demanded an explanation. Kekoa squirmed in her seat and grabbed the empty pitcher.

"I'm gonna get more beer," she mumbled. No one seemed to notice her get up and leave since they were interested more in the story. Olivia excused herself and followed Keko to the bar. Wrapping her arms around Kekoa from behind, Olivia rested her chin on Keko's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Olivia gently caressed Keko's stomach and heard her sigh. Keko moved so she could wrap an arm around Olivia and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright. They're probably too drunk to remember anything so I wouldn't worry," Kekoa said softly. They waited for the bartender to fill up the pitcher then made their way back to the group. Half way there, Olivia stopped them.

"I won't tell them." Smiling, Kekoa kissed Olivia's nose.

"It's alright honey. They won't let you leave until you tell them, anyways," Kekoa said with a smile. She reached down and laced her fingers with Olivia's and gave them a squeeze. They made there way back and sat down.

"Well?" Rachel leaned forward and waited. Olivia gave a quick glance at Kekoa who just gave her a wink and smile before she poured herself some beer and sat back.

Olivia placed a hand on Keko's thigh and proceeded to tell them. She gave them the condensed version of events.

"I was dating this guy back in collage and he had just broken up with me-"

Kekoa muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said he was an idiot to begin with if he broke up with you." Olivia just shook her head and smiled at how cute Kekoa was.

"Anyways, he broke up with me. So to cheer me up, Keko serenaded me with 'I'm a Rocker'."

Jose and Jesse keeled over and laughed hysterically. Keko flung the small bowl of nuts at them while Rachel and Sam pretended to pucker up and kiss. Tommy and Eddie just shook their heads at the other four.

Rachel was the first to gain some of her composure. "I'm a Rocker? Seriously? You serenaded her to I'm a Rocker? _Wow_…you're _such_ a romantic!" Rachel couldn't contain her laughter.

"It was a sweet gesture!" Olivia said in Kekoa's defence.

"See? This is why you're still single," Kekoa playfully teased. Olivia's mouth fell opened and she balled up a napkin and threw it at her. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Kekoa threw her arms around Olivia playfully glared at her.

The rest of the evening flew by fairly quickly. The other team members occasionally glanced at the two who were still wrapped up in each other. They watched as they whispered in the other's ear, smile at something that was said or just gaze at the other. There was no doubt in their minds that they _were_ together no matter how many times they said, 'we're just friends'. They also knew that it was none of their business. If Boss wanted to let them know, she would. But until then, it was none of their business.

*******

Looking down at her watch, Kekoa cleared her throat.

"Ok ladies, it's time for me to get the Princess back to her fortress." Keko pulled Olivia up along with her. The other's just groaned their disappointment.

"Will you come join us again, _mamacita__?_" Jesse asked hopefully. Olivia gave him a warm smile at the nickname.

"We'll see. I did have a good time though, thanks for inviting me." Kekoa helped Liv into her leather jacket and they both waved goodbye.

Outside, they headed for Keko's car. They walked slowly, hand in hand.

"I did have a good time you know."

Kekoa looked at Olivia and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Your team seems like a carbon copy of your family," Olivia said with a smile. Kekoa nodded.

"Yeah, but they're just rowdier." Olivia laughed softly.

"I liked them. A lot."

Kekoa smiled brightly. "They liked you to. You know, they think the world of you."

This surprised Olivia. Keko was the private one, never discussing her private life.

"Really? I never knew you talked about me." Kekoa shrugged slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do. You're all I talk about."

Olivia felt herself blush, but what caught her eye was just how adorable Kekoa looked at that moment. Kekoa grew serious as the approached her car.

"Liv, I just want you to know something," she said softly. Olivia nodded, waiting patiently.

"The guys…and _girl,_ they don't care. I mean, when you here with me, they don't care." Keko said awkwardly.

"Oh?" Olivia said slowly. She was pretty sure she knew what Kekoa was talking about.

"What I'm trying to say is…I know you wanted to wait in telling everyone you're with me. I'm ok with that. But when you're with them…with me, you don't have to worry about them saying anything. You're safe."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. Her heart swelled with…love? _Is that what it is?_

Olivia placed a soft hand on Kekoa's cheek and gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you," she said softly. Keko smiled shyly.

"Ok, let's get you home." Keko helped Liv into the car then settled herself into the driver's seat. Olivia felt comfortable, even relaxed with Kekoa's team. She knew it was because she didn't have to pretend or hide.

_So that's what it feels like, _she thought. Olivia contemplated telling Elliot but her stomach recoiled at the thought. No, she wasn't completely ready yet. Eventually she'll be able to walk into the precinct and feel safe enough to admit it. Until then, she would just mind her P's and Q's.

The ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable. They made their way into the small apartment and went through their nightly routine. Olivia took a shower first while Keko brushed her teeth, then they switched places. With that done, Olivia went to check the locks on the door while Keko checked the windows and pulled the curtains closed.

With all that done, they both headed for the bed room and got into bed, Olivia on the left and Keko on the right. Kekoa reached out and settled in snugly behind Olivia. Liv sighed and rested her hand over Kekoa's. They soon fell fast asleep.

For some, it may have been a boring way to end a fun evening. But to the both of them, the simplicity of it spoke volumes. It meant that they made it home alive and that they would be able to see another morning _together_.

******

Two weeks had past since that night out with Kekoa's team. Olivia had asked if she could join them again soon. Kekoa gave her a grin and said that she was always welcomed that in fact, the guys were nagging her about the next time Liv could come.

"You got any more stories up your sleeves, detective?" Kekoa said playfully. They were lounging around one afternoon on a rare day off. Olivia climbed on top of Keko and rested her chin on the backs of her hands and thought for a moment.

"I had a bit of a crush on you when I first met you."

Kekoa stared at Liv. Shaking her head slightly, she just laughed sceptically.

"Yeah, _right._ And I'm Madonna's love child," Keko said teasingly.

"I'm serious! We were, what, 16 maybe 17 years old. You had maybe 2 or 3 girls hanging off of you at one time. I always wished I was one of them."

Kekoa looked as if Olivia had horns growing out of her head. "_Right._ The straightest girl who had every guy in school wrapped around her finger and at her disposal, could have a crush on me."

"Why is that so hard to believe? Obviously, it worked in our favour in the end." Olivia rolled off of Keko and sat up. Kekoa missed the weight of Olivia's body and regretted what she said. Slowly, Keko sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Liv. It's just…I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like I'm gonna wake up and this was nothing but a dream."

Olivia stared at her for a moment. Slowly reaching out to trace Keko's lips, Olivia gently cupped her chin, leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Resting her forehead against Keko's, Olivia ran her hands up and down Keko's arms as she spoke.

"I wish I could say that everything would be fine, that this will last forever. But I can't. I _do_ know that I like where we're going, I like who I am when I'm with you. You know me and I know you but I love leaning everything there is about you.

"For the first time in my life, I want this to work. I know our jobs don't let us have as much quality time together, but I want this to work for us."

Olivia finished with a loving kiss that had Keko trembling. She nuzzled Keko's nose and smiled widely when she head moan softly.

Keko smiled and said absentmindedly, "you really had a crush on me?" She let out a yelp when Olivia playfully pushed her back unexpectedly and straddled her.

Holding Kekoa's hands by her head, Olivia leaned down and grinned, "You have no idea." And kissed her deeply until she felt Kekoa shiver beneath her.

******

Almost a month had past and the weather begun to get cooler with each passing day. Fall was around the corner, the leaves beginning to change. Olivia had slowly begun to feel herself relax whenever she entered her squad room; she even left work at a decent hours; this only brought on more questions about who the 'mystery man' was.

Elliot was hell bent on finding out who it was. John just dished out his usual conspiracies while Fin minded his own business. Olivia would just laugh and shake her head. She truly felt as if she had brothers, the constant nagging, teasing and questions; it was a wonder she was still sane. She even felt a gradual liking to their new ADA, Kim. Although she still felt a distant dislike towards her.

Kekoa and Olivia's relationship just kept getting better. Of course they've had their fair share of up's and downs, that was too be expected, but they managed to get through it all. Olivia wasn't afraid of their disagreements, she didn't feel the urge to run and hide. She faced them head on. She had changed so much because of Kekoa.

Olivia even joined Kekoa's team for drinks every now and then. She felt she could just relax with them and just be with Keko the way she wanted to be. As time went on, she went out with Keko's team more often then she did with the guys in her squad.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the fear of telling Elliot. Despite being partners for almost 11 years, she didn't know how he'd react. He was like a yo-yo some days, when it came to particular cases dealing with sexuality. There were moments when she thought she could tell him, then other times she'd bury it deep inside her. She wanted to tell him desperately, but she was just too afraid.

One particular case had her fuming. It was taking a toll on everyone.

"That was uncalled for Elliot!" Her face was red, her hands on her hips. She didn't just hear him say that.

"You can't just wake up one day and say, 'morning honey. Can you pass the sugar? By the way, I'm gay!"

"You know damn well that these things just don't happen over night!"

How could he say that? How could he even think that?

"So why did it take so long for her to figure it out? Did she just fall out of love with him? He wasn't the right guy? What?" Elliot yelled as he stood with his hands wide at his sides. Olivia felt the urge to hit him.

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt rage boil inside her. Her fists clenched at her sides. Fin and Munch thought it would be best for them to step in and put an end to this before it got out of control.

"Back off Stabler. You're walkin' a fine line, man." Fin's soft, but stern warning was the only sound coming from the squad room. John had stepped in font of Olivia, as if trying to shield her from Elliot's words.

"Maybe you should take a walk Elliot? Get some air," John said quietly. Elliot grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room. Cragen opened his door and watched form where he stood.

Cragen strolled over to Olivia as Fin and Munch went back to their desks. She nodded a thank you to them both just as Cragen neared.

"Sorry Cap, that just got outta hand. The usual. Won't happen again," Olivia said as she slid into her chair. She busied herself with re-organizing the paper's on her desk until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Liv," Cragen leaned down and whispered softly. He had that look that wouldn't take no for answer. Letting out a breath, Olivia nodded and locked up her drawer's and shut of her computer.

"Fin and Munch can finish up any lose ends. If they need anything, they'll give you a call."

Cragen stood back and watched Liv slip on her jacket.

"What about Elliot?"

"Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself." Olivia nodded and waved goodbye to the others.

As she waited for the elevator's, Olivia took out her cell and quickly dialled Keko's number.

"_Makena."_

"Hey," was all Olivia could say with out crying.

"_What's wrong, Liv?" _

"Think you can play hooky for a bit?"

"_Where? When?"_

"Park bench. Now."

"_Ok. I'll be right there."_ Olivia hung up just as the elevator's opened. She just needed to feel Keko's arms around her.

******

Olivia made it there first. She was fuming made at Elliot. After a few minutes, she saw out of the corner of her eye Kekoa. She was jogging over, her hair falling all over the place.

Kekoa slid next to Liv, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" Kekoa asked gently. She held her arms open and Olivia immediately sunk into Keko's warmth. She fought the urge to cry but gave up when she felt Keko's lips on her head.

"Honey? You're scaring me." Keko held Liv tighter when she heard a sniff.

"Captain let me take the rest of the day off," she said quietly. Kekoa knew she had been working day and night on a case but Olivia didn't say what it was about. Keko only knew that it was draining Olivia of her usual fire.

"Since when did you get so lucky?" Keko said, trying to get a smile out of Olivia.

Olivia pushed herself up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. They sat back; Keko threw an arm around Olivia's shoulders, holding her close.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Just…just hold me for a bit." Nodding, Keko wrapped her arms around Olivia and just held her. Keko knew that whatever it was, Olivia would tell her on her own time.

******

"I'm not telling him!" Olivia said as she paced the floor of their apartment. When Kekoa had gotten home that evening, she was greeted with an ear full of curses. None of them were directed at her, but at her partner.

Eventually, Olivia told Keko about the case and what Elliot had said. Keko couldn't comment since Olivia continued to pace up and down, clearly upset. Kekoa could only watch in amusement.

"Honey, please calm down. Take a breath and slow down," Keko suggested gently. When Olivia didn't hear a word she had said and continued to pace and mumble, Keko reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling Olivia to her wrapping her arms around her.

Olivia glared at her, arms crossed. Kekoa just grinned making Olivia huff.

"This isn't funny! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Nodding, Kekoa quickly gave Olivia a peck on the lips.

"And you're not upset by that?"

Shaking her head, Kekoa just gave her another kiss. She felt Olivia's anger deflate and Kekoa was able to give her a proper kiss.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Olivia demanded softly once they broke apart. Kekoa sighed and just held Olivia tighter.

"I can because it was the stress talking and not the Elliot you and I know." Kekoa said simply. _I hope it's just the stress,_ Kekoa thought.

Shaking her head, Olivia tried to look upset but was losing that battle with each passing minute she kept looking at Keko.

"I'm not telling him about us. I won't."

Nodding, Kekoa held her close for a moment. She cupped Liv's face in her hands and looked her in the eye.

"It's ok sweetie. You'll tell him, but on your time. Not Elliot's, or Alex's or even mine, but on _your_ time only. When you do tell him, I'll be there, ok. You won't do it alone. Until then, we're just the best of friends and that's all anyone needs to know."

Nodding, Olivia wrapped her arms around Keko's waist. They held each other for long minutes until Olivia's stomach protested its emptiness. Keko pulled back and laughed.

"I think I've spoiled you!" Keko grinned and led the way to the kitchen.

"You did. I get fed every night now, so my stomach is expecting no less tonight!" Kekoa laughed harder as did Olivia. The stress of the day quickly fell into the background.

The two worked quickly to quiet Olivia's angry stomach. Kekoa playfully teased Liv while Olivia tried to throw angry glances at Keko.

In the end, they sat in front of the TV with their dinner and laughed at whatever was on.

Olivia glanced over at Kekoa and couldn't help but smile. She laughed and Kekoa looked over at her with a questioning glance.

"You're domesticated," Olivia playfully teased. Kekoa gave her a rugged grin.

"Yeah, I'm well trained now," Kekoa said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Olivia burst out laughing. Olivia took their plates and placed them on the table then snuggled into Keko's arms.

_Elliot would have an ulcer if he saw me like this,_ Olivia thought, a smile tugging at her lips. _Who cares? This is so damn good!_


	13. Lie to Me

Since Kim's background wasn't explored on the show, I figured it was open season. So this would be my own take on what could have been. I put a bit a twist/spin to her history and what her real reason was for transferring to the Big Apple.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Makana's.

Lie to Me

Kekoa and Olivia were 2 and a half months into their relationship. Things were going great with the occasional argument that couples have. Olivia continued to go out with Kekoa's team; Elliot was now his calmer self. But Olivia still wouldn't talk to him about the two of them. Things were going good until Kekoa had received a phone call that made her nervous.

******

Everyone was trudging back into the building after an exhausting call. Katie looked up apologetically from her station.

"Sorry guys, you've got another call," she said sadly as she handed Keko a slip of paper. The group moaned but quieted as their Captain held a hand for silence and looked over Keko's shoulder to read the note. Keko rubbed her tired eyes and sighed.

"What happened to Team Two?" Kekoa asked. Katie shrugged.

"There still out on call. It's been virtually dead here until 20 minutes ago. They were needed for a high risk warrant; they probably won't be back for a few hours at least."

Nodding tiredly, Kekoa turned back to her team.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we're heading back out."

She stood quietly as a few members cussed and stomped about while other's groaned tiredly.

"I'm sorry. Team Two is still on call. We gotta take this. Make your phone calls and meet me back here in 10 minutes. Go!" Everyone turned and headed off into there own little corners and pulled out their cell phones.

Olivia headed for her office and dialled Olivia.

"_Benson"_

"Hey hot stuff," Keko said teasingly. She swore she could feel Olivia's smile over the phone.

Olivia laughed softly.

"_Hey yourself. Are you all done?"_ Olivia's voice sounded hopeful. Kekoa sighed heavily. _"Uh-oh. That doesn't promising."_

"I'm sorry. We just got a call a minute ago. We have to head back out in a second. I just wanted to call to let you know."

"_And here I thought you wanted to hear my voice,"_ Olivia said with a smile. Kekoa chuckled softly.

"Well, yeah. That too."

"_Is everything alright? You sound exhausted."_ Keko smiled. She loved how Olivia loved taking care of her. It felt good.

Inhaling, Kekoa nodded.

"Yeah, I'm...good. For now. Tired, but good. No worries, ok?" Kekoa knew Olivia was frowning.

The past few nights, Keko had been coming home later then usual and she moved around slower then with her usual grace. That was the first sign that something wasn't right and it worried Olivia.

"_Kekoa...,"_ Olivia said warningly. She didn't like it when Keko kept secrets from her and it bothered her.

"Please, Liv. Not right now. I promise when I get some time off, well talk," Kekoa begged softly. She heard Olivia sigh. "Please, Liv."

"_I'm holding you to that. And if you don't take time off soon, I'm going straight to Rosco. __Got it?"_ Kekoa smiled softly as she heard the lioness in Olivia's tone.

"Yes ma'am." She heard Olivia laugh and it warmed Keko. Just then she heard her name being called.

"Look, I gotta go. Don't wait up for me. You need the rest just as much as I do."

"_You know I can't do that. I can't sleep without you."_

"I know. I can't do it without you either. But try for me, babe, ok?"

Olivia was quiet on the other line. Kekoa wondered if Liv heard her request.

"_Babe?"_ Keko heard amusement in Liv's voice as she spoke. They really had never used any terms of endearment like that with each other. They always thought it all so hooky. They'd laugh when they heard it from some love struck teenager.

Feeling a bit lighter, Kekoa grinned.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?"

On the other line, Olivia smiled wildly.

"_No problem at all...baby."_ Kekoa chuckled.

"Boss! Let's roll!" Kekoa nodded and held up a finger.

"Ok, Liv, I really gotta go. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Keko was about to hang up when she heard Olivia's voice.

"_Hey."_

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause as if Olivia wanted to say something but was unsure. After a moment, Olivia spoke quietly.

"_Be safe."_

Feeling a bit disappointed yet warmed by her words, Kekoa smiled softly.

"Always. G'night, baby," Keko said lovingly.

"_Night."_

Kekoa waited until she heard the dial tone before she placed the receiver back into its cradle. Sighing, Kekoa straightened herself up and made her way to her team.

Hoisting her equipment bag onto her shoulder, Kekoa lead her team to the waiting van.

"Hostage situation at a department store. Two males – late teens, early 20's, broke in about 40 minutes ago. One may be possibly armed. Witnesses say they heard at least two gunshots…"

They were all tired and wanted to go home but they had a job to do. The sooner they got this resolved, the quicker they could all go home.

******

It was almost 2 am when Kekoa finally made home. She quietly shut the door and undid her shoes and hung her jacket. She left her duffle bag by the closet and tip toed her way to the bedroom.

She stopped when she noticed the light on in the living room. Shaking her head, but not surprised, Kekoa padded softly to the couch.

Curled up at one end of the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket, Olivia lay sleeping. Kekoa smiled gently as she watched her for a few minutes before reaching up and tucking in a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail.

Sighing, Olivia rubbed her cheek against Keko's palm before she slowly opened her eyes. Keko smiled tenderly and leaned forward to gently brush her lips against Olivia's.

Olivia purred and shifted her legs as she lifted the blanket. Keko accepted the invitation and slid in next to Liv.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep," Keko whispered. She wrapped her arms around Olivia as she spoke and kissed the top of her head.

"I did," Olivia said tongue in cheek. Keko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I meant in a bed."

Olivia grinned tiredly.

"You should have been a little more specific then," she said coyly.

"That's it! Get over here, you!" Keko took hold of Olivia's chin and guided her mouth to hers. They kissed each other until they were both trembling. Ending the kiss, Keko licked her lips and stared lovingly at Olivia.

Reaching out, Olivia placed a soft hand on Keko's cheek.

"You ok?" She asked gently. Olivia saw the tired look in Kekoa's eyes. Nodding slowly, Kekoa gave her a tired smile.

"Let's get some sleep, kay?"

Olivia hated it when Kekoa would brush whatever was bothering her to the side. But it was too late to argue and they were both too exhausted. Nodding, Olivia allowed Keko to gently pull her up and lead them to the bedroom.

While Keko undressed, Olivia sat on the bed and waited patiently for her to finish. She watched as Keko rummaged through her drawer's and then the closet, smiling as she heard Keko muttering.

"Um...looking for these?" Olivia stood up and lifted her shirt high enough for Kekoa to see. Growling, Kekoa grabbed what ever boxer she could without looking and marched over.

"Those are my favourite boxers!" She said as she gave a little tug on them. Olivia smiled playfully and wrapped her arms around Kekoa's waist.

"You don't say? I guess I should give them back, huh?" Olivia's hands found their way to the waistband of the boxers. Kekoa's eyes widened a fraction and quickly reached out, grabbing Olivia's hands, stilling them.

"Don't you dare!" Keko said a bit desperately. Olivia laughed and nodded.

"Spoil sport!" Turning around, Olivia sauntered over to the bed and sat back down again. Grinning, Keko slipped into the boxers she held and made her way to the bed. Olivia moved so she was now slipping under the covers then held them up so Kekoa could join her.

Turning over onto her side, Olivia felt Keko snuggle close to her back, throwing an arm around her waist then kissed the back of Olivia's neck. They laid there quietly not saying a word. The only noise was the sound of their breathing.

Olivia's fingers played with Keko's as she heard Keko yawn behind her. Swallowing nervously, Olivia didn't turn around but asked the question that had been plaguing her the last few days.

"Are you seeing someone else?" She asked very quietly. She held her breath as she waited for Kekoa to answer. She felt Keko stiffen, her fingers splayed over Olivia's stomach. Olivia waited, wondering if Keko had drifted off to sleep. Then she felt Keko tighten her hold on her waist and pulled Olivia tightly to her. A heavy sigh came from her.

"No," Keko said, just as quietly. Olivia shivered as she felt Keko's breath on her neck. Burying her face in the crook of Olivia's neck, Kekoa fell fast asleep. Olivia smiled as she heard the soft snores coming from behind her.

Unlike Keko, Olivia couldn't sleep. _She doesn't have a reason to lie to you,_ Liv thought to herself. She felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't help wonder if there _was_ someone else. Old fears were resurfacing making Olivia's mind race.

What if waiting to get comfortable in her own skin was causing Keko to look else where. What if Keko's just tired of waiting for her to come out? Maybe Liv should just tell Elliot? But what if he disapproves? Then what?

What if, what if, what if! Olivia's mind was going full speed, not giving her a chance to breath.

_STOP IT!_

Kekoa gave a gentle squeeze and Olivia was still. For a moment, she thought she had said it out loud.

_Kekoa has never lied to you, why would she start now?_

"Wha's a matter?" mumbled a sleepy voice. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin she was so lost in her thoughts.

Swallowing nervously, Olivia prayed she sounded sleepy.

"Nothing."

"You'd make a lousy criminal, you know that?" Keko said softly. She placed a soft kiss on Olivia's shoulder and felt the other woman tremble.

"And how would you know that?"

"You're a lousy liar. Sexy, but really bad at the lying part." Olivia turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. Kekoa saw the look she was getting and shrugged. "You were thinking to loudly," Kekoa said closing her eyes.

Shaking her head but smiling, Olivia snuggled closer.

"Sorry. I'll keep it down."

Kekoa grunted and raised herself on her elbow. Olivia raised her face as Kekoa lowered hers.

"No you won't. You're gonna sleep." With that, Kekoa closed the distance and kissed Olivia for endless minutes until neither one could breath. When they broke the kiss, Olivia rubbed her nose against Keko's and nodded.

Giving her a sexy half-smile, Kekoa kissed Liv one last time then settled in behind her once more. Keko slipped her leg in between Olivia's as she threw a possessive arm around her waist. This brought them closer then before.

They lay quietly; the heat radiating from Keko was making Olivia drowsy. Slowly, she finally felt herself drift off to sleep.

*******

Sitting inside the warm restaurant, Olivia fidgeted with the ends of her napkin. Alex had never seen anyone more antsy then Olivia at the very moment.

"I don't know. She won't tell me," Olivia said, her eyes filled with fear and worry. Alex reached out and squeezed Olivia's hand gently.

"Maybe its work related. I've heard about SWAT going undercover sometimes. It could be that and she doesn't want to worry you," Alex offered. Olivia didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, maybe. But something just doesn't seem...right. I keep getting this feeling she's hiding something."

Alex regarded her friend for a moment. In all of the years of knowing each other, Alex noticed Olivia was much more..., 'personal' when it came to Kekoa.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Alex watched Olivia shake her head. She looked so miserable; it hurt to look at her. It was obvious Olivia was starting to feel so much more, probably more then she realized.

"Then try talking to her, Liv. You'll drive yourself crazy if you don't." Alex suggested gently.

Sighing, Olivia shook her head.

"I can't. It'll look like that I don't trust her."

"Well, do you?"

Olivia finally stopped moving long enough to lift her head and stared Alex right in the eyes.

"Yes."

Alex smiled at how serious Olivia was. When Olivia believed in something, there was no way in hell you could change her mind. She was a pit bull.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Alex sipped her coffee then smirked as she put it back down.

"But if she hurts you, kick her sorry ass to the curb and you let me deal with her," Alex said playfully as she winked.

Olivia looked startled then realized Alex had been teasing. Laughing along, Olivia just shook head.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Liv," the blonde said with a soft smile.

******

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Kekoa said tiredly. She paced the small parking lot under the bridge then stopped to stare out at the water.

"Please. I need you," the short blonde said with a desperate plea. Kekoa turned and stared at her.

Crossing her arms loosely over her chest, Keko shook her head.

"I can't. Liv thinks I'm seeing someone behind her back." The thought almost had her gagging. "Isn't there someone else that can help? Someone from work?"

"What did you tell her?" The blonde asked.

Spinning on her heels, Kekoa stared angrily.

"NO! What the _hell_ do you take me for?!"

Kim held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Taking a breath, Keko nodded her head.

They were quiet, both staring out at the water.

"There's no one else I can really trust. I would have gone to the squad but I'm not really welcomed there. Besides, its better they don't get involved. I don't want them to have to testify, if it should ever come to that."

"But why me?"

Shrugging Kim slid her hands into her jeans. "You seem like the kinda person that is trust worthy. I knew it the night we met."

Finally glancing at her, Kekoa studied her profile.

"This better not be some sick joke, Kim. If this is some twisted plan to get back at me for..."

"Oh please! Aren't you full of yourself?! Olivia made it very clear who owns you!"

Kekoa felt her face burn. "Watch it!" Both women had a staring competition for a few minutes until Kekoa turned away and continued to stare at the water.

Kim went to her car and opened the back seat and grabbed her attaché case. Moving to stand beside Keko, Kim placed her case on the hood of the car and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Keko.

Kekoa scanned the items in it and sighed. _Why am I doing this again?_

"Those are just the latest emails. And these," Kim said as she pulled out another folder, "were sent to my office." The second folder was pictures. Disgusting pictures.

Tossing them onto the hood of the car, Kekoa rubbed her tired face with her hands.

"And this guy is a Senator? Glad to know where my tax dollars are going."

Kim shook her head. Pointing to the gentlemen in very expensive suit, Kim explained.

"He _works_ for a senator. And said Senator has some very deep pockets. The Senator is being manipulated by some very bad men."

"How the hell did you not see this, Kim? Damn it! You were married to the guy?"

"I married him for the wrong reason. And I didn't see it until it was way too late." Kim replied softly. Kekoa sighed.

"Look, I'm not too sure what you're asking of me, but I can make a few phone calls to some people I know of. No promises though."

Looking relived, Kim nodded. Kekoa begun to pack up the documents but stopped when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

Kekoa smiled uncomfortably and shrugged off Kim's hand.

"Sure. No problem."

Handing over the folders, Kekoa waited until Kim put everything back and placed them safely in the car.

"Uh...Kim. I can't do the late night meetings anymore. I have to tell her."

"Is this because of Olivia?"

Kekoa felt her annoyance level go up.

"If you must know, yes. She's important to me. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about me."

Kim studied Keko for a moment.

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Kim noticed the dark look wash over Keko's face.

"I don't see where that's any of your business." Kekoa snapped.

"Sorry. I over stepped again. Fine, no more late night meetings. But we have to be careful."

Nodding, Kekoa brushed past Kim and headed for her car. She took out her cell phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"_Benson."_

"Hey beautiful." Kekoa smiled as she heard Liv chuckle. "You busy?"

"_Not really. Catching up on paper work, though. Very exciting stuff."_

Laughing softly, Keko shook her head.

"I'll bet it is. You free for a couple of hours this afternoon?"

There was a pause as Kekoa heard Olivia speaking to Elliot.

"_Yeah. Any place in particular?"_

Kekoa thought for a moment.

"Beagle shop around the corner from you. Sound good?" Keko started the car but waited until Kim was in hers and watched as she drove off.

"_Sounds good with me. Everything alright?"_

"It will be when I see you. I'll see you in a few minutes. I'll call when I get there."

They said there goodbye's and Kekoa drove to the shop.

******

Olivia had a funny look when she hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Olivia looked up to see Fin sauntering by. Elliot was taking a late lunch while Munch was taking a much need day off, leaving Fin and herself the only ones in the office.

"I don't know. I have to wait and see I guess."

"That Kekoa?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"She treating you right?" Fin asked in a way that reminded Olivia of an over protective big brother. She smiled widely.

"Yes. Yes she is."

Fin nodded. "Good. I'd hate to bust up that face of hers," he said as he gave her a grin. Olivia laughed and cleared off her desk. Then something occurred to her.

Snapping her head up she glanced at Fin who was staring at her.

"Thought I wouldn't notice?"

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Right_. And there's a pink elephant on your desk. Liv, it's obvious."

Olivia felt her face pale. Clearing her throat, she looked desperately at the big swinging doors.

"Don't worry. It's no one's business but your own." And with that, Fin turned and headed for his desk. Olivia wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand, she was glad someone knew and understood and she really didn't have to hide. But on the other hand...she didn't want to think about that.

Olivia and Fin heard footsteps down the hall. They both turned and saw that it was Kekoa shuffling in. Olivia gasped at the site – Kekoa looked far much older then her 38 years. She looked well passed exhausted, and she was moving slower then before. Olivia quickly went to her.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Keko jerked her head towards the hallway. Olivia nodded and led the way to the elevators. She felt a tug on her hand and glanced at Keko who shook her head and gently led her to an empty interrogation room.

Olivia looked worried and confused as she was ushered into the room. The second Keko shut the door, Olivia's hand were on her, making sure nothing was broken or bleeding.

"Are you hurt?" Olivia asked; worried she'd find something. Kekoa gave her a tired smile and stilled Olivia's hands and brought them to her lips.

"I'm ok."

Unconvinced, Olivia just gave Keko the once over. Kekoa smiled, a real smile this time, and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Really, I'm fine."

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Kekoa grinned and nodded. The smile faded and Kekoa motioned for Olivia to have a seat. Olivia was now slowly getting scared.

"I need to be honest with you," Kekoa said as she sat in the seat opposite Olivia. She took Olivia's hands in her own and caressed the back's with her thumb.

"I want you to listen very carefully. And you can't repeat anything you hear either." Olivia just nodded silently not knowing what else to do. Taking a breath, Kekoa looked Olivia in the eye as she spoke.

"Last night, when you asked me if I was someone else, I lied." Kekoa watched as Olivia swallowed then paled and she could see tears start welling up in her eyes. Quickly, Keko squeezed Olivia's hands reassuringly. Reaching out, Kekoa cupped Olivia's cheek in her hand.

"Olivia, you need to listen to me, ok? It's not what you think."

Olivia looked away. Sighing, Keko knew this wasn't going to be made easy.

"Olivia, someone asked for my help."

Kekoa was quiet, letting it sink in. Olivia blinked back tears as she glanced at Kekoa.

"This person thought that it would be too risky to be seen during the day. That's why I've been coming home late." Olivia's eyes widened. Keko held on to Olivia's hands, giving her as much reassurance as she could.

"Liv...it's Kim."

Olivia's eyes turned cold as she heard the blonde's name. Kekoa held her gaze and held on when Olivia tried to get up. Shaking her head, Kekoa wasn't gonna let Olivia leave until she heard everything.

"Olivia. No," Keko said firmly. Olivia yanked her hands away but remained seated. She crossed her arms stared hard at the woman in front of her. Kekoa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Liv, she's in serious trouble." The tone of her voice made Olivia really listen for the first time. The expression on Keko's face told Olivia that this was real. The cop inside Olivia kicked into high gear.

"What kind of trouble?" Kekoa was grateful that Olivia was, for now, going to push aside her differences and willing to listen.

"The kind that can bury me 10 feet under," she said warily. Olivia's face paled as she understood the implications.

"_Kekoa_..."

Holding up a hand, Keko shook her head.

"How much do you know about Kim? I mean personally?"

Olivia thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Not a whole lot actually. Why?"

Kekoa was quiet. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore but she had no choice. She just opened up a can of worms.

"Liv, swear to me that you're not going to repeat one word of this conversation to anyone. Not Elliot, not the Captain. Absolutely no one. Because if this should blow up in our faces, this could go to court and if worse comes to worse, I don't want you to testify."

Olivia felt the room spin. _Oh God, oh God, oh God...what kind of trouble are we talking about?_

"Swear it Liv!" Keko grabbed Olivia's upper arms and gently shook her. Olivia nodded.

"I swear," she whispered. Realizing what she was doing, Kekoa let go of Olivia's arms.

Taking a breath, Kekoa told Olivia everything. The phone call, the meetings. Everything. Olivia sat quietly as she listened. She just couldn't believe it. Kekoa explained about the emails and photo's that Kim had been receiving at work. Each of them getting more vulgar and threatening.

By the end of it, Olivia was numb.

"They sent photo's to her work. Her _work. _You know what that means?"

It took a moment for Olivia to register what was said. _Oh dear God!_

"There's a good chance that they know where she lives too."

Kekoa nodded. "I gotta get her help, Liv. She's a sitting duck for these guys."

"Are you sure this isn't some sick prank someone's pulling?"

Kekoa shook her head. "At first I called her paranoid. But after the 3rd email they sent her, it's pretty clear they want pay back."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Are you still in touch with Abbie?"

Confused, Olivia shook her head. "Abbie?"

"Carmichael. Are you still in touch with her?"

Olivia shook her head in disappointment.

"No. I haven't heard from her in a long while. I'm pretty sure Alex knows. I can go find out."

"No!" Olivia jumped, startled. "Sorry. I'll do it myself. The less people know the better."

Getting up Keko gently tugged and Olivia's hands drawing her into a hug. They held each other for a moment, letting the other give comfort.

Breaking the embrace, Keko kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I couldn't keep this inside for much longer." Keko said softly. "I hope you know the only woman I ever want to see is you."

Olivia smiled as she blushed.

"It would be nice to hear that once in a while." Olivia replied tenderly. Kekoa grinned wildly.

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Keko leaned in and whispered.

"I love seeing you naked too." She closed the distance with a kiss. It was getting hotter by the second and if they didn't stop soon, they'd burn the building down. Moaning, they broke apart, grinning like idiots.

"When this is all over, I swear we'll take some time off and get the hell outta here."

Olivia nodded and smiled at that idea.

"I'd like that very much," she said leaning in once more for one more kiss. Kekoa had no other choice but to comply.

******

Out in the hall, Elliot whistled softly. It had been a long time since he felt this good and he really didn't care why. It just really felt good. As he was walking by what seemed to be an empty interrogation room, he saw movement.

He didn't think anything of it until he saw the people inside. From the looks of it, they where just finishing up a conversation. Elliot decided he would just pop in and say hello.

As he neared the room he stopped all of a sudden. His eyes widened as he watched the two share a deep kiss that lasted for a moment then broke apart, both smiling.

Elliot shook his head. _Nah...No way._

He quickly turned and went straight for his desk.

"Hey El, you alright?" Fin asked. Elliot must have looked dazed. Fin was at his side in an instant.

"Hey man, you ok?"

Shaking his head, clearing the image from his brain, Elliot nodded. Sort of.

"Yeah. I'm...good. I think I'm gonna take a nap," Elliot mumbled. Fin watched him stumble to the cribs then sat back down at his desk.

As Elliot sat down on one of the beds, he couldn't shut his thoughts off.

_That wasn't her...I was just seeing things._

_She's straight isn't she?_

_She'd tell me if she was, wouldn't she?_

_Nah...That wasn't her..._

Rubbing his eyes, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes still confused.

******


	14. Blown Away

Swat Team members:

Capt. Eddie Rosco

Kekoa 'Boss' Makena

Sam 'Flash' Denton

Jose 'Spider' Sanchez

Tommy 'Lancelot' Spears

Rachel 'Wonder Woman' Wetzel

Jessie 'Spike' Torres

This is a bit fast so if you loose your way, I do apologize. I just want to get the ball rolling to some big drama for these two down the road. I'm still deciding if it should be a happy ending for them or not. I'll have to see the upcoming episode of SPOOKED to have my final answer. Don't worry, I'm not ending the story just yet...there's still more to come for these two!

Also, I've done some research on landmines so any mistakes are my own. I was inspired by an episode of a show called FLASHPOINT – you may have seen it if your in Canada or in parts of the US. So this is where I got the idea for this chapter from.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Makana's.

* * *

Blown Away

Slowly taking another step, Kekoa let out another breath. She was now standing beside Tommy as they were breathing heavily.

Giving him an encouraging smile, Keko nodded.

"How ya doin' man?" Keko asked as if they had all the time in the world. Tommy, looked up, and gave his boss a crooked smile, making him look younger then ever.

"Eh, you know me Boss. Can't seem to keep myself out of trouble." He blinked rapidly, trying to shake away the sweat that was sliding down his forehead and into his eyes. Kekoa took out her handkerchief and gently wiped his brow.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. I'm gonna get you outta here pronto." With that, Kekoa slowly lowered herself until she was on her knees. She assessed the situation and silently cursed herself.

"_How's everything looking?"_ Captain Rosco asked through the head piece. Wiping the sweat that was falling from her nose, Kekoa nodded to herself.

"Don't know yet but I think I can slip the pin back in and we'll be walking outta here and be home in time for dinner." Then looking up at Tommy, she smiled once more. "I'm gonna need you to stand still. Okay?"

Tommy laughed and nodded. "I ain't going nowhere Boss."

Ever so slowly, Kekoa dug around Tommy's foot looking for that tiny little whole. As she was digging, Tommy decided to start a conversation.

"You know, you should tell her..."

******

_4.5 hours earlier_

"_I've place__d a bomb on a construction site near 46__th__ street. It will detonate in 49 minutes…"_

Everyone looked at each other in various stages of shock. Katie was working quickly looking for any information on construction sites near 46th street on her computer.

"Cap that could be any where. How do we know where to look we won't even get there in time."

"I don't know but we have to go now. Katie, do you have,-"

"Two possible sites. One is two blocks north of Grand Central Station and the other is…" Katie's eyes widened in shock.

"Katie?" Kekoa stepped up into the reception area to see what was wrong and peeked over Katie's shoulder. "Oh God! It's the U.N. Headquarters!"

Team One peeled out of the building fast.

"Contact the U.N. and tell them to evacuate now! Close off all streets by a three block radius from the site and U.N.! Hurry!" Kekoa shouted to Katie as she was running up the steps.

"I'm on it!" Katie quickly dialled both places. As she hung up and was about to contact the team, another call came in. As Katie listened to the message, fear slowly seeped into her being.

"Oh God," she whispered.

******

Team One made it to the site with less then 4 minutes to spare. Workers were running out of the construction site in every direction. Captain Rosco took out his mega phone and ordered them to safety.

Kekoa saw the foreman getting his men out and quickly caught up with him.

"Is that all of them?" She yelled over the noise. Just as the foreman nodded, an explosion rocked the ground behind them. Both Keko and the foreman were knocked to the ground, debris flying everywhere.

"BOSS!" Sam Denton sprinted towards his friend and helped her up. "You alright?" Helping up the foreman, Kekoa nodded.

"Yeah. Winded, but I'm ok. Are you alright sir?" She asked gently. Looking a little shocked, the foreman nodded gingerly.

"I need you to do me a big favour. Can you speak with those officer's over there? We need to know who would want to do this to you. Okay?" Again, he nodded.

Watching him go, Kekoa shook her head.

"Who the hell would do this? Someone have serious beef with a construction site?" Kekoa asked as she and Sam made there way back to their team.

"Maybe it wasn't the site itself." Jose added. Everyone looked at him with a confused look. Gesturing to the building across the street, Jose shrugged.

"Maybe they have beef with the U.N. The site was just a warning." Everyone seemed to consider that when Katie called.

"_Guys! You need to listen to this,"_ Katie patched through the message she had received moments before.

"_I've placed another bomb at the Port Authority Terminal. It will __detonate in 22 minutes."_

Everyone moved quickly getting back into their black cars and sped off.

"Katie, can you pin point the-,"

"_I'm already on it Boss. Give me a couple more minutes and I should find out."_

There was silence on the other end. Captain Rosco smiled and looked over at Keko.

"She reminds me of you, you know?" Keko snorted and gave her captain a smirk.

"What? Naive?" Eddie shook his head.

"No. Experienced. Too much I think, for her age at least. You were like that when I first met you, like you had the world on your shoulders."

Kekoa looked confused as she took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at her friend. Laughing lightly, Eddie took his hat off and smoothed out what was left of his thinning hair.

"You're an observer – you stay on the sidelines and watch the world around you go by. And when someone get's to close, you try and hide it, but your eyes can't lie," he said simply. Keko felt a little too exposed and concentrated on the road.

Eddie knew when it was time to stop. He reached out and patted Kekoa's shoulder's and looked back out the window.

"_Sorry I took so long. I was able to track this guy down. I'll send you the address. I'm still gathering as much info I can on him so it'll __trickle in slowly. I've also dispatched team two for back up. I'm sending uniforms over to the address and to the station."_

"Thanks, Katie." Captain Rosco replied. He switched frequencies on his mouth piece and addressed his team. "Alright, here's the plan. Wetzel and Sanchez, I want you to go to the address and see if you can find out more on this guy. They'll be uniforms there as well, work with them. Torres, Spears and Denton, you're with Makena and myself. Sam and Jess, you need to secure the perimeter. Tommy and I will get everyone out. Keko will head for the bomb. Are we clear?"

"Got it Cap!"

"Yes sir."

Silence filled the car. Keko couldn't shake off what Eddie had said before. It unnerved her to know that he saw too much.

"Sometimes that's all you can do," Keko said quietly. Eddie stared at her for a while not knowing what to say to that.

"And sometimes you need to stop being afraid and get in the game," Eddie said softly. He saw Kekoa acknowledge what he said and nodded slowly. Eddie smiled to himself, knowing his words didn't fall on deaf ears. He admired Keko for that, no matter what happened or how afraid she was, Keko always understood what needed to be done.

Inhaling, Eddie looked out the window and saw the building up ahead.

"_Uh, Captain? How the hell do we get 200,000 people out of there without causing massive chaos?"_ Tommy asked a little anxiously. Kekoa and Eddie glanced at each other, only realizing that problem now.

"Oh boy...," Keko whispered as they got out of the car.

******

With the help of Team 2 and other police officer's in the area and from nearby precincts, the team was able to evacuate quickly without incident.

After a quick conversation with Sam, Keko was able to pinpoint where the bomb was located. Kekoa ran for basement of the terminal. There was less then 4 minutes left before the thing went off. Kekoa had to work fast.

"FOUND IT!" Kekoa practically yelled into her mouth piece. Her joy was short lived when she realized the kind of mechanism she was dealing with. "Crap," she mumbled.

Giving the device a once over Keko ordered Jose and Rachel for the blue print for the bomb.

"Hurry it up guys! I only have a couple minutes before I'm splattered all over the place!"

"_Got it! There's supposed to be a trip wire on the left side of the box."_ Keko moved to the indicated side and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do I cut that?"

"_NO! That'll just trigger an early detonation. There's a red wire wrapped __around a mercury glass. That's the one you need to cut. But you have to be really care full, you move that little glass..."_

"I know, I know." Sweat was beading down Kekoa's forehead as she looked for the wire. She took a quick look at the time: 1:30 minutes left.

_Shit! Where are you?_ Finally finding it, Keko slowly cut the red wire, making sure not to jar the little mercury glass.

_Snip._

Kekoa closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. Letting out the breath that she had been holding, Keko sat down, feeling her hands shaking.

"_KEKOA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" _Keko nearly jumped when she heard her name. Quickly, Keko replied.

"It's been disarmed. All clear." She was sure she heard a sigh of relief on the other end. Keko was about to give a snappy reply when Tommy interrupted.

"_Uh, we've got a problem."_

"What is it Tommy?"

There was silence. Keko got a bad feeling.

"_I think I just stepped on a landmine..."_

******

Tommy stood under the large stone pillar waiting for his team to arrive. By his foot was the last bomb ticking away. Several uniforms were holding the spectators at bay while swarms of police cruisers blocked off the area.

They got the last call about the bomb being located at N. Y. U while Keko was still dealing with the second bomb. Tommy and Jessie volunteered to go check it out. When they got there, they found it fairly quickly and were able to evacuate the school fast.

The timer continued to count down and Tommy had no other choice but to act fast. He stepped onto the small garden platform and walked slowly towards the bomb. He was less then a foot away when he felt something odd under his foot. Then he heard a slight _click_. He knew immediately what he had just stepped on.

"_How you holding up Lancelot?" _Tommy smiled at the use of his childhood nickname.

"I'm ok Boss. Just enjoying a little down time," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He noticed Jessie hanging around and waved him over.

"Do me a favour?" Jessie nodded. "Stop sulking around will you? You're making me nervous," Tommy said with a smile to take the sting out of his words. Jessie faltered, but smiled and nodded. Just then, 3 large black SUV's pulled up.

Tommy saw Sergeant Makana jump out of the car and sprint towards them. Skidding to a stop, Kekoa motioned for Jessie to meet up with the rest of the team while she stayed with Tommy. When Jess left, Keko smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Man, you've got yourself into one hell of a pickle." Smiling, Tommy nodded. Then he gestured to the bomb in font of him.

"What about that?" Keko noticed for the first time and sighed.

"I'll take care of it," Kekoa said as she moved to step onto the platform.

"NO!" Tommy quickly held out his hand to keep her from coming any closer. "I don't know if this thing is rigged to the mine or what. Let me deal with it."

"You sure?" Watching him nod, Kekoa handed him a pair of wire cutters.

"I just need to know what I'm lookin for."

Nodding, Keko took out her flash light and gestured to the box in front of them.

"Ok, you gotta look for a red wire wrapped around a small mercury glass. Cut that. But be careful not to bump the thing."

Swallowing his fear, Tommy nodded and looked for the wire as best he could. Keko held up her flashlight for him, helping him see better.

"Got it!" He pointed to the spot and tried to reach for it. He was a few inches off and he tried again to stretch his arm a little further with out falling. He felt himself tremble with the effort and straightened himself up with a frustrated sigh.

"You better get out of here Boss."

Shaking her head, Keko stood where she was. "No."

"_Do as he says Kekoa,"_ Captain Rosco said through the ear piece.

"I'm ok. I can do this."

Kekoa still looked unsure. She didn't want to leave him alone.

"Look, let me deal with this. Then we can deal with the other thing, ok?" Tommy said softly, his eyes pleading with her.

Keko found herself nodding and reluctantly walked away towards her team. Tommy watched her for a moment then glanced at the box.

"Ok you little bugger. It's just you and me now," he said softly. Taking a breath, Tommy leaned forward carefully, making sure he didn't add anymore pressure onto the mine, he reached out as far as he could. The tips of the wire cutters were close enough to the wire; Tommy got it with one snip.

Standing back up and wiping the sweat off his forehead and smiling wildly, he hit the 'TALK' button on his mouth piece.

"_I got it! I got it!" _

Those standing by the cars all sighed in relief. Kekoa didn't feel entirely relived; they still had a mine to disarm after all.

"Ok buddy. What do you feel under your feet? A flat surface, a spike or lots of spikes?"

"_Uh...lots of spikes. Kinda feel's like five or six metal spikes..."_

Sam and Kekoa shared a look. Captain Rosco saw it and knew that it was bad news.

"What is it?"

Sam hesitated. He had dealt with these kinds of mines before in his days in the Army. The out come always ended the same for the soldier that stepped on one.

"It's a V69. It's a frag. I've seen a lot of those used in Northern Iraq. The guys that had the misfortune of stepping on one don't always make it out in one piece," Sam said solemnly. The rest of the team grew quiet.

"Is there anyway we can get him out?" Rachel asked softly.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know,"

"If it goes off, does he have a chance?" Keko asked.

"In my opinion, I don't..."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION! I asked if he still had a chance." Kekoa demanded. She got in Sam's face and glared. Sam was wise enough not to push back, instead he nodded.

"Yeah. Not a big one, but yeah he does."

Keko felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at her Captain.

"I'm getting him out," she stated. The other's stood in disbelief while the Captain shook his head. Sam was the only one that spoke up.

"Are you out of your mind?! That thing blows, you're both dead. It has a killing radius of 25 meters! I've seen what they can do!" Sam blocked Kekoa's path as she begun walking. Kekoa gave him a shove and continued walking.

"Sergeant! Get your ass back here! NOW!" Captain Rosco demanded. Turning on her heel, Kekoa came back.

Adjusting his hat, Eddie looked from Sam to Keko then back to Sam. He sighed as he made his decision.

"Let her give it a try." He held his hand up as he heard both objections and approvals from the team. "Take the metal detector with you. I'm not having anymore of my people getting stuck out there."

Nodding, Kekoa went over to the trunk of the SUV and pulled out the machine. The other members watched her go.

"I can't believe he let her go," Rachel said to no one in particular. Jessie shook his head.

"If there's a chance, then I say go for it, man."

"How can you say that? Instead of one, they'll be two dead bodies?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Jose added his two cents.

"This is our job Rach. This is what we're trained to do, remember?"

"Guys, that's enough." Eddie was getting a little tired of listening to them argue. He stole a glance at Sam, who stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look happy. Walking over, Eddie gestured to Tommy and Kekoa.

"If there's a chance, then we need to do everything in our power to get him out of there," he stated softly.

"Sir, I've seen what those things can do. I've watched my men lose an arm or a leg, only to get serious infection and die. It's a painful way to go. Those mines were built to _kill_." With that said, Sam walked away. Eddie sighed then turned his attention to his two team members and prayed that this would be alright.

******

"Wow, this guy's been a busy bunny," Kekoa said as she placed the last flag over a mine. There were 5 in all in the small platform. Carefully placing the detector on the ground, she slowly took another step towards Tommy.

Giving him an encouraging smile, Keko nodded.

"Hey, how ya doin' man?" Keko asked as if they had all the time in the world. Tommy, looked up, and gave his boss a crooked smile, making him look younger then ever.

"Eh, you know me Boss. Can't seem to keep myself out of trouble." He blinked rapidly, trying to shake away the sweat that was sliding down his forehead and into his eyes. Kekoa took out her handkerchief and gently wiped his brow.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. I'm gonna get you outta here pronto." With that, Kekoa slowly lowered herself until she was on her knees. She assessed the situation and silently cursed herself.

"_How's everything looking?"_ Captain Rosco asked through the head piece. Wiping the sweat that was falling from her nose, Kekoa nodded to herself.

"Don't know yet but I think I can slip the pin back in and we'll be walking outta here and be home in time for dinner." Then looking up at Tommy, she smiled once more. "I'm gonna need you to stand still. Okay?"

Tommy laughed and nodded. "I ain't going nowhere Boss."

Ever so slowly, Kekoa dug around Tommy's foot looking for that tiny little whole. As she was digging, Tommy decided to start a conversation.

"You know, you should tell her..."

Looking up, Kekoa gave him a smirk.

"You again with the talky talk. No wonder I can't concentrate." Tommy laughed and Kekoa went back to work, slowly digging around the mine.

"I think you should tell her," Tommy said once more.

"Who?" Kekoa wasn't really paying attention.

"Detective Benson. You should tell her how you feel." Kekoa didn't know what to say to that. Tommy didn't notice her lack of reply. He just continued to talk to know one in particular.

"It's obvious, man. So obvious that you can't even see it. She's totally in love with you," Tommy said with a chuckle. Keko didn't hear the last part because she found what she was looking for.

"Found it! Found the – _shit!_"

"_What! What's wrong Keko?"_

Frustrated, Kekoa ran a hand through her hair. "They glued the hole shut! There's no way I can get the pin back in with out setting it off." Keko sat back and thought frantically. _Think! Think! Think!_

Tommy was quiet for a moment, digesting what he heard. Swallowing his tears, he plastered a smile on his face as he spoke.

"You know after all this; I'm gonna book me a nice vacation. Some place warm, a lot of sand. Lot's of hot babes in bikinis by the water..."

Kekoa's head snapped up. "That's it! Water!" Tommy looked confused. Kekoa recovered the mine with dirt and stood up slowly as she spoke.

"I'm gonna need a lot of water and shields. I can stabilize the pressure by adding the water to the area around the mine..."

"_I don't know about that Keko..."_

"It'll work!"

"Look Boss, maybe you should go...."

"I'm not leaving you behind. Besides, this is what we do right?" Keko gave him a wink and a smile as she carefully retraced her steps and ran for the cars.

Tommy watched Kekoa's receding back. He knew there was no way he was going to walk out of this alive. He shut off his head seat and pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number he knew well.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, it's me."

"_Hey boyo! __How's it going?" _Tommy smiled at the sound of his father's voice on the other line.

"Nothing much. Just got some down time. Thought I'd give you a call. Is mom there?" He tried to sound calm but his father knew him well.

"_What's wrong, son?"_

Tommy fought the urge to cry. He covered his mouth with a trembling hand and cleared his throat.

"Nothing dad. I just wanted to here her voice."

"_She__'s out back. I'll go get her."_

After a moment, Tommy heard some rustling on the other line.

"_Baby?"_

Tommy had to put the down for a second. He felt his tears slid down his face. Once more, he gathered as much composure as he could and put the phone back to his ear.

"Hey mom. How's the most beautiful woman in the world?" His voice cracked as he spoke and his mother picked up on it.

"_Baby? Are you in trouble?"_

"No ma. I just wanted to call and tell you," Tommy's voice cracked again as he spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Look ma, I gotta go. Tell dad that I love him. Goodbye." He hung up before he could hear his parents protest.

Taking a few deep breathes Tommy knew what he had to do. Switching on his head piece and pressing the 'TALK' button, he spoke softly to his team.

"Guys...I'm ok. It's ok."

He switched off his head piece again, looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He thought of his parents, of his friends and his team mates and smiled.

Then he lifted his foot...

******

"Why's everyone just standing around? I need shields...," Kekoa slowed as she neared her team.

"You've done all you could," Eddie said slowly. Shaking her head violently Kekoa

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm leaving him!" Sam shook his head about to speak. "You stay out of this!" Kekoa pointed her finger at Sam.

"Kekoa...," Eddie stood in between them but was interrupted.

"_Guys...I'm ok. It's ok."_

A split second later an explosion rocked the area. Rachel covered her mouth as she cried. Jessie wrapped his arms around her while Jose stood in shock, tears streaming down his face. Sam turned around and hit the SUV, angry and frustrated. He felt tears fall from his eyes.

Kekoa stood frozen then she felt herself falling to her knees slowly, she was vaguely aware of someone screaming not realizing it was her. All she could feel was pain, uncontrollable pain. She had to shut her eyes and she continued to scream. She felt Eddie wrap his arms around her and held her tight.

******

It had been a week and a half since the funeral. Olivia understood the need to crawl somewhere and hide from the world around you. But it didn't mean it hurt any less.

She watched Kekoa barely function as she got up for work every day, watched as Keko threw up walls that were never there before. There were nights she'd wake up and find Kekoa trembling in the bathroom or out in the living room pacing the room like a caged animal. Olivia pleaded with Keko to speak with someone or at least take some time off.

The situation with Kim only added to the pressure. Olivia took matters into her own hands and called Alex for Abbie's phone number. Without giving much away, Liv was able to get the number and quickly dialled Abbie. Olivia felt a sense of relief when Abbie agreed to look into things for Kekoa.

With the Kim situation taken care of, Olivia could focus solely on Kekoa. That was the easy part; it was trying to get through to the woman that would prove a challenge.

******

_I'm ok...it's ok..._

_The words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. A sick feeling washed over her. Then a blast knocked her to the ground. _

_And still, the damn words kept on repeating themselves._

_I'm ok...it's ok..._

_Keko felt the ground crumbling under her feet. Then she felt herself falling, she heard screaming then dead silence. _

_Kekoa heard Tommy's voice, "I'm ok...It's ok..."_

_She heard the heartbreaking wails of Tommy's mother at the funeral, "my baby! My baby!" Kekoa walked by a man that resembled Tommy's father, but his eyes were dead. As Kekoa walked up to the coffin, she expected to see Tommy. Peering into the coffin, she stumbled backwards. _

_It was Kekoa lying in the coffin. She felt the air being sucked out of her as she looked around. The scene around her changed. She saw her parents crying, her brother's and sisters weeping with their children. And Olivia._

_Olivia cradling Keko's lifeless body looking helples. _

_Oh God! Oh God!_

Jerking wide awake, Kekoa gasped for air. She was covered in sweat as she sat up. Stumbling out of bed, Kekoa barely made it to the bathroom before she fell to her knees. Olivia was right behind her wrapping her arms around Keko's trembling form.

"I'm not ok...I'm not ok," Kekoa whispered over and over. Olivia held her tighter as she cried. After a moment, Keko pulled away looking slightly dazed.

"Help me," Kekoa's voice cracked as she begged Olivia for help. Olivia cried harder but nodded.

"I will baby. I will." Olivia gathered Keko in her arms and held her all night, not moving from their position. Olivia continued to whisper soothing words in Kekoa's ear all night and all morning.

Olivia would do anything to get her Keko back.

* * *


	15. Memories

**Author's note**: I'm so very sorry for the long delay. Between my boss getting promoted, interviewing potential new bosses, Christmas shopping, the holidays, babysitting and a head cold, I've managed to update this story and the others in pieces. I do apologize for making you guys wait so long. Hopefully the New Year will be kind to me and I'll get a moment to actually update more often.

**********

Parents: Helen and Alekanekelo "Alek" (A leh KA neh KEH loh: Defending men) Makana

Mature Rating folks. Kekoa and Olivia finally...well, just read the chapter. LOL.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Makana's.

**********

Memories

"Can you _please_ stop that?" Olivia asked as she manoeuvred the car through New York traffic. Kekoa had been sulking in the passenger seat since they left that morning.

Keko just crossed her arms and sunk farther into the seat as she mumbled under her breath. Sighing loudly, Olivia just shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly, can you _be_ anymore immature?"

"How come you always have to drive?" Kekoa whined. That wasn't entirely true. Kekoa drove majority of the time they had to be in a car and she didn't really care if Olivia drove or where they drove to. She just wanted to drive _this_ car just once.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Because the last time I let you 'drive', you ended up in a ditch and my bike was in pieces. You're lucky dad didn't skin you alive."

Kekoa threw her head back and laughed. The memory still fresh in her mind...

_Olivia slid down the short, muddy landscape to her friend. _

"_Omigod! Omigod! Keko! Are you alright?!" Olivia skidded to a halt. Kekoa was lying awkwardly on her back, eyes closed. Olivia knelt over her best friend and gently shook her.__ Getting no response, tears begun to well up in Olivia's eyes. Placing her hands on either side of Keko's face, Olivia leaned over and placed a kiss on her friend's forehead._

"_Please wake up. You're starting to scare me. Please don't die," the 16 year old begged. She just stared at Keko's unmoving form and begun to cry. After a moment she felt the body under her hands begin to tremble. Looking down, Olivia noticed that Kekoa had her eyes closed but had a silly grin on her face. _

"_What the-?" Pulling back slightly, Olivia watched as Kekoa slowly opened her eyes and burst out laughing. _

_Kekoa held her sides as she laughed. Olivia felt her anger, fear and embarrassment bubble over and she shoved her friend hard. Keko just continued to laugh harder._

"_YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Olivia hit her harder and struggled to get up from the muddy ground. _

"_That was AWESOME!" Keko said breathlessly. She sat up and watched as Olivia wiped away her tears vigorously. Keko immediately felt guilty. She struggled to her feet and helped Olivia up the mud-covered slope. Once up on top, Olivia gave another shove causing Kekoa to fall to the ground._

"_I hate you! You are so mean__!" Olivia cried out as Kekoa's mother came rushing out. _

"_Olivia! Are you alright?" Keko's mother gathered Olivia in her arms as she noticed her daughter on the ground. Then looking at the make shift bike ramp a few feet away, Helen Makana new exactly what happened._

_Mrs. Makana's lips formed a tight line as she stared __angrily at her youngest daughter. She was about to open her mouth her husband when arrived. His hands on his hips, he loomed over his daughter and gave a disappointing shake of his head then reaching down, he helped Keko up to her feet._

_Feeling her father's disappointed gaze still on her, Kekoa hung her head and shuffled her feet. _

"_Is there something you'd like to say young lady?" Her father's voice was laced with disappointment and Keko winced at the sound._

"_I'm sorry, Olivia," Keko said with as much honesty as she could muster. Olivia shrugged miserably and turned to head back into the house with Helen. Swallowing the pain that shot through her, Kekoa wiped at her tears as the fell. By now the entire Makana clan had made their way out into the backyard taking all at once._

_Being the eldest, Abby was the first to voice her displeasure._

"_I can't believe you! Are you really that stupid or are you just born that way?!" _

"_Abegaila! That's enough!" Their father said sternly. Abby turned to her father disbelieving. _

"_Dad! She nearly gets herself killed and __she ruins Olivia's birthday gift and you're letting her off? If it were one of us you'd be packing our bags and shipping us off to Siberia!" _

"_Abs, be quiet –" __Kanae pulled at her sister's arm. Kei and Kaimana for once kept their mouths shut while Malie helped Kanae with their sister. Malu just quietly stood by Keko giving her as much support as he could. _

"_ABEGAILA!" Their father rarely raised his voice but when he did, you listened. He and his eldest stood facing each other, daring the other to look away._

_Helen stormed out of the house, her face red. "Abegaila Makana! Don't you take that tone with your father!"_

_Abby shook her head then glared at her sister. Before turning to leave, she gave one last parting shot at her baby sister._

"_You guys just had to have one more, didn't you!" Then shaking her two sisters off of her, Abby stormed back into the house._

_Everyone stood motionless. No one dared to speak until their parents did. Keko just hung her head willing herself to be invisible. She wished she could just disappear or hide under a big rock. Instead, she stood there with her head low, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying._

_Rubbing his hands over his tired face, their father placed a gentle hand on Keko's shoulder. Looking up, she noticed her father's tired eyes as he spoke quietly._

"_Are you alright? No broken bones or anything?" Shaking her head, Keko remained silent. "Good, good. Why don't you get Olivia's bike and bring it into the garage, ok?" Nodding, Kekoa moved quietly to the end of the yard and carefully slid her way down to the ditch where the bike had landed. She could hear her brothers and sisters speaking and their mother shooing them back into the house. _

_Kekoa sat at the bottom of the ditch and cried. She had never felt so low before and the worst part was that Olivia hated her and there was nothing she could do to fix it. _

_It took almost an hour to finally get the mangled bike out of the mud and into the garage. She hosed it down and surveyed the damage she had done. She then washed off the mud from her shoes before entering the house. Keko carefully made her way through the house, trying not to get mud anywhere. _

_As she passed by __Abby's and Kanae's room, Keko heard her brother's and sisters quietly arguing._

"_It was an accident Abs. At least she's not hurt –" Kai tried to defend his baby sister. _

"_Accident is when you trip over your own feet. Voluntarily getting on a bike and flying through the air is irresponsible. Having your best friend's bike smashed to bits and almost snapping your neck in two is called stupidity!"_

"_She's just a kid Abby." Keko recognized Kanae's soft voice. _

"_She's sixteen. She's old enough to know the difference," Abby said sternly. _

"_Abs, we've screwed up plenty times. Cut her some slack, will ya?" Kaimana said with a touch of defiance. _

"_Yeah, Abs. Kai and I have done way worse-" Kei said with a sly grin but was cut off._

"_Would you stop defending her! She isn't a baby anymore!" _

_Malie who was the bane of Kekoa's existence finally spoke up. _

"_Abby, she's still our __baby__ sister. No matter how old she gets. She's gonna make mistakes, that's a given. But she won't learn anything if you're always making sure she doesn't forget them."_

"_Oh that's just rich! I'm getting lectured on the intricacies of being an older sister – this coming from the girl that makes it a living torturing her 'baby' sister. Should I be insulted since it's coming from you?" Abby said sarcastically. Kekoa could see that Abby hit a nerve with her sister. Malie straightened and squared her shoulders. _

"_At least I don't keep calling her 'stupid'! Why do you have to be such a damn bully?" Malie demanded._

"_A bully? Trust me; you'd know when I'm bulling you," Abby growled and slowly advanced on her. Everyone's eyes widened unsure of what to do. Malu quickly stood in between the two._

"_She's right Abs. You're always picking on her. And it's not the good kind, either." Malu said quietly. The room was quiet as they contemplated everything. _

_Abby sighed in defeat. __"So that's it then, huh? You're all gonna side with her?" Abby asked disappointedly. _

"_No. We're not taking sides. But, but...that was a real stupid and harsh thing to say out side," Kanae stuttered. She was doing her best not to be scared of her older sister but it was hard. Everyone agreed. Keko heard Abby sigh again._

"_As much as she is a pain in my side, I'm glad she's my little sister."_

_Kekoa__ had heard enough. She didn't want to get caught eves dropping. _

"_Kekoa." A soft voice came from behind._

_Keko spun on her heel, startled. Her mother held out a hand and Keko gladly took it._

"_Why don't you wash up and come downstairs so we can talk." Helen placed a soft hand on Keko's cheek. "You're things are already in the bathroom." Keko nodded and made her way to the bathroom she and her siblings shared. As she walked down the hall she passed her own room. _

_Olivia was laying on their bed, her back to Keko. She wanted to tell her friend she was sorry but Keko didn't have the guts to go to her at the moment. __Instead Kekoa dragged herself to the bathroom and washed up. _

_20 minutes later, Kekoa emerged. She had her head bent and wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into her sister. Realizing which sister she bumped into, Keko swallowed nervously, not sure what to expect._

"_Hey, Keko, you ok?" Abby asked softly. _

_Nodding silently, Keko just waited for something to happen. Abby noticed how her sister was holding herself back, as if she were afraid. It then struck her that Keko was afraid of __her__. Looking away for a moment, Abby blinked back the tears._

"_Mom and dad are waiting downstairs," Abby said softly as she cleared her throat. Keko just nodded again. Sighing, Abby stepped aside so her sister could pass. Before Keko was out of sight, Abby called out once more._

"_Hey." She waited until Keko turned around and faced her. "I'm glad you're ok." There was an awkward pause before Abby reached out and gave her baby sister a quick hug. Kekoa was taken by surprise and stood motionless for a moment when Abby pulled back._

_Abby smiled softly and ruffled her baby sister's hair. "You better get going. You're in enough trouble as it is." With that, Abby made her way to her room down the hall. Shaking her head and re-arranging her hair once more, Keko trudged down the stairs._

_Her father paced the small living room; his big frame seeming out of place. Her mother sat on one end of the sofa, her head giving a little disappointing shake. Clearing her throat, Keko fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for her parents to turn around._

"_Have a seat, honey," her mother said as she patted the spot next to her. Keko did as she was told and waited anxiously for her punishment. Her father stopped pacing and stood a few feet in front of Keko which only made her much more nervous._

_As if picking up on it, Alek squatted in front of his daughter and lifted her chin so he could take a good look at her. Kekoa's unshed tears threatened to fall and the sight of it made Alek's heart break. _

"_You know your mother and I are very disappointed in you," he said softly. Shutting her eyes, Keko willed the tears to stay put and nodded. Sighing heavily, Alek slowly stood and sat next to Kekoa. _

_Kekoa just kept her head down and her shoulders slumped. She felt her mother wrap an arm around her kissed the side of her head. Her father just placed a big hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

"_What do you think should be your punishment?" Helen asked quietly. Keko raised her head slowly, confused. Her mother smiled gently. "I think you're old enough to skip grounding yourself."_

_Keko just nodded. She was quiet as she thought. _

"_There isn't enough punishment in the world to make up for what I did," Keko said solemnly. Her mother just nodded._

"_Maybe so, but what do you think you need to do, aside from apologizing? What do you think Olivia deserves from you?" Helen asked. _

_Shrugging, Keko looked on miserably. "I dunno. I could try and fix her bike," Keko replied lamely. _

_Alek thought for a moment. "And if there isn't anyway to repair it? What then?" He asked calmly. Keko thought about that. _

"_I'll get a new one then. It's not gonna make up for what happened, though."_

"_I'm sure Olivia will appreciate the offer," Helen said softly. Alek nodded._

"_Then it's settled. But don't think you're off the hook that easily. I know we all pitched in to buy Olivia her bike but this will be coming out of your allowance as well as your pay check. Is that clear?" Alek looked at his daughter as he spoke. _

"_Yes sir." _

"_And don't even think about pulling a stunt like that ever again. Are we clear on that?" Helen asked firmly. Keko nodded. "Same rules apply as if you're grounded. No hanging out after school or at the mall. It's straight from school to home or work." Again, Kekoa nodded but still said nothing._

"_Good. It's getting late, you better get to bed." Alek stood and gently pulled his daughter up and into a hug. He kissed the top of her head just as Helen wrapped her arms around them both. _

"_We love you. Don't __ever__ forget that," Helen said fiercely. _

_After apologizing once more, Keko quietly made her way up to her room. She stood out side their room and contemplated waking Olivia up. She was about to reach out when she stopped, frozen in her tracks. _

_Keko heard Olivia sniff as if she were trying to hold back her tears. It ripped Keko to pieces, knowing it was because of her. Kekoa had to get out of there before she woke Olivia with her own tears. The house was quiet_

_Quietly making her way to the garage, Keko stood next to the mangled bike and shook her head in shame. Looking around her dad's make shift work bench, Kekoa found what she was looking for and turned to the bike once more, tool in hand._

_It had been nearly 45 minutes before Olivia realized Kekoa hadn't returned. Turning in bed, she noticed that Keko's side of the bed hadn't been touched. Untangling herself from the sheets she tucked her feet into her slippers and went in search of her best friend. _

_The quiet hammering and occasional curse word alerted Olivia. Making sure no one was awake; Olivia gently pushed open the adjacent garage door. What greeted her made Olivia's heart skip a beat. _

_Keko stood hunched over the wheel of Olivia's bike, sweat beaded her forehead. She had a hammer in one hand while the other held the wheel in place. Growing frustrated and giving a little grunt, Keko put the hammer down and took hold of the wheel in both hands and pulled with all her might. Her cheeks red and face knotted with the effort, Kekoa was fighting a loosing battle._

_Keko still hadn't seen her yet as Olivia slipped farther into the garage. She didn't mind, she loved watching Keko while she wasn't looking. _

_Running out of strength, Keko's grip on the wheel lessened as she paused a moment to catch her breath. Reaching up, Keko wiped the sweat from her brow and inadvertently left a streak of grease across her forehead. Olivia couldn't help it, she giggled softly at the image it created and quickly covered her mouth. Kekoa's head snapped around at the sound and stood frozen._

_Keko was clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks had turned a different shade of red when she noticed who was standing there._

"_Liv!" Keko whispered fiercely. She quickly came around from table and stood just a few feet away from Olivia. "You're not supposed to be here."_

_Shrugging, Olivia smirked back. "Neither are you." Sighing, Keko turned back to the bike. _

"_Go back to bed," Keko said __gruffly fidgeting with the tools on the table, her back to Olivia. _

_Olivia stood there staring at Keko's back, biting her lower lip. Ignoring the request, Olivia slowly made her way farther into the garage and stood behind Keko. Reaching out gently, she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Keko stiffened slightly then shrugged the hand off and quickly moved to the other side of the room, still not looking at Olivia. _

_Olivia had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She knew that Kekoa was hurting just as much as she was. _

"_I don't really hate you," Olivia whispered quietly. She had been terrified that Keko had been seriously hurt that when it turned out that Kekoa was playing, Olivia lashed out without thinking. _

_Shrugging again, Keko busied herself with being fascinated by the tools on her father's workbench. "It's ok." Then Olivia heard it – a sniffle. Kekoa quickly wiped at her nose to cover the sound. _

_Olivia laid a soft hand on Keko's shoulder once more and turned her around. Keko refused to look at her which just proved to Olivia that her friend had been crying. _

"_Keko," Olivia said softly as she cupped Keko's chin and lifted her face. Kekoa's eyes were rimmed with tears. Olivia felt her own ready to fall. After a moment, Keko turned away again, frantically wiping at her eyes with the back of a hand. _

"_Keko, why won't you look at me?" Olivia asked miserably, her tears finally falling. Kekoa was about to shrug it off when Olivia's hand stopped her from doing so. "Don't do that. Please just look at me," Olivia begged._

"_Why?" It was ripped from Keko before she could stop herself. Again, Keko wiped her eyes with one hand while she wiped her nose with the other. Olivia couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. _

"_Because!" Olivia answered in only a way a 16 year old could. _

"_No," Keko said stubbornly. Olivia had just about enough of whatever Keko was trying to do. Giving a huff, Olivia wrapped her arms tight around Kekoa, anticipating the other girl would give her a struggle. Keko stood stalk still, not daring to breath. _

"_I don't __hate you," Olivia said roughly. And with each word, she gave Keko a gentle squeeze, emphasizing each word. Quickly pulling away Olivia noticed Keko trying to regain some of her 'tough girl' façade. Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation._

"_You'__re a big stubborn...Troll!" Olivia struggled for the right word. Still Keko didn't say or do a thing. Stomping her foot in frustration, Olivia found a clean rag and grabbed Keko's face with one hand and wiped the grease from her for head with the other. _

_Tossing it at Keko, Olivia quickly grabbed Keko's shoulders and pulled her towards her. And before Keko knew it, Olivia planted a kiss on her lips. It lasted for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity before Olivia pulled back. _

_Giving another huff, Olivia gave a little shove. "Troll!" With that Olivia stomped her way upstairs. Keko didn't move. She just stared at where her best friend had just been. She felt her cheeks burn and her lips tingled all over. Breathing was becoming a problem. _

_Shaking her head, Kekoa picked up the rag that had fallen and placed it back on the workbench. Slowly trudging up the stairs and into their room, Keko shifted from one foot onto the other. She just stared down at Olivia's form under the covers._

_Olivia had situated herself on an angle so her body purposely took up most of the bed. Keko slipped under the covers, doing her best not to upset Olivia but failing miserably. Olivia looked over her shoulder and glared at her friend and moved just enough so Keko could get her legs onto the bed without falling out. _

_Lying flat on her back, her hands folded on her chest, Keko stared at the ceiling. Olivia made it a point to wiggle this way and that making sure to give enough bounce to the mattress causing Keko to move along with her. _

_Kekoa could only s__igh and had no other choice but to turn on her side so she was spooning Olivia with her body. Keko was slightly afraid to touch her but Olivia changed all that by reaching over and grabbing Keko's wrist and pulled her forward. Olivia laced her fingers with Keko's and gave them a loving squeeze. There was no space between the two as their bodies curled around each other. _

"_You're still a Troll," Olivia said as she yawned._

"_Ok." Keko could only agree. She was tired and sore. But her brain was still buzzed by the kiss._

"_Night." Olivia got herself more comfortable._

"_Happy birthday Livy," Kekoa said softly using her special nickname for her friend._

_Olivia squeezed Keko's hand once more and drifted off to sleep. Keko placed a light kiss on the back of Olivia's head and closed her eyes and waited for sleep to find her._

_Within seconds the__ two were soon deep in sleep. _

Shaking her head in amusement at the memory, Olivia placed a loving hand on Keko's thigh as she slowed the car down at a red light.

"And what did we learn from all that?" Olivia playfully teased.

Grinning, Keko reached over and quickly kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Never piss you off before bed. You'll never let me sleep," Kekoa said playfully. Olivia laughed as she gave a teasingly patted Kekoa's thigh.

"Trust me sweetheart, that won't be the reason why you aren't sleeping," Olivia said with a wink. Kekoa threw her head back and laughed.

It was going to be an interesting vacation.

**********

"I've already asked Mr. Louis to make sure that the house was all cleaned and aired out for you two." Helen said as she picked up their dishes and headed for the sink. Keko gave a little nod as she burped. Olivia smacked her on the arm and gave her a stern look.

"Sorry. S'cuse me," Kekoa mumbled as she gave her dad a sheepish smile. Her father gave her a smirk and shook his head.

"So, you two have any plans while you're up there?" Alek asked. Keko gave him a curious look as her father just raised an eyebrow. She suspected he knew more then he let on.

Olivia shrugged and smiled. "Nothing really, just needed some R&R." Alek nodded and smiled knowingly. Although he had left the army long ago, Alek would still get nightmares from time to time. He knew first hand the horrors that stayed in your mind and if you didn't take care of yourself, you could easily lose it.

"And you decided to bring _this one_ along?" Helen teased as she brought in a tray of desserts. Rolling her eyes, Kekoa just shook her head as she heard Olivia chuckle.

"I'm still here," Keko muttered as she waved a hand in the air. Olivia burst out laughing as did Keko's parents. Kekoa made a face and Olivia couldn't help but run a loving hand through her friend's hair. Helen gave her husband a knowing look and Alek just smiled.

They finished their desserts and Keko helped her dad clean the dishes. Olivia and Helen were talking in depth about Olivia's mustang when father and daughter found them in the living room. Chuckling Alek threw a massive arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"And that's why I fell in love with your mother," he said and threw a playful wink at his wife. Helen blushed and waived him off with a grin. Olivia and Kekoa had a silly grin on their faces as they watched the two. Olivia held out a hand and Kekoa happily took it as she sat next to her. After a few moments of conversation, Keko nudged her head towards the front door.

"We're just going to take a walk by the baseball diamond," Keko stated as she gently pulled Olivia up with her. Olivia gave her a questioning look as she was ushered down the hallway and Kekoa leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Olivia snuggled into Keko's arms and rested her head on her shoulder.

Her parents followed closely behind and didn't miss the kiss. Again, Helen and her husband shared a knowing look. Alek gave his wife a soft smile and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"They'll be fine," he whispered in Helen's ear. Nodding, Helen untangled herself from Alek and reached into the side closet.

"Don't forget your jackets. It's a bit chilly out and I will not have you getting sick on your vacation," Helen said as she handed them their jackets. Grinning and looking very much like her father, Kekoa gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and handed Olivia a jacket.

"Okay mom. Love you. We won't be long, promise." Kekoa and Olivia shrugged into their jackets and gave Helen and Alek a quick hug and kiss, then were out the door. Sighing, Helen shook her head. Alek tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"Don't you give me that look Alek," Helen said firmly but smiled to take the sting out of her words. He threw his head back and laughed and gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"Come on, it's getting late. I'm sure they don't want us hanging around when they get back," Alek said diplomatically. He gently pulled Helen up the stairs to their room.

"You do realize they'll have to tell us eventually," Helen stated as she crossed the threshold of their room. Nodding, Alek pulled the covers back and waited for his wife to climb in first.

"I know, honey. I know. But let them do it on their own time." And with that, Alek reached over and kissed Helen fully on the lips. After all these years, Alek still got butterflies in his stomach whenever Helen was around. He hoped he'd be blessed with many more years of feeling this way.

Helen sighed in defeat and snuggled closer into her husband. "You're lucky I still like you," she said teasingly. Alek laughed as his arm came around Helen's waist and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Amen to that."

Soon they were fast asleep.

**********

Standing at the entrance of the small diamond, Olivia and Keko held each other's hand, not saying a word. Olivia let Kekoa lead her farther into the park before finally speaking.

"Ok, talk to me." Olivia tugged on Keko's hand when it became obvious that the other woman wouldn't give up anything. It was clear that something was on Keko's mind by the way she looked at her.

Sighing, Keko let go of Olivia and walked a few more steps before turning to face Olivia. She stood there in silence. Kekoa wanted to say the words; she ached to say them but she knew that if she did, Olivia would turn and run without looking back. She's had to hold them in for so long it hurt to feel it.

Instead, Kekoa looked away hoping Olivia didn't see it in her eyes. Slipping a hand into her pocket, she fingered the small figure and smiled.

"Keko?" Hearing her name, Kekoa pulled out the object and tossed it to Olivia. Realizing what she had just caught, Olivia smiled as she cradled the little Troll keychain she had given Kekoa two days after her birthday mishap. Smiling innocently, Olivia smoothed out its bright pink hair.

"I can't believe you still have this!"

Kekoa smiled back and slipped her hands back into her khakis.

"I found it in one of the drawers in our room. I thought I had lost it when we moved out. Guess it must have just fallen."

Looking up, Olivia hugged the little Troll to her chest.

"I'm taking him with us," Olivia said as she pulled one of Keko's hands out of their hiding place and slipped her fingers in between Keko's.

Kekoa chuckled. "Ok," she said then begun walking farther into the small ball park. She stopped at the pitching mound and inhaled deeply, Olivia smiling softly as Kekoa gathered her in her arms.

"God...I haven't been here in years," Keko said quietly. As kids, their parents along with their grandparents would come here every Saturday to watch them play. It felt like eternity since then.

"If I recall correctly, you were the worst out fielder I'd ever seen," Olivia said playfully. She squealed when she felt her rear end getting pinched. Kekoa gave her a smirk and a wink making Olivia laugh.

"I was not! I just didn't like playing baseball, that all!" Kekoa feigned hurt as Olivia just laughed harder. Kekoa laughed with her and chased her around the field, both laughing and dogging the other. They ended up collapsing onto the bleachers struggling for air.

"Oh my God...I am really out of shape!" Kekoa said breathlessly. Olivia was lying out on the bench, her legs stretched across Keko's thighs.

"Oh _please!_ You're in more shape then I am. I haven't even stepped into a gym in years! At least you have a gym _at _work."

Grinning mischievously, Kekoa slowly snaked a hand along Olivia's calf, her thigh, under her jacked, then under her shirt and rested on her stomach. Olivia didn't move but her breathing became shallow as she watched Kekoa's expression change.

Leaning in closely, Kekoa pressed a soft kiss against Olivia's ear then whispered, "I hadn't noticed." She flexed her hand over Olivia's stomach and her grin grew wide when she heard Olivia's low moan.

Then all of a sudden the hand was gone. Olivia groaned at the loss. Her eyes flew open when she heard a deep chuckle. Kekoa was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling. Kekoa sat back up and helped Olivia into a sitting position.

Olivia playfully gave Keko a smack then pulled the other woman in for a deep kiss that left them both trembling.

"Tease," Olivia whispered against Keko's lips. Kekoa chuckled then cleared her throat. She looked out into the open field, thinking. Olivia noticed Kekoa had an almost sad look in her eye. Wrapping her arms around her, Olivia rested her head on Kekoa's strong shoulder.

"Do you remember that summer when we all just hung out here one evening and hit the ball around?" Olivia asked gently. She felt Keko inhale deeply. She was quiet before she finally spoke.

"Yeah," Keko said in a small voice. Olivia felt the sadness in her voice and she tightened her hold on her friend. The Makana family had lost their beloved grandmother, their matriarch to a heart attack that summer. Kekoa never really fully recovered from that. She often kept those emotions hidden, choosing the comedic route rather then dealing with those feelings, but Olivia knew better.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate talking about it," Olivia said gently, giving her friend the option of backing out. Kekoa's hands rested on Olivia's arms and shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I just...I just miss her," Kekoa said with a shrug. Olivia nodded then placed a soft kiss against Kekoa's neck.

"Too bad she couldn't pass on her baseball genes onto you," Olivia teased playfully. It took a moment before Kekoa got what she said then burst out laughing. Shaking her head, Kekoa smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Don't mention it," Olivia replied tongue in cheek. Kekoa chuckled again, and then leaned in to place a deeper kiss on Olivia's lips.

Pulling back slightly, the two just stared at each other, waiting for the other to back away. When no one moved, Kekoa took that as a sign and kissed Olivia again then pulled back once more. This time it was Olivia that initiated the next kiss. She pulled back and the two felt the air around them change.

When they kissed again, it was longer and deeper. Kekoa moved so she was no facing Olivia and was able to cup the sides of her face. Olivia's own hands buried themselves in Kekoa's hair, holding her in place.

They heard a rumble in the distance but didn't pay much attention. The two women were busy getting lost in the other's mouth. As the seconds ticked by, their kisses were becoming more frenzied, their hands not staying still for more then a second.

The first drop hit Kekoa on the head, then the second and third almost simultaneously. It hadn't registered until Olivia finally pulled back for air and realized her face was wet. Only then did they notice it was now pouring rain.

It took a moment more for their brains to put two and two together and suddenly, both women took off like a rocket. They were laughing as they ran back to the house, hand in hand.

When they opened the door, they found Kekoa's parents putting on their jackets. Mrs. Makana turned around when she heard the door opened and almost passed out with relief.

"Thank God! I was getting worried! Didn't you hear the thunder?" When Helen heard the thunder she wasn't too worried but when she saw the flash of lightning, she bolted out of bed, dragging her sleep induced husband with her.

Kekoa gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Uh…no. We were kinda…uh…busy," she stuttered. She looked over at her dad, whose hair was sticking up at every angle and his eyes were already half way closed. "Sorry, dad."

Waiving her apology off, Alek shrugged out of his jacket and waited patiently for his wife to do the same then hung both coats up. He gingerly kissed Kekoa on the forehead as well as Olivia then kissed his wife gently on the lips before making his way up stairs. Before completely disappearing, he turned and spoke gently.

"Go easy on them," he said with a glint in his eyes. He winked at his daughter then continued on to the room. Mrs. Makana huffed and ushered both women upstairs.

"Go on! Dry off quickly! You'll be sick as a dog if you don't get out of those!"

Olivia went into their room while Keko went into the bathroom. Kekoa changed quickly and dried off her hair. She nearly ran into her mother when she opened the bathroom door.

"Jeez! Mom, you scared me!" Kekoa grabbed her chest for effect. Rolling her eyes, Helen placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Get to bed. Both of you." And with that, Helen Makana rushed to her own room and quietly shut the door. Grinning, Kekoa shook her head and crossed the hall and entered her room. She stopped just inside the door, when she noticed Olivia standing by the window with a contemplative, almost intense expression on her face.

Keko moved slowly into the room, studying Olivia's profile. _Beautiful, _Kekoa thought as she closed the door behind her. The way the shadow of the moon played across her features and the occasional flash of lightning made for an intense picture. Kekoa was mesmerized and couldn't look away.

Olivia had already changed into dryer clothing but her hair was still slightly damp. She had made no attempt at drying it. Keko reached out gently as to not scare her and took the towel that was clutched in Olivia's hands. Only then did Olivia turn her head and stared at Kekoa.

Smiling awkwardly, Keko held up the towel.

"You didn't dry your hair," she said softly. Kekoa placed the towel over Olivia and gently began to dry her hair for her. Olivia reached out to still Kekoa's hands and shook the towel off her head and gazed up at Kekoa through intense eyes.

"Honey, you're gonna get sick," Kekoa pleaded quietly. She could feel her hands shake as she spoke. The air in the room had become so thick; Keko was having a hard time breathing. It didn't help that Olivia was looking at her with eyes that seemed to do more then undress her.

"It was like this the last time," Olivia said softly. Kekoa's mind was in chaos and she barely registered what Olivia had said. Giving her head a little shake, Keko stared blankly at Olivia.

"What?" Confusion was slipping in. Keko was slowly getting lost in whatever was in the air. Her entire body was buzzing.

"That night; it was just like this," Olivia said. She was lost in the past and Kekoa was just getting lost in her. Kekoa's hands slipped to Olivia's neck, cupping her head as her thumbs lovingly caressed her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Kekoa was pretty sure she was losing her mind.

"I was soaking wet. You held me even though your own cloths were getting soaked, you just held me. I started to get cold and you said that I had to get out of my clothes. You were going to leave but I asked you to stay. I got undressed, but you kept looking away. You couldn't look at me..." Olivia trailed off as she looked at Keko.

Kekoa's eyes had fluttered shut at the memory she had tried to block out for all these years. She had wanted nothing more then to watch her friend getting undressed, but Olivia was special and couldn't be treated that way.

"Olivia...," Kekoa said breathlessly. She couldn't breath, she could barely stand. It was too much. Olivia could see that it was becoming difficult for her friend. She watched as Kekoa struggled to keep from crumbling. Olivia knew she should stop, but it was too late for that.

She needed tonight.

"Why wouldn't you look at me?" Olivia asked with a hint of hurt in her voice. She had bared her entire soul that night, she wanted to see her friends face, see that beautiful smile wrap itself around her. Olivia wanted Kekoa to see her unseen scares and still love her.

"Olivia I couldn't..." It came out broken. Kekoa felt Olivia tremble and she gathered her in her arms and ran her hands down Olivia's back. They stood there for a moment trying to regain some sort of composure.

"I wanted you to look at me," Olivia said so softly. Kekoa's hands froze, her ears buzzed. Olivia pulled away and cupped Kekoa's cheek. "I wanted you to look at me," she repeated.

"You what?" Keko whispered. Her mouth had gotten dry as she tried to swallow.

"You always looked away. Why?"

"Don't you understand? We were kids! I wanted too! I wanted to so many times! But I couldn't. You're special, Livy. I won't do that to you," Kekoa whispered fiercely. Olivia was quiet. She reached out and took hold of Kekoa's hand and took a few steps closer to the bed.

Keeping her eyes locked onto Kekoa's, Olivia took hold of the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. Firmly taking a hold of Keko's chin Olivia looked into her eyes.

"We're not kids anymore," she whispered. Kekoa stood still, rooted to the spot. She watched as Olivia hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her track pants and slowly pulled them down her shapely legs, never braking eye contact. Kekoa felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach and she knew that tonight would be different.

Kekoa felt a tear slip down her cheek as she continued to gaze at Olivia's perfect form. Olivia reached up and softly wiped it away.

"You're so beautiful," Kekoa whispered. Olivia smiled and stepped closer, lifting her lips for a kiss. Keko's eyes fluttered shut as she lowered her head to meet Olivia's lips. It started slow, both become a little shy.

They broke apart briefly to catch their breaths, this time when they kissed; it was much more heated then ever. Kekoa ran her hands down Olivia's finely arched back and was rewarded with moan. Olivia slipped her hands underneath Keko's shirt, ran her short nails down her stomach causing both women to tremble.

Olivia didn't want to be the only one exposed. Tearing her lips away from Kekoa and breathing heavily, Olivia grabbed the hem of Keko's t-shirt and shoved it up as far as she could making sure the other woman didn't miss the silent demand. Kekoa smirked as she pulled the material off but it quickly turned into a low moan when Olivia's hands covered Kekoa's breasts causing her hands to get tangled in her shirt.

Kekoa gave a growl of frustration when Olivia continued her sensual message. She tugged at the makeshift restraints wanting to be free and able to roam Olivia's skin. Olivia chuckled and seized the opportunity to rid the rest of Kekoa's clothing with out any trouble. Sliding her hands down the valley of Keko's chest and down her toned stomach, Olivia stopped just at the waist of Kekoa's track pants and lightly ran her nails along Keko's waist.

Clenching her jaw, Kekoa was unable to stop her body's reaction – with each caress; Kekoa's body trembled. Olivia smiled at her and lowered her head and took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Kekoa let out whoosh of air as Olivia's lips closed around her. She bit her bottom lip trying hard not to cry out.

Olivia then switched to the other breast and lathered it up with her tongue. She smiled as she heard Kekoa struggling to keep quiet. Kekoa gave another frustrated tug and a hand finally came lose of its garment. She buried her hand in Olivia's hair, holding her there. Keko had to close her eyes as she felt Olivia's hand slide lower, undoing the draw string at her waist.

Olivia slowly slipped a hand in and smiled triumphantly when she heard Keko choke back a groan. She then felt herself being pulled up by her hair. Olivia gave a whimper but was quickly cut of by a pair of strong lips on hers.

Kekoa kissed Olivia roughly as Liv's fingers found their goal. Moaning into Olivia's mouth, Keko pressed herself against Olivia's hand.

"Take it off," Olivia demanded roughly into Kekoa's mouth. Olivia tugged at Keko's track pants for added effect. Without breaking the kiss, Keko pushed down the garment roughly and quickly stepped out off them. Olivia's hand never left her position from between Kekoa's thighs, only moving deeper to loving cup Keko.

Growling low in her throat, Kekoa wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and with the other, reached out and awkwardly pulled back the covers of the bed. Olivia's fingers found then slipped between Kekoa's damp folds and Kekoa nearly passed out with the sensation. Quickly grabbing Olivia's wrist before she went any farther, Kekoa gently pulled away from Olivia with a soft moan.

Kekoa felt the bed against the back of her knees and before she could do or say anything, Olivia gave a gentle push and climbed on top of a bewildered Kekoa. Olivia leaned down and thoroughly kissed Kekoa until they were breathing hard. Only then did Olivia let up just a little. Kekoa smiled and quickly changed their positions.

With Olivia under her, Kekoa gave her crooked smile and placed her forearms on both sides of Olivia's head. Olivia let her hands wander down Kekoa's back and cupped her rear end, her nails digging into Keko's flesh. Inhaling sharply and still smiling, Kekoa slowly kissed her way down Olivia's throat.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as Keko nibbled on a tender spot behind her ear. Kekoa continued to lightly nip and lick her way around and down Olivia's neck. Olivia was getting wound up at the lack of contact voicing her frustration by grabbing the back of Kekoa's head and giving it a tug.

Keko smiled as she lifted her head and winked at her flustered detective, then nipped at her collar bone. She slowly made her way down to Olivia's chest and into the valley between her breasts. As her lips closed around a tightened nipple, a hand palmed the other breast.

Olivia gasped at how perfectly she fit in Keko's hand. Kekoa switched to the other side and continued her wonderful torture. Olivia never felt like this before, never had she experienced this kind of pleasure from another.

"_Kekoa,"_ Olivia said breathlessly. She felt slowly make her way down her stomach, her abdomen then stopped at her navel. Olivia's fingers lost themselves in Keko's hair as she held on tight. She gave another tug then gently pushed on Kekoa's head. Moaning softly, Keko took the hint and slid lower and settled between her legs.

Olivia gasped as she felt Kekoa's hot breath wash over her. She had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out when she felt Keko's lips on her. Kekoa shyly placed soft kisses here and there, and then concentrated on one area after hearing Olivia's soft moan.

Kekoa slid her hands underneath Olivia to hold her still as she kissed her. Keko closed her eyes as she buried her face deeper in between Olivia's legs, wanting to taste, feel, and smell every inch of her. She opened her mouth and took Olivia inside, sucking gently before tasting her deeply.

Olivia's world was spinning. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around Keko's shoulders and keep her there. She felt her entire being vibrate when Keko moaned in pleasure. Her head moved from side to side as her body moved in time with Keko's mouth. Olivia felt the pleasure build in her stomach as wave after wave of sensations ran through her.

Kekoa felt Olivia's wetness against her lips and moaned. She just had to _taste_ her. Slowly, Keko lightly licked around Olivia's clit and almost passed out at the taste. _She tastes like heaven,_ Keko thought. She drew Olivia farther into her mouth and sucked hard causing Olivia to tighten her legs around Keko's head.

Kekoa couldn't stop, she had to have more. She barley registered her hands moving to Olivia's thighs and gently messaging them. Olivia relaxed her grip and Keko was able to breath normally. Keko slipped a warm tongue into Olivia's wet folds and groaned.

Turning her head to the side, Olivia closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She gave a thrust of her hips and almost let go completely when she felt Keko's tongue slip inside her. Grabbing a fist full of Kekoa's hair, Olivia tugged none too gently and pulled her up.

Pulling Keko down for a hard kiss, Olivia could taste herself on Keko's lips and gasped at how erotic it felt. Pulling her mouth away just a fraction, Olivia whispered desperately against Keko's lips.

"Make love to me." And with that, Olivia kissed her roughly. Keko positioned herself between Olivia's legs, spreading them wider with her hips. When their bodies touched, they moaned in the other's mouth. Olivia boldly lifted her hips and grinded them against Keko, causing her to groan loudly. Keko ripped her mouth away, breathing heavily. Olivia smiled up at her.

"Shhh, we don't want your parents running in here," Olivia said with a sly smile. Kekoa cocked an eyebrow and slipped a hand down to Olivia's waist and stilled her hips.

"We don't want that, now do we?" Kekoa said roughly. With their eyes locked on each other, Keko slipped her hand in between them and stopped just above Olivia's wet mound.

Olivia saw doubt and the age old question in her friend's eyes. Smiling lovingly, Olivia cupped Kekoa's cheeks and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm sure," she whispered softly. Kekoa nodded slightly and slipped a finger inside. Olivia gasped in surprise at the feel of Keko inside. Kekoa's movements were slow and deliberate, stopping every so often to make sure that Olivia was alright. Olivia's breathing had become shallow with every movement of Keko's finger. Olivia slipped her hands over Keko's shoulders and dug her nails in to the skin.

"More," she gasped. Kekoa slipped the finger out completely making Olivia whimper at the loss. But it quickly turned into a moan when she felt her entrance being open when Keko slipped in with two fingers.

Keko lay frozen above Olivia, giving her time to get used to the feel of her inside. She waited until she felt Olivia lift her hips slightly, taking Kekoa completely. Keko moaned deeply in her throat as she felt Olivia's warm heat surround her fingers. She buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and inhaled Olivia's scent.

Olivia lightly bit Keko's shoulder. She tasted the saltiness of sweat and licked away the invisible pain as Keko moaned in pleasure. Kekoa begun to move eventually finding a rhythm that they both enjoyed.

With every thrust, Keko seemed to go deeper and deeper bringing Olivia closer to the edge. Kekoa watched in wonder at the beautiful expression that had fallen over Olivia's face. Olivia wrapped her arms loosely around Keko's neck as her hips moved in time with Kekoa's fingers.

It was incredible watching every emotion play over Olivia's face. Kekoa felt herself getting wetter with every thrust and every moan that came from the woman beneath her. Nothing she ever experienced prepared her for this.

With every push of her hips, Olivia was inching closer to finding that spot that would push her over. She loved watching Kekoa's own pleasure written all over her face. She gently pushed Keko's head lower as she lifted her own and kissed her, slipping her tongue inside and sliding over Keko's. This seemed to ignite something in Kekoa and before she knew it, Keko had slipped in a third finger.

Kekoa moaned as she grinded her hips with Olivia's. She pushed faster and deeper into Olivia wanting nothing more then to feel Olivia surround her. Crying out into Keko's mouth, Olivia pushed her head back deeper onto the pillow. Keko knew exactly where to touch, how to push, and how deeply to bring Olivia closer with out completely pushing her over.

Kekoa thrust her fingers in deeper then before. Olivia's eyes widened as she felt her inner muscle contract at the contact.

"_YESSS!"_ Olivia hissed and dug her nails into Kekoa's back. Keko's fingers continued to hit Olivia's G-spot as she pumped in and out quickly. She knew Olivia was close by the way her nails were raking themselves over her skin. Keko shivered as she felt drag those perfect nails over her taut rear-end.

Olivia couldn't take it much longer. She gazed up at Kekoa, her eyes cloudy with pleasure and she knew that Keko understood her unspoken plea. Lowering her head Kekoa planted an open kiss against Olivia's mouth as she pushed harder.

Seconds later, Keko felt Olivia's body go rigid, her inner muscles clenching her fingers; Olivia's fingers digging into her. Olivia cried out into Keko's mouth as her thighs squeezed Keko's hips tightly as she trembled, her hips rising slightly.

Kekoa felt the wonderful heat of Olivia's cum slid between her fingers as she slowed her movements. This triggered Keko's release. She shook with the force of it. Olivia gave a jerk as another powerful spasm coursed through her. Olivia melted as she felt herself slowly come back to earth.

They kissed feverishly as they came back to themselves. Breaking the kiss, Keko rested her forehead against Olivia's and smiled softly. They lay there, catching their breaths. Keko closed her eyes momentarily and felt Olivia kiss her closed lids and she reopened them. Olivia smiled tenderly and outlined Keko's lips with her fingers.

Taking one final breath, Keko reluctantly slid off of Olivia. Their bodies covered in sweat, they shivered at the loss of heat. Keko wrapped an arm around Olivia as they both reached down for the sheet and settled into bed.

Keko drew Olivia near and held her tenderly. Olivia threw a leg over her waist and pulled her in tightly, locking Keko in. They continued to caress the other, lightly tracing an unseen pattern on each other's skin. Keko noticed Olivia's eyes get heavy.

Smiling, Keko kissed Olivia's nose then lips. She brushed away the damp hair around Olivia's eyes. Olivia smiled tiredly and closed her eyes. Keko just watched her beloved sleep for a moment. Placing a loving kiss on her lips, Keko finally shut her eyes and let the woman in her arms lull her to sleep.


	16. Good Morning

Sorry for the delay. I've had writer's block and it's been really bugging me that I couldn't finish this chapter. I'm having a hard time with the other stories as well – please be patient, I'm working on the others slowly.

Spouses:

Abby/ Noah

Kei/Melissa

Kaimana/Shondra

Kanae/Harrison

Malu/Lynn

Malie/Preston

* * *

**Good Morning**

With eyes closed, Kekoa inhaled deeply and smiled. She snuggled closer to the warm body next to hers. In reply, Olivia buried her nose deeper into Keko's neck and hummed softly as her arms tightened themselves around Keko's midsection. Their faces were millimetres apart, their lips barley touching. This was bliss.

Olivia was the first to slowly awaken, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. The sight before her made her smile. Kekoa looked so much younger when she slept, the stress and worry lines gone from her face. She also looked so adorable that Olivia couldn't help herself – she placed a soft kiss on Kekoa's nose.

"Hmm…," was all Kekoa could manage. With her eyes still closed she nuzzled the tip of Olivia's nose with hers. Chuckling, Olivia kissed Kekoa gently on the lips then deepened it when she got the response she was looking for.

Kekoa was about to slip from under the covers when Olivia tightened her leg around her waist, drawing Keko even closer. Smiling at how possessive Olivia was, Kekoa wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders.

"Mmm, we're gonna have to get up, you know," Kekoa said lazily. She really didn't care if they ever got out of this bed for the rest of their lives, but she was pretty sure her parents wouldn't like the idea.

Now fully awake, Olivia inhaled deeply and smiled lovingly. Olivia waited until what they did last night completely registered with Kekoa. She watched as Keko's expression changed from absolute contentment to uncertainty.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kekoa asked quietly, worry laced with her words. Olivia, touched, smiled brightly as she reached out and smoothed out the wrinkles just about Kekoa's brows.

"You didn't. Although I should be asking you that," Olivia gestured to the bite mark now visible in the morning light. Keko looked down at it and blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Kinda liked that part," she said shyly. Olivia's smile turned hungrily as she gently pushed Kekoa onto her back and climbed on top of her, her knees trapping Kekoa's arms to her side. Lowering her head, Olivia whispered against Keko's lips.

"Is that all you liked?" Olivia didn't wait for an answer and she lightly bit the skin around Kekoa's collarbone. Kekoa gasped and her hips bucked upwards against Olivia. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Olivia's teeth grazed the skin just about her left nipple.

Clenching her teeth, Kekoa growled in pleasure. Olivia smiled, her mouth hovering over Kekoa's erect nipple. She waited until Kekoa's eyes locked onto hers before she took it between her teeth and gently bit down.

Keko nearly exploded off the bed. She was trembling by the time Olivia moved onto the other breast.

"_Liv!"_ Kekoa hissed. She struggled to get her arms free, but Olivia just squeezed her legs tighter. Keko groaned in frustration. She needed to touch Olivia.

"Patience," Olivia whispered seductively. She continued her ministrations until she had Kekoa whimpering for more beneath her and only then did Olivia release Keko's arms. Kekoa's hands went straight for Olivia's waist, her unyielding grip indicating just how badly her need was for Olivia.

Kekoa adjusted Olivia so she was now sitting right above the apex of Keko's legs and held her there. Breathing heavily, Olivia steadied herself by placing a hand in between Keko's breasts while the other held onto Kekoa's wrist. Olivia moved slowly at first and moaned deep in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as she continued to rock over Kekoa.

Kekoa watched everything. From the way Olivia's waist moved to the sway of Olivia's breasts, to the expression on her face. Kekoa could feel the wetness from between Olivia's legs as well as her own. Kekoa inhaled deeply as she continued to watch Olivia. She let her take whatever she wanted.

All too soon, Olivia rocked herself faster and harder against Keko. With every push of her hips, Kekoa brought herself closer and closer to the edge. Olivia's hands now rested on Kekoa's shoulders, her nails digging into Keko's skin. Kekoa had to bite her bottom lip from crying out. With every push it was getting harder and harder to keep their voices down.

One last thrust from Olivia and Kekoa could feel everything. Keko took that opportunity to flip Olivia over onto her back and thrusted her hips harder and faster until she felt herself let go completely. Shutting her eyes tight and biting her lower lip to keep from crying out, Keko buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and moaned low and deep. Olivia's nails dug deep into Keko's back as her body bowed beneath her.

Kekoa kissed Olivia's neck as she continued to rock gently against Olivia. Lifting her head slowly, Keko smiled. Olivia guided Keko's lips to hers and they kissed until they heard a buzzing sound coming from the night stand.

Sighing, Kekoa and Olivia pulled apart. Giving her an apologetic smile, Keko rolled off of Olivia and reached for her cell phone. Flipping it open as Olivia climbed up next to her; Keko propped up the pillows and leaned against them.

"Shit!" Keko hissed in a panic. Olivia looked from Keko to the message then back to Keko.

"What! What's wrong?" Handing the phone over, Olivia quickly read the message.

_DUDE! MOM'S COMING UPSTAIRS!_

"Oh my god!" Olivia tossed the phone back to Keko and sprung out of bed as did Keko. They quickly scrambled for their cloths and put them on. Just as Olivia slipped her track pants on, there was a knock on the door.

"_Honey?"_

Both women froze, wide eyed.

"One second Ma!" Kekoa hopped to the door while pulling up her track pants. Olivia scrambled to make the bed.

"_No hurry sweetie. Just come down when you're ready."_

Olivia and Kekoa sighed in relief. The stared at each other for a moment then broke out in fits of laughter. The fell onto the bed as they tried to catch their breath.

"I can't wait to get the hell outta here," Keko said softly. Olivia smiled as she turned her head to gaze at her.

"We better get going or your dad will be up here next," Olivia said playfully as she held Keko's hand in hers. Nodding, Kekoa rolled onto her side and kissed Olivia lovingly. Before Keko could deepen the kiss Olivia placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed.

"Nu-uh, I don't think so. Shower first," Olivia said as she watched Kekoa make a face. Laughing softly, Olivia sat up and pulled Keko with her.

"Come on, you. We need to get a move on. I have plans for you tonight."

Olivia dragged a whining Keko to the bathroom. There, Olivia demonstrated what kind of plans she had in mind for Keko.

* * *

40 minutes later, Olivia was still dragging a protesting Kekoa down the stairs.

"Stop your whining! You're getting on my nerves!"

Malu sauntered over with a grin. Olivia felt herself blush as he continued to grin at the two of them. Clearing her throat, Kekoa nodded in thanks.

"Thanks for the heads up bro," Kekoa said as she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders. Giving his baby sister a squeeze then Olivia, he just winked.

"Just be glad it wasn't one of them," he said as he jerked his thumb to the rest of the family with teasing grin.

"HEY! Get your butts in here! We're starving!" Abby held her arms out to both Olivia and Keko. The rest of the family followed suit. Pretty soon, it was down to business.

"Let's get this party started! I'm starving!" Kai said as he rubbed his hands together. Everyone laughed.

Olivia and Kekoa just shook their heads and laughed.

* * *

"Did you see it?" Kanae whispered to Malu. Olivia and Kekoa had gone up stairs to gather their bags and other belongings before heading out.

"See what?" Mal asked innocently. Rolling her eyes at her brother, Kanae just gave him a nudge.

"Don't give me that. You know '_what'_," Kanae replied as she wiggled her eye brows. Malu snorted and quickly ducked his head as Kanae gave him a playful smack.

"I know you know, so tell me!" Kanae whispered. They had to keep there voices low so the others wouldn't hear. Lord only knows the kind of trouble her brothers and sisters would cause if they had any idea what was going on between her baby sister and Olivia.

"I have know idea what you're talking about, Kanae," Malu said simply. Narrowing her eyes, Kanae pointed a finger at her little brother.

"Don't make me go to your wife, Malu Makana," Kanae said with an evil grin. Malu's smile fell from his face as his eyes widened in horror.

Swallowing, Malu straightened his collar nervously. "Fine," he muttered.

"But you have to swear on your life that this stays between us," he demanded softly. Kanae nodded. Looking around to make sure that the others weren't listening, Malu leaned forward slightly.

"Well, Keko has had a thing for Liv," Malu said slowly. Making a face, Kanae gestured with her hands to speed it along.

"We all know _that_ already. I mean, are they, _you know_?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. They were acting a bit weird though," he abruptly stopped in mid sentence. Blinking in surprise, Malu just stood open mouthed.

"You know? How? Wait! We? Who's _'we'_?" Malu stuttered in surprise.

Sighing in frustration, Kanae took a breath and grabbed her brother's chin.

"Lu! Concentrate!" That seemed to calm him down a bit. When he didn't continue, Kanae gave him a stern look, "Well?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Malu made a face.

"Ewww, I don't want to even speculate on my sister's private life. Gross!"

Kanae could only shake her head in disbelief. Before she could give a snappy retort, Malu's wife wandered into the kitchen. She stopped just in the door way when the two stopped the conversation they were having.

Lynn eyed them carefully. She suspected something was up when they didn't follow the rest of the family into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" She asked slowly. The two Makana siblings looked like deer in headlights. They looked at each other nervously.

"Nothing," Kanae said quickly.

"Why do you ask?" Malu added just as fast giving Lynn a deeper suspicion. Placing her hands on her hips she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh _really_?"

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Kanae couldn't take it any more.

"Um…I'll get it!" she said lamely as she scurried out the door.

Malu fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as Lynn continued to eye him suspiciously. Wincing as he felt his face burn, Lynn closed the distance.

"Ok tough guy, spill it."

Sighing Malu had no other choice.

* * *

"…seriously, if they sat any closer, they would have been Siamese twins," Kei said as he lounged on the sofa next to his wife, Melissa. She gave him smack in the stomach and a stern look.

"But it's none of our business so we shouldn't even be talking about it," Noah said quietly. Abby smiled at him and rubbed his back in support.

"Yeah, but if you know us, then you know that will never happen," Abby said with a playful wink at her husband. He just blushed and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Everyone teased the two for a second.

"They have been acting a bit…I don't know," Malie said as she was lost for words. She looked around for her brother but shrugged when she couldn't find him.

"Yeah, and did you see how they were all in each other's personal space? And how they moved around each other?" Shondra, Kai's wife added with a nod.

"You guys were like that before you got engaged. That's how we all figured it out," Kei pointed out to Shondra. Everyone looked at on another, their minds racing with ideas.

"You don't think…," Malie trailed as she looked around.

"She'd tell us, wouldn't she?" Abby said as she sat next to Melissa. Again everyone was quiet.

Alek got up and put a hand in the air.

"Ok, that's enough. Your sister isn't going to appreciate us talking about her or Olivia behind their backs."

Helen nodded from her place next to Kanae. Her daughter was oddly quiet.

"Your father's right. When they want to tell us, they will."

"It's kinda difficult to keep quiet when there's obviously something going on," Kai said.

"Yeah. They're trying to hide it but they suck at it. Big time," Kei said with a smirk. This time Melissa elbowed him and shook her head. Kei winced and rubbed his stomach.

Malu and Lynn decided to join the rest of the group at that moment.

"And look who decided to finally join us," Abby said with a grin.

"What? What'd I do?" Lu asked scratching his head.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Up in their room, Olivia and Kekoa were packing up the rest of their belongings. Well Olivia was doing all the packing. Keko was lying across the bed, her hands behind her head, just admiring the view of Olivia's back side as she bent to close the duffle bag.

"Like what you see?" Olivia asked with out look up. Inhaling deeply, Keko just rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand.

"You can say that," Keko replied as she reached out and palmed Olivia's rear end. Olivia gave a little startled jump and turned around quickly, a sly smile on her lips.

"_You_ are dangerous," Olivia said seductively as she bent down to kiss Kekoa deeply. Moaning softly, Keko grabbed the front end of Olivia's t-shirt and pulled her down as she rolled onto her back. Olivia fell partially on top of Kekoa and she had to brace herself on her forearms.

They deepened the kiss until Olivia reluctantly pulled away.

"We'll never get out of here if you keep that up," Olivia said lazily as she traced Kekoa's lips with her tongue. Smiling, Kekoa waited until Olivia's tongue made anther pass then quickly captured it between her lips and drew it into her mouth.

Olivia moaned, low and deep and moved her hips against Kekoa's thigh. Chuckling Keko moved a hand to cup Olivia's rear end and gently squeezed the round mound.

Groaning, Olivia gave a light shove and pulled away from Keko's addictive kiss. Reaching down, she laced her fingers with Keko's to keep the woman from wandering any further.

Rolling away and getting to her feet in one swift move, Olivia re-adjusted her outfit then ran a hand through her thick locks.

"Come on. We better get going before you get too horny to drive," Olivia said as she picked up the two bags. Sighing in disappointment, Kekoa did as she was told. She was about to reach for Olivia once more when two big duffle bags were shoved into her hands.

"They'll keep your hands preoccupied," Olivia said with a smirk. She reached out and pulled Kekoa for one last kiss then turned and walked out the door, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

"Come Sergeant. Time to go," Liv said with a laugh. She descended down the stairs. Laughing Kekoa just shook her head.

_3 hours in a car with that beside me? How the hell am I gonna manage?_ Kekoa thought slyly. Shrugging her shoulders, Keko lifted the two bags over her shoulders and grunted.

"Hey! What the hell do you have in these?" Keko cried out. Olivia just laughed as she waited on the landing. Finally landing on the last step, Kekoa dramatically sighed and tossed the bags with the rest of their stuff.

Unable to keep her excitement contained, Olivia wrapped her arms around Kekoa's waist and gave them a squeeze. Kekoa smiled lovingly and rested her forehead against Olivia's as the stood that way for a few minutes.

They noticed that their family had grown oddly quiet, but Kekoa could careless. If it meant letting Olivia go to find out what was going on she'd always chose Olivia.

* * *

The siblings including spouses and their parents all leaned out as far as they could with out getting caught, to see the two love birds.

"Did I _not_ call it?" Kei whispered enthusiastically. He held out his hand and was passed a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey! What about me? I called it too!" Malie whined.

"Shhh!" Abby whispered sternly but didn't take her eyes off of her baby sister. She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and watched with interest.

They watched as the two women cuddled closer to each other, smiling that age old smile. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, both looking extremely content in the other's arms.

They continued to watch as Olivia whispered something into Kekoa's ear. Kekoa laughed softly and kissed Olivia tenderly. Everyone had to keep from cooing over them. Kekoa whispered something against Olivia's cheek and the smile on her face said it all.

Olivia leaned back a little and said something again causing Kekoa to throw her head back and laugh. Still smiling Kekoa leaned in and whispered something in Olivia's ear causing her to blush, her eyes widening.

Giving a sly smile, Olivia reached down and grabbed Keko's rear end with both hands and squeezed.

Everyone's eyes widened, their mouths hung open. They all heard Kekoa gasp.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea anymore," Malu whispered anxiously. He really didn't like spying on his sister like this. And if they got caught, they'd all be disowned and he'd probably be hung for this.

"Then get out of here," Kai said absentmindedly. He waived off his younger brother's worries and continued to stare.

"_Mom_," Malu whined softly like a 5 year old. Taking pity on her youngest son, Helen stood in front of the group.

They all whined quietly, all of them craning their heads for a better look.

"He's right, that's enough," she said sternly. Alek shook his head at his children.

Abby's eyes widened. She watched as the two stepped away from each other. Kekoa gestured to Olivia and they were both moving in their direction.

They only had seconds to flee.

"They're coming!" Abby yelped. Everyone, including their mother, jumped up and scattered into different corner's of the room. They all tried to act as normal as usual.

Olivia and Kekoa walked in hand in hand, whispering softly to each other until they entered the room. They noticed everyone acting very odd.

"Um…we're gonna head out now. We wanna make it before lunch," Keko said, still a little puzzled by the weird way her family was acting.

Olivia looked at Kekoa who just shrugged.

"Do you have everything?" Helen asked clumsily. She was fidgeting with some invisible lint on her sleeve.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks mom," Kekoa leaned in and gave planted a kiss on her mother's cheeks.

"Ok then. Off you go!" Helen said awkwardly. She ushered the two out into the hallway connecting the foyer.

Grabbing the bags Olivia and Kekoa looked up to see her entire family crammed into the small hallway.

"Whoa!" Kekoa yelped, startled to see all of them there at once. Olivia just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Have a safe trip," Alek said with a ghost of a smile.

"Call when you get to Rosco," her mother beamed.

"Bye!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Alrighty then," Keko mumbled as she and Olivia headed out the door.

* * *

"That was a bit…Stepford wives-_ish_," Olivia said once they were out of hearing range.

"You're telling me! That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen,"Kekoa replied. They stopped a few steps from the car and turned back.

The entire family all crammed around the open front door smiling and waving. Kekoa and Olivia waved back tentatively. Then turning back towards the car, Keko gave Olivia a strange look.

"On second thought, _that _was the freakiest thing I've ever seen."

Olivia nodded and headed for the trunk when she stopped. She spun around, an anxious look in her eyes.

"You don't think they know?" She asked hesitantly.

Keko looked back at the house, her family still there smiling like idiots then she turned to face Olivia.

"Trust me, I don't think they do. If they did, _we'd_ know."

The two women packed the trunk with their bags then got in the car. They waved back to everyone one last time before they drove off.

* * *

"You don't think they think we know?" Abby asked, finishing off the bowl of popcorn. Kei grabbed the bowl before his sister could finish off the rest but was disappointed when he looked in it.

"Awww! You finished it!" He whined. He tossed the bowl onto the kitchen table and slumped in his chair and pouted. Melissa just rolled her eyes and handed him a fresh bowl. He instantly perked up.

"With your all so _'natural'_ acting way, how would they ever guess?" Kai said sarcastically. Abby gave her brother a dirty look.

"At least I wasn't smiling like a moron," she shot back. She mimicked her brother waving like an idiot.

The other sibling and spouses all argued who did what or what they didn't do. Helen and Alek just sighed.

They looked at one another and smiled silently. Alek threw an arm around his small wife and both headed out to the back yard where their grandchildren were playing.

Alek leaned over and kissed Helen softy on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear."

Helen looked up at her husband and smiled brightly.

"Good morning."

It was turning out to be a beautiful morning.


	17. Great Outdoors

Sorry for the delay. I wrote this as fast as I could. I'm slowly working my way through my stories. Thank you for sticking around – very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Makana's.

As always R&R please.

Enjoy.

**Warning**: **MATURE ADULTS ONLY! MATURE ADULTS ONLY! MATURE ADULTS ONLY! MATURE ADULTS ONLY! MATURE ADULTS ONLY! **

* * *

**Great ****Outdoors**

"Remind me why we're doing this?"

Keko turned around and just gave Olivia a look.

"Are you kidding me?" She motioned for Liv to hurry up. Olivia hesitated then jumped off of the large boulder into the waiting arms of Keko.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to leave you up there," Keko said teasingly. Olivia, who had the advantage, wrapped her arms under Keko's armpits and cupped her shoulders as she lifted a thigh in between Keko's legs. Kekoa's eyes widened as Olivia smirked as she continued to rub her thigh against the other woman.

"Say that again and see what else that gets you," Olivia dared.

It was Keko's turn to smirk as she replied, "I dare you," and leaned in and kissed Olivia deep. Breaking the kiss on a sigh, Olivia gave a gentle shove to Keko's chest. Keko moaned in disappointment as she licked her lips.

"Can we do that later?" Kekoa asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Olivia laughed and playfully smacked Keko's rear-end.

"If you get me the hell outta here, you can do what you please," Olivia said as she quickly stepped away from Keko's roaming hands.

Keko laughed as she laced her fingers with Olivia's and proceeded to guide them through condensed bush.

"You are _such_ a wimp," Kekoa said as she ducked her head from getting whacked. Giving Olivia a rugged smile, they continued hiking their way down back to the house.

"Next time,_ I'll_ plan the vacation," Olivia mumbled behind Keko, ducking quickly to avoid getting hit by a tree branch.

"Yes dear," Keko replied with a chuckle. 10 minutes of endless bush whacking, the pair emerged from the forest. Olivia sighed in relief as Keko turned and gathered her girlfriend in her arms.

"It wasn't _that_ bad was it?" Kekoa asked softly. Olivia smiled gently and shook her head and tilted her head up for a kiss. Laughing softly, Kekoa lowered her head and touched Olivia's lips lightly. Burying her nose in the crook of her neck, Olivia deeply inhaled the musky scent that was Keko.

Sighing as she wrapped her arms loosely around Keko's neck, Olivia smiled tiredly.

"Had fun?" Kekoa smiled and nodded silently. "Good, my feet are killing me!" Olivia declared. Kekoa blinked in surprise then threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes my Lady," Kekoa said as she bowed dramatically. Then before she knew it, Olivia was up and over Keko's shoulder – fireman style. Olivia squealed first in shock then when Kekoa playfully smacked her rear end.

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Olivia squealed. Kekoa laughed as she fondled Olivia's butt cheeks. She smiled wickedly as she heard Olivia moaned from the touch.

"Hey…you may not like it, but I'm enjoying…uh…my end," Keko said cheekily. She continued her assault on Olivia's perfect behind until Olivia begun to squirm under her touch. Keko chuckled as she continued the trek back to the big house.

"So help me God! You're gonna _get it_ when we get back!" Olivia tried desperately to sound threatening, all the while groaning under her breath. Keko just laughed as she turned her head to the side to speak.

"I better be _getting_ it!"

That was it; Olivia raised a dangling hand and swung as hard as she could from her angle. Her hand connected with Kekoa's behind with a loud smack. All of a sudden, Kekoa stopped walking.

_Uh-oh!_ Olivia thought wildly. Olivia felt herself being lowered to her feet and she swallowed. Kekoa set her down then straightened back up. Her face was unreadable as she stared down at Olivia then she saw it. A flash of something in Kekoa's eyes then Olivia saw a smirk growing on Kekoa's face.

"_Keko_…," Olivia said warningly. She didn't like that look on Keko's face. Then like the first time, Kekoa had Olivia over her other shoulder in a flash.

"Thought I'd let you off _that _easy! HA!" Kekoa threw over her shoulder.

This time, Kekoa had picked up the pace of her strides and they were on the back porch within minutes. Kekoa deposited Olivia on the massive deck.

Standing in front of Olivia a few feet away, Keko crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a smug grin. Olivia narrowed her eyes her hands on her hips.

"Since when did you get so 'caveman'?" Olivia asked suspiciously. Keko shrugged, her arrogant smile still plastered on her face.

"Dunno." Olivia's senses were on high alert.

"You know what I have to do now, don't you?" Olivia asked as she reached out as she pushed away Keko's arms. Her hand grabbed the front of Keko's shirt and gave it a tug. She slid her down to Keko's belt buckle.

"Don't hear me complaining," Kekoa replied with just enough cockiness that Olivia couldn't help but get more turned on.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Olivia said seductively as she tugged Keko's buckle roughly. Kekoa jerked forward and chuckled as Olivia grabbed a handful of her shirt with one hand and undid her belt with the other.

Giving another jerk, Olivia pulled Keko down for a heated kiss. The hand that undid Keko's belt yanked out the shirt that Keko was wearing just high enough for Olivia to slide a hand in.

With lips firmly glued to Olivia's, Kekoa moaned into her mouth. The muscles in her stomach and abs contracted at the slight touch of Olivia's fingers.

Tearing her mouth away just a fraction, Kekoa made a grab for Olivia's fingers just as they were slipping below the waist line of her underwear.

"Inside," Keko ordered against Olivia's lips. She had begun pulling them both towards the sliding door but Olivia shook her head. Instead, she pulled off some fancy foot work and had Kekoa pinned against the house.

Trapped between the house and Olivia's body, Kekoa was having a hard time thinking clearly. She felt Olivia slide the rest of her belt through the loops of her jeans then tossed it over her shoulder. Inhaling sharply, Keko's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Olivia's fingers slide between them and cupped her mound.

"Ready?" Olivia asked with such cockiness, Keko felt herself getting wetter. Nodding mutely, Keko stood back as Olivia divested her of her clothing then did the same with her own. Taking a hold of Keko's hand, Olivia guided her down onto the pile of cloths then straddled her pinning her hands above her. Leaning down, Olivia kissed her deeply until she felt the woman beneath her shiver.

_I love the great outdoors..._was the last coherent thought Keko had before she felt Olivia's eager fingers find that perfect spot inside of her.

**…**

"We should do this more often," Keko said lazily. They had finally made it inside the house before it got too cool for them. They barely made it through the kitchen before the urge to taste each other over took them once more. Two hours later, completely spent and drenched in sweat, they ended up lying in front of the fire place. Keko ran her fingers down Olivia's perfect back then back up again.

"Twice isn't enough for you?" Olivia asked her face buried in the crook of Keko's neck. She licked the sweat off there and purred at the taste. She kissed her way up to Keko's lips as the woman beneath her laughed softly.

"You know the answer to that," Keko replied sexily. She bucked her hips upwards to make her point. Keko smirked as she watched Olivia's eyes grow dark.

"_And_ if I recall, someone was an eager beaver the second night we got here," Keko smiled as she remembered Olivia making love _to_ her for the first time. At first hesitant then as her confidence grew, so did her libido. Olivia grinned against Keko's chest.

"Hey, not my fault I can't keep my hands to myself when I see my naked girlfriend in bed," Olivia shot back lazily. She felt the rumble of laughter as Keko laughed.

"Can't argue with that," Keko replied with a grin. Olivia lifted her head and arched an eyebrow. They both smiled at the memory.

…

_Finally pulling back for air, Olivia smiled lovingly down at Keko._

"_You ok?" Keko asked breathlessly. _

_Nodding silently, Olivia lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on Keko's lips. She was nervous and Keko being who she was picked up on it._

"_You sure?" Keko searched Olivia's face for the answer. Sitting up, her legs on either side of Kekoa's waist, Olivia sighed and bit her lip. Pushing herself up into a sitting position from under Olivia, Keko waited patiently for Olivia to answer. _

_Kekoa gathered Olivia in her arms as they sat quietly. Olivia played with Kekoa's shaggy hair and tried to relax. _

"_I like your hair like this," Olivia said quietly. Kekoa was silent for a moment before smiling softly. _

"_Ok. I won't cut it." Keko still waited patiently. Knowing that Kekoa would have sat there for the entire week if she had to, Olivia sighed and lowered her head in embarrassment as she mumbled something under her breath. _

"_What was that, honey?"_

"_How do I pleasure you?" Olivia repeated in a small voice. Kekoa sat back slightly in surprise and stared at Olivia wide eyed. Olivia felt her c__heeks and neck turn bright red as Kekoa continued to stare. Feeling her embarrassment grow, Olivia begun to untangle herself from Kekoa. Wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist to keep her close, Kekoa swallowed the lump in her throat._

"_I wasn't ready for that," Kekoa said clumsily. Nodding, Olivia swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Um…how…what do you mean?" Keko asked shyly. Olivia struggled for the right words to explain to Kekoa what she wanted._

_Up until this point, Kekoa had been the one giving to Olivia; although majority of the time it was Olivia that initiated the first contact, it was Kekoa that continued on. Not that Olivia was complaining. She never considered herself to be shy about anything, especially about sex. But here she was, embarrassed, anxious, scared and yes, shy about asking what her girlfriend wanted in bed._

"_I mean…how do I…what do you want…do you like…umm…," Olivia stumbled over her words. She felt like she was in high school, about to loose her virginity for the first time. Her hands started to shake with anxiety. _

_It took a moment before realization dawned on Keko. _

"_Oh…OH!" Feeling like an idiot, Keko smacked her forehead. She looked up in time to see the small smile on Olivia's face. Smiling gently, Keko took hold of Olivia's hands and kissed the backs of each hand._

"_I hadn't thought of that," Kekoa said with a silly grin. She felt Olivia relax a little. _

"_Well?" Olivia asked, some of her nervousness gone. Kekoa chuckled. Gathering her in her arms, Kekoa leaned forward and buried her nose in the crook of Olivia's neck and inhaled deeply before she pulled back. Kekoa caressed Olivia's bare arms from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her neck then back again. _

_Keko glanced at the far wall of the room, trying to put together the right words. Olivia sat quietly, waiting for her. Kekoa shook her head, fumbling for the words._

"_Whatever you've been doing this far, that's what gives me pleasure," she said honestly. Kekoa really didn't know what else to say. _

_Rolling her eyes, Olivia smiled. _

"_Cheese ball," Olivia replied with a laugh. Keko just grinned and winked. "I mean, how do I touch you? How do I make you feel what you do to me?" Olivia asked seriously. _

_Kekoa never felt so…open like this before. She was never one to be demanding or verbal in bed. She was the compliant one, whatever is asked of her, she gave. She never really gave it any thought until now._

_Taking Olivia's hands and placing them on her chest._

"_Whatever it is you want. Whatever you want to touch, what makes you comfortable…that's __what pleasures me. That's what I want from you." As she spoke, Keko slowly slid Olivia's hands down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, down the length of her abdomen and stomach. Kekoa stopped just above her mound. _

_Kekoa let go of Olivia's hands and leaned forward and whispered against Olivia's lips, "Whatever you want, take it." She then sat back, leaning on her hands as she waited for Olivia. Kekoa felt exposed but she wasn't afraid, she knew Olivia would take good care of her._

_Olivia was still. She was never given that much power before. Her hands started to shake, this time it wasn't from being nervous. _

_Olivia slowly made her way back up Kekoa's lithe body. She kept a close eye on Keko's face as her hands stopped to knead her breasts. Kekoa's head rolled back as her eyes fluttered shut. She clenched the bed sheets as Olivia's strong fingers played with her nipples. They were painfully hard when Olivia encased one with her mouth. _

_Keko hissed as she felt Olivia's tongue swirl around her nipple. The other hand continued to relentlessly pinch, tug and slide over her nipple. Keko didn't dare let go of the bed sheets. She knew the second she did; she would have flipped Olivia beneath her and finished her off._

_Crying out, Kekoa looked down to see Olivia had switched to the other breast and begun giving it the same amount of attention she did with the other. By the time Olivia had finished and begun to kiss her way up, Keko was trembling. _

_Olivia nipped at Keko's neck and collar bone until she felt her shudder. Olivia continued to move her lips upwards until she reached Keko's lips. She devoured them with her own, tongues fighting for control. Olivia moaned __at the rough texture of Kekoa's tongue against hers that she instinctively grinded her hips against Keko's._

_Keko gave a grunt and lifted her hips for more contact. She was slowly losing it. Olivia ran her hands down Keko's arms, surprised they'd kept her up for this long. She smiled against Keko's lips as she felt those strong arms tremble from the effort it took. The muscles flexed with every touch._

_Olivia slid one hand__ roughly into Keko's hair making the woman beneath her moan. Ripping her mouth away, Olivia rubbed her nose against Keko's, breathing heavily. Kekoa tried to re-capture Olivia's lips once more but Olivia still had a handful of Kekoa's hair and gave it a rough tug. Kekoa growled deep in her throat. Olivia smirked and gave another tug. _

"_Anything I want?" Olivia asked seductively against Keko's lips. Nodding silently, Keko inhaled sharply wh__en she felt Olivia's nails rake themselves over her stomach. Olivia smiled as she kept one hand in Keko's hair while the other trailed lower. She stopped just as the tips of her fingers met coarse hair and waited._

_Keko was slowly losing her mind. Every little sigh, every little touch was pushing her closer to madness. __Kekoa looked up through half shut eyes to watch Olivia. She almost wept when Olivia stopped all movement. Kekoa looked up questioningly, her eyes begging her to go on._

_Lowering her head, Olivia pressed her lips ever so softly against Kekoa's. It was the sweetest of kisses that Keko had ever received. __Olivia eased her grip in Keko's hair as she pulled back just a fraction. With their eyes looked onto each other, Olivia slipped her fingers farther down. _

_Keko fought the urge to close her eyes, wanting to see Olivia's expression as she slipped inside her. But the sensations were just too much and Keko's eyes fluttered shut, her head fell back as she moaned. Olivia had never witnessed anything so beautiful – Keko with her head thrown back, her hair plastered to her face, eyes shut, face red and the muscles in her neck standing out…stunning. _

_Feeling confident as she heard Kekoa breathless sigh, Olivia sl__ipped a finger farther into Keko. Olivia slowly pulled out then slowly pushed back in, loving every little movement Kekoa made. _

_Kekoa inhaled deeply as she felt Olivia pull back out then pushed back in. She bit her lip as Olivia moved a little faster then before, "Liv," she sighed as her hips moved slowly to the rhythm Olivia had set. Olivia smiled playfully nipped at Kekoa's lips. _

"_More?" Olivia asked breathlessly__ against Kekoa's lips. Olivia could feel Kekoa's wetness and it made her want to explore Keko fully._

"_Oh, God! Yessss!" Kekoa begged. She cried out as Olivia easily slipped two fingers inside of her. Olivia pushed in harder, smiling as Keko groaned and bucked her hips upwards. The hand that was in Keko's hair was now clutching her damp shoulder. Olivia pumped faster and harder then before causing Keko to cry out in pleasure. _

_Unable to stay up right any longer, Keko groaned as she fell back onto the bed. Olivia's hand that was on her shoulder now rested on her chest as she continued to pump in and out of Kekoa. Olivia was gripped by the sounds Kekoa was making and it drover her on. __Kekoa's hips jerked as Olivia hit that particular spot and she did it again and again until she had Kekoa bucking wildly beneath her. Only then did she add a third finger. _

"_LIV!" Kekoa __cried out as her eyes went wide. Olivia continued to hit that spot over and over again. Kekoa was gasping and groaning each time Olivia with drew re-entered her. She dug her nails into the bed sheets as wave of intense pleasure hit her. _

_Olivia bit her lower lip completely focused on one thing only. She pushed in harder, feeling gratification when Kekoa shouted out in surprise. Olivia dug her nails into Keko's chest making the woman beneath her shudder and groan._

_Keko felt the room spinning and she new she was close. Her hands went to Olivia's waist and held on for dear life as she moved her hips with Olivia's invading fingers. Moaning her name softly, over and over, Olivia lost herself in feel of being inside Kekoa. She had never dreamed it would feel this way – and she's had __many__ dreams over the years. Olivia felt the wetness between her own legs intensify. She was so close she could taste it. _

_Kekoa felt the pressure build in the pit of her stomach, then it slowly made its way through every cell in her body until it couldn't be contained any longer. She gripped Olivia's waist with so much force that she was sure she would leave a __bruise. Just then a white heat exploded from inside her. Throw in her head back, eyes wide, Kekoa finally let go._

"_LIV!" Kekoa screamed at the top of her lungs. She had to shut her eyes from the force of her orgasm. Olivia pulled her fingers out and begun to rock herself over Kekoa finding her own release moments later. Crying out, Olivia collapsed in a heap of sweat on top of Keko who wrapped her arms around her. _

_Both were gasping hard, as if neither woman couldn't get enough air into them. Kekoa kissed the top of Olivia's head before dropping her head back down. _

"_You ok?" Kekoa asked breathlessly. She was seeing stars and shook her head slightly to get rid of them. She felt Olivia nod slowly._

"_Sorry…can't move yet," Olivia replied tiredly. Smiling, Kekoa found a little strength as her hands ran the length of Olivia's back._

"_Stay…can't move either," Kekoa said as her voice cracked slightly. After long quiet minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Olivia struggled to push herself up but her arms were trembling too much to accomplish that on her own. Kekoa helped by lifting her slightly by the waist and waited patiently as Olivia crawled up until their faces were face to face. She collapsed once more, and muffled an apology when she heard Kekoa grunt in discomfort. _

_Lifting her head and planting a soft kiss on Kekoa's lips, Olivia smiled sleepily. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared down at Keko._

"_Did I…" Olivia trailed, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Kekoa just stared right back up at her with a loving smile._

"_Holy freakin yeah," Keko said silly grin. She had never felt so…satisfied in all of her life until now. Olivia blinked in surprise then broke out into a grin. _

"_Really?" _

_Nodding, Kekoa felt her eyes get heavy. _

"_As soon as I get my strength back, I'm returning the favour," Kekoa said groggily. Olivia giggled as she kissed Keko once more and rested her head in the crook of Kekoa's neck. She snuggled closer and felt strong arms tighten around her waist._

_Soon both women were out for the count. _

**…**

"Got your strength back, yet?" Olivia asked cheekily. Kekoa stilled her wandering hand and raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh…_you so didn't just say that," Keko replied as she struggled onto her elbow. Olivia laughed at the gleam in Keko's eyes. You never dared to challenge a Makana and expect them to back down.

"And what if I did?" Olivia threw back playfully.

"Baby, you know them fightin words," Kekoa snaked a hand around Olivia's waist and pulled her in roughly. Giving a playful shove, Olivia fell back and threw her hands above her revealing everything.

"Well then…what are you waiting for?" Olivia said seductively. Kekoa's smile faded from her face. The look in Kekoa's eyes should have frightened Olivia but it didn't. It only made her want Kekoa _now_.

Kekoa got on all fours and slowly crawled her way up Olivia's body like an animal survey its prey. Her arms rested by Olivia's head and as she lowered herself, Olivia's own hands ran along those muscles in her arms, over her shoulder's then along Keko's back.

With their eyes locked on the other, Kekoa slipped a hand between them. Olivia gasped against Kekoa's lips. Keko stilled her fingers and waited. Olivia slipped her fingers into Keko's hair and gave a tug.

"Make love to me. _Now_," Olivia demanded. Kekoa slammed her lips against Olivia's.

No other words were needed. It wouldn't be until morning came before they said anything else.

**…**

"It was your idea to go in the first place!"

Keko huffed as if she were a 3 year old. Olivia just shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Tonight's the last night we're here and we never got a chance to come and look at the stores. I wanna get something for the rest of the family. So stop your whining."

Olivia had suggested they check out the small town before they left. Kekoa had agreed but of course, she would have agreed to anything since Olivia had asked her right after their love making marathon that morning.

Kekoa scrunched her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why? They never get me anything!" Kekoa complained. The store owner covered her mouth to hide her laugh. She couldn't help notice the pair when they walked in. They were a striking couple. She may be 86 years old, but you knew that these two lovely women were madly in love with each other.

Olivia placed the little figurine she held back onto the shelf and turned to glare at Kekoa. She adored the woman but, rare as it may seem, sometimes she wished she could kick the pants right off of her.

"_Enough_ Keko," Olivia said firmly yet gently. She had crossed her arms as well and both were standing toe to toe. Kekoa huffed once more and dropped her arms and stuffed them into her pockets.

"Fine," Keko grumbled. Olivia turned and noticed the store owner watching them. Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. The old woman smiled fondly at her and nodded in understanding.

Turning back to Keko, who took an interest in a wooden carving, Olivia whispered under her breath, "Can you at _least_ look like you're enjoying yourself?" Nodding miserably, Keko mumbled under her breath as she wandered through out the store.

Olivia continued her shopping. She had gotten several small figurines for the girls and a few bigger ones for Kekoa's sisters and sister in-laws. She was looking for something for Kekoa's mother when Keko came trudging along. She shoved a beautiful hand carved statue of an angel into Olivia's hands.

"Mom," she mumbled then walked away. Sighing as she watched Keko examine other items in the store then gently put them back; Olivia picked up the beautiful carving and smiled. Deciding that she had covered the female members of the family, Olivia gently called out to Kekoa.

"Baby, I'm all done." Olivia proceeded to the cashier. The old woman smiled brightly at her as she rung up the items then wrapped them up in news paper.

"She's a handful that one isn't she?" The old woman said gently. Olivia, a little started, nodded and smiled back at her.

"Most days she's fine. But stick her in a clothing store or something like this, and she's just miserable."

Both women laughed. The old woman finished wrapping the figurines and placed them into a bag. She then reached out and patted Olivia's hand.

"I've been married 55 years, and my husband is the same way. God love 'em, he's the sweetest man on the earth, but get him near this place and his pants are on fire!" She said with a small laugh. Olivia laughed with her.

"Doris Fieldman," the old woman said as she stuck her hand out. Olivia smiled as she shook it.

"Olivia Benson. That three year old is Kekoa Makana," Olivia grinned as she jerked her head in the direction where Kekoa was wandering around. Doris cocked her head to the side at the name.

"Makana?" She said softly. Nodding, Olivia just waited. But Doris just waived it off, "nah can't be. If you don't mind an old woman's pokin' round, I couldn't help notice you two. You been together long?"

If this were someone else, Olivia would have been afraid to admit it, but the woman before her seemed like the kind of woman that didn't pass judgement on anyone and was genuinely curious.

Smiling, Olivia nodded, "Forever." Doris was about to ask what she meant but stopped herself. Olivia turned at the sound of shuffling feet and her eyes became bright. Doris just smiled.

"Hey, you find anything?" Olivia asked when she noticed Kekoa came back empty handed. Shrugging, Kekoa just shook her head.

"There's nothing in here the guys would like." Realizing how that sounded, Keko quickly glanced at the old woman, face turning bright red.

"I mean…I didn't mean it like that…I was...," Kekoa stuttered. Doris just waved a hand.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, honey. There's a toy's and gaming store just up the street. My husband runs the place. Tell him Doris sent ya," Doris said with a wink.

Olivia reached out and rubbed Kekoa's chest. Keko looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. Chuckling, Olivia playfully tapped Keko's nose.

"Thanks Doris. We'll try looking there ok, Keko? Let's go you big baby," Olivia said as she tugged on Keko's hand.

They hadn't taken two steps when Doris snapped her fingers, "Makana!" Both women jumped startled, then turned back to stare at Doris.

"You father isn't Alek, is it?" Doris asked. Kekoa nodded eyes still wide as saucers. "Well I'll be damn!" Doris slapped her thighs in delight.

"Which one are you?" She asked Kekoa. She came from around the register and grabbed hold of Keko's chin and moved her head from side to side, examining her.

"Um…," Kekoa looked at Olivia for some help.

"The resemblance is uncanny. You look just like him!" Doris continued to turn Kekoa's head this way and that. Olivia slipped her hand into Kekoa's as she hid her laughter in Keko's back.

"Yeah…I get that a lot," Kekoa replied uncomfortably. She was desperately trying not to breakdown and laugh out loud but Olivia was making hard. Doris finally let go and took a step back. Keko sighed in relief and rubbed her sore chin.

Doris, unfazed, began to rattle of each of her siblings on her fingers.

"Let's see…there was Abby, Kanae, Malie, Malu, and Kaimana and…what's his name again? Darn it!" Doris snapped her fingers as if that would help her remember.

"Um…Kei," Kekoa said slowly. Eyes bright, Doris laughed.

"That's right! Kei! Now which one of you was the youngest? Was it Malie or you? My mind is goin on me!" Doris said as she continued to laugh. Keko gave her an awkward smile and scratched her head.

"I am," Kekoa replied cautiously as she slowly raised her hand. She was almost afraid of what Doris was going to do.

"Well, land sakes child! That's right!" Doris gave a howl. "Now hold on one minute…Olivia right?" Doris waited until Olivia poked her head out from behind Keko and nodded. Doris looked as if she had one the lottery.

"Keko's girl! You're Kekoa's girl! My have you two grown!" Olivia and Kekoa just turned to stare at each in confusion.

"I remember the two of you comin in here everyday. And you," Doris playfully tapped Keko on the nose, "trailin behind this lovely girl!" Doris then reached out and cupped Olivia's cheek as she spoke.

"I told my Robert, 'mark my words, those two are gonna be somethin fierce _together_.' Of course Robert just rolled his eyes at me," Doris said with a wave of her hand. "And now look at the both of you!" Doris opened her arms wide, smile plastered to her face.

"Uh…I don't remember any of that," Kekoa said nervously. Her face was a deep shade of red as she cleared her throat. Doris looked at the young woman, completely surprised by that.

"Why I remember you following Olivia around the store. Whatever Olivia pointed at or even looked at, you got it for her. And your eyes…_oh my_, they never once left her," Doris stated. Kekoa could feel Olivia's gaze on her. Her own face was turning red by the second.

Whether Doris noticed Keko's discomfort or she didn't care, she continued her story, "Your eyes…they were just so…anyone lookin at the two of you knew that you were in lo-" Kekoa abruptly interrupted Doris before she said anything else.

"Wow! Would you look at the time! Thanks for all this, Doris. We better be getting back to the house. We have a really long drive back," Kekoa stammered. She knew Olivia was now curious and upset about interrupting like that but Keko really didn't care. Doris was gonna say something that Kekoa was sure would make Olivia bolt.

Grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her towards the door, Kekoa waved goodbye with her free hand. The older woman just stood there, completely in shock.

"Thanks again Doris!" Keko said over her shoulder. Once outside, Kekoa dragged Olivia to the car and opened the passenger side.

"Hold on!" Olivia said in her authoritative voice. She had one hand on her hip with the other pushed Keko back.

"What the _hell _was that?" She demanded. Kekoa shrugged innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Kekoa knew that was the worst thing to say. Olivia's eyes shot daggers as she pointed a finger into Keko's chest.

"Don't you _even_ dare, Makana!"

"_Livy_, we're gonna be late. You still have to pack your stuff. _Please_, can talk about this later?" Kekoa begged.

"You better believe we're gonna talk about this later," Olivia said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Swallowing her nervousness, Kekoa gave Olivia a rugged smile.

"Thank you." Kekoa leaned in to give Olivia a kiss on the lips when Olivia turned her head away.

"I'm still unbelievably _pissed_ at you," Olivia stated. Kekoa stepped back, her face filled with guilt. "No you don't. Don't give me that face. Go back in there and apologize," Olivia ordered. She held up a hand to stop the protests.

"Think you can handle going in there by yourself? Or do you need me to hold your hand?" Olivia wasn't pissed…she was livid.

Lowering her head Kekoa felt like she was 5 years old again. "I can do it," she softly. She trudged back inside the store. She winced when she heard the chimes over the door.

"Uh…Mrs. Fieldman…"

**…**

40 minutes later, back at the house, Olivia was quietly packing up her stuff while Kekoa checked to make sure nothing was left in the fridge and cupboards.

Olivia was almost finished packing when she heard a light knock on the door frame. She looked up to see Kekoa standing there, her hands stuffed into her back pockets.

"Can I come in?" Keko asked awkwardly. She wasn't sure if Olivia was still up set with her. She was quiet on the drive back to the house. Keko stood just out side the room; she didn't dare take one step across the threshold without Olivia's say so.

Olivia thought for a moment. She was still upset, but not_ that_ upset. She had a gut feeling what Doris was about to say when Keko interrupted her. She wasn't sure if she should feel ecstatic of if she should high tail it outta there.

Olivia did feel her stomach do cartwheels when she realized what Doris was talking about. It was the first summer she spent with the Makana's. She remembered being so excited; it was the first time she had ever gone away for anything.

She remembered having the most amazing time of her life. And it was all because of Kekoa. She never once left Olivia's side, dragging her in and out of every store until they found that one perfect gift for her mother. Olivia cried at what Kekoa found, it was a small crystal figurine of a mother cradling a baby in her arms.

She wasn't even sure if her mother had kept that or if it had gotten lost, but she would always remember Keko trying her best to make amends between her mother and herself.

She watched as Keko bit her lip nervously as she waited. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Kekoa's shoulders slumped in disappointment and stepped back. She was about to turn to leave when Olivia cleared her throat, stopping Keko in her tracks. Nodding, she motioned for Keko to come in.

Kekoa slowly took a step inside, as if waiting for the floor to explode under her feet. She stayed near the dresser that was by the door and just watched Olivia continue to pack.

"Um…we can still stop by that toy store that Doris was talking about," Keko started quietly. Olivia hadn't looked up but nodded. "I mean, that's if you want," Keko quickly added. Olivia zipped up the last of her duffle back and pulled it off the bed.

She finally looked up at Keko and smiled tightly.

"Sure." Olivia dropped the bag at the side of the bed and looked around the room. She felt the bed dip to one side and she looked over to see Keko sitting there. Her hands were clasped tightly together as she continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia stared at Kekoa before moving to sit next to her. They both stared at the ground for endless minutes before Olivia spoke.

"I'm not upset with you," Olivia said quietly, "at least not _that_ upset," she added with a grin. She gave Kekoa's shoulder a little bump with hers and saw a small smile on Keko's face.

Keko finally looked up and stared at Olivia with solemn eyes.

"You know what she was gonna say," Kekoa stated. Olivia reached out and lovingly ran a hand down Keko's arm and laced her fingers with hers. She played with Keko's fingers for a minute before she nodded.

"I figured as much." Olivia loved the feel of Kekoa's skin. She pushed up Keko's sleeve as she continued to gently run her fingers up and down Keko's arm. "Why didn't you just let her finish?"

Keko first looked up at Olivia then back to the floor.

"'cause I didn't want you to run," Keko said quietly. She looked up back at Olivia sad eyes. Sighing, Olivia rested her forehead on Keko's shoulder then nuzzled her neck.

"We never did get around to talking about long-term stuff, did we?" she whispered. Keko couldn't hold back a shiver as she felt Olivia warm breath on her neck.

"Not really," Keko replied softly.

Olivia inhaled the Keko's scent and placed a soft kiss on her neck before she rested her forehead against Keko's cheek. Her free hand went up to Keko's chest and she rubbed the spot she knew would relax Keko. She smiled as she heard Keko sigh and felt her shoulders loosen up.

"Do you want to talk about it when we get home?" Olivia asked.

"Do you think we should?" Kekoa asked worriedly. Olivia smiled against Keko's cheek.

"Afraid I'll run?"

It was Keko's turn to smile. She felt a little less tense then before.

"Yeah, something like that," Keko replied with a rugged smile. Olivia chuckled as she sat up.

"I'm not gonna promise anything yet, but I would like to hear what you have to say about it. Is that fair?" Olivia asked gently. In all honesty, she really wanted to work at this – their relationship.

Nodding, Keko squeezed Olivia's hand. Smiling as she brought Keko's hand to her mouth and playfully nipped at Keko's knuckles, then kissing the spot she bit, Olivia then tugged at Kekoa.

"Let's go hot stuff. Time to get some last minute _'guy stuff'_ shopping done."

Olivia pulled Keko to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. She nuzzled Keko's chest playfully then kissed it before she pulled back to look at her.

"Don't be sad," Olivia said as she brought a hand to Keko's chest. She leaned in and kissed Keko softly. Sighing, Keko nodded and smiled sheepishly. Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out the little troll and playfully bounced it around Keko's chest.

"You're my troll," Olivia said in a playful voice. Kekoa couldn't help but laugh. Olivia kissed Kekoa gently on the lips then stepped away from their embrace and held Keko by the hand as Keko made a quick grab for Olivia's duffle bag. They both headed down stairs and got ready to go. They packed the last bag into the trunk of the car and drove to town again.

This time, it was Olivia's turn to mope around the store. Kekoa just shook her head at how damn cute Olivia looked. She knew Liv was trying to lighten her mood, which was working. Keko couldn't help but laugh.

"She's a real keeper, that one," an old man said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. Keko glanced over at him and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Fieldman she is," Kekoa replied. Kekoa watched as Olivia wandered the store and look at the various items on the shelves. She sensed she was being watched and glanced at Keko and smiled.

Kekoa smile brightened.

_She most certainly is…._


	18. Doubles

Wow, my second update and you didn't have to wait months for it! Hope you enjoy it.

Dick Wolfe owns everything except the Makana family.

* * *

Double Date

"Well?"

Olivia looked up from her lunch and sighed. Alex was sitting across from her, practically bouncing in her seat. Olivia shook her head at the sight of her friend almost drooling.

"Well what?" Olivia replied casually. She knew what Alex wanted to know. Kekoa and herself arrived back at Keko's parents' house a little past lunch that Saturday. All the siblings' bull rushed them as they got out of the car.

Olivia smiled at the memory…

_Everyone rushed out the door the moment they heard the familiar engine turning into the drive way. Before Keko and Olivia were able to get out of the car themselves, hands were pulling them out in a rush. _

_Keko laughed as her nephew and nieces all talked at once. Olivia laughed even harder as Keko's siblings spoke over each other, almost mimicking their kids. The only real order that came from all the chaos was from the stern voice of Mrs. Makana. _

"_Give them some space! Get back! All of ya!"_

_Smiling in relief, Keko made her way to her mother._

"_Thanks ma," she said softly as she leaned down to give her a hug and a kiss. They pulled back and Helen just winked at her youngest daughter. _

"_You've better have gotten me something nice for this entire headache," Helen said playfully with a jerk of her head at her brother's and sisters. Giving her mother a rugged grin, Keko took her by the hand and led her to the trunk of the car. _

_Olivia was waiting as she lifted the hood. She dug around in the bags until she found it then presenting it to Mrs. Makana, Olivia stood next to Kekoa and slid a hand around her waist and waited._

_Everyone else gathered around them and cooed over the gift. Helen covered her mouth as she held the figurine in her palm._

"_Love, that's beautiful! Thank you!" Helen threw her arms around first Keko then Olivia. Alek came sauntering over and smiled softly at Olivia and Keko. He wrapped his arms around his youngest then did the same with Olivia. He stood back next to his wife as he slid an arm around her tiny waist._

"_Anything for me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Olivia smiled as Kekoa directed her family back into the house. _

_The group could be heard laughing and teasing the pair as they all slowly made there way back into the house…_

"_Hellooo_? Anyone in there?"

Olivia blinked as a hand continued to wave in front of her face. Grabbing it, Olivia gently set it back down onto the table and laughed.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Alex gave her a knowing smirk as she stared at her friend.

"I rest my case," Alex said smugly. Olivia threw her head back and laughed.

"Don't start," she said with a grin.

* * *

Keko gritted her teeth as she gave a final push on the bench press. She placed the bar back onto its rack before she sat up, out of breath and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She shook out her arms trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Well?"

Kekoa looked at her friend and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get off that easily with this particular blonde.

"What do you want from me?" Kekoa replied, almost sounding like a whine. Serena raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kekoa got up from the bench she had been lying on and went over to the shelf of dumbbells.

Serena followed on her heels. Kekoa nearly knocked over the smaller woman.

"Hey!"

"Stop avoiding the question!" The small woman said in her 'attorney' voice.

"I went on a much needed vacation, ok?" Keko turned her attention back with lifting her weights. She began her exercise, her mind wandering to her week with Olivia.

"With Olivia," Serena supplied as she stretched her legs next to Keko. The other woman just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Keko asked, slightly annoyed. She loved Serena but there were times when it was like having a baby sister following you around. Kekoa smirked at that thought.

Serena stood and gave her a look.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena asked as she followed Kekoa onto the next machine. She helped her friend adjust the weights on the leg press and spotted Kekoa as she started on that exercise.

"You've been love with her since the beginning of time! Then you get to spend an entire week – alone, might I add – with her in the middle of nowhere. Which by the way, you never told _me_ about."

Kekoa laughed at that. Her grin faded as she started to feel the burn in her knees. She exerted a little more effort when she pushed up on the weights. She winced a little feeling a little pinch in her left knee.

"So…you two finally had kinky sex then while you were up there?" Serena asked keeping a close eye on Kekoa. Just as she calculated, Keko's eyes widened in surprise and lost all concentration.

"WHAT?" Just as quick, Keko's surprise turned into a cry of pain. Serena regretted her childish tactic as she watched her friend wince in pain as the heavy machine pushed her legs into her chest. Scrambling off of the machine, Kekoa collapsed onto the floor gasping for air.

Serena was kneeling at her side in a flash with a water bottle.

"I am so sorry…" Serena said softly. She really hadn't meant for Keko to get hurt. Struggling to sit up, Keko grimaced in discomfort as she gingerly stretched her legs out.

"Holy freakin…," Keko clenched her teeth as she felt pain in her left knee deepen. She turned angry eyes at Serena.

"You've got my freakin attention! What do you want?" Keko huffed. Serena long ago knew never to be put off by Kekoa's grumpiness. She just raised an eyebrow, which only added to Keko's annoyance.

"I can see why women are clamouring _all over you_," Serena said sarcastically. Keko just growled in frustration. Taking a breath, Keko just shook her head.

"Why is it so important to you? Why do you wanna know?" Serena was quiet for a moment. She sat there, next to her friend of 6 years.

"Because," she said softly, "you're important to me." Serena gently cupped a hand over Keko's cheek and brushed her thumb over it. Kekoa placed a hand over hers and smiled gently.

"And besides," Serena said with a smirk, "you broke up with me on our second date, remember? _You_ owe me." Serena gave Keko a full blown smile that reached all the way to her eyes. Kekoa blinked in surprise but after a moment, she threw her head back and laughed.

Nodding and giving her a big grin, Kekoa held her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok. You have a point," she said with a playful wink. She took the hand that was on her cheek and gave it a quick kiss before Keko laced her fingers with Serena's.

"Yes, I did go with Olivia. And I had the most amazing time of my life," Kekoa replied quietly. Serena gave her a small smile as she sat and listened. "It was like old times, ya know?" Keko continued.

"Oh?"

Nodding, Kekoa took a breath. "Yeah, like when we were kids. It was like nothing could touch us there. We could just be us and no one would judge us. No secrets, no hiding behind the job," Kekoa finished with a sad smile. Serena nodded in understanding.

"So…have you told her then? About how you've felt about her," Serena asked carefully. Kekoa sat quietly, not looking at directly at Serena.

"Keko?"

Sighing, Kekoa shook her head, "not exactly." Serena sat in disbelief.

"What? Why haven't you?" Kekoa felt like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She winced as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that easy-" Kekoa started but was interrupted.

"It's not that _easy_ climbing Everest. This should be a piece of cake for you. Not many people have what you and Olivia have. And to have it for that long makes it far more significant," Serena said as she took both of Keko's hands into hers.

"Don't wait too long. It'll be too late by then," she said sadly. Kekoa sat quietly and thought about it. She wanted to tell Liv but she had this lingering fear that Olivia would run if she knew.

Sighing, Kekoa just scratched the back of her head.

"Wanna call it a day?" she asked her friend. Serena knew when not to push anymore and nodded.

"Sure. You ok to walk?" Kekoa nodded. Serena helped Keko up to her feet. "Think about it ok? No harm in that," Serena suggested as she helped Keko pick up their water bottles. Kekoa nodded and headed for the change rooms.

"By the way, don't tell Liv I almost killed you," the little blonde said with a smirk. Kekoa laughed and gave Serena a squeeze. She promised she wouldn't and headed for the showers.

Serena sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. They had gone out 6 years ago but it didn't last very long. Both agreed that it would be better to remain just friends. Serena couldn't compete with Kekoa's commitment to Olivia. No one could ever match that kind of devotion.

So instead of getting upset, Serena buried her own feelings for Keko and played the aloof friend – no one ever getting that close to her again. No one else on this earth would ever know of her feelings for Kekoa but herself.

Serena heard the water shut off and quickly wiped at her eyes. She disposed of her sweaty cloths and hopped into the shower. Serena hoped this would buy her some time to collect herself.

"Hey, I was wondering, you up for a movie tonight?" Serena heard Kekoa ask just outside her shower stall. _So much for that,_ Serena thought.

"Uh…yeah. But don't you wanna spend you last day off with Liv?" Serena asked nervously.

"I would, but she's got a play date with some other blonde lawyer," Keko replied. Serena could hear the laughter in her friend's voice.

Shutting off the water then grabbing her towel, Serena quickly wrapped herself up and stepped out into the change room. Serena took a moment to steady herself – Kekoa, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair still slightly damp and falling in her face, was leaning against a wall as she waited for Serena to finish.

Kekoa turned at the sound of bare feet and gave her one of her famous rugged smiles. Serena had to remember to breath. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat and clutching her towel for dear life, Serena made her way to her cubby and busied herself with getting ready.

"Well?" Serena almost jumped out of her skin. Kekoa had quietly sauntered up next to her.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Sure. I'm game. What did you want to see?" Serena babbled, her hands shaking. She prayed Keko didn't ask what was wrong.

True to form, Kekoa didn't notice a thing. She sat in the next cubby and roughly ran a hand through her shaggy, damp hair and grinned.

"Your choice," Kekoa smiled and flashed her dimples. Rolling her eyes, Serena laughed as she turned away and slipped on her jeans, bra then her top.

"You're in a good mood all of a sudden," Serena said playfully as she turned around. She reached for her comb but Kekoa took it out of her hands and stepped behind her. Serena bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Keko was gently brushing her hair, working the tangles out without being too rough.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Keko replied with a grin. Serena took a breath before she turned around and playfully grabbed her brush.

"I don't think so!" Serena said with a grin. She pointed the brush at Kekoa as she spoke, "I may be blonde but I'm not that stupid to turn down a free movie!"

Kekoa smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the small woman.

"I don't think your stupid," Kekoa said sincerely. Serena felt herself met as she was greeted by the husky smell of Keko's scent.

"Blonde, yes. Stupid, never," Kekoa finished with a grin.

Serena threw her hands up, "and ya go and ruin the moment," she shot back. She playfully gave Keko a swat to the arm and Kekoa just laughed and placed a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Blondie. Let's get outta here."

Kekoa playfully dragged Serena out the room, through the gym and to Serena's car.

"Give me a call when you decide what, when and where you wanna go," Kekoa dictated as she opened the door for Serena. Nodding, Serena threw her bag into the back seat.

"Ok, see you then."

With Serena tucked away in her car, Keko stepped back and watched as her friend drove away. Once the car disappeared, Keko made her way to her car.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Keko called out as she tossed her keys on the table. She heard a muffled reply coming from the bedroom. Smiling, Keko tossed her gym bag by the couch and headed for the bedroom.

"Hey baby! How was your day?" Olivia asked as she stepped out of the washroom, towel drying her hair. She was partially naked and Keko gave her a hungry grin as she watched Olivia sift through her closet.

Olivia could tell where Keko's thoughts had gone to when she didn't get a reply from her. She glanced at her and rolled her eyes. Quickly covering herself up, Olivia took a few steps towards the bed and snapped her fingers.

"Nuh-uh, up here baby. Up, up," Olivia slipped a finger under Keko's chin and guided it up until Keko's eyes were locked onto hers. Kekoa still had a glazed look in her eyes. Olivia bent down and kissed her on the lips. It took a second for Keko to react but soon Olivia gently stepped away from greedy hands.

Moaning, Keko made a face as she opened her eyes. Olivia just laughed as she playfully pushed Kekoa back onto the bed then sat next her and pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Olivia asked as she got up and slipped on a pair of earrings. Kekoa sat back up and sighed.

"Me and a friend are gonna see a movie."

Olivia just gave her a look and Kekoa grinned.

"Care to elaborate?" Olivia slipped on her watch. Technically it was still Keko's but it looked better on her.

"Hey, I've got my own blonde lawyer friends too, ya know," Keko replied with a smirk. "So what are _your_ plans for tonight?"

Olivia just shook her head and smiled. She laced her fingers with Keko's and gave a tug. The other woman stood up gracefully and threw and arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Alex said there was a movie she was interested in seeing," Olivia said as they both fell onto the sofa together. They were cuddled together waiting for their phone's to ring.

An idea popped into Keko's head.

"You know what? Why not we all go together?" Olivia pulled back slightly, considering the idea.

"Like a double date?" Seeing Kekoa nod, Olivia thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea. Think your blonde lawyer friend would mind if we tagged along?"

Kekoa placed a quick kiss to Olivia's lips and smiled, "I don't think she will. I'll give her a call and let her know," Keko said as she reached for her cell phone.

"_She?" _

Kekoa glanced over at Olivia and grinned and threw a teasing wink at her.

"Jealous?"

Olivia smirked. She crossed her arms as she leaned back against the sofa.

"Should I be?" She threw back. Keko's grin broke into a full blown smile. Olivia knew that she had nothing to worry about. Especially now, with the way Kekoa was looking at her.

Leaning forward, Keko whispered into Olivia's ear, "I can convince you other wise." Keko nibbled on Olivia's ear making the other woman moan out loud.

Olivia smiled as she bit her lower lip. She gave a gentle push and handed Keko her cell before the other woman could react.

"Call," Olivia said with a laugh. Kekoa sighed dramatically as she sat back and took the phone. Olivia got her own cell and dialled Alex's number. Kekoa and Olivia chatted with their respective blonde's and ironed out all the details.

With that done, Kekoa and Liv sat back and enjoyed the quiet time they had. Soon 7 o'clock rolled around and the two grudgingly stood and made their way to the door.

* * *

In the lobby of the theatre, Olivia and Kekoa kept an eye out for their blonde friends. Eventually, Olivia spotted Alex first.

"She's not _that_ hard to find – she's a freakin giant!" Kekoa said under her breath. Olivia elbowed her girlfriend in the stomach. Keko shrugged and waved over to Alex.

"Hey! Long time no see," Alex smiled as she gave Kekoa a hug. It had been far too long since the two had seen each other. Not more then a second later, Kekoa heard the familiar husky voice of her friend.

"Hey Hot Shot," Serena came weaving through the crowd. Kekoa turned and grinned and gathered the smaller blonde woman into her arms.

"Glad you could make it."

"I told you, I ain't turning down a free movie," Serena playfully shot back with a wink. Kekoa stepped back and introduced Olivia and Alex to Serena.

"Southerlyn?" Alex asked as she took Serena's hand. Serena glanced at Alex and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?" The shorter woman asked.

Alex just stood slightly dazed, her hand still clasped in Serena's. Olivia discreetly cleared her throat causing Alex to blush and blink a couple times. Kekoa looked around trying to hide her smile.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, no we haven't," Alex stuttered. Serena just cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I mean, I've heard of you but never got a chance to meet you in person," Alex said in one breath.

Serena smiled, her blue eyes shining bright.

"Well, glad you can finally put a face to the name, right?" Serena said in her southern drawl. Alex just smiled and nodded.

"Now that we've got all that out of the way, why not move it into the theatre?" Kekoa asked as she held out a hand for Olivia. The pair stood back and allowed Alex and Serena to go ahead first, allowing the two to really get to know the other.

Kekoa was about to follow when she felt a tug on her hand. Turning around, Kekoa wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and grinned.

"What?"

Olivia tapped Kekoa's nose and smiled dreamily.

"I know what you're doing?"

Kekoa chuckled and kissed the tip of Olivia's nose.

"And what would that be?"

Olivia was saved from replying when they heard Serena call out to them.

"Hey! Can you two stop with the lewd displays of affection and get in here?" Alex laughed at Serena's brash sense of humour.

_I like that…_Alex thought.

Kekoa sighed as she grudgingly let Olivia go. Olivia laughed and dragged Kekoa with her.

"Coming _mother_!" Olivia teased.

Serena playfully huffed and turned around with Alex on her heels. Olivia glanced at Kekoa with knowing eyes.

Kekoa winked at her as the settled down into their seats.

Olivia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Keko's neck.

"You're sweet," she whispered.

Kekoa just smiled and whispered in Olivia's ear, "If you think that's sweet, you should see what I have in store for us later," she said as she wiggled her brows. Olivia covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She gave a teasing smack to Keko's thigh. Alex and Serena glanced at their friends then at each other. They rolled their eyes and laughed.

All four settled down and watched the movie.


	19. Hell Week

Hello everyone. As promised, the long awaited update. Life has been nagging me and I had to take care of a few things and with work as well...time just seemed to run right by me.

Thank you for sticking around for this long.

As always, I own nothing except the Makana's and my imagination.

This chapter isn't as long or as wild as the others.

Cheers!

* * *

Hell Week

Pacing slowly back and forth, Keko kept her eyes on the trainees before her. She scrutinized each and every one of them putting them through their paces.

"STOP! HOLD UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Keko stopped in front of a young officer and yelled. The young man looked like he was in his late teens when in fact he was 28 years old.

_Hell, that's still too young…_Keko thought. Keko glanced at his name tag then just glared at him until he started to squirm.

"I thought I told you to cover the rear, Peters!" She stood right in front of Jordan Peters and crossed her arms. Jordan swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple moving rapidly.

"Ma'am, I was. I covered Russell on the way in-"

"So why did he get _shot_ from up top? Thank God this is just training! Or would you rather explain to his family why their son's head is no longer on his shoulders!"

Jordan paled considerably as he stuttered for an answer.

Stepping back, Keko addressed the 5 candidates.

"When your Team Leader says cover, you _cover_ that area or person! You do not question their command. Am I clear?" She demanded loudly. When she didn't get the reply that she wanted she placed her hands on her hips and bellowed.

"AM I CLEAR!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Much better. Now do it again! This time Peters, you cover Russell's ass! GO!" She gave a tap to the Jordan's helmet as the group took off once more. Keko moved to the area where she could watch the group. She took notes as the young team moved from room to room and eventually securing the area.

"_Clear!"_

"_Clear!"_

"_Hostage secure."_

Keko smiled proudly as the first group of 5 walked out. She grinned as she walked over to them.

"Much better! See? You all came out alive, secured the hostage and left Russell's head intact-"

"Too bad you can't say that most of the time!" Greg Wilson chirped in. The young team all laughed. Greg was a good kid. Smart, funny and passionate, he had the potential to be a great team leader. Almost too much passion it border lined on obsession. And with that, Greg also had the potential for becoming his worst nightmare. Keko had to keep a close eye on him.

Rolling her eyes, Kekoa waved the last comment off.

"Tomorrow it's gonna get harder and the day will be longer. So I better have your full attention. Understood?"

"YES MA'AM"

"Welcome to Hell Week boys and girls. Clear out!"

Before they could reply, Keko turned and noticed Captain Rosco watching from afar. Jogging her way over to him, she smiled and held out her hand to her friend.

"Hey Eddie! What are you doing here?"

Smiling Eddie readjusted his baseball cap and shrugged.

"Just making sure you haven't killed anyone yet," he said with a grin and wink. Kekoa laughed as she playfully slapped Eddie on the back.

"That was nothing. As I recall, you did worst to me when I joined," Keko said with a smirk. This time Eddie laughed and nodded. He motioned for her to follow him as they walked towards the training building.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good at this. Although we do miss the hell outta ya," Eddie said softly as he glanced at his friend. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"It's not that bad. At least it's Friday. I only gotta do this for another 6 weeks and I'm back to the old grind."

Eddie grinned at the wary tone Keko took on. He remembered his time as a SWAT trainer. It felt so long ago.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. We're managing pretty well with out you-"

"Thanks," Keko said dryly. Eddie gave a playful shove as he laughed softly.

"Katie is fitting in great. Still wet behind the ears, but she's getting there."

Keko sighed. When she heard Katie would be joining her team, she panicked. She remembered the conversation she had with Olivia the week before.

"_Sweetie, you have to stop that. She's a grown woman and she's already made her choice."__ Olivia sat on the sofa and watched as Keko continue to pace up and down their living room. _

_Keko turned and glared at her._

"_I didn't think she'd actually go through with it! And I sure as hell didn't think her mother would agree to it!"_

_Olivia gave Keko a small smile as she stood and held her arms gently, preventing Keko from pacing._

"_Baby," Olivia said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "I know you're scared, and I'm pretty sure that Katie's mother feels the same. But you have to let her grow up. From what I hear, Katie is doing a great job."_

_Keko made a face. Olivia just laughed as she knew she had Kekoa. Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly._

"_I love it when you act all tough and over protective. She'll be fine, Kekoa. Trust me," Olivia said as she kissed Keko again. She then dragged Kekoa to the bedroom. _

Inhaling deeply, Keko just scratched her neck.

"Yeah…well…," Kekoa mumbled and continued to mope about Katie's decision. Eddie laughed and shook his head.

"Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

And with that the two made their way to Kekoa's car.

It was close to 11:30 pm when Keko slipped her key into the door. She quietly slipped in side and leaned against the door tiredly. She had closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist.

Inhaling deeply, Kekoa looked down and smiled.

"Hey," Keko said softly. Olivia gently kissed her on the lips as she heard her girlfriend moan softly. They rested their foreheads against each other in silence.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," Olivia said as she tugged gently on Keko's hand. Both women dragged themselves tiredly to their room. Once there Olivia turned and begun to unbutton Keko's shirt and waited for Keko to slip out of it. Olivia then undid Keko's belt and pulled it out, leaving Keko in a tank top and her uniform pants.

Wincing a little, Keko toed off her boots of and pulled down the covers. She waited patiently as Olivia climbed in then slipped under the covers. Both got comfortable before Keko groaned in pleasure.

"God…I wish I could take this bed with me to work," she grumbled as she turned onto her side to face Olivia. She wrapped an arm around Olivia as the other woman snuggled into her familiar spot. Olivia could tell by the way Keko held herself that the spot on her lower back was bothering her. Olivia snaked a hand around Keko's waist and rubbed that tender spot, winning her a tired moan.

"You do realize I'm not gonna pay you for this," Keko murmured sleepily, already off to dream land. She gave a little jerk and grimaced when Olivia hit a particular sensitive spot.

"Sorry. I'm sure we can come to some sort of payment," Olivia whispered and reached up to place a soft kiss on her lips. She continued the gentle pressure on Keko's back for a moment before she heard a snore. Olivia gave one final rub and slipped her hand lower to cup Keko's rear end.

She smiled at how wonderfully adorable Keko looked. She nuzzled Keko's cheek before she settled her head in the crook of Keko's neck and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_6:23 am__ – Saturday morning_

"Will you stop being a mope? Suck it up!"

Keko sprawled on her stomach with Olivia straddling her waist. Olivia had already Keko's shirt rolled up high. Keko buried her head into her pillow as Olivia begun to knead the knot in Keko's back. It had started that morning when Kekoa had rolled onto her back and gave a painful grunt.

Olivia's head shot up from under the pillows to eye Kekoa. Concern was clearly written all over her face as Keko did a lousy job hiding her discomfort.

"What?" Olivia didn't hear Kekoa's since her face was hidden the pillow. Cautiously Keko lifted her head and tilted her head to one side.

"It's just a pinched nerve," Kekoa whined. Olivia pursed her lips together and pushed her knuckles deeper into Keko's back. The woman beneath her gave a yelp of pain as her head shot up.

"What did you say?" Olivia asked again. She waited expectantly for Keko's stubbornness to take over. She was surprised when Keko just sighed in defeat.

"Nothin," Keko said tiredly. Olivia shook her head and continued to message the troublesome area. Kekoa clamped her mouth shut and slammed her eyes shut trying not to let out a peep.

"Next time will you listen to me and call the damn massage therapist?" All Keko could manage was a nod and a weak 'yes ma'am'.

Olivia continued to knead and grumble about how stubborn Keko was until she hit a _very_ tender spot. Keko almost threw Olivia off of her.

"OW!" Keko was struggling to get up while Olivia pushed at her shoulders.

"Lay down! Now!" Olivia demanded. With one hand on Keko's back holding her down and the other still working the muscles there, Olivia had enough. Keko withered in pain.

"That's it! I'm calling the therapist _and_ you're going!"

Keko whined but just nodded her head.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell is the matter with you?" Kai asked. Keko had been walking a bit funny since both women got there.

"Shut up," Keko muttered miserably. Olivia had made sure that Keko would, from now on, listen to her when she said to go to a massage therapist.

Kai laughed at his baby sister's expression. Keko could only shake her head and waddled her way into the living room. She could hear her brother laughing at her. She looked up and glanced at Olivia who had given her pointed look. Keko slouched glumly and made her way to sit next to Olivia.

The rest of the day went on like that but at least the teasing was a little less painful then Olivia's massages.

* * *

"God…I _hate_ Hell Week," Kekoa groaned. She tossed her duffle bag into the closet and begun to undress. 4 weeks ago, Keko had gone to the massage therapist, as promised, and felt slightly better. Her back hadn't given her much trouble but she wasn't going to tell Olivia that.

Olivia was leaning against the wall next to Keko, listening about her day. It was finally the end of the 6 week intense SWAT training course or as everyone liked to call it, _'Hell Week'_. The new recruits would be placed in their respective SWAT teams around New York City.

Kekoa was just thrilled to be finally being back with her team. It felt too long to be away from them and she really wanted to see first hand at what Katie could do.

Olivia smiled as she nodded, "and don't forget, Eddie gave you tomorrow off. So you just sleep in, understood?" Olivia shook her head when she saw Keko start to protest.

"No. Eddie and I want you to rest. You've done enough already and the team can manage with out you for one more day."

"Fine," Keko mumbled. Olivia grinned and took Keko's hand and led them out into the living room. They fell onto the couch and both put their feet up onto the coffee table. Keko threw an arm around Olivia's shoulders and drew her closer.

"So…how was your day?" Keko asked lazily. Olivia laughed and leaned in to give Keko a kiss on the lips. She pulled back and settled in. She leaned back against Keko's warm body and told Keko about the week she had.

Keko had laughed at some of Olivia's and Elliot's shenanigans and by the time Olivia had finished off her story, both women had drifted off to sleep right there on the couch cuddled in each other's arms.


	20. I Kissed a Girl

Very, very sorry for the long delay in updating. Work has been insane. I've also been so engrossed with a few amazing stories here (I blame you EM79. Stop writing amazing chapters! Lol).

Anyways, I've been shopping around for a laptop – hopefully I can start writing on a regular basis. Also, keep your eyes peeled – I've been writing 9 other stories on the side. Most are for comic books so if you're interested, please stick around.

Sorry – it's a little short. I was in a bit of a hurry to get this done.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except the Makana's.

* * *

I Kissed a Girl

"Baby," Olivia whispered. She was barely awake and it was barley 6 AM. She had the day off but unfortunately, her girlfriend didn't.

Olivia tried again. She gently nudged the snoring bear next to her. She knew how much Keko hated waking up to the alarm.

"Baby, wake up." This time Olivia gently elbowed Keko and got a tired grunt from under the pillows. "It's almost six," Olivia said, her voice still rough from sleep. Hearing a muffled sigh, Olivia was about to fall back into slumber when the object of her fantasies kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmm…mornin," Keko said, sleep still present in her voice. Her eyes were still closed as she leaned down once more for a deeper kiss. Olivia hummed in pleasure.

"When was the last time we...?" Keko trailed off as she sighed, enjoying the feel of Olivia's lips against hers. Olivia's hands were already making their way under Keko's shirt. Olivia sighed contentedly as she felt the heat coming off of Kekoa's skin.

"Too long," Olivia said as she opened up to let Kekoa's tongue slip in between her lips. She moaned as the kiss got heated. Keko rolled on top of Olivia, a thigh already moving against the woman beneath her.

Just as Kekoa's hand was sliding in between Olivia's shorts, just as Olivia's nails were digging into Keko's rear end, both pulled apart, startled.

"What the fu-" Keko and Olivia lay there, frozen as the alarm clock went off. Olivia held back her laugh as she watched Keko's expression.

"Are you kidding me!" Keko glared at the clock. It wasn't so much the alarm itself that Kekoa was surprised at. It was what was playing.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked it.__The taste of her cherry chap stick…"_ was blaring from the radio. Keko quickly reached out and slammed the SLEEP button. Olivia couldn't help herself and laughed deeply. She threw her hands up to cover her face as Keko slowly turned her attention to her girlfriend.

"Really? _Really?_" Keko could feel Olivia laughing harder and felt the woman begin to shake. "Hey! It's not that funny!" But Keko couldn't help but laugh a long with Olivia.

"I'm sorry. You should have seen your face," Olivia said as she finally calmed down a bit. Kekoa gave her a smirk before she lowered her head once more. But Olivia stopped her with a hand to her chest.

"As much as I want to continue, you're gonna be late." Keko scrunched her face up before she gave Olivia a pout.

"Please? Just one kiss. Promise," Keko asked. Olivia moaned as Keko lowered her head slowly, their lips barely touching. Olivia ran her hands up and down Kekoa's forearms before gripping them.

"Just one?" Olivia asked breathlessly. She kept her eyes locked onto Keko's. She knew this was going to be a bad idea when she saw the twinkle in Keko's eyes and her smile turned mischievous.

Kekoa pressed her lips softly against Olivia's before she latched onto Olivia's bottom lip and sucked. Olivia was slowly losing her mind before she remembered that Kekoa still had to get ready for work. Sliding her hands to Kekoa's chest, Olivia gently pushed up.

Sighing disappointedly, Keko pulled back. She buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Come on. Up, up," Olivia said as she lovingly patted Kekoa's hips. Groaning, Keko lifted herself up and off of Olivia then buried her head under the pillows. Sighing, Olivia grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the floor.

"Come on you big baby," she said playfully. Olivia rolled over so her upper body was half on top of Keko as she slipped her arms under her. Olivia smiled as her hands cupped Keko's breasts and lovingly gave them a squeeze.

Moaning, Keko squirmed and grunted in frustration. "I'm tired," she said almost child like. Olivia giggled.

"_Right_. You weren't tired a few seconds ago," she said as she kissed Keko's cheek then nibbled at her earlobe.

"I was doing something really important!" Keko whined. Olivia nuzzled the spot behind Keko's ear and was awarded a low moan.

Olivia smiled mischievously as she brought her lips to Keko's ear.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it…" she started to mumble softly.

"No! No! No!" Keko cried out as she turned over and silenced Olivia with a kiss. They both giggled as Olivia continued to sing against Keko's lips. Kekoa rolled onto her back, dragging a laughing Olivia with her.

What started out as playful quickly turned into hot and heavy. Kekoa ended up rushing out the door with Olivia laughing behind her.

She was 40 minutes late.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Elliot looked again. He chewed the inside of his lip then looked back down at his report. He tried to concentrate on his work but something just kept bugging him.

Carefully, he looked up again. This time Olivia had her eyes trained on him.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed. They had been sitting at their desks for the last couple hours when Elliot started the continuous staring.

Embarrassed that he had been caught, he just shrugged. "Nothing," He mumbled then looked at his report again. Olivia pursed her lips and looked on in annoyance.

Olivia was saved from throwing a snappy reply they heard Alex coming down the hall. The ADA strolled in and flashed a tight smile.

"What's the verdict?" Fin asked from his desk. All four heads swiveled around to look at her.

Alex let out a puff of air as she moved to sit on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Guilty on all counts," Alex said with a little pride hiding in her voice. She smiled as her detectives all smiled and gave her a nod. She glanced over at Olivia who was still smiling and from Alex's vantage point; the blonde saw something she thought she would never see on Olivia.

Clearing her throat, Alex gracefully slid of her desk and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Uh Liv?" Alex said softly. Olivia looked over at Alex curiously. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Olivia's brows creased as she nodded and stood. She followed Alex through the hall and into the women's bathroom. Once inside Olivia turned to look at her friend with a worried expression.

"Hey Lex, what's wrong," Olivia asked reaching out.

"Um…it's not me you should be worried about," Alex said with a smirk. She guided a still confused Olivia to the mirror then pointed to her neck.

Olivia blinked in surprise just as she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh. My. God…," Olivia mumbled. There on her neck was a hickey. Alex stood next to her as she watched Olivia's reaction. The blonde wanted to laugh but didn't want to risk her life over it so she just kept quiet as best she could. Olivia was horrified. _No wonder Elliot couldn't stop staring!_ Olivia thought embarrassedly.

Alex rummaged through her attaché case for a moment before she found what she was looking for.

"Here, try this. It might not be the right color for you though," Alex said as she handed over her concealer. Olivia quickly went to work trying to cover up the mark. Alex smirked.

"Glad to see someone's libido is still going strong."

Olivia just glared at Alex through the mirror.

"Not helping," Olivia grumbled. Alex just leaned against the wall next to her and laughed.

"I'm going to _kill_ her," Olivia huffed. Alex only laughed louder.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to their apartment and slipped inside. She could already smell the heavenly scent of food coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" Keko sauntered out with a grin on her face and leaned in for a kiss. She was a little started when Olivia gave a smack to her stomach. Rubbing the spot where it hurt, Keko just blinked in surprise.

"What I do wrong?"

Olivia pursed her lips together and craned her neck to the side. In the dim light of the small hallway, Keko really couldn't see much.

"What?" She asked a little puzzled. Olivia reached behind her and flipped the lights on then cocked her head to the side again. This time Keko didn't miss it.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _Oh_."

"Liv, I'm sorry," Kekoa said her eyes taking on an innocent look. Olivia shook her head.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't give me that look. Elliot couldn't stop staring!" Olivia grounded out as she took off her jacket. She had turned to hang up her jacket as Keko slid her arms around Olivia's waist and drew her close.

Keko lowered her head just a fraction as Olivia instinctively moved her head to the side giving Keko access and permission.

Keko placed a gentle kiss on the crook of Liv's neck as she muttered playfully, "I'm sorry Livy. Sometimes I just don't know my own…_strength_." She licked the spot where the hickey was.

Olivia smacked the arm that was around her stomach. "OW!"

"Serves you right! Do you know that I had to explain where I got _this_ from if I haven't been _seeing_ anyone? _And_, do you know that I had to beat Elliot down from coming over here to see who this mystery _man _was?" Olivia huffed.

Keko nuzzled Olivia's neck feeling the remnants of arousal pool in the pit of her stomach. Her hands started to wander of there own accord. Olivia batted her hands away and turned in Keko's embrace.

"I'm serious. You have to be a little more careful. You know I'm not completely ready yet to tell anyone. _Especially_ him." Olivia pleaded. Keko ran her hands up and down Olivia's back in comfort.

Nodding, Keko gently kissed Olivia on the lips. "I promise. But Livy, I am really sorry. I hadn't planned on giving you a hickey. But you have to admit, it was a lot of fun makin it," Keko said with a soft teasing smile. She could feel Olivia relax a little.

And Olivia just continued to stare at Keko with pleading eyes. Sighing, Keko swore to be more careful.

"Am I forgiven?" Keko asked softly as she rested her forehead against Olivia's. She could feel Olivia's fingers slide under her top and started to caress her back. Keko inhaled and waited.

Looking up threw her bangs, Olivia smiled and nodded. Smiling, Keko placed a kiss on Olivia's lips. She let go of Olivia as she felt the other woman step away but not to far. Thinking that it was her queue to get back in the kitchen, Keko turned to go.

She stopped dead in her tracks when Olivia spoke.

"Just so were clear. Payback is gonna be a really hot ass bitch!" And with that Olivia moved passed her but not before playfully grabbing a well rounded ass and squeezed. Keko gave a yelp and turned to watch as Olivia head for their room to change.

Keko blinked in surprise then smiled brightly. She felt light on her feet as she turned and headed for the kitchen. She _really_ couldn't wait for tonight…

* * *

_Friday Afternoon_

"Livy! Did you pack those two shirts?" Keko called out from the bedroom. It was the birthday of one of Keko's nephew's and was invited to sleep over at their parent's house, since it would be easier since the family breakfast was going to be there anyways the following day.

Double checking the duffel bag Olivia rummaged around until she found it.

"Yup! They're both in there. Don't forget to grab my make up bag from under the counter!" Olivia put the finishing touches on the wrapped up gifts and placed them by the duffel bag by the front door.

Olivia looked at her watch and sighed. They wanted to leave early to beat the traffic but of course, Keko had to forget something. And miraculously, Olivia had been able to switch her weekend shift with Fin.

"Come on! Let's go! We're gonna get stuck in traffic, baby!" Olivia hollered into the bedroom. She grabbed the two gift bags and waited by the door.

"BABY!" Olivia bellowed when she didn't hear anything.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Keko rushed out from the room. She quickly slipped on her running shoe's and grabbed the heavy duffle bag and juggled it onto her shoulder.

"Who's driving?" Keko asked as she locked up. Keko stifled a yawn. Olivia shrugged.

"Depends. Did you have a bite to eat or a nap before now?"

Keko thought for a moment. "I ate a sandwich when I got in from work…"

Sighing, Olivia shook her head.

"That was almost 5 and half hours ago! I'll drive then." Olivia held out her hand as Keko fished for the car keys.

"But I'm ok to drive!" Keko whined. Olivia just looked at her.

"No you aren't. I know you. You get cranky on an empty stomach – especially when we drive. It's worse when you haven't taken a nap before - irritable when there is traffic added to the mix. So no, I'll drive."

"But-,"

"Keko, it's an hour drive to your parents. And that's _without_ the traffic," Olivia said patiently. Keko huffed but mumbled her agreement. They waited a moment before the elevator door's chimed open.

Stepping in, Keko placed the duffle bag on the ground before hitting the 'G' button. She leaned back against the wall as Olivia leaned against her – her back against Keko's front. Keko wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed.

"Rough week?" Olivia asked softly. Keko nodded tiredly as she rested her chin against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia could see Keko close her eyes and felt her heart flutter. Olivia turned her head just enough to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

In response, Keko gave Olivia's waist a loving squeeze then inhaled Olivia's scent. Olivia smiled as she raised a hand to burry it in Keko's hair. All too soon, the elevator door's opened. They packed the car up and got in.

"This weekend," Olivia began as she got in the big SUV, "I want you to just sleep. At least take a nap every few hours, ok?" She started the engine. She quickly glanced at Keko who was already fast asleep, her head awkwardly tilted in Olivia's direction.

Olivia smiled. Reaching out, she carefully ran her hands through Keko's hair. She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of her head. She felt her heart contract at the sight before her. She also felt something else...something deeper.

"God…I love you," Olivia sighed very softly. She felt time freeze for a split second, as if letting Olivia memorize this very moment. Inhaling deeply, she gave Keko another gentle kiss the pulled the car out into traffic.


	21. Time Will Tell

I applogize for the delay - I actually had this finished a week ago but I just couldn't get the chance to put it up until now.

Hope you like it. Sorry if it's very short.

I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

A Matter of Time

Light snoring could be heard. Olivia buried her head deeper into the pillow. She inhaled deeply and pulled Keko closer. Keko snuggled closer behind Olivia completely lost in deep sleep.

The following night, Olivia and Keko had arrived just as the party had started. Andrew, the eldest child, was turning 19. Instead of inviting a large group of friends, Andrew brought over his two best friends and the rest of the family. They had all partied into the wee hours of the night.

"Mmmm…," Keko moaned softly. She inhaled deeply then wrinkled her nose. "You smell that?" Keko asked sleepily.

Olivia smelled it too and nodded slightly. They then felt the bed sinking and felt a pair of tiny bodies carefully climbing on top of them.

"I think we have company," Olivia whispered. She grinned and knew Keko was grinning from ear to ear. Olivia felt Keko give her a brief squeeze before speaking.

"Is it me or do I smell chocolate?" Keko said loud enough for their visitors to hear. The two uninvited guests giggled. Inhaling deeply, Olivia, still with her eyes closed rolled over onto her back.

Olivia's head touched Keko's as she murmured sleepily, "I smell it too." Olivia opened her eyes just a fraction and saw Keko give her a small wink and grinned. Keko gave a loving squeeze before she spoke once more.

"Hmmm…I wonder why…"

Before the two little bodies could move, Olivia and Keko both sat up quickly and grabbed Lana and her brother. They tickled the two youngsters, winning fits of giggles and squeals of laughter from them. They all laughed and ducked flying pillows and avoided little fingers. All four were quickly out of breath when they finally noticed Kanae in the room.

Kanae had her arms crossed over her chest and an amused grin on her face.

"I thought I told you not to bug your aunties," Kanae chided gently. She held out her hands and both children obediently slid off the bed and each grabbed a hand.

"Hey Nene, it's alright. I'd rather wake up to that then an alarm clock," Keko said diplomatically as she winked at her nephew and niece. They both giggled shyly.

"They're sweethearts, Nene," Olivia replied using Kanae's childhood nickname. Kanae just cocked an eyebrow.

"_Really?_Try waking up to that _everyday_ then come back to me. On second thought, you two try having kids of your own and then we'll see who the real sweetheart is_!_" Kanae said with a laugh not realizing what she'd just said. She then wrangled up the two little ones out of the room. "Come on you two. Time to get outta here…"

Olivia froze momentarily. Children of her own? No one wanted them more then she did. But the obsession with her job took most of those dreams away.

Keko watched Olivia. She saw sadness unlike anything she had ever seen. Keko knew how Olivia wanted a family and her job took most of those precious moments away. Keko didn't know what to do or what to say.

Gently reaching out, Keko placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. Inhaling deeply and shaking off the empty feeling, Olivia glanced over at Kekoa and smiled sadly.

"Come on, we better get down stairs. Or we'll be left with nothing," Olivia said with faked enthusiasm. Before Keko could react, Olivia was already slipping out from under the sheets and grabbing things for her shower.

"See you in a bit," Olivia said softly as she left the room. Keko sat alone. Her heart ached for Olivia. She wanted to grant her that one wish. She had been there when Olivia had fostered a pre-teen a few years ago. She remembered Olivia's absolute delight in knowing she could have that. Watching Olivia and Angela form a special bond was like watching snow fall for the first time.

But when Olivia's petition for adoption of Angela fell through, Keko could only watch as Olivia slowly closed that door and locked it tight. Since then Olivia kept that part of her away from everyone, including Keko.

Sighing, Keko just ran a hand through her hair and reluctantly got out of bed. She did the bed and tided up the room as she waited for Olivia to finish in the bathroom.

Keko was waiting patiently when Olivia finally came back into the room. Their eyes locked on each other, silently communicating with each other. Olivia smiled sadly and lowered her head to give Keko a soft kiss on the lips.

Pulling back Olivia heard Keko sigh. Olivia shook her head as she pleaded, "please. Not now."

Keko stared at her for a minute then nodded. She didn't like _not_ talking about it but she'd do anything for Olivia. Getting up and grabbing her stuff for her shower, Keko wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Do you want me to wait?" Olivia asked.

Shaking her head, Keko smiled gently and kissed Olivia one more time.

"Nah. You go ahead. I'll be quick." The both smiled tightly at each other then went their separate ways.

Keko watched Olivia head down the stairs. She would find a way to give Olivia all the things she wanted, including a family of her own.

No matter what happens Keko would find a way.

**KOKOKOKO**

_Two weeks later…_

"So?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend. They finally had found the time for their lunch 'date'. As much as she loved Alex, Olivia was in no way in the mood for this conversation.

"_So_ what?" Olivia retorted. Alex huffed as she put her sandwich down. She gave Olivia an _'__are __you __kidding __me?__'_ look before she replied.

"You said you would talk to her about it."

Sighing, Olivia rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Look, I can barely keep a plant alive let alone an actual living breathing _thing_. Besides, Keko and I are barley home to take care of anything."

Alex's shoulders slumped slightly. But she was determined not to let Olivia back out on their agreement.

"I'd ask Serena but she's out of town at the moment."

Once the name was out, Alex internally moaned. Olivia just raised a delicate eyebrow at her friend and gave her a smirk.

"Oh _really_? How is the little blonde by the way?" Olivia asked with a grin. Wiping her hands on her napkin Olivia sat back and enjoyed watching Alex squirm in her seat.

"That's a lovely shade of red, counsellor." Olivia grin turned into a wide smile.

"Can it _detective_. She is a wonderful woman. Smart, funny and an incredibly fantastic cook. She and I are friends. Just _friends_," Alex stammered. "And I would advise you _not_ to call her that again." Olivia raised her hands in surrender at the tone of voice Alex took.

"Duly noted."

"Well?" Alex prompted when it was obvious that Olivia wasn't going to answer her first question.

"Ugh! Fine! But only on the weekend. I'm on call and Keko is pretty much on standby. There's this training thing Captain Roscoe is at and Keko was left in charge."

Smiling with relief, Alex stood and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I promise he will be on his best behaviour."

Nodding but still not 100 percent convinced, Olivia squeezed Alex's waist and stood back.

"Sure. Tell that to Keko _after_ he pee's on her leg again," Olivia said dryly. Alex laughed at the memory.

Hank, Alex's 4 year old terrier, went straight for Keko's leg. Kekoa had bent down to scratch the spot behind his ears when he lifted a leg and…pee'd.

"I swear he's well trained now!"

Olivia just shook her head and smiled.

**KOKOKOKO**

"HANK!" Keko hollered from the bedroom. "CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Olivia rushed into the room to find the pint sized terrier and Keko on her knees having a tug of war with one of her shoes. Obviously Hank was enjoying himself; if his tail was any indication. It was wagging furiously from left to right at breakneck speeds.

Keko on the other hand was red faced. She had both hands wrapped around her shoe and her hair had fallen around her eyes. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the site.

"Laugh now…but you just wait 'til he get's hold of _your_ shoes!" Keko grunted as she gave another tug. Hank just hung on and pulled back. "HANK!"

Feeling the need to step in before it went too far, Olivia sunk to her knees. Placing a hand on the dog's back to get his attention, Olivia gently picked him up.

Hank looked up with wide and playful eyes. He finally let go of the shoe and begun giving Olivia wet kiss all over her cheek. Laughing, Olivia held him tightly as she turned her face away after a moment.

"Ok, sweetie! Settle down." Olivia put up a hand to avoid getting slobbered on. Hank finally took the hint and obediently stopped. His tongue hung out the side of his mouth, making him look slightly more goofy then before, his face looking from Keko to Olivia then back to Keko again. He just wanted to play.

Olivia smiled gently and scratched Hank's throat. The dog loved it and lifted his face up even more.

"Are you behaving yourself mister?" Olivia cooed. Hank barked his answer. Hank had calmed down enough that Olivia set him down gently. Hank sat on his hind legs and waited expectantly, tongue still hanging out.

"Hank, I told you this wasn't a toy!" Keko scolded. The dog whimpered as he lowered his head. Keko ran a hand through her hair as Olivia gave her a stern look.

"Don't give me that look," Keko said defensively. Hank lifted his head and glanced at Keko as well with sad eyes. "Not you too!" Keko huffed as her shoulders slumped. She handed the shoe back to Hank.

"Fine. Take it…" Hank quickly snatched it away and carried it to his bed. Keko watched him tug and yank at it for a few minutes then wrinkled her nose.

Olivia smiled at how adorable Keko was being. She reached out and placed a loving hand on Keko's chest.

"You're a real pushover."

Keko's only response to that was to stick her tongue out at Olivia. She laughed and leaned in and kissed Keko soundly on the lips.

Hank was enjoying his new toy too much to even bother with the two adults.

**KOKOKOKO**

Sitting in the living room that night, Keko and Olivia snuggled close. Hank had finally fallen asleep an hour ago in his little bed in their room. Keko and Olivia had taken him to the park that afternoon hoping the run would tire him out.

"It's been a while since we did anything with them."

Keko just nodded.

"We should invite them over. Have a little grown up get together time," Olivia suggested. Keko nodded again. She was exhausted.

"Did you know they were seeing each other?" Olivia asked. Keko wasn't too surprised by the news. She was kind of hoping something would happen between the two lawyers.

Keko shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me, I suppose. You worried?" Olivia thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Not really, no. Just…"

Keko glanced at her friend and waited. She trusted Olivia's instincts and if there was something that was bothering her, then it was for good reason.

"What?" Keko asked gently.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think Serena's a bit…too…" Olivia trailed off not finding the right word to describe the petite blonde.

"Refined?" Keko finished with a soft smile. Olivia nodded, not sure how Keko would take that.

Smiling, Keko reached out and smoothed the worry lines from around Olivia's face with a gentle touch.

"Trust me sweetheart, the last thing Serena Southerlyn is, is _refined_. She's not buck wild or anything but she's no wallflower either."

Olivia sat back slightly.

"And how would you know, hmmm?"

Throwing her head back, Keko reached out and pulled Olivia back into her arms.

"Nothing like what you're thinking, babe. She can be a charmer if she wants to be. Besides, shouldn't you be worried about Alex?"

Olivia just snorted.

"Hardly." She felt the rumble of Keko's laugh.

"Then I'm sure they can hold there own with each other."

Olivia rested her head on Keko's chest. They both thought about their friends and their stubborn streaks butting heads and they smiled.

"Their both in trouble, aren't they?" Olivia asked softly, a smile on her face.

"Big time," Keko said with a grin.

It was only a matter of time…


	22. A Dash of Snow and Mistletoe

*sigh* Finally got this one done. It's been such a long time and I'm glad I got this one out.

As you can see from the title, I actually started writing this during the holidays and life got the better of me. And also, as you can see, it's the start of some rough weather for our two favorite people. Hope you like it.

I own nothing but the Makana's.

* * *

A Dash of Snow & Mistletoe

(Calm before the Storm)

The air was crisp and the temperature was a tolerable kind of chill. Olivia and Keko walked quickly, their shoulders pressed closely together to keep each other warm as they hurried into the restaurant.

"Good lord. I can't feel my ears!" Keko mumbled as she rubbed her arms to get herself warm. Olivia undid her scarf then rubbed her hands together before she covered her girlfriends' ears. She gently gave them a little rub to circulate the blood.

"Well, if someone had just listened to me and worn her hat, maybe should wouldn't have to have frozen ears," Olivia retorted playfully. Keko's only reply was to stick her tongue out at her and make a funny face.

"Mature," Olivia mumbled as she turned at the sound of the host's voice. They followed the young woman to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Keko helped Olivia into her seat then slid into hers a second later.

After placing their orders, Olivia and Keko resumed their conversation from earlier that morning.

"Do you think they even know?" Keko asked. She knew Serena well enough to know the little blonde could be stubborn. Olivia sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, it's pretty obvious that they –" Olivia stopped as she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you two!" Olivia and Keko both turned and saw who had called out to them.

"Speak of the devils," Keko mumbled under her breath. Olivia gave her a wink before she stood up to greet their friends.

"Hey yourself! Glad you came…the _both_ of you." Alex and Serena both caught Olivia's meaning and blushed. Keko cleared her throat as she tried to cover a smile.

"Happy holiday's ladies," Keko said with a grin on her face. Serena just waved a hand and scrunched her nose.

"Please. Don't give me any of that political correct bull crap. It's a freakin merry _Christmas_!" The little blonde said as she gave Keko a tight squeeze. Keko laughed, returning the embrace.

They all sat at their cozy little table and spoke about up coming plans for the holidays.

"You guys should come with us," Olivia suggested. Alex had no plans to go up to the Hamptons alone since her mother had passed away a few years ago; and Serena didn't have any immediate family to spend the holidays with either.

"Oh…I don't know," both blonde's said at the same time. They blushed and Olivia and Keko smiled knowingly.

"Why not? I have a huge family. They won't know the difference if I bring two extra bodies with me. It'll be fun," Keko urged.

Alex stuttered for a moment before she felt her cheeks burn. Serena bit her lower lip before she answered.

"We'll get back to you on that."

Just then, their food arrived. Serena and Alex sighed in relief. The four of them ate in relative silence, occasionally commenting on their food.

When they were done their meals and were waiting for the desert menu Olivia picked up where they had left off.

"If you two can't make it then we can do an early Christmas brunch or dinner thing," Olivia suggested a little too eager. Keko snickered and was rewarded with a boot to the shins and a glare from Olivia. Keko kept quiet but winced slightly.

"Um…"

"We'll let you know what our plans are later," Alex said, answering for the both of them. Olivia and Keko accepted defeat and nodded. Their desert menu's arrived and all four took a moment to decide what they all wanted.

As they waited, Alex and Serena listened as Keko and Olivia relived some of their holiday memories a few earning them boisterous laughter from the two lawyers. Serena had already heard a few of them but Alex sat enthralled.

Serena took that moment to glance over and her breath caught in her throat. Alex had a polite smile on her face but it was her eyes that blew her away. Serena found out quickly that Alex wasn't the type to show much emotion but Serena learned that Alex held a lot of it in her eyes.

And at this very moment, Serena knew that Alex was remembering her own childhood with her family. Those blue eyes held so much that Serena couldn't help but wonder. Just then Alex turned and smiled softly. Serena felt her voice get stuck in her throat.

Olivia had the graciousness to look away to give the two their private moment. She glanced at Keko and smiled as Keko threw a wink at her and grinned roguishly. The waiter cleared his throat quietly and waited. All four looked his way and blushed. They all ordered their desserts and waited sheepishly for it to arrive.

Olivia and Keko couldn't help but tease the pair. The two blondes did their best to look upset and gave as good as they got. All four ladies promised to get together before the holidays.

* * *

It was only a few days before Olivia and Keko were to leave for the holidays. The two women were out shopping for last minute gifts and were huddled close to avoid getting run down by the never ending flow of people.

"If you had just let me do the shopping-"

"We agreed we would split it this year!"

"Well look were that got us?!" Olivia said a little grouchy while they were weaving in and out of the throngs of people. They had both been up since 9 am and the crowds weren't helping.

"I'm _sorry_. How was I supposed to know someone would decide to start wielding a gun in a packed mall on my day off?" Keko asked a little miffed at getting yelled at. But it was true, she had been doing some Christmas shopping on her day off when the incident occurred.

"Ugh! Honestly! Next time leave it all to me!" Olivia growled. She was bumped from the side and was about to snap at the person when Keko grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a corner of the busy mall.

"What the hell-" Olivia didn't get the rest out. Keko gently cupped Olivia's cheeks and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Olivia immediately stiffened. She raised her hands to push her away but the feel of Keko's chest under her palms seemed to melt away everything.

"Mmmm…," Olivia moaned.

Keko pulled away, smiling triumphantly. Keko leaned in and whispered, "You're really hot when you're pissed at me." Olivia opened her eyes and smacked Keko in the ribs. Keko just laughed.

Olivia pointed her finger at her as she tried her best to be mad.

"Be quiet…oh, shut up!" Olivia stammered as she dragged Keko by the lapels of her jacket. Keko just continued to laugh and maintained close proximity to Olivia.

Olivia playfully reached around her and gave Keko's rear end a swat. She pulled Keko closer as both women continued their journey through the mall.

Elliot had just come out of a video game store with Maureen when he saw Olivia and Keko. He wanted to holler to the both of them but they were a little to far and the hoards of people made it impossible. Maureen sidled next to her father when they witnessed something unsuspected.

"Oh…," was all Maureen could say. She looked over at her father. Elliot's eyes grew wide as he watched Keko lean in and kiss Olivia right on the lips. Maureen just watched her dad go from shocked to surprised then to utterly confused in a span of a minute.

"Uh…dad?" Maureen couldn't help but laugh. Elliot's mouth just hung wide open making him look more dopey then ever. Maureen reached out softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of his confused state.

Blinking a few times, Elliot pointed to the direction Olivia and Keko were headed.

"I…forget to get something for your mom…," Elliot begun. He didn't take more then two steps before Maureen had him by the arm and dragging him in the opposite direction.

"No dad."

"But-"

"Let's go."

"Your mom-"

"Dad!" Maureen said sharply. Elliot sighed. He let Maureen drag him outside and to their car. Once the packages were tucked away in the trunk, Elliot slid inside and waited for his daughter to buckle up before he spoke.

"That was-"

"I know dad." Elliot paused a moment as if to take in that information.

"She was-"

"I saw it too dad," Maureen said. She knew her dad wouldn't let it go. She glanced at her father trying to soak up all that. She shook her head and reached out to pat him on the thigh.

"It's ok dad…you'll be fine."

With that, Elliot started the car.

* * *

"You in a rush?" Elliot asked as he watched Olivia shove papers into her desk drawer. It had been two days since the incident at the mall. He was still absorbing all of it.

Olivia looked up from locking up and smiled a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be late if I don't get outta here in the next 5 minutes."

Olivia reached for her winter coat and grabbed her scarf. Wrapping it around her neck a couple times, she smiled once more at Elliot.

"You going to Keko's place for the holidays?" Elliot asked trying to be casual about it. He begun to shut off his computer and tidy up as he spoke.

Olivia just gave him a look. "Yeah. We head over to her parents place with the rest of the family. They go all out every year," she said with a wide grin. Elliot nodded.

"With mistletoe and stuff?" Elliot slipped on his jacket and grabbed his scarf and gloves. He walked next to Olivia as the walked down the almost empty corridor.

"Uh…yeah. What's wrong, El?" Olivia was starting to grow a little suspicious. Elliot didn't answer as they both waited for the elevator to arrive.

Elliot inhaled and bounced on the balls of his feet. The elevator chime signalled its arrival and as the doors slid open, Elliot spoke.

"Finally finished my Christmas shopping on Saturday," Elliot said as he stepped onto the elevator. He quickly added, "saw you and Keko doing some…um…shopping too. Have a good holiday, Liv." And with that the doors slid shut. It took a moment for Elliot's words to finally sink in.

Olivia felt the pit of her stomach churn. She swallowed the bile that had risen and forced herself to take a deep breath. With a shaky hand, she pushed the elevator button and waited.

When Olivia finally arrived home she spied Keko zipping up her duffle bag, a paper in between her teeth. Standing up and raising her arms as she gave a triumphant whoop, Keko grinned roguishly.

"Yes! You can't be mad at me now! I got everything done and ready to go!" She waved a paper in her hand as she danced childishly on the spot. That morning, Olivia had given Keko a list of things she would have to pack, knowing Keko was bound to forget something.

Olivia walked farther into the apartment. She gave Keko a tired smile. She threw her keys onto the side table as she slipped out of her coat. She still hadn't said anything.

After a moment Keko realized something was off. She took a closer look at Olivia and noticed how pale she was. Closing the distance, Keko reached out gently and leaned in to kiss Olivia on the cheek. Olivia turned her head away and shrugged the hand off that was on her arm.

Suppressing the hurt she felt, Keko didn't say anything as she stood back and let Olivia pass. She followed her into their room.

"What's wrong?" Keko asked gently. Again, Olivia just smiled.

"Nothing. Just…it's just been a long day." Not quite believing her, Keko just nodded and stood back. After a moment it was clear Olivia wasn't going to say anything. Keko shoved her hands into her jeans and shuffled awkwardly out of the room.

Alone, Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She leaned against the wall for support as she shook off the mood she was in.

_Elliot knew…Christ…_Olivia shook her head and ran a hand over her tired eyes. Pushing herself off of the wall she went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. In retrospect, if Elliot knew and still didn't have a freak out, then this was a good thing.

Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Grabbing a towel, she patted her face dry when a thought brought a halt to all movement. She slowly lowered the towel as she thought for a moment.

_Wait…he said he saw us __at__ the mall…which means…_Olivia groaned as she threw her hand up to her face. _He saw us kissing! _Olivia was pretty sure that Elliot already had a freak out and was just giving her a heads up.

Growing frustrated, Olivia threw the face towel on the counter and walked out into the living room. Keko was quietly moving the two big duffle bags closer to the door. Olivia looked around the room and noticed that it was neat and tidy; it seemed that Keko had cleaned the apartment while Olivia was in the washroom.

Olivia also knew that Keko was doing her best to stay out of Olivia's way, giving her space for what ever was bugging her. Feeling guilty, Olivia waited a moment before gently grabbing Keko by the arm, stopping the other woman from moving away.

Keko remained silent and waited.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said softly. She needed the feel of Keko's arms around her. She tugged at Keko's arm and the other woman opened her arms wide as Olivia slid into them.

Keko smiled softly and held her silently. Whatever had been bugging Olivia must have spooked her badly.

"We better get going. Traffic is a bitch and you know how I get…," Keko whispered softly. She tried to shrug off the feeling that something was still hanging over Olivia but said nothing. Olivia let her go and grabbed her jacket then grabbed the keys and both of their cell phones.

"Ready?" Olivia asked. She knew there was a slight shift between them but she ignored it. Not now. She'll deal with it once they get back. For now, she would pretend everything was fine.

* * *

"Hey!" Excited voices were heard everywhere. Olivia and Keko were passed over to sibling to sibling getting devoured in tight hugs and bright smiles.

Both women plastered a smile on their faces but inside they were anything but happy.

The ride to Keko's parents was uncomfortable. Neither one saying a word. Whenever Keko glanced at Olivia, she'd stare out the passenger window trying to ignore Keko.

But now, surrounded by family, Olivia and Keko were forced to pretend like they were happy. The couple were shoved under the mistletoe and everyone expected a kiss.

Keko glanced over at Olivia who had been watching her. Keko could feel Olivia stiffen slightly and knew she had to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand.

Looking at her family, Keko shook her head.

"Maybe next time." Every one booed playfully as Keko quickly moved away and headed for the staircase. Olivia's smile didn't reach her eyes as she shrugged.

The only people that noticed anything was wrong were Mr. and Mrs. Makana. They shared a concerned look as they watched Keko grab their bags and headed up the stairs while Olivia stayed on the main floor.

That was odd in itself since the two were inseparable. But what concerned them most was the lack of connection the two had. Their smiles didn't reach their eyes, and it seemed that Olivia was uncomfortable with Keko being so close.

That worried Helen. Since the very first moment she met Olivia, the young girl _wasn't _afraid of being seen hugging or holding hands with Keko. The two would always be hugging and smiling or laughing over something when they were together.

"You guys go ahead and start. Just gotta unpack…," Olivia said as she excused herself and headed for the staircase. She caught Helen's eye and swallowed nervously. Olivia had a feeling the older woman knew something was up.

Plastering on a big bright smile, Olivia squeezed her hand as she passed.

"Be right back," Olivia said brightly. Helen just nodded, not truly believing the happy look Olivia was giving her.

Olivia took the stairs two at a time and reached the platform in record time. She went straight for their room and found Keko unpacking. Olivia noticed that her bag was still zipped up.

Clearing her throat, Olivia stepped inside and quietly closed the door. Keko looked up but quickly went back to her unpacking when she noticed who it was.

"There any room left for me?" Olivia asked. Keko just nodded as she shoved the drawer closed. She quickly moved out of the way and grabbed her now empty bag. She walked over to the closet and threw it in.

She was heading for the door when Olivia stopped her.

"Keko, I'm sorr-"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're apologizing for," Keko said a little too abruptly. Keko grabbed the door knob and was about to leave when Olivia spoke softly.

"Please don't do this." Keko sighed and placed her hands on her hips as she turned to look at Olivia.

"Do what?" Her voice was tight, her shoulders stiff but what hurt Olivia was the hard look in Keko's eyes. Olivia really couldn't blame her.

Keko could see Olivia's shoulders slump slightly. She watched Olivia play with the zipper of her bag as she waited for an explanation.

Tired of waiting for an answer, Keko shook her head and turned to leave.

"Look, I better go down stairs now before they start thinking something's going on." And with that Keko quickly exited the room. Olivia could hear everyone's voices downstairs. Some were teasing and some were laughing. But she heard Keko loud and clear.

"_Mind your business! Nothing happened!"_ Despite the teasing tone in Keko's voice, Olivia still felt the sting. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she quickly unpacked. Once she was done with that, she went straight for the bathroom to freshen up.

15 minutes later, Olivia managed to head down stairs without wanting to cry. She took a deep breath before she landed on the final step. She could hear rowdy laughter coming from the large family room near the back of the house.

She headed over there but stopped when she noticed the mistletoe hanging from arch way. She stared at it for a moment. She remembered the look in Keko's eyes when they first arrived. She wanted nothing more then to crawl into Keko's arms and kiss her senseless in front of everyone.

Olivia shook her head and wondered why she was so freaked out about Elliot. He didn't have a meltdown or didn't flip out about seeing them. Olivia just wasn't sure why _she_ was so freaked about it. She also knew she wouldn't like the answer to that question. She was pretty sure she _didn't_ want to know either.

"Olivia?"

Olivia shook herself out of her musings when she heard her name being called. Olivia smiled when she realized it was Andrew.

"Hey," Olivia smiled as she made her way farther down the hall towards the boy. He smiled and reached out to give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Liv," he said shyly. Olivia beamed and hugged him back. Pulling back but not letting go completely, Olivia studied the young man.

"God…look at you! You're getting so big!" Olivia held him at arm's length to get a good look at him. He blushed as he laughed off the compliment.

"Oh…uh…thanks," Andrew shrugged sheepishly and tugged at his ear. Olivia couldn't help but smile. He jerked his head towards the big family room and asked, "You wanna join us? We're watching a bunch of old Christmas movies."

Andrew positioned himself so he was now standing next to Olivia but his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. He was tall enough to manage it and gave it a gentle nudge.

"I'd love to," Olivia answered with smile. The two walked the few feet and were greeted with loud laughter. The Makana siblings were scattered through out the room. Olivia spotted Keko on her back on the ground being used as a bouncy chair.

Kai's 13 year old son and Malie's 11 year old daughter were enjoying their human bouncy chair while Keko winched playfully. The other children were all climbing over their favourite aunt.

"Can you two please stop that! You're gonna kill her!" Malie called out sternly. She tugged at her daughter's arm then quickly grabbed Carlin before he really did harm.

The grown ups all spoke at once as they chastised the two children. The younger ones continued to use Keko as a climbing toy. Olivia smiled at the pure joy that was on Keko's face. Keko took that moment to look up at Olivia.

The brief moment was all it took before Kane's youngest canon bombed from the couch onto Keko's stomach.

Keko let out a yelp and all breath seemed to disappear momentarily. Keko grabbed her stomach as her legs instinctively thrashed about. Olivia quickly picked up Jonathan before he could do more damage.

Just then Abegaila marched into the room, along with a few other siblings.

"Enough!" Abegaila bellowed. "Everyone off! NOW!" The children moaned but did as they were told. Olivia handed off Jonathan to Abby as she moved to get to Keko.

"You ok?" Olivia asked worriedly. She placed one hand on Keko's stomach as she helped her sit up with the other. Keko winced but nodded, her face still red.

"Yeah," Keko answered gruffly. She turned her head towards the little ones and gave them a sad smile, "Sorry…no more bouncy bouncy, ok guys? I'm getting old," Keko said teasingly.

Olivia helped Keko to her feet just as Helen rushed in with a glass of water. Olivia held the glass as Helen examined her youngest from head to foot. Keko laughed self consciously.

"Mom…I'm fine! Really," Keko managed to say as her mother grabbed her face in both hands and turned it form side to side. Olivia finally handed Keko the water as Helen finished her examination.

"Olivia, please stay with her. Make sure she's alright," Helen requested. In the background Alec could be heard speaking with his grandchildren.

"Mom, I said I was fine!" Keko whined. Helen shushed her and turned back to Olivia. The detective nodded.

"No problem," she said with a smile. Helen sighed with relief the grabbing Keko's face once more, Helen pulled her down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Don't be stubborn," Helen said sternly then gesturing to Olivia, Helen added, "She's here for a reason." And with that, she turned and headed back for the kitchen. Olivia and Keko stood awkwardly next to each other not saying a word.

Keko finished up her water before setting the glass down. She took Olivia by the elbow and guided her to the farthest end of the room.

"Just so we're clear, we are going to talk later. Upstairs, in private. That ok with you?" Keko asked softly. Keko wasn't giving Olivia much of a choice but Olivia agreed anyways.

"Thanks," Olivia answered back quietly. Keko studied Olivia for a moment then leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Keko whispered.

Olivia just nodded and almost cried with relief when Keko slipped her arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around Keko's shoulders and held on tight.

Their brief moment didn't last long when they heard someone cry out, "Come on guys! Not now!" Then laughter could be heard. Olivia and Keko stepped back but didn't let the other go.

They smiled at each other then joined the rest of the family. Olivia couldn't wait for later to come. She really need to talk.


	23. Sad news

Hello all,

I know you have all been waiting patiently. Unfortunately, I have sad news. My grandmother passed away at 2:30 am (Friday, June 7th, 2013). I will be back soon.

Thank you,

JrBenson


End file.
